The SSBM
by dragonsroar
Summary: Okay, this the last chapter of my most popular story. You'll like the ending if you're a fan of the story. Enjoy.
1. Good Times And Bad

This is my first SSB fanfic. So please read.

* * *

I don't own Super Smash Brothers. If I did, Dr. Mario wouldn't be a character (and he's not in my story.)

* * *

You could call this day, a normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a group of friends were sitting in a circle reminiscing. However these weren't normal friends. Actually they were some of the most powerful fights in this and other known galaxies. They were known as the Super Smash Brothers, or Smashers as they so like to be called. There were twelve of them in this small circle, each different from the last, though all unite by the same force, and evil god-like entity that wanted control over the Nintendoverse. However, banding together they defeated this malevolent force, and rid the Nintendoverse of his evil. After their climatic battle they all returned to their separate universes to go on with their lives, but they would return every once in a while to reminisce (as stated above).

"Hey, remember when I through DK into that Venusaur. It got really mad and attacked him with a barrage of Razor Leafs." Comes a Hyliean warrior.

The giant ape grunts his acknowledgement. And though he grunts most of the time, he can speak English, though it sounds disfigured.

"Yeah, never knew plants could hurt so much." He replied

"Well, I have to deal with them all the time, and it isn't easy." Replied a yellow electric mouse jokingly

Now to everyone else when Pikachu, and other pokemon like him, speak all you can hear are their names, but the other Smashers have learned, not to understand his language, but to understand what he means, through body movements and such. It is almost like a sixth sense that the Smashers have acquired, being as close as they were.

"That's nothing compared to the time when I was about to finish off Fox here and got attacked by one of his Arwings." Came a cybernetic bounty hunter.

"I can't help if my teammates want to give me a little _extra _advantage." Replied the humanoid canine.

"Well, heck, ya needed it. When it came to me of course." Came a sometimes-arrogant racer/bounty hunter.

"Oh please, you aren't all that good. Remember when Kirby beat you badly. You didn't seem so 'gun hoe' as you say afterward." Came an Italian plumber with a horrible accent

"Hey, that was a fluke, I was haven' a bad day." Replied Captain Falcon in a pathetic defense.

Then everything went quite for about five seconds before the entire group busted into laughter. Their laughs echoed across the vast, seemingly endless field until the Smashers got a hold of them selves and resumed their little chat.

"We you have a point, everyone has a off day sometimes." Replied the brother of the Italian plumber.

"See, I glad that somebody agrees with me." Came Captain Falcon

"That's a first." Replies Samus, full of sarcasm

"Oh come on babe. You know you can't ignore the best F-Zero racer in the galaxy." Replies Captain Falcon, summoning false manliness

"Please." She scoffs "You and you're fast pace driving. I'm just surprise you haven't killed yourself yet."

"Hey, after becoming a Smasher, crashing in a flaming ball of twisted metal is a walk in the park." He replies.

"Though is pains me to say it, your right." She replies with a sigh of acceptance. "I mean I knew I was strong, but after become a Smasher, I've hit a whole new level of strength. I've never been able to take hits like I've been before I became a Smasher." She explains

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Replies Link "We knock each other halfway across the universe sometimes, but we just get back up and keep battling. It's almost like the Master Hand gave us more power."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. That backstabbing glove did make us way more powerful than ever. In a way, we kind of owe him. With out him, we would never have become so strong."

"Or become Smashers." Replies Kirby, a pink balloon with a black hole for a belly.

"Or friends." Replies the other pink balloon that loves to sing

"Jigglypuff is right. Through the Master Hand's greed, we have become good friends." Replies Pikachu

"Yeah, I always loved hanging with Mario and Luigi, but now it's even more fun with you guys." Replies the green dinosaur known as Yoshi

"Yeah, I have to admit. I've had fun with all of you. Even though I could live without Captain Falcon's constant hit-ons." Replies Samus

"Oh you know ya love 'em." He tells her. "And I think your softening up to me. Who knows, maybe you'll finally cave in and go out with the man of men." He says, eyeing Samus deviously

Samus's arm cannon greets him across the face.

"Bad move Captain." Replies Fox

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He asks, dazed

"Oh, yes I can." Replies Samus sarcastically

"I hope I never grow up to act like that." Ness, the earthbound physic prays

"You and me both kid." Replies Samus.

"Oh come on, look at the two puffballs. They got together. And if they can, that I know we can." Captain Falcon says

"One, Kirby isn't an arrogant jerk, and two, I'd rather jump into a black hole than get together with you." Samus replies

Kirby and Jigglypuff blush profusely at the remarks of their friends. They weren't really together, but they hung out so often it was as if they did, however truthfully they really did like one another, just not in that way.

"That was cold Samus." Comes Falcon, his ego hit hard.

Being an old softy at heart, Samus lightens his mood.

"I'm not saying that you're not datable, I'm just saying you're not my type. You'll _eventually _find somebody that likes you for you. And on that day the fates will smile down on you." She explains

"Yeah, you're right. No girl can resist my charms. So I'll just let you be Samus. Your lost." He replies, now full of new fire

"Yeah, my lost." The sarcasm oozing through her helmet.

"Well aside from Captain Falcon's show of manliness, weave all grown to respect one another. Remember when we first met?" Link asks

"Real, we did not know one another." Replies Mario

"Save the few people we met up before hand" Fox replied

"But now look at us, we're like brothers and sisters now." Replies Luigi

"Dysfunctional brothers and sisters." Ness quips

"Well I couldn't ask for better brothers, like Yoshi and Kirby." Comes Pikachu

"Thanks Pikachu." Kirby replies

"Yeah pal." Replies Yoshi

"And it is a good thing that we become a 'family' because it took us all to defeat the Master Hand." Link comments

"Yeah. I'm thinking that if one of us was there in the final battle, we would have never beat that power-hungry glove." Fox states

"That's true. We pounded him into the dirt." DK replies, pounding his chest to show his happiness

"Yeah, that Master Hand was nothing when all of us worked together." Replies Mario

"Oh, is that so?" comes a loud, yet calm voice

All the Smashers look up to see their worst nightmare slowly floating down toward them.

"No…"

"It…"

"Can't…"

"Be."

"I…"

"Thought…"

"We…"

"Beat…"

"Him."

"But…"

"He's…"

"Here?" All twelve question.

They were for sure that they defeated this entity. But there he was, as if nothing had happened, calmly floating down to be no more than ten feet above the Smashers. They all immediately jump back and ready them selves for battle, however before any action can take place, or words be uttered the powerful being, known as the Master Hand speaks.

"Ah Smashers. It has been quite some time since I have seen you last. How are you?" he asks, "Are you all still defending your worlds…oh wait, why should I asks such a silly question. Of course you are. You are the Super Smash Brothers, protectors of the Nintendoverse, so of course defenders of your own worlds. Would be a shame though, should something happen to those worlds while you're hear in the Nintendoverse." He states in almost a mocking fashion.

"What are you getting at 'hand'?" Fox barks (not literally)

"That is Master Hand to you. And because you asked me so politely, I shall answer. However I would like to introduce you all to the very being to release me from my prison that you Smashers so dutifully sealed me in." he replies, spatting at the last few words as if they were poison.

Then another hand descends upon the group. However this hand isn't at all calm as the Master Hand. Every few seconds he twitches as if he is anticipating something that will never come.

"I would like to introduce you to my 'brother' Crazy Hand." Replies the Master Hand

"Hello Smashers." Says the new hand. Though his voice is calm like his brother's, a slight variation is heard through the constant twitching this hand seems to suffer from.

"Great, now we got two of them." Captain Falcon says, not at all impressed

"What do you want?" Fox asks, more forcibly

If the Master Hand and his brother, the Crazy Hand had lips they would have smirked at Fox's question. It was so enjoyable to string these puppets along.

"Simple. We want to host another tournament and we want you all to enter." He replies

"What for?" Mario asks irritated, more than ready to release a fireball on the two gloves

"The ratings of course. After the first tournament, the ratings went through the roof. Do you know how much money was made? Our investors made a killing."

"I do not believe that money is the only objective here." Link inquires

"Oh, that is true. Besides the dough, my brother and I would like to defeat you Smashers to prove that we are unstoppable." The Crazy Hand explains, "So, do ya accept?" he asks

"If it means we get to mop the floor with you again, then lets go." Replies Captain Falcon

"Good. However…"

"However what…" asks Pikachu, electricity dancing across his rosy cheeks

"However, the viewers want more combatants. So it'll be up to you all to find them. We want at least twenty-six. We'll be providing one of them. But the rest of them are up to you." Crazy Hand replies.

"And for you that have a hard time with numbers, that means you must find thirteen more." The Master Hand taunts.

Ignoring that Samus asks "And how are we suppose to do that?"

"Not our problem. However you have a month to gather the amount. If you can't by then, let's just say your worlds will be in for a rocky time." The Master Hand explains

"Ka-peesh?" Crazy Hand asks

Then they float back into the air and disappear just as mysteriously as hey appeared.

"Like I said, great." Come Captain Falcon

"So we have to find other fighters." Kirby asks

The Smashers put their hands to their chins and think hard. Everything goes quiet for a time before Mario speaks up.

"I think I know of a person who would a want to join."

"Me too. I'll have to ask her though." Come Link

"Hey, maybe we can get 'you know who' to join." Asks Jigglypuff

"Him…it just might work." Replies Pikachu "And I know of someone we can ask

"I've got a person in mind." Comes Fox

"I've got a friend to that might want to fight." Kirby quips

"Hey-a Mario. We know of a two that might want to fight."

"Yes, you are a right Luigi. We should ask a them."

"Well it's best that we hurry this up. We only have a month to find some knew combatants. And that's not a lot of time." Samus says

"Yeah." Replies Link

Then an awkward silence rises again. That is, until someone breaks that silence.

"We'll all meet back here in a month, with or without new recruits." Asks Ness

"And we'll kick giant glove butt…if they have butts." Replies DK

"Yeah!" they all reply, the mission of stopping the hands burning in their hearts.

And then they disperse, all going in separate directions to obtain new allies to stop a new and old force. The Smashers…also know as the Super Smash Brother.

(Meanwhile)

In the dimension that they now call home, the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand are now gloating on their upcoming victory.

"Victory shall be ours!" The Master Hand bellows

"Yes. It shall be a Melee!" The Crazy Hand yells, unable to hold in his excitement.

* * *

Please review. This is my first fanfic and it would make me so happy if you reviewed. So just please be nice and review.  



	2. Recruitment

This is chapter two of my story. Enjoy.

* * *

It is up to the Smash Brothers to find new members to help defeat the devious 'Hands' and restore peace once again to the Nintendoverse. But the problem is, who are they going to get? Will the nominees accept? And will they be able to get enough in time before the next tournament? So many questions, and no answers. This is not looking good for out heroes.

* * *

A familiar melody cascades through the fields of a well known kingdom, enticing the ears of a most faithful steed. Upon hearing his notes this mare races across the fields to rendezvous with its most truthworthy partner. The elven-eared hero spots his horse coming up quickly, its hoofs beating against the dirt road, vigorously, as it tries to reach him with daunting speed. He can't help by smile as his horse's actions, it is amusing to see how much Epona has grown to love him. When the mare is no more then ten feet away our swash-buckling Hero of Time leaps into the air and grabs hold of the reins as his horse passes underneath him. 

"Okay Epona, we have to get to the castle quickly." he says as he comfortably positions himself on the saddle. "We have urgent business to discuss with Zelda." he tells his horse as if she could really understand him

"Hyah." he commands, slapping the hide of his horse and causing it took take off toward its destination.

However, as Link swiftly makes his way toward the castle he is unaware that a pair of eyes is watching him from afar. The dark aura resonating from those eyes could scare small children (and most like the bearer of those eyes would enjoy that).

"Now I wonder why the so called 'Hero of Time' is so swiftly heading toward the castle? Maybe this 'urgent business' can be used to my advantage. I should most definitely follow. It has been some time since I have visited the castle, and I am most certain that I will get a very warm welcome." he says, chuckling evilly under his breath.

He rises from his hiding place and slowly, but surely makes his way toward Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"Why do I have a do this?" wonders a strange, green-clad plumber "Oh, Mario gets to ask Peach while I have a to talke to Bowser." he mutters, looking sheepishly up at the monstrous castle that is home to the Koopa King. 

"I can not a believe that Mario talked me into this. I must be outta my mind." he mutters

Since the drawbridge was up (as always) Luigi was forced to throw a large rock to get any reply. At first nothing happens so Luigi tries again. Once again there is no reply, so he tries once more. When there is still no answer Luigi gives up and starts to walk away.

"I guess that no one is a home. Oh well, I tried." he says as he begins to walk a little quicker.

But lord and behold the drawbridge should drop and in the entrance stands none other than the Koopa King himself, in all his turtle/dinosaur/dragon glory.

"What do you want!" he booms, instantly stopping Luigi in his tracks

Luigi slowly turns around to the heavy booming of footsteps as Bowser approaches him. Fire seems to seep from Bowser's nostrils as pent up anger slowly seeps out.

"I hope that Bowser has a taken his anger management course." so says the easily frightened plumber

The steps get louder as Bowser's lumbering form gets closer. One last mighty step now shows Bowser to be right up in the face of Luigi, towering over him with his impressive height and bulk, his reptilian muscles bulging ever so slightly as he breaths, obviously trying to keep from roasting the poor hero before he can say anything.

"I asked you a question!" he bellows "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PATHETIC PLUMBER!" he roars

The sheer force of the roar knocks Luigi off his feet, but it was that movement that got Luigi's blood pumping. He slowly stands up and builds up all the courage that his tiny body can muster and says

"I came give to offer you a proposition." he begins, trying is best to keep his voice even "Uh, me and...uh Mario would like to offer you the chance for you to become a...uh...Super Smash Brother." he says, squeaking the last part

Bowsers eyes narrow at the small plumber as he complicates the offer. Bowser's mind rakes with the idea of become a Super Smash Brother. He knows very well what that title would mean, however that would mean he would have to give up his reign for power. After about a minute off thinking though a dark smile appears on the Koopa Kings face, and that smile sends chills down the spine of Luigi.

"I would be delighted." he replies in a strangely calm voice

* * *

"Come on!" so pleads a small pink puffball 

"No." replies a large penguin with a large hammer

"Please!" the pink puffball begs

"I said no." replies the penguin

"It'll be fun." Kirby suggests

"I'd rather have a root-canal." he says

"What's that?" Kirby asks

King Dedede sighs as his friend's utter naïveté. Sure, he likes Kirby, and is indebted to the small pink ball, but the kid is so dense. He sometimes can't believe that Kirby is a Star Warrior. It's like talking to a wall with super-cool powers sometimes.

"Please, pretty please, please!" he begs "With sugar, and cherries, and chocolate, and banana, and strawberries, and..." he begins, but soon starts to drool profusly because he's making himself hungery.

"Why in the world would I want to join?" he asks

At that moment the small little hamster (that strangely resembles Pikachu) in Kirby's mind begins to run on its little wheel and Kirby comes up with a bright idea.

"Well, everyone in all the universes would see you. And if you're a good Smasher you could be famous."

"Famous?" he asks

"Yeah...just imagine. Everyone in all the Nintendoverse wanting your autograph. You'd be a celebrity and a king." he says

King Dedede's head begins to swell with pride (not literally) as the thoughts of being famous the 'universe over' fill his mind.

"Alright, I'll do it." he proclaims, walking off with his mind racing

"He is so vain" says Kirby with a smirk "But I wish I knew what 'vain' meant." he asks himself

Yep, like talking to a wall.

* * *

"So what's your answer?" asks a pink balloon that has a little vanity problem 

"The offer sounds promising, but I am already the most powerful pokemon on the planet. I have no need to increase me strength further." he replies

Jigglypuff gives him a 'you must be kidding' look before saying

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" he asks calmly

"Well I'm just saying that, oh, maybe a certain electric mouse may be stronger than you." she replies, trying hard to hide a smile after she sees the look on Mewtwo's face

"You must be joking! There is no way humanly, or pokemonly possible that...that mere Pikachu of that trainer could possibly be more powerful than I!" he bellows

Jigglypuff smirked she had pushed his button.

"Yeah. And I could even say that maybe...I'm stronger than you. I am a Smasher after all." she says

"WHAT! THAT IS ABSURD! YOU OF ALL CREATURES MORE POWERFUL THAN I! THE THOUGHT IS LAUGHABLE! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE PART OF A GROUP OF FIGHTERS FROM ACROSS THE WORLDS DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU ARE ANY MORE POWERFUL THAN I, MEWTWO!" he roars mentally

"Well you don't have to yell." she says, cleaning out the ring in her ears, though technically it's in her head. "And besides, it's a group of fighters from across the universes. That means more."

"No it does not." he replies, trying to calm himself

"Yeah it does." she says "The Master Hand picked us because he thought we were some of the most powerful fighters ever. But since he didn't pick you, that must mean you're..." she stated, but didn't get to finish before Mewtwo erupted again

"That fool glove didn't dare to choose ME! Me, Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon ever born! Yet he found it just to choose you and that Pikachu!"

"In a nutshell." she replied

Mewtwo started to twitch, and for a second there Jigglypuff thought he would have a seizure. But then he roared again

"I'll show that interdimensional fool! I am powerful! More powerful than any other being in this, or any universe!" so bellowed the self obsessed pokemon

And as he continued to rant, Jigglypuff knew she had him hook line and sinker. A small grin played across her face at her victory

* * *

"You really think I'm strong enough?" asks a pint size electric pokemon. 

"Of course. I wouldn't be asking you to join if I didn't." replies his evolved form

"But I can't really control myself sometimes. How am I suppose to fight if I hurt myself more than the other person." Pichu asks

"So nobody's perfect. You may not be the most powerful pokemon around, but you are the fastest. When it comes to speed you make me look like a Snorlax." Pikachu says, consoling his little buddy

"Well I guess so." Pichu replies, still not fully convinced

"Hey, why don't you come with me and we'll see what the other Smashers think. But I'm sure they'd agree." Pikachu says

"Okay." comes the nervous pre-evolved form

* * *

"Incoming Message." states the robotic overseer of the dreadnot class ship, The Great Fox 

"Who is it Rob?" the blue falcon of the team asks

"Confirming...it is Fox." Rob responds

"Hey guys." comes Fox as his head appears on the view screen

"Yo Fox. You're finally back. What took ya so long?" Falco asks

"Well kinda got caught up with some old friends. But right now I got something I need to ask ya." he says

"Yeah, what?" Falco asks bluntly

"I have a proposition for ya." Fox replies

Falco raises a curious eyebrow

* * *

"Nana! Nana! Nana!" squeals an Inuit (Eskimo) that seems to love the color blue 

"What is it Popo?" asks his sister who has a thing for pink parkas

"We got a letter, and you you'll never guess from where!" he says, bouncing up and down in their small home

"Uh...the town?" she asks

"No"

"The next town?"

"No."

"That huge cliff that resembles a head?"

"Nope, but close."

"Then where?" she asks, a little impatient

"From the Mushroom Kingdom!" he squeals

* * *

"Prince Marth." comes a man in red armor 

"Yes Roy." replies the dark armored prince

"This letter was sent to you." Roy replies

"Where is this letter from?" Marth asks

"The Kingdom of Hyrule." Roy replies

* * *

Me: Now I don't know the exact pasts of some of the Smash Brothers, so please don't sue me. 

Lawyer: (Ahem)

Me: (Turns around) Oh hi...you aren't going to sue me, are you?

Lawyer: Yes

Me: (unenthusiastically) Joy

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, and keep them coming. More chapters will follow.

* * *


	3. Introductions and Bad Reductions

Chapter Three

Once again our eyes come across a peaceful valley, the wind gently blowing the olive green grass in a wave-like motion that soothes the soul. It is quiet, not deafly quiet, however a pristine quiet that helps a wander relax, even to take a nap under a tree, like the one seen on your left…that was until it went up like a matchstick.

"Bowser, please a watch where you're a breathing!" shrieks a heroic plumber

"Well sooooooorrrrrrrrrry. It's not my fault I'm allergic to certain kinds of trees." Replies the turtle monster

"Well if you a didn't live inside that a lava pit you call a castle then a maybe you'd not have such allergies." Said the plumber

"Well we all can't live in a nice castle like your girlfriend over there." Bowser replies, directing his attention to Princess Peach who is currently riding the back of Yoshi

"She is a not my girlfriend!" Mario yelps, then instantly regrets it.

Not because it is true, but because he said it so loud

"Whatever. You and your brother got it so easy. You can just go right to the castle and do whatever you want, but when I come over it's all 'Oh look out, it's Bowser. Grab him by the tail and throw him out a window.' Never a 'let's give him a taste of Peach's delicious cakes'. Nooooooooo. I get nothing." He said

"Well maybe it is a because every time you come over you try to take the castle, or take Peach, or act like a jack-"

"Mario!" Peach says, cutting off Mario before he can utter the rest of the word

"Yeah Mario. You should really watch your tongue. We _are_ in the presence of a lady." He mocks

"I don't a need advice from a fat turtle!" Snaps Mario

"I'm not fat! I've just got bulk, and a whole lot more muscle than your fat self has!" Bowser snapped back

"I'm a not fat! I'm a just big bone!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Now Mario is fuming. He glares at the Koopa King, and the Koopa King glares right back, and if something isn't done soon the two might start a fight. Luckily, that something is done. Hopping off Yoshi's back Peach walks up to the two and doles out some 'tough love'.

BAM! POW!

"Ow! Peach, that was a painful." Mario whines

"I'm glad it was." Then she shoots a glare at Bowser who is rubbing his thick skull after being whacked with Peach's frying pan. "Look, I know that you don't' like one another, but there are far more important things to worry about than just fighting each other. So get control of yourselves and stop acting like children." She says

"Fine." They both reply half-heartedly

"This is a going to be a crazy." Whispers Luigi to Yoshi

Yoshi simply nods his head.

* * *

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why!" whines a ten year old hero 

Princess Zelda sighs "I have told you earlier, though it pains me to say it, we do need _him _in the upcoming battles."

"Could you at least have the courtesy of calling me by my full title, or at least my name?" asks a large brooding figure

She mumbles something incoherent under her breath before saying "Fine...we need _Ganondorf_ in the upcoming battles."

"Thank you." he replies

"But he's evil...EVIL!" he shouts

"There is no need to shout." she tells the young lad

"And I'm not evil...not anymore. Though it pains _me _to say it, I owe my salvation to that older you." pointing to Link

Link does not reply. The fact that they need to ask Ganondorf, _Ganondorf _of all people for help is just as unnerving for him, as it is for his younger self, who is simply named Young Link.

"But you're still bad. And bad men need to be stopped." Young Link tells him

"Sure, I'm bad." he replies "But I'm a different kind of bad now." he tells him

"How?" the young warrior asks

"Well, I _will _eventually defeat you and your older you, take Zelda to be my bride, and rule over Hyrule." he proclaims

Link snickers.

"Oh, do I humor you child?" The Gerudo King asks, almost spitting

"Oh no, you do not humor me, however your proclamation does."

"How is that?" he asks, holding in his rage

"Well one: Your chances of defeating even my younger self are slim, and two: I do not think Zelda is exactly interested in a man that is more than twice her age." Link states

"Oh, and I see that you are now her keeper. What? You'll take her to be _your _bride. You are not exactly the 'ladies' man." Ganondorf replied

Link's stomach does a flip

"No! I'm just protecting Zelda from anything that might bring her harm. And you most definitely will bring her harm." he says

"I would not. The princess is like a delicate flower. So when I take her I'll be _gentle." _he says with a sinister grin

"Thank...you...Ganondorf...I think?" replies Zelda, full of doubt

"Besides older me, I thought you liked Mal..." but his younger self didn't get to finish because a hand went over his mouth

As the younger Link mumbles incoherently against the palm of his older self, Link (the older one) smiles sheepishly, trying his best to cover up the red that is slowly creeping up his face

Zelda and Ganondorf sweat drop

"I still do not believe I was defeated by such a pathetic child." Ganondorf mumbles

* * *

"You better be correct about this." says a psychic pokemon 

"Don't worry, have I ever lied to you before?" asks a pink balloon pokemon

"Not to my knowledge, but I could simply read you mind and find out." he replies

"Then why ask me that question?" she asks, her small brain beginning to fry

"Because, I believe in proper courtesy. And it would be improper of myself to peer into your mind without your consent." he replies

"But you just said you could simply do it anyway. So why be so polite about it." she asks, her brain still frying

"Because I am merely stating that I _could_ do such a thing, not that I would." he replies

"Then why don't you just do it?" she asks, her brain starting to go into overload

"I just explained to you, it would not be courteous!" he screams

"But you can just do it and I'd never know you did it so you could have just done it right now and just said you were being courteous when you really weren't and just read my mind." she states, her brain starting to meltdown

"Yes but...I wouldn't...not to your knowledge...ARGH!" he bellows, completely frustrated

Jigglypuff all the while has tuned out from the outside world while the little people in her head try to get brain back on-line.

"I hope that these other 'Smashers' are more conversational than you." he mumbles, putting his index finger and thumb to his head and tries to soothe his coming headache

* * *

"We're almost there! We're almost there! Hurry up slowpoke!" says an overly happy pink puffball 

"I heard you the first time Kirby." replies the penguin king "And watch were your swing that hammer. You could hurt yourself." he informs him

"Sure, sure. But thanks for it. I love it! It's great!" replies Kirby, happily swinging the hammer

"Well your welcome. It thought you might need it. I just wish I knew where you keep it." he wonders

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Kirby jokes, though it sounds much more intimidating than it really is

"You know, on second thought I'd rather not know." King Dedede replies

* * *

"Fox, approximate time of arrival is five minutes." says a computerized voice 

"Thanks Rob." replies the furry leader "Yo, Falco. Let's hop in the Arwings and head out." he says

"Alright Fox, but this better be worth my time. I do have better things to do." he states

"Like hanging out with Cat?" Fox asks deviously

Falco's eyes grow wide and his face flares.

Fox chuckles "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Falco asks defensively

"You totally got the hots for her." Fox says

"Yeah...well..." Falco says; stumbling with his words "What about you and Krystal? If I'm not mistaken I see a little romance there." he points out

Now it's Fox's turn to bug out and flare up

"Ha! I was right!" he cheers

Reverting back to leadership mode Fox says quickly "Let's just go." and walks off

"Sure thing, _Romeo_." Falco replies

Fox flinches for a moment before going off to the hanger.

* * *

"So when are these other ones going to get here? I don't have all day." asks an impatient dino 

"Calm a down Bowser. They'll be here. We a just got here a little early, that is a all." replies the red clad plumber

"I just don't have much patience." he replies "I need something to burn." he mumbles

"Cool your jets Bowser, I'm sure they'll..." Peach begins but then sees someone over the horizon, or more exactly, some ones

"Hello there! You wouldn't happen to be Mario by any chance, would you?" calls of the some ones

"Yes, it's a me, Mario!" he replies with his famous line

"And we never get tired of hearing that." comes Bowser sarcastically

Mario shoots him a small glare before turning his attention back to the coming travelers. Two he instantly recognizes. However the other two are complete mysteries.

"Ah, Popo and Nana! It is a good to see you!" he calls

"Mario!" they squeal and run over to him, enveloping him in hugs

"Heh, heh. I'm a glad you got my letter." he says in between squeezes "And I'm a glad you are a here."

"Well of course Mario. You're our friend and we'd always help you." Nana says

"Yeah, you and Luigi are like the dads we never had." Popo replies

The two plumbers blush at the terms of endearment. However one doesn't share with the 'bonding'.

"Okay, stop hugging before I get sick, Okay?" Bowser asks

Obliging (if not willingly) the Ice Climbers release their grip on Mario. Mario looks up at the two tall men looking down at him, and nearly mistakes them for Link, but soon realizes they are completely different people.

"So who might you two be?" Peach asked

The one decked in dark blue armor walked over to Princess Peach, took her gloved hand and kissed it ever so lightly

"Such a gentleman. You must be a king." she says with a blush

"Prince actually." replies the dark armored man. "Prince Marth of Altea, at your service milady."

Then the other walks over and takes Peach's other hand and repeats Marth's actions "And I am Lord Roy, milady."

"Oh my." Peach says, blushing

"Alright pretty boys, hands off the princess. She's mine." Bowser says

And to prove his point he shoves them out of the way and stands in front of Peach.

"Hmm, you are quite rude beast." Marth says

"Well as the Koopa King I do have a reputation to keep up. Being rude is just part of the package."

"Really. And may I ask, what is a Koopa?" Roy asks

"Well it's a turtle dinosaur. But unlike some others, I'm special."

"And how would that be?" Marth asks

"Like this!" Bowser opens his mouth and points his head in the air, spewing flames from deep within his throat.

After his little display of fireworks, Bowser looks down, expecting the to men to cower, but instead they have they're swords drawn.

"You want to fight me?" Bowser asks, almost bewildered

"It is out duty to slay dragons, and beast, you certainly are one." Roy states

"Bah!" he laughs, "I'm no dragon. If you want to 'slay' a dragon, talk to the little one over there. He's a dragon...well part dragon anyway."

Marth and Roy turn their attention to Yoshi who is idly watching a butterfly flutter by.

"That...is a dragon?" Marth asks bewildered

"If it is, it is unlike any I have ever face." Roy says, equally bewildered

They continue to stare at Yoshi, confused beyond belief. They have always known most dragons to be vicious and intimidating like the how Bowser is, not cute and cuddly and clueless to the world like Yoshi is.

"You lie, beast. There is no way possible that that creature could even be part dragon." Marth states

"Don't believe me huh. Eh, doesn't matter. If you wanna fight, then lets do it." Bowser says, clenching his fists

"Wait!" Peach commands

Upon the command of the princess Marth and Roy back away, but keep their guards up.

"Why don't I explain? It's true. Bowser is not a dragon. Sure, he breathes fire, but that's where the similarities end. And it's true that Yoshi is a half dragon. But trust me when I say that I've known Yoshi since the day he hatched and he is in no way vicious or terrible as you may think." she says

The two sword-wielders ponder this for a moment before replying

"If given the word of a princess then I, Marth believe."

"As do I." Roy replies

"Good. I'm glad we got that whole thing settled."

Then they turn to Bowser.

"We...apologize bea...er...Bowser for falsely accusing you of being a dragon. We have battled them before, and you resemble them greatly. However we should not have jumped to conclusion, and for that we are sorry." Marth says

"Yes." Roy states

Bowser shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever. Would have crushed you two anyway." he states

"Quite." Marth replies

Roy simply rolls his eyes.

"Hey, who is a that?" Luigi asks, looking off in the distance

He spots another four persons making there way toward the small group. Samus is easily the first to be spotted; her bright orange armor stands out on the green grass valley like a sore thumb. Next to her seems to be a small child. Whoever it is has a bright red baseball cap, and spiky black hair, and a large head.

"Who is that large-headed child?" Roy asks

"I think that that is a Ness." Luigi replies

Finally on the shoulders of Samus are two mice. One is easily recognized as Pikachu, however the other one is smaller, and quite different than Pikachu.

"Is that Pikachu?" Yoshi asks, though Marth and Roy only hear the word 'Yoshi' repeated in different intervals

"What did that creature say?" Marth asked

"_Yoshi _said 'Is that Pikachu?'" Peach replied

"Pikachu? Who, or what is a Pikachu?" Roy asked

"Yoshi!" Pikachu yelled, though to the newbies all they heard was 'Pika Pi!"

Pikachu hopped off of Samus' shoulder, and the second his small little paws made contact with the ground, he used the built up electrical energy in his body to shoot across the field at a blinding speed. All anybody saw was a brief glimpse of him, here or there; darting around until he tackled Yoshi, giving him a big hug.

"Whoa, that little rat is fast!" came Bowser, just turning to see Yoshi and Pikachu playfully wrestling.

"Hey Pichu, come over here quick so that you can meet my friend!" Pikachu called.

"Okay!" Pichu called back.

He to jumped from Samus' shoulder, and the moment he hit the ground, he too shot off, however he was much faster than Pikachu. It was as if he vanished in thin air, and he didn't 'reappear' until he too joined the dog-pile on Yoshi.

"Scratch that, _that _little rat is fast." Bowser said, bug-eyed

And he wasn't the only one. The entire little group (besides Yoshi and Pikachu of course) was perplexed. A dead silence filled the air as they tried to decipher what just happened, and the silence did not end until Ness ran by them and joined Pichu, Pikachu, and Yoshi.

"I've missed you Yoshi." said Ness

"Me too." Yoshi replies

Finally someone from the group speaks.

"What strange creatures we have encountered Roy." Marth says

"Indeed." Roy replies

Then they turn to Samus who had just caught up, her slow imposing figure causes the two swordsmen to stiffen up a little.

"And who might _you _be?" Roy asked

"You can call me Samus." Samus stated bluntly

"Okay. If it would not be a bother, could you please remove your strange helmet so that I may see your face warrior?" Marth asked

"Why?" she asked

"Well...I would feel more at ease if I can see a face, rather than a dominating mask." he stated.

Samus shrugged

"Whatever floats your boat." she said

"I did not bring a boat." Marth asked, confused

"It was just an expression." Samus told him

Marth gave her an 'oh, I understand now' look. Then Samus removed her helmet. Air hissed as it escaped the tight confines of the battle armor and the helmet seems to shut down for the time being. Marth saw long blond hair tumble down, followed by a beautiful face. Marth was speechless, however Roy wasn't.

"You're a girl?" he practically screamed

Upon hearing this Mario put his hand to his forehead and mumbled "You are a gonna get it now."

Luigi looked away.

KA-BLAM!

"Oh, I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me jerk!" she yelled

And to prove her point her boot made contact with his gut. So now while he tried to best to regain his breath, he had a large lump on this head from Samus's blaster.

"Not a very good thing to say Roy." Marth told him

"Thanks, I'll remember than in the future." Roy replied, dizzily

Marth turned to Samus and said, "I'm sorry about my friend's, outburst. He hasn't had much luck with women I'm afraid."

"I didn't notice." Samus replied, sarcastically.

Samus then began to look over the two warriors. Both plated in armor and both wielding swords.

"I guess Link found some more swordsmen." Samus stated

"Oh, you know of Link, the Hero of Time?" Marth asked

"Yep." she replied

"Then do you know of Princess Zelda of Hyrule?"

"Yep." she replied

"Then do you know when they will arrive?"

"Nope." she replied

"Oh."

Then she turned her attention to Bowser and Peach

"I'm guessing you're Peach." she said, pointing to Peach "And you're Bowser." she said; now pointing to Bowser.

"Yep, I'm Bowser. The dino that's gonna rock the Smash Brothers." he told her

"Well if you're anything like DK then you've got a chance." she replied

"That hairy buffoon. I'll wipe the floor with him." Bowser proclaimed

"We'll see."

"If you do not mind me asking, who is this DK?" Marth asked

"You'll meet him soon enough." Samus told him

Then she noticed something big and hairy making its way to the group.

"Actually you'll be meeting him now." she told

* * *

Read and Review. 


	4. More Introductions and Name Calling

Thanks for all the reviews. And don't worry more chapters are coming.

* * *

_"Actually you'll be meeting him now." she told_

(And on with the story)

A big, lumbering simian-like creature approaches the group of Smashers. An absentminded smile across his face shows he's in la-la land. As he comes close Marth and Roy are in awe at this huge creature, which for some strange reason is wearing a tie.

"This is _DK_?" Roy asked

"The one an only." Samus replied

"What does the D-K stand for?" Marth asked curiously

"It's short for Donkey Kong." she replied

"_Donkey Kong_? What a strange name." Roy comments

"Yes, I have seen a donkey before, however that is no donkey. That is a large simian." Marth questions

"Well 'duh'. Any fool with half a brain could have seen that." comes Bowser

"Hush Bowser." Peach says, scolding the overgrown turtle

Still perplexed Marth contemplates "But then that would mean that he is a Jack-"

"We a know what it a means!" Mario says abruptly "Please, don't a let him here you say a that." he tells Marth

"Hello everybody." says the large gorilla after he finally arrives

"Hey, it's DK! Get him!" Ness yells.

That's when the small group of Smashers, consisting of Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, and Ness tackle the lumbering giant. Caught off guard DK is soon overpowered by the munchkin Smashers and falls over while they show how much they missed the dim gorilla.

"Stop, stop! Ticklish!" the giant ape cries out

"We won't stop until you say uncle!" Ness tells him while tickling his underbelly

"Never!" he replies defiantly in-between fits of laughter

"Are they always like this?" Roy asks

"More or less." Luigi replies

"_Yeesh_...it's sickening." comes Bowser

"Well I think it cute." Peach comments

"Yeah cute, just like the stuff I find in between my toes." Bowser replies

There is an awkward silence.

"For the record, I _really_ didn't need to know that." Samus says, breaking the uneasy silence

"Okay, okay! Uncle! Uncle!" DK screams, his eyes watering from laughing so hard

"Yeah! We got him!" they all cheered in a chorus of sounds and names

Trying this best to get control of himself he rose to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. When he opened them it was at that moment that he saw Bowser for the first time. His cheerful face instantly turned to one of resentment

"What is he doing here?" DK asked coldly, referring to Bowser

"He is a here to help DK." Mario replied

DK grunted. Then Bowser grunted. Then DK grunted a little more forcefully. Then Bowser grunted even more forcefully then he. Then DK,...you get the picture. This continued for some time before Samus interjected.

"Though I would hate to interrupt this riveting conversation between you two, we do have better things to do." she told them

"Like what?" he asked "We can't do anything until the others get here. And besides, I think monkey boy over here wants to start something." came Bowser

"And finish it too dino breath." DK replied

"Tough talk coming from an overgrown monkey."

"Well I am tough lizard lips."

"Hah, don't make me laugh furball."

"I wasn't trying to _scaly_."

"Dimwit"

"Horn head"

"Banana breath!"

"Big nose!"

"Funnel face!"

"Numbskull"

"Jack-"

"ENOUGH!" yelled an infuriated Peach. She gave them both penetrating glares that rocked their very souls. "Now I want you two to stop arguing and say your sorry."

"But he started..."

"I SAID SAY SORRY!" she boomed

Turning away from the fuming princess Bowser and DK eyed on another before saying sorry at the exact same moment.

"Good. Now we all will just wait here patiently until the others arrive." she said in a calmer tone

"Alright...but he started it." DK mumbled

Peach growled at his childish actions, but let it slide with a sigh.

"Children." she muttered shaking her head in disappointment

Three minutes passed while the Smashers waited for the arrival of the others. DK and Bowser continued to give each other threatening stares, while Peach watched over the two as a mediator. Mario and Luigi were talking with Marth and Roy. The two swordsmen had a great many questions about the Smash Brothers, the Master Hand, his brother, and the very tournament they were going to enter.

"So we battle one another to see who will face the Master Hand in a one-on-one battle?" Marth asked

"Precisely." Mario replied

"However this Master Hand purposely wants to battle for the stakes of money, fame, and power, correct?" Roy asked

"Precisely." Luigi replied

"He and his brother seem very full of themselves." Marth commented

"Yeah, that's a the Master Hand for you." Mario replied

"Hey look, it's Kirby and Jigglypuff!" Pikachu squealed

Pikachu's observation was correct, for Kirby and Jigglypuff were making there way to the group, hand-in-hand. Bring up the rear were to other figures. One that Pikachu made out the moment his little eyes made contact.

"Jigglypuff, you got Mewtwo to come?" Pikachu asked in disbelief

"Yep, it was easy. But I think he's mad at me." she replied

"Hey look. A giant penguin with a hammer." Popo stated

"Like us." Nana quipped

"That's King Dedede." Kirby explained

"He's a king?" Nana asked in amazement

"Uh huh." Kirby replied

"Cool."

"Well it seems that even little Kirby was able to find someone." came Samus

"Yep." he replied

"And it looks like you two have finally gotten together." Samus stated, pointing to their small little hands that hadn't come apart once since the second they arrived

Both puffballs flushed in embarrassment and quickly let go of one another.

"Aw, isn't that precious. The two little puffballs are embarrassed." Samus teased, crouching down to smile at the two

"Ahem." someone said, clearing their throats

Samus looked up from her crouching position to come face-to-face with the psychic pokemon known as Mewtwo. As Samus looked him over she couldn't help but to be stupefied. Now she had seen some very strange creatures in her travels, but this one had taken the cake. Strangely he resembled a cat, a weird as hell cat, but a cat.

"Before you ask, my name is Mewtwo. I am a psychic pokemon, the most powerful ever created, and it would be in your best interest not to get on my bad side." Mewtwo stated

Samus was a little taken back on this creature's straight forwardness. But she also respected his boldness and unflinching demeanor, and replied with indifferent compliance

"Sure thing."

"Good." he replied. Then turning to Jigglypuff he said "I see that a large majority of these 'Smashers' have arrived. But where are the others? If they do not arrive soon I _will _leave."

"Hold your horses." Jigglypuff replied, "They'll be here."

Mewtwo let out a small grunt before closing his eyes and seemingly going into a trance.

"It is very strange. I hear this Mewtwo speaking, yet his mouth does not move." Marth pondered in his mind

"I am a psychic. Did I just not explain that?" Mewtwo said, his voice echoing in the swordsmen's mind

Startled by the sudden intrusion into his mind, Marth shrieked, causing everyone around him to stare at him in utter confusion. Trying his best to salvage the situation Marth mumbled

"I thought I felt something wet."

However it really didn't work. Ness pointed at the prince with his right index finger while he used his left index finger to make a little circle around his ear, signifying to the others the prince's apparent insanity. They all smiled at his awkward moment, even Mewtwo smirked a little. It was fun to mess with people's heads. Then at that moment Pikachu and Pichu's ears pricked up. A strange loud sound infiltrated their sensitive ears and alerted them to a possible threat.

"I hear something." Pikachu stated

"I do too." Pichu replied

"Huh?" Yoshi asked, "What do you hear?"

"Three things, really big, and really fast. That way." Pikachu replied, pointing east

Everyone look that heard the little pokemon turned east, and soon enough they saw something coming in over the horizon. The others who couldn't understand the electric mouse turned when they noticed everyone else turning east and they two saw something. It was indeed three really large, incredible fast 'things' approaching them. One was on the ground and by the looks of it was in the lead of the other two that were in the air.

"They a look like machines." Luigi stated

"They are." Samus replied, her suit already scanning the oncoming vehicles. "One F-Zero racer and two Arwings."

"That must a mean that Captain Falcon and a Fox have a arrive." came Mario

"But who's the other Arwing?" Ness asked

"Must be a friend of Fox." came Kirby, shrugging

The three machines raced gallantly across the field, kicking up dust in their wake. Their turbulent speed seemed ever increasing as they grew closer and closer to the large group of Smashers.

"They are going to stop?" King Dedede asked, a little worried

"Hopefully." Mario answered

However, they didn't.

"Run!" Roy yelled

Upon the command all of the Smashers took cover, all except one. Mewtwo was in the same position, hovering exactly one foot in the air, dead to the world. Mario wanted to be the hero and push the crazy cat out of the way but it was far too late. The F-Zero racer known as the Blue Falcon and the two Arwings sped past the unknowing pokemon, however, though strange as it may seemed completely by-passed him, never even grazing the meditating pokemon. The two Arwings then pulled up, performing a 360-degree turn before stopping in a hover position above the Smashers. The Blue Falcon turned on its heals and sped back toward the group, stopping mere feet in front of Mewtwo, who's trance had yet to be broken.

"Hello down there!" came Fox's voice from one of the Arwings "Sorry about almost hitting ya! I was trying to stop Falco from pasting Captain Falcon and we kinda didn't see you!"

"If I were you I'd stay in that ship before I roast you!" Bowser yelled

Fox chuckled nervously "I'm guessing that's Bowser...am I right Mario?" he asked

Mario sighed, "Yes, it's a him, Bowser."

A low chorus of snickers could be heard.

"What?" Mario asked bewildered

However his question was not answered for Fox and his companion jumped from their respective Arwings and dropped to the ground, landing gracefully.

"Hello my strange new allies. I am Marth, prince of Altea." Marth replied extending a hand of friendship

Fox undoubfully took it and they shook.

"And I'm Fox Mc'Cloud, leader of StarFox."

"_StarFox_?" Roy questioned

"Me team. We're a merc squad."

"Wha?"

"Mercenaries."

"Oh." Roy replied, now fully understanding. Then turning to Falco "And you are?" he asked

"Falco Lombardo. And that's all you need to know." he replied cooly

"Okay." Roy replied indifferent.

Then Captain Falcon made his entrance. His cockpit hissed open, and when it was fully open he jumped out, perform a variety of pointless flips, landing next to Samus, a smirk across his face. Samus rolled her eyes while everyone else sweat-dropped, excluding of course Mewtwo, and one other.

"Payback time!" Falco yelled

For a second Falco paused, then shot forth at an impressive speed at the impulsive bounty hunter/racer, a blue glare trailing behind him. Falcon had no time to dodge before Falco planted a well placed punch to the racer's jaw. Falcon flew a couple of feet before firmly planting his foot into the ground. Now angered he lit the spark in his body and retaliated with fury.

"Falcon Kick!" he roared, and sped along the ground, burning clumps of grass as he homed in on Falco. Falco watches as the huge rush of heat closes in on his face, but then a bone chilling cold engulfs himself and Falcon before impact. Frozen like popsicles the two 'birdies' don't hear Peach say

"Thank you two for cooling those two hotheads down." she says, thanking the Ice Climbers

"No problem." they reply

"Will they be okay?" Fox asked, tapping his frozen comrade

"They'll be fine. They'll unfreeze in a few seconds." Popo replied

And true to his word, they did unfreeze, shivering like mad men.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I am-m-m-m-m-m s-s-s-s-s-s-so g-g-g-g-g-gonna g-g-g-g-g-get that-t-t-t-t-t-t-t kid-d-d-d-d-d-d." Falcon stuttered

While to two desperately tried to warm up the Smashers continued to introduce themselves to one another. That was until the final group arrived.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you all could make it!" came a familiar voice

* * *

Me: Sorry for ending it here, but I've got other things I must do. But read and keep reviewing. And remember don't sue. 

Lawyer: (Ahem) Didn't we already go over this.

Me: AHH! (Running away)

Lawyer: And here we go again (sighing and giving chase)

* * *


	5. The Crazy Hand

Yo everybody, it's chapter five. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

"Hey, it's Link." came Pikachu 

"And Link?" Samus questioned after seeing the mini-Link behind the larger one

Luigi rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things. But it was true. There was another, smaller Link behind the original big one. Luigi was about to ask Link what was up, but then a blur whizzed by him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Link!" squealed an overly happy psychic

"Ness!" replied the funny hat wearing swordsman

Ness leapt in the air and hugged Link with all his little might. Link hugged back with equal strength

"So little buddy, how's it been?" Link asked

"So, so." replied Ness "I'm glad you're back. It hasn't been the same since you've been gone." he told Link

"I know what you mean. And I'm glad to see you. Also I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Link told him

"Huh?" Ness wondered

He looked over Link's shoulder and saw the mini-him. Then he turned his gaze to a beautiful looking woman with long blonde hair and a long pink dress. Then he turned to the last person of the group. This figure was big, mean-looking, and had a long nose. Aside from that Ness could feel the strange aura resonating from this person. It sent a shiver down the small boy's spine.

"Who's big-nose?" Ness asked

"I do not have a big nose!" Ganondorf retorted, surprisingly quick

"Actually, you do." came the smaller Link

"Quiet child." he hissed

He was given a glare by the tiny incarnation of the Hero of Time.

"His name is big nose...er...Ganondorf, and unfortunately he is here to help." Link replied

"More than help child. Not only will I will this tournament, I will defeat this 'Master Hand' and take the beautiful princess as my bride." Ganondorf stated

"I'm flattered, but I'm not into the whole dark persona thing." came Peach

"Not you old one, this princess." referring to Zelda

"OLD!" Peach screeched

If there was one thing you did not say to Peach, it was that she was old. She took that comment very seriously. And proved that by knocking the poor Gerudo King upside the head with a golf club.

"I have been waiting to do that for such a long time." came Zelda

While a colorful array of bad words spewed from his mouth the Hyrulian Princess walked over to the Mushroom Princess and said

"I think we will make great friends."

Meanwhile Ness was getting to know the other Link...well sorta.

"WHAT! YOU'RE LINK!" Ness screamed

"Well in a word, yeah." the little Link replied

"But how...that can't...no way..." Ness's brain went into overload and he fell over

"Wow...weird." came the younger Link

"Yeah, I know." replied the older version with an awkward chuckle

"So Link...and uh...Link..." came Samus, however she was still unsure about who exactly she was calling "Who do I call who?" she asked finally

"Well you can call me Link, and that, well...Young Link." Link replied

"Why do I have to be Young Link?" the young Link whined "Why can't I be Link and him Older Link?" he asked

"Because you are younger." Link replied

There was a brief pause in conversation before the younger Link replied

"Oh...well I guess that makes sense."

Score one for the older Link. Ah, the naïveté of children.

"So moving along." she began "Now that I think everyone is here, why don't we introduce ourselves to everyone else." Samus suggested

However that wasn't the best suggestion. Suddenly Captain Falcon arose from his fidgeting position and quickly made his way over to Zelda

"Well hello my pretty princess. My name is Captain Falcon. But you can call me Falcon." he said in a slightly alluring voice

"Right...I will be sure to remember that." she replied politely, though is inside her head "He is just like Ganondorf."

Oh how right she was.

"Pa-the-tic." Samus replied, voicing each syllable.

"Link, I am so glad to see you. It has been ages since we have last met." came Marth

"Well I guess so. I mean we only met once, and that was when you came to Hyrule to visit...so I guess it was a long time." Link replied

"Nice to see you Link." came Roy

"Oh Roy...nice to see you too." Link replied, somewhat

"Well it looks like we will fight one another in this tournament. I am glad. Now I have the chance to defeat you in a honorable fashion." he said

"Yeah." Link replied, looking way

"But I must ask. What is with this 'Young' Link?" Roy asked

"Well long story short...there was strange time flux in the Temple of Time and...well...me, the younger me, appeared in my time...me." he replied, sounding like a complete loon

"Okay?" replied Roy, nowhere near convinced

"Wanna play?" Kirby asked Young Link

"Sure." he replied and they ran off, chasing one another.

Soon enough they were joined by Pikachu, Pichu, Yoshi, Ness (who had come out of his daze), and Jigglypuff. They were running around, tackling one another. Basically acting like two year olds.

"It is strange. These are some of the most powerful fighters in the universe, yet they are mere children." came Marth "Or small creatures." he added

"Yeah, it's true, but you should see them in battle. They aren't pushovers." Fox replied

"The day a small rat out does me is the day I'll wear pink." came Falco

And what a color pink it would be.

"What is with this crazy cat?" Bowser grumbled

He had walked over to Mewtwo after getting bored with his glaring contest with DK. Now, if you haven't already guessed, Bowser is a very impatient turtle. And the fact that Mewtwo hadn't moved or said anything since he had went into a trance was making the overgrown dino irritated.

"WAKE UP!" Bowser yelled, squarely into the ear of the psychic pokemon

However Mewtwo made no effort to awake or even move for that matter

"I SAID WAKE UP BEFORE I ROAST YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT!" he roared

Still no response

"Alright, I warned ya!" he bellowed, opened his mouth and let the fire take hold

"Bowser, a don't a do it!" called Mario, but it was too late.

The flames completely engulfed Mewtwo, leaving only a shadow of the pokemon visible to the spectators. When the smoke cleared Bowser expected a well done cat, but to his utter shock he saw that Mewtwo was completely unharmed, a small glowing force shield surrounding him. Mewtwo's eyes shot open and a cold, expressionless stare was directed toward the turtle titan.

"You shouldn ot yell out what you plan to do. You _almost_ took me by surprise." Mewtwo replied

"Are you mocking me!" Bowser yelled

"Well I see you are not as stupid as I first thought." Mewtwo replied calmly, though oozing sarcasm.

"Do you want me to pound you into dust?" Bowser asked, trying to hold in his rage

"If you tried, I would destroy you in an instant." Mewtwo replied

"Oh really, why don't we test that theory out?" Bowser stated, ready to rip the arrogant cat a new one

However, before any limbs could be disconnected the sky turned dark and thunder struck. (And no, the Eternal Dragon is not making a scene).

Coming down from the heavens were two hands, one calm, one twitching, and both brimming with untold power.

"I surmise that these are the 'Hands'." Mewtwo replied

"They don't seem so intimidating." came Ganondorf

"I see that you have gotten a full team!" boomed the Master Hand

"Good, now we won't feel as bad when we defeat you all! YOU ALL!" screamed the Crazy Hand

"One seems like he's in control, while the latter seems...well...deranged." came Bowser

"I am not deranged!" yelled the Crazy Hand

"Right." all the Smashers said rolling their eyes

"I am not!" he boomed

There was silence.

"I am..." but he was cut off by the Master Hand

"Brother enough. You will have plenty of time to prove you sanity to them in the coming tournament. So please, do not go crazy." Master Hand said

"I'm not crazy!" he yelled

The Master Hand sighed, and would have rubbed his temple if he had one.

"Enough of this light banter. You are all probably wondering who the final Smasher that will be joining your group shall be." the Master Hand said

There was a wave of:

"Yes."

"No."

"Not really."

"Okay."

"That hand has issues."

"I do not!"

And

"We are a ready for you a Master Hand and a Crazy Hand. Let's a go."

Yet another chorus of snickers mused forth.

"What?" Mario asked pathetically

"PREPARE FOR YOUR UTTER DEFEAT MORTALS!" boomed the Master Hand

"We won't have to fight the nut-job, will we?" Ness asked

"I AM NOT NUTS MORTAL." boomed the Crazy Hand, twitching violently

And so, the battle that would decide the fate of the entire universe had begun. Who would win, who would lose, who is the final Smasher to join the ranks, and (even though everyone already knows the answer to this question) is the Crazy Hand insane?

* * *

Well here is chapter five for ya. I decided to go a little more humorous in the intros, but still true to the characters. Don't worry, chap 6 will be up shortly and it will involve climatic battles, and more Crazy Hand bashing. . Got to run, the lawyer's on my tail again. Bye. (and keep reviewing)  



	6. What a 'Smashing' Beginning

Chapter Six: Small Author Note

In this chapter there will be a lot of action, but not pointless smashing. I will actually detail the battles to the best of my ability without letting them get too bland. Just a word of caution, this chapter may get long, and I mean _long. _So get yourself a bagel and sit down for a good long read. But please enjoy.

* * *

The Smashers never trusted the Master Hand or the Crazy Hand for that matter (well because he was insane, but we all know that). But they _really_ didn't trust the last Smasher to join the 'team'. He was a two-dimensional being name Mr. Game n' Watch. It was strange when they first met him. They swore he was 2-D, but as you turned to see his other sides, his body mysteriously turned as well. Even if four people stood at his sides and looked in his direction they couldn't tell the difference. Though he interacted with the environment as the third-dimensional being, he was clearly a 2-D person. But the Smashers had to admit, he was a worthy ally in the battle between the Master Hand and the Smashers. He helped them, in his own crazy way to defeat the Wire-Frames, a strange robot created by the Crazy Hand. So Mr. Game n' Watch was an invaluable ally in their battle. However it was Mario that ended up defeating the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand in the final battle in Final Destination (wow, who would have guessed). Yet, it was the battles in-between that truly proved the Smashers metal. Let's see them now by going into a very long flashback...flashback...flashback...flashback (fading). 

(The flashback)

_The Four Heroes_

"**3...2...1...GO!**" boomed the announcer

Time seemed to slow as the combatants readied themselves to crush one another. Each one had fire burning in their eyes, determined to win. A moment later the four battlers kicked off from their positions in the well-lit, highly populated stadium in the world of Pokemon. Speaking of pokemon, one in particular, a certain electric mouse with a knack for making 'shocking' entrances started off with a dazzling display of lightening that entertained the masses, though unfortunately left the other fighters less than thrilled.

"Pika!" shrieked the electric mouse as he let his electricity do his dirty work.

However this didn't faze the mighty Smashers for long for they retaliated with equal force. One Smasher let his sword and shield do the talking, and with a spinning move that many refer to as the 'Whirling Blade' this swordsman hacked away at his opponents.

"Hyah!" he yelled, letting his strength be known

Though like before, this attack didn't keep the Smashers down. Now it was time for another to make his move. From out of his plushy body he created a sword of pure energy, feared across the lands as the 'Final Cutter Blade' and slashed down on his opponents, creating a sonic boom when he hit the ground. Next, the combatants were greeted by a flurry of small punches, slapping them into last Tuesday.

"Poyu!" the small warrior squealed, his personal battle-cry

The fourth Smasher was not to be out done. The hat that bore his first initial almost blazed with power. That power traveled to his fist, enlightening it with fiery and passion. He wound back, ready to smash whoever should be in his way, and then he let loose the power of his punch, burning all in contact.

"Ha, ha!" he yelled, proud of his fierce some attack.

This monstrous attack left a certain Hyrulian dazed for he blocked with his shield and the attack ended up breaking it. The other, lighter Smashers were sent a couple of feet away, lucky enough to be able to stand the attack. Now angered the electric mouse and the pink puffball agreed upon a temporary armistice. The leapt at the heroic plumber, and with a combination of a spinning electric tackle and a roundhouse kick they were able to knock the mustachio man for a loop. Then turning their attention to the weakened swordsman they pummeled him into the ground, before sending him on a one-way trip out of the stadium, or so they thought. At the last second this long-eared man caught himself in mid-air and watched for a moment as the mouse and puff looked at him high in the sky. They surmised that he would be out of the way for a few moments so they ended their ceasefire and resumed their smashing. A crooked tail made contact with the soft jaw of the pink puff and sent him back a couple feet. While he recovered the electric mouse dug his feet in the ground, charging himself for a hardheaded skull bash. The little pink man hopped to his feet, just to see the mouse launch himself toward him. But he was able to dodge in the knick of time, performing a small back flip to avoid the collision. And now that the pokemon was left wide open, the puffball had the chance to show him just how high this stadium was. Grabbing the electric rat the puff launched himself into the air, passing by the falling Hyrulian who decided to get a little payback by slashing down on the two, unsuspecting Smashers, but this didn't faze the pink kid for he continued his ascent into the air, still holding on tightly to his yellow victim. The puff came down just as quickly as before, to once again be greeted by a sharp sword, ignoring the pain and slamming the defenseless mouse into the unforgiving ground. On impact the yellow pokemon flew high into the air, spiraling like a rocket. But like the Smasher before him, the electric mouse caught himself before he was made a constellation. A little too preoccupied for almost sending the little yellow dude into orbit the pink Smasher didn't see the big brown boot from behind until he felt it's pounding force. The kick sent the poor kid into the path of the swordsman who struck out with a powerful sword swing, sending him back to the plumber who let out a powerful punch. This 'ping-pong' attack went on for quiet some time, as the two fighters grew closer to one another, bashing the puffball back and forth. That was until a certain pokemon, who was ticked decided to make his presence known. Jumping into the middle of this little game the mouse called upon the heavens to grant him strength. The two Smashers who had been using the puffball as a badminton ceased their attack, but it was far to late, they had no chance of avoid the blast. And the puffball knew that if that attack hit he'd be sent flying. Spinning ever so slightly he lightly kicked the electric mouse, causing it to move out of the way of the path of the bolt of lightening, thus drastically decreasing the power of the attack. However the elf boy happened to be closest to the mouse at this time and received a shocking blast from the lightening bolt. He flipped a couple feet into the air, expecting to land on a platform, but the large screen in the background indicated a change and he ended up landing on a rocky surface, on his back. Safe to say he'll need to speak with his chiropractor after this fight. As he tried to straighten his back, the plumber figure out why it's not a good idea to pull the tail of _everything _he throws. Now if there was one thing the electric mouse cared for deeply, more than life itself, it was his tail. And when somebody pulled it beyond its normal bending limit a certain thing 'snapped' in the mind of the electric mouse. When the plumber let the mouse fly, the little yellow pokemon used the pink puffball as a springboard to propel him back toward the triumphant plumber. Building up the electricity in its little body it hovered in the air for a split second before shooting off in the direction of the man with a red hat at an incredibly speed. The next thing this toadstool warrior knew he was being shocked by an almost invisible force. Then he felt four small paws grab hold of his shirt and overalls. Clearing his head from its dizzy state the princess protector met with a horrifying image. A devious smile had traveled across the face of the usually peaceful pokemon and electricity jumped from his back, almost wanting to escape the evil thoughts that ran through this rodent's mind. Using physical strength nobody knew he had he flipped the red wearing man on his back and let loose a couple thousand volts of pent up electrical energy. The force caused the Koopa Smasher to fly back, colliding with a well place rock, bouncing off into the air, and though not defeated, knew what it felt like to be a weather balloon. Content with his vengeance the 'dirty little rat' decided to go after the weakened Hero of Time. Well...he tried but strangely he felt himself go in the other direction. It wasn't until it was far to late to do anything did the little mouse realized he was about to become lunch to a very greedy puffball. Everything went dark...that was until he was sent out of the puffball, landing on his but, and ended up face-to-face with a dubious copycat. Electricity dance on the cheeks of the puffball and he sent the pokemon a taste of his own medicine. This medicine sent the poor thing back out of the arena. He was just barely able to hold on to the ledge, which was made harder when the stage morphed once again into a watery arena. Now wishing his electricity was able to conduct in this water the electric pokemon could only look on as the 'carbon' copy readied himself for another attack. But the fates must have been smiling on him today because a hard metal shield cracked through the yellow and pink puffball, not only ceasing the attack but also causing the little Star Warrior to lose his copied power. Given a chance the Pokeball hating mouse leapt back on the arena and pummeled the obsessive eater with a barrage of weak, but fast head-butts. Meanwhile a 'fallen' hero decided to mix it up with the sword-swinging elf. His powerful punches and kicks caught the tunic wearing boy off guard, forcing him to block here and there so to avoid a potentially devastating attack. And all while this happens a single item appears on the ground, in-between the two groups of fighters. Almost by instinct they here the item drop and turn to see what it could be. Their eyes widen when they see the item. Though it may be small in size, it is basically one of the most dangerous items in this tournament. The walking bomb, or Bob-bomb, as it is known idly sits, waiting for someone to scoop it up and use. The four fighters scramble over on another, trying desperately to grab the hazardous weapon before it decides to get up and walk away. Kicks, punches, sword swings, and tails kick up as each pushes against the other in the vain attempt to acquire the item. However in their scramble the Bob-bomb grows bored and decides to take a stroll. Unfortunately that stroll is in the path of the Smashers.

**KA-BOOM!**

Goes the Bob-bomb; its ferocious force blasting all in the vicinity...except for one. One Smasher who a clumsy plumber had stepped on had a footprint on his yellow little head in the scramble, and being forced down he saw the Bob-bomb rise and he quickly put up a shield, protecting himself from the imminent explosion. His shield evidently shattered, but he was far luckier than the other three who were sent on a one-way trip to meet the stars.

"PLAYERS DEFEATED!" boomed the announcer, his voice echoing throughout the stadium

However the small mouse didn't hear the announcer. He was still much to dizzy from his near explosive finish. Yet he did hear the audience cheer his name wildly after he cleared his head and looked around.

"**PIKACHU, PIKACHU, PIKACHU, PIKACHU!**" the audience roared

Their overwhelming praise was more than enough to send the little electric mouse into a victory dance. This dance didn't last long though, for now his brain's recognition popped on and he felt the fatigue his body had already endured. The little mouse fell over on his belly, curling up into a little ball so he could take a well-deserved nap while the audience continued to scream his name.

(End of flashback)

Did you like that flashback? Was it packed with action? Did it make you drool for more? Huh? Well sorry, you don't get any more...just kidding. You'll get plenty more, filled with your favorite Smashers in the most bone-crushing battles. So sit back, relax, and get ready to read the second installment. Or better yet, another flashback...flashback...flashback...flashback (fading).

(Another flashback)

_Royalty vs. Royalty_

You do not know how long these two have been waiting for this. The two pink wearing princesses were standing on the left side of the roof of one certain castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile their opponents stood on the right side, both glaring deviously at their 'prey'. But their 'prey' was not intimidated. As stated before, you **DO NOT KNOW** how long they have been waiting for _this_. The two princesses stared down their opponents, eager to (for a lack of a better use of words) bust a few skulls. These two had been the bane of their existence ever since the two princesses' had taken the thrown in their respective kingdoms. The Hyrule princess sneered at the Gerudo King, while the Mushroom princess glared at the Koopa King. The two princess's couldn't stand the fact that these to heathens would come and capture them, hold them against their will, and then have to wait until their heroes came along and defeated the two tyrants. It was getting old. Well not any more. This time they were going to personally give those two 'kings' (and they used the term _very_ lightly) a piece of their blonde-haired minds. Oh...it was on. And if this hasn't shown you how much they want this battle then...**_YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG THEY HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!_** The battle between royalties was about to begin.

"**3...2...1...GO!**" boomed the announcer

Now the two kings expected the princess's to run and hide. They did run, but they didn't hide, and they ran in the direction of the two kings, a look of anger in their eyes. If my poor attempt at humor was augmented large signs would be floating above their heads, and said signs would say '**HATE**' in big bold letters. The two tyrants were taken back by the speed at which the two princesses ran, and even more surprised when they made an attack. A combination of Din's Fire and a frying pan knocked the two heavyweights back a couple of feet. When they rose to their feet (which was rather quickly) they couldn't help but utter in unison

"That really hurt?"

"We're glad..." came the Mushroom princess

"Because we are not finished yet." finished the Hyrule one

Let's just say that the next barrage of attacks that were doled out were by the two females. However, after finally having enough of this abuse the two males struck back. The Koopa King's large head came forward quickly and his thick skull made contact with the soft belly of the Hyrulian princess. Air rushed violently from her lungs as he legs buckled and she feel to the ground. Meanwhile the Gerudo caught the Mushroom princess by the bootie as she tried to use her Peach Bomber. She was overly embarrassed and disgusted, and the Gerudo King felt a small twinge of guilt so he flung the light woman way, forcing her to crash into one of the towers of this famous castle.

"Don't be getting so touchy-feely with her. She's mine." his bruising partner ordered

The Gerudo King grunted a 'you-must-be-kidding' grunt before replying

"You have nothing to worry about."

One acknowledging grunt, and two Din's Fire's later the battle was back on.

**SMACK!** Was what was heard when the Hyrulian attacked. Her delicate hand made fast and harsh contact with the face of the Gerudo King. And for a second he wasn't sure if it was just a plain out attack or if she really meant to slap him for some unknown reason. But he didn't let the smack faze him. Pulling back he summoned up a small amount of dark energy and then launched a punch at her delicate cheek. She put her hands up in defense and the only thing he hit was a shield. On the other side of the castle roof a turtle dino tried his best to singe a certain princess. She jumped his attack and landed behind him, wanting to grab the Koopa King and throw him, but his tail had different plans. Though not really hurting her it did cause her to back away. Then he turned, reached out and grabbed the princess. His mouth opened wide and she got an up-close and personal view of what he had for lunch, and even saw a piece of spinach stuck between the many rows of his sharp teeth.

**CRUNCH!** Came the loud, sickening noise. The Gerudo King and the Hylian Princess both turned in shock after hearing the noise. The next thing they knew they saw the Mushroom Princess being hurled through the air. As she watched her teammate land abruptly on the roof, the Gerudo King took this opportunity to land a well-placed 'Warlock Punch' squarely into the jaw of the long eared princess.

**BLAM!** It was strange at first. On impact she felt no pain, just her body suddenly lifting in the air and something in her face. It wasn't until she was sent reeling did she actually feel the pain of the attack. Though not weakened enough to send her out of the arena, it was more than enough to stun her and send her a couple of feet beside the toadstool princess. Toadstool rose first and looked on as the two tyrants made their way over, ready to end this battle. Then she looked down to see the Hylian rubbing his head after sitting up. That's when Toadstool knew there was only one option. Though she was not trying to have a repeat performance with her hindquarters she launched herself anyway, calculating the exact time that they would jump over the main tower. True to her calculations they fell down at the exact moment her butt hit the wall, the following explosion (which I think involves a truck load of beans) engulfed the two kings, bouncing them off the wall and into the air. And to add more injury-to-injury she plunged her hands into the ground and pulled. Half expecting to get some sort of vegetable she was happy when she pulled out a Beam Sword. _Lucky_. As the two fools came crashing down she pulled back and powered up. Not noticing her attack, the Koopa King continued to fall aimlessly. However the Gerudo King performed a triple jump, narrowly avoiding a devastating slash from the peeved princess. The Koopa King bounced once, and in a desperate attempt to stay in the arena he dug his claws into the tiling of the roof, trying to take hold. He was barely able as he met the edge, the unforgiving ground a good many stories below him. She went to finish off the titanic titan but heard a loud yell. From the sky the Gerudo King plummeted, his foot, glowing with dark energies, waiting to smash her into the ground as if she were a mere insect. However the attack was agonizingly slow and she was able to sidestep the attack by simply bending back. He landed and quickly put up his shield, knowing she would try to take advantage of his miss. As he expected he felt a sudden jolt against his shield as she tried to use him as a tennis ball. However, he became foolish and kept his shield up while she pounded away at it. Growing irritated she grabbed him and flung him across the roof. He flew high in the air; higher than he expected. And while he hung in the air the princess ran over to his calculated landing spot to finish the job. Yet the loud yell that sprang forth from his lips indicated that he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Once again she saw the kick coming. And though a little faster than the earlier one she had plenty of time to retaliate with a driver. The attacks collided, canceling on another out, and leaving both combatants vulnerable for a moment.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**" bellowed the Koopa King in a loud, deep throated, feral roar

The sheer force emanating from the roar was enough to make his opponent stumble back. However it wasn't the opponent he had been fighting earlier. Seeing that speed would most likely help her in this battle, the Hyrulian princess decided to 'change tactics.' Using her most special ability she had transformed herself into the tall, mysterious, lean, and fast sheika that so few knew off. This 'sheika' (the name of the clan that taught her) was completely different than the more calm and tranquil looking princess that many had grown to admire. Shoot, she wasn't even female anymore. But that was beside the point. This new figure whipped out a metal chain that dance around the turtle, bashing his body, and forcing him back. He raised his shield, so to cease any further punishment on his body. After her seemingly relentless attack the sheika pulled back his chain and as quick as lightening razor sharp needles appeared in his hands. Then with a quick flick of the wrist he sent the needles in the direction of the Tyrannical colossus. But to his dismay the spike-shelled dino had tucked his body into his shell and spun around at an accelerated rate. The spinning shell of spikes made contact with the razor sharp edges of the quick-witted warrior's needles, the attacks canceling one another out. Immediately the Koopa King went to retaliate but the ninja-like warrior simply vanished, leaving only a small explosion in her wake, an explosion that caused the lumbering behemoth some grief.

"Good grief." he replied, quoting a famous character from the 'Peanuts' comics

He was then greeted by a kick to the back of the head.

(Later)

"This can not be." boomed an irritated Gerudo

"I know what you mean. How are we being defeated by a couple of girls?" asked the dino king

Currently, the two tyrants had been back up to the edge of the arena by the two princesses. Their eyes squinted as they heard the two go on about machoness. Picking up nearby items (two Super Scopes to be exact) the girls went to finish the two kings off.

"Now girls...can't we, oh I don't know, talk about this?" asked the dino king as innocently as he could muster

"Yes please ladies, there is no need to get abusive. We can just sit down and talk about this." came the Gerudo king, back up his partner

However their pleas fell on deaf ears. Charging the Super Scopes to full power the two princess's said one last thing before firing.

"If you ever come to the castle with the intent of trying to take the thrown I'll turn you into turtle soup." came the toadstool princess calmly

"If you so much as get the idea of using your Tri-Force abilities to cause havoc, you have allot more to worry about than just Link." came the Hyrulian princess in calm demeanor

Then they fired.

"Sometimes...it doesn't pay to be a tyrant king." said the Koopa King

"I know exactly what you mean." replied the Gerudo King before the two balls of energy made contact with their intended targets and sent the two kings flying into oblivion

"Wow, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders." The hylian princess said

"I know what you mean. I feel great. I'm not even mad at them anymore." replied the mushroom princess

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Okay, maybe a little." came Peach, breaking the silence

"Yes, you are right." replied Zelda

(End of flashback)

So tell me. Did you like this one as well? Were you waiting for the day that the two princesses' would stop relying on Link and Mario to save them and fight back?

(Awkward silence)

Well I have. Aside from that, I hope you found the battle thrilling. And don't you worry more are soon to follow. See you soon on "The SSBM". Signing off.

* * *

Well that was chapter six. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've had pressing schoolwork so it wasn't easy to finish such a long chapter. Now I have two questions for my faithful readers (cough, cough). 

What characters would you like to see do battle? Give me some suggestions. I really need them.

And, if you've seen the animated show 'Teen Titans', (which you probably have) let me ask you, do you think the Titans (Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy, Raven, Cyborg, and Terra) would make good Smashers? Just give me your honest opinion. And thanks again for reading...please review.


	7. Fear and Affection

Thanks for the reviews. Given what I've read I'm going to give you a sneak peak of the next couple battles.

1) Yoshi, Mr. Game n' Watch, and Fox teaming up to take down Giga Bowser, the clone of Bowser created by the 'Hands'

2) The free-for-all battle between Young Link, Luigi, Pichu, and Jigglypuff

3) Marth and Roy ready to take down the Mario Brothers

Also if anybody is confused, yes, the flashbacks are the battles in-between the beginning of Smash Bros Melee and the fight with the Hands. And I might change the storyline around a little so that people can better understand it. But please, enjoy.

* * *

Three fighters stood on the head of a mighty dreadknot-class battle cruiser, The Great Fox. There stood Yoshi, the half-dragon, half-dino eating machine. His bright green skin glows from the bombardment of the sun on the crisp clean planet know as Corneria. Mr. Game n' Watch, a strange 2-D create from the beginning of the Nintendoverse. His past is clouded in shadow, but his cartoon antics make him less of an outsider than the Smasher first thought. And finally, the captain of the StarFox, the fox man known simply as Fox Mc'Cloud (ironic, no?). He stands firm on top of his ship, staring off into the distance, waiting for battle. The Master Hand told them they would be in a team battle, 3-on-1 against Bowser. And even though Fox thought of Yoshi as goofy and Mr. Game n' Watch as a little strange he knew it would be a massacre if all three went against him. 

"What is that Hand up to?" he wondered

His question was soon answered when he heard a thunderous roar. His highly acute hears picked up the sound first, but it didn't take long for his teammates to hear the bellow. At first he thought it was Bowser, but when he heard another his thoughts quickly dismissed _that_ idea.

"**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**!"

The ship literally _shook_ when the monstrous roar ripped through the tranquil setting of Corneria. Whatever that was, it wasn't Bowser...not _exactly_.

A huge shadow soon appeared on the ship, growing small as if something were falling from the sky. The three combatants looked up to see something so horrifying that if a man with a bladder control problem saw it the janitors would have to get a mop. Then it hit. A monster landed on the Great Fox. This immense creature nearly caused the ship to crash into a nearby building as it tried to stabilize.

"What the hell!" Fox cursed, struggling to keep his footing

While he struggled, Yoshi had landed straight on his bottom and Mr. Game n' Watch stumbled back a few feet. When the ship finally stabilized the three fighters could feel the ship moving a little more sluggishly, most due to the fact that the ship now sported an enormous reptilian dinosaur.

"Bowser?" Fox questioned with a mix of awe and fear

Yoshi shook his large head, indicating this was not Bowser, but something worst, _far_ worst.

"What is that?" Fox questioned

For the most part, it did look like Bowser, but much more monstrous and villainous. The spikes on his arm bands, neck, and back were much longer, and a hell of a lot sharper. His horns looked devilish, and his hair licked at his sides, almost like fire. The claws on his hands and feet looked more dangerous as well, and the tail of this monstrosity whipped around menacingly, almost as if it were alive and it was showing off its strength. But all-and-all, the most horrific sight of this beast was his eyes. Unlike the eyes of Bowser, which showed irritation, cockiness, even small glints of happiness, but this new creature's eyes show only showed one emotion. True and utter beastlike rage. Fox's jaw dropped and Mr. Game and Watch thought he was seeing things. Only Yoshi knew what this thing was. He had been told about this kind of creature once before, the day he was born. But he had never seen one, until today.

"Giga Bowser." he mumbled, fearfully

"**3...2...1...**" But the announcer was cut off by yet another thunderous roar of this new Bowser

"**GO!**" the announcer said, a little hurried, almost as if he was scared of this thing, though he had nothing to worry about.

However this 'Giga' Bowser did not care. He ran at the three Smashers with the intent of causing them pain, _much_ pain.

* * *

Far off in what seems like space stands a fountain, a beautiful fountain, which once seen can make you feel stupefied. Tasting just a drop of the magical water that overflows endlessly from this fountain can make you fall asleep, and dream the happiest of dreams. This fountain, which is the fountain above all fountains is promptly named, The Fountain of Dreams. And now four combatants will do battle on its watery surface. Those four combatants Young Link, the mini version of the Hero of Time; Luigi, the younger brother of the pasta eating plumber; Pichu, the pre-evolved form of everyone's favorite electrical mouse; and finally Jigglypuff, the large, pink, puffball of a pokemon that strangely resembled the defender of the Fountain of Dreams. They stared long and hard at one another, though taking in the beauty of the fountain. It was really hard to fight when you were in such a calming area. But, these were the Smashers, beings who were born ready to fight, so it didn't take long for them to focus on one another, ready to whip some serious tail. 

"**3, 2, 1, GO!**" the announcer said really quickly, almost like he was scared

At first the Smashers just stared into the sky, bewildered by the announcer's sudden outburst. But with a shrug they turned their attention back at the immediate. Young Link struck first, his sword slashing madly out, hitting random Smashers. But his berserker strategy didn't work for long. Luigi came with a spin-kick to Young Link's mid-section, followed by an upward head smash. The small warrior landed on the top platform with a 'THUD', groaning in pain; not much mind you. However the next thing he knew another body had landed on top of his, a rather light body. He looked and saw that it was none other than the little electric rodent known as Pichu. And even though they were in the middle of a battle, the hyrulian child couldn't help but chuckle as Pichu wiped his face off, trying to shake himself loose from the dizzy feeling that was upon him. _But_...living up to Smash Brother code Young Link kicked the little pokemon off the ledge and went back into the fray to give the plumber a taste of his Kokiri Blade. Bouncing effortlessly on the ground, Pichu then skidded to a halt, mere inches from the ledge. Now thoroughly pissed that his face now knew the boot size of the sword wielder (5-in-a-half) Pichu sprang up to release some of his pent up anger. Digging deep within himself he summoned the electrical might that rivaled that of Pikachu's and used it to propel himself at lightening speed into the battle, which strangely, Jigglypuff seemed to be having the upper hand with. Then Pichu 'materialized' in front of them...and they never saw it coming.

"PICHU!" he roared and the heavens answered him with a gift, a gift of thunder.

Next, three fighters were hurled in three completely different directions; Luigi to the right, Young Link to the left, and Jigglypuff upward and slightly to the right. Luigi and Young Link easily caught them selves and went back to pound the now dizzy pokemon. Pichu hated this after affect. Sure, he had more electrical power than Pikachu, but he couldn't control it, so that still made Pikachu one of the most powerful electric pokemon in the world. Pichu looked up to Pikachu, like a big brother, hoping that one day he'd be a strong as him. Not wanting to evolve mind you, Pichu and Pikachu were very stingy when it came to the concept of evolution. However a certain pink balloon didn't think much of it, if it happened, it happened. Why make such a big deal out of it. Also, she didn't want to have to go through the pain of suppressing evolution. It hurt like hell; she had seen it with her own two large blue eyes. However there was one reason why she might not want to evolve. A certain puff that went by the name of Kirby told her once that she was really pretty. Though she was hoping for beautiful (being the _modest_ creature she was) pretty was enough. When he had told her that, her large, balloon-like heart had skipped a beat. She didn't know why it did that, and at first thought she was having an 'attack of the heart' as she so put it. She asked Samus about it, being that she was the only other female of the Smashers at the time and Samus's reply was this:

"He flattered you and you felt affection for him."

Once again her heart had skipped a beat. Jigglypufff had quickly dismissed it and said they were just friends, but Samus was not fooled. And from that day on Samus would nudge at the fact that the two might have a little chemistry (something neither would pass if they went to high school) between them.

"Jiggly" she sighed as she slowly floated back down to the arena owned by the very person she was thinking about.

Being a balloon pokemon had its drawback, but it did allow her to float to the ground slowly, giving her time to think. At least she could be thankful for that. So maybe she wouldn't evolve...but why did that matter? Why did she have the urge to hug Kirby every time he smiled at her, or complemented her? It was not like there weren't other people that were way more handsome than him. Back home she had a couple of 'friends' that she thought were really nice looking, but they didn't have the same affect on her as Kirby did. Even his smile (that never seemed to leave his face) lit her up with joy. Sure, he had atrocious eating habits, but she ignored that. She wasn't exactly the most polite eater around herself. She saw Kirby as a carefree kid that had an optimistic nature, and never let things get him down. Which is what she admired about him the most, and why she loved to spend time with him. But does she like him...I mean _like_-like him?

"No, no." she replied, trying to shaking her head of the thought (though losing badly)

Why oh why did she have these feelings for that pink little blob? Why was she thinking so hard about it? Why was that pasta she had for dinner starting to make a return visit? She sighed. There was no use fretting over it, not when she was about to resume battle. Maybe she'd ask Zelda or Peach about it. She looked down at the fight and saw that Luigi had his hands full trying to fend off Pichu and Young Link, who at the moment teamed up to take him down.

"Time to fight." she said to herself

At that moment, for some strange reason, a fire burned inside of her. She was suddenly filled with passion to fight, above all else. She didn't know why, but didn't care. She was ready to fight...and even win. Hopefully a certain pink puffball of a Star Warrior was watching her battle.

"Jiggly...puff?" she stuttered as a stray Bob-bomb that had fallen from a party ball was thrown right in her face.

* * *

Do you like the cliffhanger? Sorry about getting a little off track from the battles. Just voicing my opinion on the whole Jiggly/Kirby pairing. They do look good together, don't they? But don't you worry; the next chapter will be filled with non-stop smashing. So please read and review.

* * *


	8. Pure Evil and Pure Love

Here's chapter eight ya'll. Thanks for reviewing. Now get ready for some rip-snorting good times.

* * *

"Move!" yelled Fox, voice full of leadership 

The three Smashers jumped out of the way, moments before the fist of Giga Bowser came crashing down. But even though he was big this did not mean Giga Bowser was slow. So with a crack of his primal tail he took out all three Smashers with a single move before they could even perform a double jump. Mr. Game 'n Watch was thrown into the air, Fox was thrown onto the left side wing, and Yoshi on the right. In blinding rage Giga Bowser ran toward Fox, ready to rip both the ship's wing and Fox to pieces.

"Mind telling me what the hell this thing is!" Fox yelled, narrowly avoiding a huge claw, and this time dodging the oncoming spiked tail.

"It's a Giga Bowser. I've never seen one, but I've heard stories!" Yoshi yelled back

"Mind sharing!" Fox yelled, dodging the crazy tail once again and landing a solid kick to Giga Bowser's face.

However the kick had barely any affect. It simply made the monstrous beast livid. The next thing Fox knew, a large fist connected squarely with this mid section, sending him in Yoshi's direction. Luckily for him he simply bounced and didn't go over the edge.

"I was told that when a spiked Koopa loses all control they become a Giga Bowser." Yoshi told Fox

But before anything else could be said, the insane beast trampled over to them, the want for blood fresh in his eyes. Fortunately for our two Smashers, a 2-D guardian angel came to their rescue. With a '6' indicating his strength Mr. Game 'n Watch pound the more than evil Koopa King with a large turtle. The evil creature swatted the annoying 2-D character like a fly, sending him on a one-way trip so he could join his fellow teammates.

"...!" came Mr. Game 'n Watch, who was cursing up a storm after being swatted so easily

Not really understanding him, but feeling his emotions Fox and Yoshi agreed.

"**ROAR!**" bellowed the beast, hungry for more

He was obliged with a couple of eggs, which had no damaging effect on him, but they did blind him momentarily with their bright fireworks, giving the three Smashers time to recuperate. Jumping toward the main engines they hid under the large stabilizing wing so they could come up with a plan.

"So, mind telling us how to stop that thing?" Fox asked, genuinely annoyed

"I don't know. I was only told what it was and what it wants." came Yoshi defensively

"Which is?"

"The crush us." Yoshi replied

"Ya think!" Fox practically yelled, then regretted it when he heard a deafening roar.

"It's a raging beast that only knows how to destroy and cause pain." Yoshi said

"Wow Yoshi, I would have never guess that." came Fox sarcastically

"(Beep, beep, beep, beep-boop!)" came Mr. Game 'n Watch, who had been hanging from the stabilizing wing as a lookout.

The two Smashers didn't need to understand him to know what was happening. The big sound of feet was all they needed. Mr. Game 'n Watch jumped down, obviously worried, pointing and babbling more than usual. Fox would have gone right along with him, but his courage stopped him. Damn courage. Meanwhile Yoshi seemed to be deep in thought. Now even though everyone though Yoshi was very absentminded, he was actually one of the most intelligent of the Smashers. Being that a Yoshi's big head does not equal a small brain. He was trying to remember what else he was told on that day.

"A Giga Bowser shows no fear." he thought

Well that was obvious.

"They don't have rational thoughts."

We could see that.

"They rely on the most basic primal instincts."

That was a big fat 'duh' Captain Obvious

"Their biggest weakness is..." he tried to think, but was ripped from his thoughts as Fox grabbed him and jumped away before Giga Bowser could make them smears under his large feet.

"Sorry for pulling you away from what I think was a _very_ captivating daydream...but we got more pressing matters!" came Fox as they landed on the bottom left wing. Although Giga Bowser jumped on the wing as well, and due to his weight caused the entire ship to do a 360-degree barrel roll.

"Whoa!" they all yelled as they desperately tried to hang on.

After recovering they all tried to jump toward the top wing, but Mr. Game 'n Watch was grabbed by Giga Bowser and was about to become the monster's well-balanced breakfast. A shrilled beep rang through the air as Mr. Game 'n Watch stared into the jaws of defeat (pun intended). But Yoshi was not about to let his ally become a tasty snack. With a swing of his body, the hard head of Yoshi collided with the harder head of Giga Bowser. Yoshi swore he heard someone say "Sanctuary, Sanctuary!" as his head rung. The attack was enough to cause Giga Bowser to release Game 'n Watch, who promptly catapulted in the air with help from two other Game 'n Watch clones.

"My head." Yoshi moaned, unaware that Giga Bowser was looming over him

The monster opened his mouth, flames licking at his tongue (ironic), ready to make Yoshi a barbeque steak gone bad. But a few blasts of a laser gun put a damper on that.

"Hey, big, tall, and ugly! Why don't you come and get me you idiot!" he yelled

With a single movement Giga Bowser was high above Fox. And to that day Fox now knows why he shouldn't insult a creature that is a good twenty-times his own weight. All Fox saw was a big fat belly, and then complete darkness as immeasurable pain coursed through his body. He would have yelled, but all that bulk cut off any air that got the stupid idea to enter his lungs.

"BEEP!" Game 'n Watch yelled, which probably translated to "FOX!"

Game 'n Watch ran around frantically, trying to think of anything that could save Fox before his lungs collapsed. Then he saw it, a Party Ball on the ground. He swore to god that it contained what he thought it contained as he heave it at Giga Bowser. The Party Ball bounced off Giga Bowser's back, hardly making the creature flinch, before it floated in the air and started blinking. Time seemed to move much to slowly for the 2-D character as the ball blinked.

"Where'd everyone go?" Yoshi asked, recovering from his head trauma

The green dinosaur jumped up on top of the ship, scanning for battlers. He saw Game 'n Watch staring at Giga Bowser who was on his large belly. But he didn't see Fox. Did Fox get knocked out the ring? He should be so lucky. For Yoshi's face twisted to absolute horror when he saw Fox's hand wiggle from under the oppressive abdomen. Finally the Party Ball open and Game 'n Watch's prayers were answered as a half-dozen Bob-Bombs began to fall. One flaming sausage later all six Bob-Bombs exploded above the beast, raking its body in heat. It was blown clean off Fox, and off the ship for that matter, and what the Smashers thought, out the ring. Fox inhaled an unnatural amount of air into his being, groping for breath. At that moment he knew just how much he had taken oxygen for granted.

"Fox, are you okay?" Yoshi asked

Fox simple glared at him

"Sorry, had to ask." Yoshi said

"BEEP!" screamed Game 'n Watch.

The other two turned to see what was up and almost wet their selves. Giga Bowser had left the ring, but he wasn't KO'd. He literally leapt from a building and jumped back to the ship. Fox opened his communicator so fast that he was scared it might come off. Yelling into it he blurted out.

"90-degree turn!"

The GreatFox did as it was commanded and turned, just as Giga Bowser tried to land on the ship. But not to be deterred Giga Bowser jumped from another building, sailing through the air. Then Yoshi realized it. This was not an ordinary fight. The 'Hands' had cheated. This fight was meant to permanently put the three Smashers out of the running. And when I mean permanently, I mean _permanently._

Time to end this." Yoshi said, scowling

Now a Yoshi is usually a very peaceful creature. But get one mad and it's a whole other story. Yoshi stood in front of his teammates, eyes radiating defiance to the overwhelming creature. Giga Bowser's head came down hard and Yoshi countered with his own.

**_KA-BLAM!_** Came Yoshi's and Giga Bowser's heads. And once again a reference from the Disney Movie "The Hunchback of Notre Damn" rang through the little Yoshi's head. Then Fox heard a crack. He wasn't sure whose head it was but when he saw Yoshi stumble back and fall over his heart stopped for a moment. Fox didn't know that he could radiate such power, but after seeing his little buddy fall the fire in his body burned brighter than anything known to man (exaggerating).

"RAAH!" he yelled as he powered up

Game 'n Watch couldn't believe what had happened. Yoshi had not only stood in the way of an attack, but also canceled it out. He had protected them from a certain hospital visit, if they should be so lucky. He literally sacrificed himself for their well-being. Something snapped inside his 2-D body and he leapt at the Koopa. A fist connected with the jaw of the monster, causing immense pain, but not causing the beast to fall back. Taking the hit Giga Bowser once again swiped the annoying character away. But this proved to be a bad idea as Fox finally charged himself to full. His body erupted into flames and his Fire Fox became a move of legends. Crashing head first into the belly of the beast (no pun intended) he forced it back with everything he could muster. Giga Bowser's eyes went blank as the pain roared through him. The fireball known as Fox kept pushing until he was at the edge, were he unfortunately ran out of power. He landed near the docking bay, staring up at hell itself. Giga Bowser simply cracked his neck and stared down at the small figure that had nearly defeated him. It Fox didn't have a strong bladder the janitors would have a mess to clean up. Giga Bowser licked his lips as if he were at a buffet table ready to dig in.

"So this is how it ends. Me getting eaten by an overgrown Bowser with serious mental problems." Fox sighed "Well, it's better than being eaten alive by the Teletubbies. (Damn them scare Teletubbies)."

The jaws of Death descended, ready for their meal, but were stopped when a certain Mr. Game 'n Watch jumped down and pummeled the dino with everything he had.

"Whoa...didn't know that little guy had it in him." Fox pondered

Mr. Game 'n Watch repeated smashed the overgrown dinosaur with punches, kicks, turtles, pans, hammers, buckets, and anything else he could pull from his body. Giga Bowser tried to swat the annoying character away, but Game 'n Watch wasn't having any of that. Dodging hand swipes he continued his merciless assault, pounding him into the dirt (or ship if you want to get technical.) Finally though Game 'n Watch's attack started to falter and Giga Bowser used this to his advantage. Using a devastating move known as the Freezing Spinning Fortress, he immobilized the little guy, a long with Fox. They were left helpless as Giga Bowser raised a fist, ready to squash them like a bug. When the fist came down the two thought it was all over, but once again Yoshi used his head (literally) and stopped the attack. Another crack was heard, but Yoshi ignored it and forced the fist upward so that it smacked Giga Bowser in the head. Slightly dazed Giga Bowser stumbled back until he was barely staying on the GreatFox. Now this was the chance they had been waiting for, but the three of them were too tired to do anything. Yoshi's head hurt, and it was a distinct possibility that he had a concussion; Fox used all his energy in that blitz attack, and Game 'n Watch could hardly move.

"What's that?" Yoshi asked

He saw an item drop down right in front of him. It was a fan. Nowhere near strong enough to take Giga Bowser down, as one would expect. But, in this situation any item would do. Yoshi picked it up and heaved it at Giga Bowser. The small item made contact with the evil incarnation and popped it in the air. The last thing they heard was Giga Bowser roaring as he fell to his doom.

"Yes, yes, yes! We did it! We won! We..." But his victory was short lived as he fainted

"Yoshi!" Fox grunted and struggled to get to his side.

When he did he quickly ran a scan to see if the little guy had any brain damage. Other than small cracks in his skull, cracks that could easily heal themselves, Yoshi was fine. He would just have to lay off with the fighting for a while. Fox then turned to Game 'n Watch who was heaving and hoeing nearby. Fox had just found a new respect for the strange being. Well, being saved from being Giga Bowser's breakfast of champions could do that to a person. Then Fox just stared into the clouds, waiting...waiting...waiting...

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, just realizing

Why should he be waiting? They won; they should have been teleported away from the arena...unless.

"RROOAARR!" came Giga Bowser as he leapt up to finish the three off.

* * *

Jigglypuff rolled out the way, moments before impact. She couldn't believe that her distraction with Kirby nearly caused her to lose the battle. Focusing back on the battle she saw Young Link knock both Luigi and Pichu into the air. Guess their little team-up was put to an end. Jigglypuff took this as her quo and rolled up into a ball, then shot off toward Young Link, who had no time to dodge and knew what it was like for a deer caught in the headlights. 

POW! When she hit he was sent a few feet away, barely holding on to the ledge. Jigglypuff was ready to finish off Young Link but heard an Italian plumber. Just dodging a punch she rolled behind him, grabbed him, and then launched him into the air so that he could be reacquainted with the stars. However she couldn't dodge the small tail that decided to hit her. Popping into the air for a few feet she land on one of the floating platforms as Young Link recovered, ready to pop that balloon. Ignoring Pichu he went straight for Jigglypuff, slashing all the way. Caught off guard Jigglypuff stumbled back, desperately trying to dodge sword swings while the crazed Hyrulian attacked.

"Time for your nap little man." Jigglypuff said (and yes, she is older than Young Link)

The soft melody of Jigglypuff's sound wafted into the ears of the swords boy and he dozed off. Pichu collides with Young Link's back little seconds afterward, forcing him into a fallen Luigi. Jigglypuff tries to Pound him but Pichu uses the electricity stored in him to bolt behind her, dodging he attack. Then with a one moment jolts her with a bolt of electricity. Both are shocked, though Jigglypuff more than Pichu, and are dazed for the time being.

"It's a time to a end this." came Luigi and he flung the elf-boy toward the two dazed Smashers.

Young Link hit Pichu first, and then the two hit Jigglypuff herself, blind siding her and forcing her near the leg. Luckily Young Link's throw was softened by the two pokemon and he was saved a defeat. However less could be said for Pichu as he was knocked over the edge and to his doom.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

Luckily for Jigglypuff she had the natural ability for limited flight, yet another similarity to her and Kirby. But we're getting off track. She jumped up high, narrowly avoiding a large fist coming in her direction. It exploded on contact with Young Link, forcing him off the edge. But he wasn't going to be beaten. With his patented spin attack he jumped back on the arena, sword clenched in hand tightly. But his courage wavered slightly for he was dangerously close to the edge. Luigi charged...but then was stopped when a boomerang hit squarely between his eyes. Rubbing the sore spot he looked on as Young Link stuck his tongue out at him, chuckling at the plumber's misfortune. Once again Luigi tried to charge, but met with the same. Now he was really mad. Then before he could even do anything the boomerang once again hit him in the same place.

"Momma Mia! That a hurt." he cried

"Momma Mia! That a hurt." Young Link mocked

"Are you a mocking me?" Luigi asked

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Young Link asked mockingly

"That is a it little a kid, you are a going down." Luigi threatened

Young Link simply smirked, and Luigi had no clue. That was until he got a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a Jigglypuff with a bat. With one, fateful swing she launched, firing the tall plumber into oblivion.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

Next thing that happened, happened so quick that if you had blinked you would have missed it. First the bat that Jigglypuff was holding was thrown at Young Link with the intent of knock him clean out, but Young Link had just fired an arrow just before the throw. Both weapons flew through the air, passing right by one another. At that moment two Bob-Bombs materialized in the air, one in front of the two fighters. If you put two and two together and get four you can only guess what happened.

**_BOOM!_** Both Smashers were thrown clean out of the ring at the exact same time. But because Jigglypuff's body was lighter than Young Links she was thrown a fraction of an inch faster, which caused her to lose first, proclaiming Young Link as the winner.

"I can't believe I lost!" whined Jigglypuff as she walked the halls of the SSBM mansion. (Yes they have a mansion). "Being light sucks sometimes." she humphed

Her spirits were down and she though nothing could cheer her back up.

"Hey Jigglypuff, I saw your fight. To bad you lost but you did great." came a familiar voice

Okay, maybe not anything.

"Kirby!" she squealed, running to him, enveloping him in a hug.

Kirby, not being the wiser hugged her back (like a good friend would) and said

"Do you want to join me for dinner? I'm real hungry but there's nobody around to talk to." he asked

"You want to talk to me?" she asked as if this was the first time he had asked her this question

"Yeah. It's no fun to eat when there's nobody to talk to, and besides you're fun to talk to." he replied

"Oh Kirby, I would love to. Let's go." she said, taking him by the arm and heading for the cafeteria.

She blasted down the hall, Kirby in tow, regarding anything in her way as an obstacle. It so happened that a couple of 'birds' were walking the halls at the moment. Well walking would be an understatement. Falco was chasing Captain Falcon down the hall for making a crack about "Do you taste like chicken?" Falco was ready to pound the cocky pilot into the dirt, but soon saw two pink puffs barreling down the hall. Safe to say those two became the obstacles in her path.

"WAAH!" they both yelled as they were knocked into completely different directions, never to be heard about more in this chapter

Samus was just opening the door of the bathroom, draped in so many towels that all you could she was her legs and her eyes. She watched as the two little puffballs scurried down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Samus, Jigglypuff's really hungry so we're going to the cafeteria, want to join us?" he asked hurriedly

"No, you two enjoy yourselves." Samus replied, but Jigglypuff had already turned the corner.

Then Samus heard the wail of a certain red wearing plumber and gorilla also leaving this chapter. Samus shook her head chuckling.

"Could they make it anymore obvious?" she asked herself before heading to her room

* * *

Well there's chapter 8 for you. Do you hate me for the cliffhanger with Fox, Yoshi, and Mr. Game 'n Watch. I hope you do because that's what I write for. But don't worry. The next chapter will tell you what happens. But if you want a hint I give you this. Yoshi scores a bull's-eye. That's all you get. You figure it out. Uh oh...the lawyer again. I hate when he sues me. Got to go. And remember, next chapter will feature Marth and Roy, so please review. 


	9. Finishing Up and Starting Again

'Ello me duckies (couldn't resist), this is chapter nine of my story. It involves the conclusion of the Giga Bowser episode, the awaited Marth and Roy battle, and a side story involving everyone's favorite foul-tempered Koopa King. Better known as Bowser. Also some Crazy Hand bashing with a secret character bashing. See if you can guess. But just because I'm nice I'll give you a hint. He's a dinosaur, green and purple, and sings. Well anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Yoshi awoke from his slumber. It had only been a few seconds, but it was what his pounding head needed. 

"Note to self--Avoid head-butting with Giga Bowsers." he thought

And speaking of Giga Bowsers our green dino looked up to see the very same one he _thought_ he defeated rising in the air, mouth agape and drooling.

"Ahh!" all three Smashers yelled as Giga Bowser jumped from beneath the Great Fox, closing in for the kill

Minds raced, hearts stopped, and bladders became full, as their immanent destruction was only seconds away. In panic Yoshi did the only thing he could do...he threw an egg. He knew full well that a mere egg wouldn't stop Giga Bowser for long, but if he was going to go down then he was going to go down fighting. The egg flew through the air until making contact with Giga Bowser's face, right between the eyes. Immediately after impact Giga Bowser stopped his onslaught as all motor functions in his body ceased activities. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and all consciousness left him. When his enormous body hit the smooth surface of the Great Fox's main engine the ship lurched upward, causing the behemoth to slide to his doom, finally and for sure. Problem was he wasn't the only one who started to slide. The other three Smashers slowly slide down the dangerously tipped ship, and with no energy to move they were certainly granted a defeat. Why you may ask? Because even though Giga Bowser was to be defeated, the Hands cheated, and if any one of the three Smashers fell to his doom, the whole team would loose and Giga Bowser would be declared the winner by default. Screwed up...I know, but like a said the Hands were playing with a marked deck (yes, I know that pun really sucked, but I couldn't help it). They tried to hold onto the Great Fox, but its surface was just too smooth to get a good grip on. They watched was the end of the ship came closer and closer, and their defeat grew closer as well. But as luck should have it, a beam sword appeared near the edge, glowing brightly with power. Yoshi tried to grab it, but missed and the three Smashers continued to slide. In a desperate attempt to survive Yoshi lashed out his tongue, grabbing the rogue object before plunging the energy blade into the main engine of the Great Fox. Not a particularly smart move on Yoshi's part, for the Beam Sword reacted violently with many components in the engine, but it did save them from plummeting to their dooms.

"Hey watch the ship! I just had her detailed!" yelled Fox who was hanging from Game 'n Watch's leg, who in turn was hanging from Yoshi's leg.

Muscles strained as the three Smashers used what little strength they had left to desperately hang on. The Great Fox started to realign itself as its heavy burden finally fell off and to the ground of the vibrant city that now had a couple of huge feet print, imprinted on the buildings.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**" boomed the announcer, relieved that such a fierce some beast had been slain.

With a sigh of relief the Smashers assumed the battle was over, and it was, but the fight for survival wasn't. Ah...the fates were cruel sometimes. Remember earlier when the Beam Sword was thrust into the main engine? Well light energy and positronic energy doesn't exactly mix too well, and this adverse mix usually resulting in a huge, yet very brilliant explosion. However that cruel twist of fate had a bit of irony. Instead of blasting them into so many pieces that it would take a microscope to find them all, the explosion blew directing above them, missing them by the smallest of margins.

"Yoshi, I was the one who ate your berry pie a month ago, not Kirby." Fox confessed

"Wha-f? I-f wa-th yo-uth?" (What? It was you?) Yoshi mumbled so that he would not release his sticky grip on the Beam Sword

"Well yeah." he replied, then he though about why he confessed "Guess things come out when your life flashes before you eyes." Fox explained

"I-th hat-th yo-uth." (I hate you)

As the fiery fireball that was once Great Fox plummeted to the ground, our mild-mannered Yoshi wasn't so mild or mannered as he yelled vulgarism at his teammate. Though Fox only understood half of what was said.

"You really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Fox lectured, wagging his finger

Yoshi gave him a 'shut-the-hell-up' look.

**BLAM!** The Great Fox slammed into a nearby building, utterly demolishing it. **BOOM!** The Great Fox tore through a bridge before shooting upward. **KA-BLAM!** The Great Fox plowed through a Goodwill blimp, causing it to crash and burn in a similar fashion to the ground. Luckily the only person inside was a sad little man with no life who was dressed like a certain purple dinosaur. The Great Fox then corrected its course and headed straight back down toward the ground. Well actually...it plummeted, quickly. Fox looked around, twisting his neck so quickly that he knew it would be sore in the morning...that _was_ if he lived that far. He was looking for a way to escape the fireball of death that was once his ship from pasting them. He thought they were doomed when nothing came into immediate view. The Great Fox plummeted faster and faster, always getting closer and closer to its demise.

"We're doomed." Fox mumbled, but was instantly cheered up when he saw what he was looking for.

Sticking out idly from the side of a building was a flag post. It looked strong, sturdy, dependable, and hopefully within Yoshi's jumping range.

"Yoshi, jump for that flagpole!" Fox yelled, the desperation in his voice evident

Yoshi maneuvered his large eyes toward said pole and gulped. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make that jump. Sure, he was a great jumper but being as tired as he was and having two extra people to worry about made the realization of the jump a farfetched idea at most.

"I-th don-th thin-f I-th ca-f mak-th i-f!" (I don't think I can make it!) he yelled back

"I don't know what you said, but just do it!" Fox yelled

Yoshi took this in, analyzed it, and then just shrugged. What did he have to lose (besides his life anyway)? It was sure as hell a lot better than dying a flaming death. He released his hold on the Beam Sword, planted his feet into the engine, and used the remaining thrust to propel him, Fox, and Mr. Game 'n Watch across the air. Meanwhile the GreatFox crashed into a small mountain at the far edge of the city, completely obliterating the mountain on impact, and then detonated itself, causing a blast that lit up the sky and could be seen from space. Yoshi's mouth opened wide as he prepared to clomp down on the poll, but when he did he clomped down a little to hard, snapping the steel rod on contact.

"Damn teeth!" Yoshi cursed in his mind as the three Smashers plummeted.

But miraculously they were saved by Mr. Game and Watch who had grabbed onto a windowsill in a last ditch effort to survive. However, because of the position they were in, Fox and Yoshi were hurled into the window below the window Mr. Game and Watch grabbed onto. Glass and a soft rug became Yoshi and Fox's new best friends as they collided head first with both. Well, Yoshi's head anyway. Fortunately there was no crack to be heard so the little dino-dragon was fine. They tumbled across the soft, shag rug until coming to a stop near a door. Said door opened and out stepped a Cornerian female, wrapped only in a towel. She had rushed out of the bathroom after hearing the glass break. (Why not earlier when the Great Fox was exploding? Maybe she was ignorant of the booming noise. But who is to know?) All three faces of the Smashers went bright red as they ogled the (ahem) well-endowed female hovering over them. She had a look of utter bewilderment on her face as she stared down at them. After a minute of awkward silence, Fox opened his mouth and said the stupidest thing ever, in his entire life.

"Guess we should've knocked?" he joked

The females face turned from confusion to uninhibited rage as she glared daggers at the 'peeping toms'. Then she raised a fist and brought it down hard. The next part had to be censored because it was deemed to vulgar and inappropriate for our readers. But it's safe to assume that Fox will learn not to say stupid things when he's not suppose to.

* * *

News of the Hands cheating spread surprisingly slow in the Smashers mansion. Only a select few knew what had transpired, and they weren't telling. They couldn't. If they had _all _the Smashers would want to take the Hands down without going through the tournament. And that would mean, disqualification. The Smashers couldn't chance that, so the ones who knew kept their mouths shut. Those would include Yoshi, Fox, and Mr. Game 'n Watch (duh), Roy and Marth, and Bowser (of course.) Now Yoshi, Fox, and Game 'n Watch were recuperating while Peach and Doctor Mario tended to their wounds. Marth and Roy were appalled that the Hands would stoop to such a level as to cheat, knowing full well the consequences. Unfortunately for their next opponents they would be taking their anger out on said opponents. Meanwhile Bowser was outraged that the Hands used some of his own feral traits to unleash that Giga Bowser. It was as if they had no respect for him. (We never would have guess). Those Hands had some nerve. He was Bowser for Christ sakes! He was to be either respected, or feared. Both that are hard to accomplish after getting your butt handed to you by two plumbers for years. But he still demanded it. He was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. And those hands would pay. Oh, would they ever pay.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" bellowed the Crazy Hand 

He had just been watching a special news report that said the Great Fox had recently crashed into a Goodwill blimp, utterly annihilating the special guest inside.

"What are you yelling about?" asked his 'brother' the Master Hand; annoyed that he was broken away from his plotting

"Not only did Giga Bowser fail, but even worst! Barney's been taken out!" the Crazy Hand yelled

"Thank any heavenly force for that stroke of luck." the Master Hand muttered under his gloved breath

"What!" asked the Crazy Hand insanely

"I said, what a bad stroke of luck." he replied coolly

"But why Barney? I was even going to ask him to help us to take down the Smashers!" came the Crazy Hand

"Brother..." he started slowly so to gain the jittery glove's attention "Not even I, the Master Hand, would stoop that low."

"But he's Barney."

"Exactly."

"But..."

"End of discussion."

"But he could help us take over the Nintendoverse! With his constant corny sounds of love and care! His stupid laugh, how he can control people by having them merely see his show! The evil he portrays, the..." The Crazy hand stopped, thinking this over, then he came to a just conclusion "Wow...he **_is_** evil. To evil for me...I must be CRAZY to want him to join."

The Master Hand didn't reply, he simply coughed sheepishly

"But I'm not crazy all the time!" the Crazy Hand quickly defended

Another sheepish cough.

"I'm not CRAZY!" he bellowed, twitching violently

And yet another sheepish cough.

"I'm NOT! NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" he boomed

The Master Hand slowly floated away.

"Don't you believe MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" he shrieked chasing after him

* * *

Did ya ever have the feeling you were being watched? Well Bowser did...but he didn't do anything about it. Being the ignorant dino he is, he didn't bother to answer to his instincts when they told him something was up. He swore he felt something dig into him and pull out a part of him. But he was too blissfully aware with his own desires to bother to see what. Now he looked like a fool. Even though a select few actually knew about the battle, a chorus of whisper could be heard throughout the mansion, suggesting that it was a monster, that was a Koopa, that not only wasted the Great Fox, but put the three teammates out of action for awhile. He couldn't stand how people were talking behind his back, though they weren't really talking about him, but more about his race; him being a Koopa and all, it as degenerating. But he felt even worse because he could have prevented it. And even though he'd never admit it (to himself or otherwise) he felt bad for the condition his fellow Smashers were in. In part, he was the one who did that to them. It was his fault this happened, and he was too stupidly proud of himself to do anything to stop it. But now he was going to do something about it. He forced himself to the registration desk and demanded the computer to put him in the next battle. 

"I want to fight, now!" he roared

"I am sorry, but the next slot is full!" replied the computer in an eerie peppy voice

"I don't care! Change things around!" he boomed

"I am sorry, but that can not happen! The battle is set in stone, but I can set you up for the one tomorrow!" it replied

"NO! LISTEN YOU PIECE OF JUNKWARE! EITHER YOU GET ME INTO THAT BATTLE OUR I'LL ROAST YOU!" he thundered

The computer simply asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"WHAT! OF COURSE I AM SURE! WHAT WOULD MAKE ME NOT..." he stopped mid-roar as he saw a red dot appear on his forehead.

That dot was then followed by a series of red dots that covered his entire body.

"Now I ask again..._**are you sure about that?**_" it asked, rather darkly this time.

"No, I think I'll wait until tomorrow." he replied meekly

"I thought so." the computer replied

As Bowser walked away from the possessed computer he mumbled to himself "Note to self--Learn how to hack computers."

* * *

Marth and Roy stand out on the battlefield known as The Great Bay. Where a giant turtle occasionally pops up to annoy the hell out of you, and to be used as platform. A look of anger is evident in their eyes, now not towards any Smasher in particular, but they are angry because of what happened with the 'Giga Bowser-incident'. To bad their rage will be taken out on the two people closes to one of the fighters. 

"All a right Luigi, are you a ready?" Mario asks while they stand on the man floating islands of their battle field

"A couldn't be anymore ready Mario." Luigi replies with steely determination

I guess being bitch-slapped by a pink balloon with a bat can really get a person motivated. Problem was they were about to get bitch-slapped by two guys with swords. Not a pretty picture.

* * *

I know, I know. You want the Marth and Roy battle. Don't worry, its coming, along with a few others. But why don't you give me a few suggestions and I'll see if can put them into a battle scene. And remember, read and review.  



	10. Pulp Destruction

Here it is, Chapter Ten. How's everyone been? Have you all been waiting for the Marth and Roy battle? I know you have, and now, its finally here. So get ready for a smashing good time.

* * *

"**3...2...1...GO!**" boomed the announcer 

Mario opened up with a large fisted attack, but Marth easily countered, sending the damage back at him. Mario was not to be deterred though and retaliated with a swift kick to the mid-section, causing Marth to stumble back. Then Luigi followed up with double-helix kick, sending the prince spiraling back. However Roy wasn't to be left out. His rage traveled into his sword and he unleashed it in the attack called, the Burning Dancing Blade (not so sure of name). At that moment the Mario Brothers couldn't tell up from down as the burning blade bounced them around like a hackie sack. Soon Marth joined in and the only friends the Mario brothers had were the back ends of swords. Hitting the ground hard they struggled to recover from their oppressive attackers, but the two sword-wielding masters were not giving them any leeway. Swords came a slashing as the Mario Brothers were batted around like yesterday's sandbag. As they lay dazed the two Fire Emblem swordsmen slashed down with a smash attack, sending the brothers Mario and Luigi flying. If it hadn't been for the giant turtle that conveniently popped up nearby the Mario Brothers would have surely been defeated.

"Wow, Marth and a Roy are a sure a fired up today." came Mario, dizzily trying to stand

"Yeah. If I didn't a know any better I would a say they are a mad about something." replied Luigi

Ya don't say?

"I a guess we have to a step up our game." Mario suggested

"Yeah. If we a don't we will a surely get our bottoms handed to a us." Luigi replied

Well glad they solved that mystery.

"O-a-kay, no more Mr. Nice Plumber!" yelled Mario

"Yeah. (Though we a hardly do any a plumbing.) Let's a go!"

Now that the Mario Brothers finally decided to fight for real they went in their kung-fu battle stances, stances they learned in many of their earlier adventures, but never decided to use until now. Closing their eyes they let the calmness surround them, blocking out all distractions, and quelling the storm of their mind they await an attack. Their hands burn brightly, indicating their own unique color as a fireball begs to be formed. They squeeze their hands tighter and the intensity grows in their gloved hands. When their power is at a maximum they open their eyes and leap off of the giant turtle before it descends into the clear blue water. A fist connects squarely with armor as Mario's Blazing Punch sends Roy for a loop.

"Ha, ha. You are a not the a only one with a fire." Mario taunts

Ignoring that, Roy rises, dusts himself off calmly, and then charges Mario with everything he is. But Mario fights back with equal passion, and the battle of pride soon commences. Meanwhile Luigi tries his best to take down the flagrant prince, but to no avail. Marth easily sidesteps his attacks or counters them, no matter their speed or power. Letting his anger get the best of him he throws a nearby remote control mine at the evasive prince, Luigi attempts to distract Marth with the threat of a massive explosion. The small little device bounces off Marth quickly and effortlessly, causing Marth a small irritation. It lands in front of him, almost obscured by the small island he and Luigi are currently residing on. Both know that if either makes a wrong move the mine with self-destruct, blowing them both to kingdom come. At this point Luigi gravely regrets ever throwing the weapon in the first place. He needs to learn to control misplaced frustration.

"You are such an idiot." Marth says coolly

"I a know." Luigi replies in defeat

Once again flaming fists meet burning blade as Mario and Roy duke it out, oblivious to the situation their teammates are currently in. The spectacle is amazing as Mario's kung-fu, mushroom powers, and burning fire are put to the test against Roy's Sword of Seals, flaming slashes, and unrelenting pride. As attacks connect flames erupt from them as if a furious volcano has exploded, washing over the water laden field with such heat that sea creatures far and wide poke their heads from the aquamarine bay to view such a show. The audience is left mesmerized as if watching a fireworks display, captivated by the lights and sounds shooting forth in a dazzling display that leaves the onlooker breathless. Such power, such determination, such beauty. It can only be described as unbelievable. But in truth it is believable, for it is a Smash Brothers battle. And in battles such as these..._anything is possible_.

"One of us will have to move at some point." Marth pointed out

"But if we a do, then we a will be blown to a smithereens." Luigi replied

Yes, they are still stuck in the same position for the past five minutes, and they are getting stiff.

"My a legs are a starting to fall a sleep." came Luigi

Marth sighed. He was getting fed up with this waiting. Time to end this.

"Look, maybe if we both perform our Smash Attacks at full power, releasing them at the exact same moment then maybe we can cancel out the explosion of this mine that _you_ so carelessly deployed." Marth suggested

"Hey, that's a not a bad idea. And a just because it is a my fault doesn't mean you can a point it out!" replies Luigi

"No matter...let us commence." came Marth

Soon their bodies began to glow brightly as they transferred power into their respect attacks. Luigi's attack being his gloved fist while Marth's his Dolphin Sword (not sure if that's the real name). Their power radiates with such a blinding light that if you were to stand to close you would become temporarily blinded. Soon they achieve maximum power and the small area they are standing in begins to tremble at the merely release of energies, causing the delicate machine known as a Remote Mine to begin to malfunction.

"Are you ready?" Marth asks

Luigi simply nods his head, determination pierced into his eyes.

"Then let us **GO!**" yells Marth; taking a step forward as he brings his sword down at the exact same moment Luigi comes forward with his fist, burning green with passion.

At first, when the two Smashers connect with the device everything turns dead quiet as the delicate machinery inside the lethal device reacts with the sudden movement and force exerted on it. Then...it happens. The device detonates, enveloping the two in a glorious explosion. Nothing can be seen as the mighty blast not only destroys the mine, but also decimates the small island the two are on, causing the debris to tumble into the lake, so it may be lost in it crystalline wonder. The audience expects the two Smashers to either A) Plummet to their doom now that they do not have a suitable piece of land to stand on, B) Be launched in to clearly different directions as such a speed you would need to rewind, pause, then use slow-motion to see correctly, C) To be shot clean into the air and experience what Team Rocket does on a daily basis, however they experience D) None of the above. Our two Smasher have been blown know where. They easily survived the explosion, for their own attacks easily countered that of the mine, canceling it out before it could bring harm to them, as it did to the surrounding area. They've jumped clear of the collapsing island and have now joined their comrades, Roy and Mario on the main island, letting their own sword and punches join in as well.

"How could you!" yelled Marth

"How a could we a what?" yelled Mario back, utterly confused

"You knew of such a beast but refused to acknowledge that it could be brought into existence!" Roy yelled angrily

"What are you a talking about?" yelled Luigi

The hated they had built up during the beginning of the fight finally hit its peak, and they exploded with rage!

"THE GIGA BOWSER!" they yelled at once, coming down with their swords with everything they could muster

When the Mario Brothers heard that name they were frozen in shock. They two had heard of the Giga Bowser, once they even had to defeat it, saving Bowser himself from certain doom. But they never thought they'd hear that name again. Nonetheless, this pause in battle to remember proved to be their down fall as the Flare Blade and the Shield Breaker attacks came down on them without mercy.

**_SLASH! SLASH! BOOM! BREAK! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

These sounds were the last things heard as the Mario Brothers were blown from the arena so fast that if the Man-of-Steel were here he would have not been faster than a speeding bullet.

"**PLAYERS DEFEATED!**" boomed the announcer

* * *

"We apologize greatly for our rashness Mario Brothers. We were spurred in the moment by what happened with fellow Smashers Yoshi, Mr. Game 'n Watch, and Fox. It was not our intention to let out anger out on you." pleaded the prince 

Mario wasn't having any of it, and neither was Luigi. After the battle they did some digging and discovered what the Hands had done. Not only were they mad with the Hands blatant disregard for the rules, but also they were angry with Marth and Roy. Those two didn't say a word about it and let out their aggression misguidedly. But they were angered at Bowser as well. He did nothing to prevent this, and let such a beast come to be. However they were most angry with themselves for not finding out soon the Hands plot. So now our story commences with the Mario Brothers walking the halls of the mansion, their hands cross in front of them, barely listening to Marth as he basically begged for their forgiveness. Sure, Marth is a prince, and princes don't beg, but when you've made a mistake as stupid as he did then pride is pushed aside for the better good. That is what being a good prince is all about. Something Marth has learned from his past. Now Roy didn't say a word. He was truly sorry, but he refused to beg. He has never once begged in his life (unless it was to a female) and he would not do it now...that was until they made it to Peach's room. The door opened and Peach could be found gently rubbing the head of Yoshi who had just taken a nap. She was calm, stroking his large head with tender loving care. But when she saw Marth and Roy she did a complete 180. She glared at them and nearly shouted but held it in so she wouldn't wake the sleeping hybrid. Marth took a step back and Roy nearly wet himself as Peach marched over to them, swiftly and silently. She latched onto Marth's shoulder and literally dragged him down the hall to his inevitable doom. Roy let out the air that had been lodged in his throat, thinking he'd experience the same punishment that would soon befall Marth. Oh how right he was. Another hand latched onto his shoulder and dragged him away as well. Turning he saw who it was. Zelda had grabbed the fire-wielding swordsman and was stomping down the hall with him in tow, and equal look of disgust plastered on her face like that of Peach. Guess the Mario Brothers told some other Smashers. And it wouldn't take long for the other Smashers to find out. After the swordsmen were taken away to receive punishment the Mario Brothers sighed as they stared at their fallen friend.

"I a should have a been there." said Mario, his happy demeanor in the trash can for a moment

"It is ok-a-kay Mario. It was a not your fault." Luigi said, trying to lift his short brother's spirits

"Then a who's fault is a it?" asked Mario, not convinced

"It was a the Master Hand and they a Crazy Hand. They created that a monster and they are a to blame. No one else, especially a you." Luigi replied

Mario looked up at his brother, a look of perplexity on his face. Now Luigi had always been the doubter, usually giving up before starting, and it always took Mario to lift Luigi's spirits. But now their roles had been reversed and it was now Luigi who was lifting spirits. This strange reversal of roles was new to the red plumber, who had never given up hope before. And seeing his brother, the one who would rather run and hide than stand up and fight in a dire situation was now telling him what he would tell him for years.

"Never give up. You can a always make it a better. You are a Mario after all." Luigi told him with a heart-felt brotherly smile

Mario felt the flame in his heart intensify at his taller brother's words. He felt renewed hope and a burning desire to right this terrible wrong. And he knew exactly how to do it. Time to challenge the Hands. He had enough wins so he would be able to. It was just a matter of being _able_ to do such a thing. But right now, at this moment, he felt he could do anything, and was willing...no, determined to take down the Hands.

"Yes...let's a go." replied Mario as they walked off, contemplating their next actions.

* * *

"So...this is who I have to battle tomorrow. A one-on-one battle, seems fitting. Now it is time to show everyone who I am. Especially those Hands. They will rue the day they made me look like a fool." said the Koopa King as he walked away from the Bulletin Board, ready for his battle tomorrow. And on the sheet of paper, pinned up on the bulletin board too letters signified his opponent. DK. Soon the battle of the bulk would commence. Who will win? That is entirely up...to..._YOU_.

* * *

It really is up to you my readers. Who do you want to win? Place your bets, which is the stronger mass-muscled creature. Donkey Kong or Bowser? I'm not going to write that battle until I get a few reviews. So tell me. You know you want to.  



	11. My Review

Author Review

* * *

Hello readers. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story. It's a great honor to have such dedicated readers. Now this chapter is simple an explanation chapter so to tell you what to expect in the future. I will now begin. 

1) The Bowser vs. DK battle

2) A slapstick comedy chapter

3) The slow path toward Mario's confrontation with the Hands

4) The final battle between the Hands

And finally

5) The Smasher's newest adventure

I would simply like you to know this so that you may give me a few ideas for what happens after Super Smash Brothers Melee. Even though I have ideas of my own which include guerilla warfare for out Smashers, I still would like some ideas for future chapters. I would once again like to thank you for reading. And remember the old saying "Read and Review"

Now please excuse me while I run away from the evil lawyer that keeps suing me. AHH!

Lawyer: Get back here!

Me: Never!


	12. Past the Horn, Spikes, and Breath

It's time for chapter 11. Today will be the big battle between Bowser and DK where Bowser proves he is no monster (inside or out) but he is to be feared for his power. The battle of the bulging bruisers is about to commence. Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Studies have taken up alot of my time. But I should be back on a regular basis for a while.

* * *

He said he didn't care. 

"I think he's the one who made the Giga Bowser." someone whispered

He looked like he didn't care.

"Do you think he'll go all Giga Bowser?" someone else whispered

He tried to make himself believe he didn't care.

"Maybe he should get kicked out. He might go crazy or something." someone _else_ whispered

Oh...but did he ever care, a lot more than he'd ever be willing to admit. But he ignored that feeling, along with what everyone was say about him. He knew, he wasn't stupid; they were rumors. He knew full well their sting. He was known to spread a few himself. Like the rumor that Mario had a contagious rash in a place below the overalls. Or the one about Yoshi sneaking into people's houses and stealing their pillows so he could make a pillow shrine of Birdo. Or even the one where Peach spent the night with him in his castle and they did..._stuff_. Peach still hadn't forgiven him for that one. But this is beside the point. Bowser was now walking the halls of the mansion, coming closer and closer to the door that would take him to the arena he was to do battle on. His mind raced on his upcoming battle. Not because of who he was battle, he could care less. It was how he was going to battle. He knew that he had to fight a certain way so to gain back his lost respect. He knew if he went all out and crushed DK without any mercy he would only be confirming all the things said about him. He wanted respect, not fear, but undeniable respect from the other Smashers. He was to be seen as a formidable fighter, a fighter with reverence. In other words he was not to be taken lightly. He was almost at the door when...

"Hey Bowser!" came a chipper voice

Bowser didn't turn, he simply looked at the door.

"Bowser hey!" came the same chipper voice

He knew who it was and he didn't want to talk.

"Bowser, yoo hoo!" came the voice, never wavering

Wouldn't want any one to see him conversing with the Smasher that was hurt the most during the Giga Bowser-incident.

"Behind you!" the voice cheered

He would not talk.

"Bowser!"

He would not talk.

"Bowser!"

He would not talk.

"BOWSER!" the voice yelled, slightly irritated but still chipper as ever

HE WOULD NOT TALK! Then he sighed. The hell with it.

"What is it Yoshi?" Bowser asked, turning to the little green dinosaur

There was a bandage on Yoshi's head. It looked a little worn, like it had been on for a while, parts tearing and whatnot.

"Hey Bowser. Guess ya didn't hear me or something. Were you thinking about something?"

"No." Bowser replied with a monotonously

"Oh...are you going deaf?"

"No." he said with the same tone

"Oh...so you're going to fight DK today?" Yoshi asked

"Yep." Bowser replied

"Oh...well...okay..." Yoshi replied, seemingly looking for words

"Well if you're done talking then I need to be going." Bowser told him

"Okay...but..."

"But what?" Bowser asked

"You're a Smasher..." Yoshi began

"Yes? I'm glad you remind me." Bowser replied, pondering, with a little sarcasm

"And since you are one then that means you're not evil, right?" Yoshi asked, not being deterred

"I guess so." Bowser replied

It was true. Though you could be bad, you couldn't be evil and join expect to join the Smashers. (A little rule made by the Master Hand so that nobody could plot behind his back).

"Well then, I guess you could say we're friends, right?" Yoshi asked

"Well I wouldn't go _that_ far..." then he saw the hope in Yoshi's eyes and his heart sunk "But we are allies." he replied, and Yoshi perked back up

"Cool!" Yoshi cheered

While Yoshi did a little victory celebration Bowser rolled his eyes and began to turn back to the door.

"Wait Bowser! One more thing." came Yoshi

"What _now_?" Bowser asked, annoyed

"I want us to become friends one day. So...good luck with your battle today!" Yoshi said, running down the hall while waving goodbye

Bowser was stupefied and touched, mostly stupefied. What was that little hardheaded green bean trying to say? That he wasn't scared of him? That it wasn't Bowser fault that he was in that condition? That Bowser wasn't as cold hearted as everyone made him out to be? Or was Yoshi off the deep end.

"Why do I have to have a heart?" he asked the air

He got no reply.

"I'm so gonna regret this...Yoshi!" came Bowser

Yoshi was just at the end of the hall about to turn when he heard Bowser. Turning around Yoshi looked down the hall at Bowser who seemed to want to say something.

"Yeah!" Yoshi yelled back

"I want...(I can't believe I'm saying this) to be...friends...too." he replied, groping for words

If you were to put Yoshi in a lighthouse his smile would have lit up the foggiest bay.

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, yeah." Bowser replied in a 'so, so' manner

"Well see ya Bowser!" Yoshi replied happily

And with that Yoshi turned the corner and was gone. Then a smile _dared_ to form on Bowser face, but he showed it who was the boss with a scowl. Turning back to the door he mumbled before entering...

"I _must_ be going soft."

Then he walked inside.

* * *

"The Smashers are getting restless 'brother'." came the Master Hand 

Though they were of the same descent, the Master Hand was still very reluctant at calling the Crazy Hand brother. Not merely for the fact that the twitching glove had some...mental problems, but because behind the apparent insanity the Crazy Hand was devilishly crafty. Even though his craziness was his own, the Crazy Hand always had a better hand than the Master Hand (pun so very much intended). It was that reason that the Master Hand wondered exactly _how_ the Crazy Hand freed him from the void of Final Destination. The only thing the Master Hand remembered was floating in a see of nothing, then a strange light appearing and the Crazy Hand pulling him toward that light. Next thing he knew, he was free. The Master Hand wondered, "If it was that easy...how come he wasn't able to free himself? The Crazy Hand must have known something that the Master Hand did not. And that bit of information troubled the Master Hand to no end. How much did the Crazy Hand know? Was the Crazy Hand more powerful than himself? And if so, why was he following the Master Hand? If he wanted he could take over. What was his deal? But the Master Hand knew he'd never get an answer from the Crazy Hand. Every time he asked the Crazy Hand, the mad glove would go off randomly and forget what they were talking about. So there was no point in asking him now. Right now he simply wanted to know what the Crazy Hand was planning for the immanent future. The Giga Bowser plan had failed, one that Crazy Hand had thought up himself. Now that the Smashers knew about it the Master Hand knew they would not take it likely. He was just surprised they hadn't broken any of the tournament rules and decided to deal with this themselves. They were more honorable then he would give them credit for.

"I know I know. The whole Giga Bowser thing was a bomb...but _I_ could beat them no prob." replied the Crazy Hand confidently

"Do you not mean _we_?" the Master Hand questioned

"Well you did get beat the last time...and now's theirs more of them, so..." the Crazy Hand began

"Do not worry. I am more than prepare for the Smashers this time around. But most likely after this little event they will want to challenge us, which means they will go against _your_ Wire Frames."

"Yeah, and mine won't be beat, unlike your polygons."

"They were incomplete. I did not have much time to copy the fighting style of the Smashers in the first tournament." the Master Hand defended

"Excuses, excuses."

"Well then 'brother' will your Wire Frames fair any better."

"Hell yeah!" he triumphed loudly

"Yes...do you mind elaborating?"

"Hell no!" he yelled

If the Master Hand had eyes they would have rolled.

"Look, you'll see 'em when you see 'em. Okay?"

The Master Hand sighed; this was getting pointless.

"Fine."

"So, who's fighting today?" asked the Crazy Hand

"Bowser and DK." the Master Hand replied

"Oh..." the Crazy Hand turned, obviously discontent with the answer

"What is the problem?" the Master Hand asked

"Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL!" the Crazy Hand replied, very quickly

Then without another word he took off, mumbling something about his 'plans' and 'stupid Bowser' and 'I like potatoes'.

If the Master Hand had a head he would have shook it in disdain. He knew the Crazy Hand was hiding something...among other more mental things. He wanted to know _what_ he was hiding and was determined to find out.

* * *

As the two combatants stood on the wobbly logs that made up the arena in Kongo Jungle the falls below them roared as water spilled over the edge and plummeted down to the basin. Strangely the waterfall seemed a little more turbulent than usual. But that wasn't on the minds of the two Smashers at the moment. All they could think about was how they were going to smash one another. They both stood, staring intensively at one another, though you could clearly see that each was expressing a different attitude toward the other. Bowser seemed to be spacing out, his normal defiant/cocky demeanor gone from his face. He saw DK, but he didn't really _see_ him. His mind was on other things. Alternatively DK's face was contorted with anger and disgust. Normally DK did not like Bowser. He knew he was a Smasher, so he was an ally, but that was it. DK thought of Bowser as a rival to his superior strength, and a downright bad creature. Now not to say he didn't do some of the same things that Bowser had done in his own past. But, to DK, Bowser was far too cocky for his own good. But now, after the whole Giga-Bowser incident DK had a whole knew hatred for Bowser. And DK took it upon himself to pound the smug dino/turtle into oblivion. Finally, after one last thunderous splash the announcer began to the countdown to battle. 

"**3...**" he began, though time seemed to slow, making a mere three seconds seem like an eternity

Bowser, who at the time was spacing out, came back to reality and gave DK a look. Not a smug look, just a look. DK didn't know what Bowser had meant by the look. Though it strangely resembled curiosity. Shaking that from his mind DK readied himself to take Bowser down.

"**2...**"

All of DK's muscle's tensed up, ready to lunge the minute the announcer said go. He flexed them somewhat as their bulging strength became more and more evident. Bowser just continued to stare, his body never tensing or for that fact, reading itself for battle. He looked calm, relaxed, a show of placidity on his face. It was as if he was watching his favorite television show and was vegetating.

"**1...**"

DK couldn't wait. He clenched his mighty paw, ready to launch a furious punch at Bowser the moment battle started. His eyes narrowed, as the only thing he saw was Bowser standing right in front of him. Nothing could stop him from turning Bowser into a leather purse, nothing. Well maybe a truckload's supply of bananas, but since there weren't any around...nothing could stop him. Bowser just scratched his nose and yawned. Was he really bored? DK nearly flipped. Did he think of him as an unworthy opponent? If DK had any inhibitions on crushing Bowser before, they were all out the window now.

"**GO!**" the announcer rang

DK lunged into action, his fist already drawn back and then fired toward Bowser with all the strength that he could muster at the moment. Bowser saw the overpowering fist coming and with a blank stare he put his enormous clawed hand in front of his face and caught the raging fist of the primate. The force exerted by the punching flowed effortlessly through Bowser body and cleared the arena floor of any water that had settle on the logs. DK was pissed...to say the least. Bowser wasn't even half trying and he stopped his punch with ease. DK's left hand came around but, like the former it was stopped, dead cold by Bowser right hand. Now the two were caught in a deadlock. DK was trying his hardest to push Bowser back, while Bowser was merely trying to stay his ground, his face contorting slightly against the strain. In spite of this Bowser seemed to be strangely relaxed over the current situation. But his relaxed mood enraged the simian even more, thinking that Bowser was simply mocking him or toying with him. That was when Bowser failed to realize that DK's feet were still very dangerous. DK arched his spine back, kicked up his feet and sent both into the belly of the beast (pun not intended). Bowser felt a sudden release of air as he lost his grip on DK's hands and fell back. As he sputtered on the ground DK gave no inclination of letting the turtle recover. Two giant palms came down and pounded what little air was left in Bowser's lungs. Bowser bounced as his body was thrown around like a rag-doll by DK's attack that jiggled the wooden structure they were currently residing on. After what felt like hours of being beaten around like a dirty rug Bowser some how or other slipped free from the assault and rolled away to safety. A swift punch to the jaw caught DK off guard, forcing him back toward the edge. Luckily he righted himself before going over, avoiding defeat. DK charged the fire-breathing turtle with the full intent of knocking him off the rickety support of logs and over the waterfall, but Bowser reacted quicker. Lunging his giant claw out he took hold of DK and pulled him close. Nearly letting his primal urges kick in he stopped, only inches from put DK's head into his gaping mouth. He looked at DK who was slightly dazed and knew this was not the way. Deciding to end this a different way he flung the ape to the top log platform of the stage, watching as the entire arena shifted due to all the weight change. DK was more than confused than hurt. He was expecting sharp teeth to dig into is fur and skin. But Bowser merely stopped, started, and then tossed him aside like an old gum wrapper. It was embarrassing and enraging. DK beat his chest wildly as he let his temper get to him. He wildly swung at Bowser but the Koopa King simply blocked the attack and rolled to the side.

"**ROAR**!" came DK as he let _his_ feral side take hold and thrashed at Bowser wildly.

However in Bowser's calm state the turtle easily sidestepped DK's wild attacks or blocking them effortlessly. This only proved to further enraged the primate as DK held his arms up high and tried to bring them down on the Koopa King. Bowser could have blocked the incoming attack, but it was so obvious. It hung in the air much longer than it need to so instead Bowser rolled to the side. That decision however proved to be an erroneous as the force of the blow caved the logs in that held the two combatants. DK's rage almost instantly dissapated as the arena slowly fell apart. Splintered logs and ropes cascaded over the waterfall to plummet to the basin below. Water tore through the small opening causing a complete rip in the middle of the arena, separating the two Smashers. With its obstruction weakened the built up water further up the river sped forth and lunged at the two combatants as if it were a monster preparing to strike. The two Smashers could only look up in horror as columns of water came crashing down, literally ripping apart the arena, casting wood and Smasher alike over the edge. As DK was pulled underwater by the impressive force the last thing he saw before he blanked out was a clawed hand grabbing his large paw.

* * *

All right readers, a cliffhanger for you. And don't worry, the next chapter will come much sooner. Please Review.  



	13. Water and Koopa Kings Don't Mix

Chapter Twelve is here for you. My faithful readers, I hope that chapter eleven is up to par with the rest of my story. It was sorta rushed because I wanted to get it in before I had to get back to my studies. If it is not, please feel free to flame. This chapter is going to be far better than chapter 11 so please read and review.

* * *

DK opened his large eyes to only see wet, brown fur hanging in front of them. Seeing that his left hand was currently occupied...by what, he didn't know, he used his right to wipe away the water and the hair from his eyes. Blinking a few times his eyesight came back to him and he gasped. Bowser was hanging from a small protrusion in the waterfall, his claws digging deep into the rock. His other hand was latched on DK's, keeping the hairy battler from falling to his doom. To say that DK was shocked was an understatement. Want to know why, let's see...One: This was a Super Smash Brothers battle and the point was to win. Two: Why was Bowser helping him? Three: Why was he relieved that Bowser was helping him? He hated the guy. Four: He had forgotten to take the garbage out before the battle and Peach was going to kill him. 

"Grr." Bowser grunted as the pounds of water fell on his body mercilessly.

His claws dug into the rock that he and DK were dangling from precariously. Small lines indicating their path as he was dragged further and further down the rock appeared as he slowly lost his grip. Bowser really seemed to be struggling to stay latched to the rock and to keep DK from falling.

"Why?" DK thought

Why was Bowser helping him? Bowser didn't help anyone unless it favored him. Why was Bowser going out of his way to save DK? Sure, it was not like his life was in danger, but still. BOWSER WAS HELPING DK! THE WORLD IS ENDING HERE PEOPLE! **_ENDING! _**

"If it's not a problem down there then maybe you could, oh I don't know, maybe, let's say, TRY AND CLIMB UP!" Bowser yelled, not angrily, but sarcastically

Well at least Bowser's wit hadn't changed.

"Could ya throw me up, maybe I can grab that ledge over there." DK replied, pointing to a ledge that was shielded from the water.

"I'll try." came Bowser

Slowly Bowser began to swing the primate back and forth, building up momentum. As he did so his claws slid further down the rock, dangerously close to the edge. Once the necessary speed was achieved Bowser used all the strength in his free arm to launched DK toward the ledge. DK tore through the pounding water, speedily heading toward the ledge. At the last second his large arms shot forward and he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Shaking his fur of water he didn't realize that Bowser's grip on the rock was becoming more and more loose. He didn't realize until he heard a cracking noise as the rock started to give way. DK turned to see the rock slowly crack and tip. Bowser tried to shift his weight to lessen the crack but that proved to be a grave miscalculation as because the shift in weight caused the already unstable rock to crack even more, further lowering him downward.

"I really hope you're okay, because I'm not!" yelled Bowser through the roar of the falls

The rock lowered a little more.

"Could ya be a pal and help me!" Bowser yelled

It lowered a little more.

"Really buddy! Could use a hand!" Bowser yelled

And a little lower. DK wasn't sure what to do. Bowser was yelling at him, that was a given, a deaf man at a heavy-metal concert while the music was blasting and the deaf man was wearing ear plugs and yelling at the top of his lungs could hear Bowser yelling. But it wasn't an angry yell, per say,more ofit had a tinge of desperation. DK did a double take; Bowser desperate? The Koopa King, the Sarcasm Spitter, the Mean Monster, the Livid Lizard, (and anything else you can think of that rhymes) was desperate. Like I said earlier. THE WORLD IS ENDING PEOPLE! REPENT, REPENT!

"If you're my friend Donkey Kong then you'll help!" Bowser yelled

Okay, that tore it. Did Bowser just use the words 'friend' and 'Donkey Kong' in the same sentence in a positive note...somewhat? Something was definitely wrong. No way did Bowser ever acknowledge someone as a friend. Sure, Bowser could be friendly when he wanted to be, which wasn't always, but he never actually said the word _friend_. DK was so shocked by the sentence that he punched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Ow."

Safe to say he wasn't dreaming. Seeing that a fellow living being is in danger and that for the moment any hate toward the king is replaced with confusion DK quickly decides to finally help. But because of his slow response time the rock that Bowser is hanging onto by a thread completely snaps and sends the giant Koopa hurtling to the basin below.

"No!" DK yells

Now normally this wouldn't be a problem. When a Smasher falls from an arena they get teleported away. That is if the arena is still in one piece. And due to DK's rage the arena was now resting at the bottom of the basin--a place that Bowser would soon discover himself.

"ROAR!" Bowser roars, the roar seeming to get quieter as he plummets.

Then came a loud splash followed by a column of waterthat sky-rocketed in the air, which was followed by an after-splash that soon settled into a huge outgoing series of ripples. DK couldn't believe what had happened. First Bowser acted as if he didn't care about the fight. Then he flipped out and destroyed the arena. Then Bowser saved him, and then BAM! Bowser hit the water and that was it. Everything happened so quick that not even Pichu could have caught up with all the happenings. And he did nothing to stop it all from happening. All he did was get angry and wished to smear Bowser off of his feet. And now he was gone.

"And I never got to say..."

Then he spotted something. It was something large moving through the water. It was green and had spikes protruding from its surface. A tail bobbed in and out of the water periodically as if it were some sort of paddle or rudder.

"Duh." DK grunted

The big advantage of being a koopa is the fact that koopa's are turtles, and turtles can swim. And even though Bowser breathed fire and hated being submerged, he could swim, rather well. Soon enough Bowser climbed onto the shore and shook himself clean of water.

"I hate the WATER!" Bowser yelled after climbing out

Then the Koopa King looked up and saw DK standing on the ledge high up on the water fall.

"Get you're hairy butt down here so we can finish our fight!" Bowser yelled

Okay, DK was officially freaked out. First Bowser was helping him, showed signs of friendship, and was now yelling at him to fight. What the hell was going on? Did DK fall into a parallel universe? Was he high? Did little gnomes jump into his head and were now controlling his mind? Was he losing his mind? But DK didn't ponder this for long. It made his head hurt so he decided

"The hell with it." and he climbed down the cliff to accompany his fellow Smasher

After what seemed like forever to make it to the bottom DK and Bowser finally stood face-to-face. Each creature's eyes bore into the others, looking for that emotion that would tell them what the other was thinking. A long silence was their only friend. Even the 'crickets-that-pop-up-anytime-there-is-a-long-silence-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-you' didn't make a sound. It was deadly quiet...that was until someone spoke.

"Why?" DK asked

"Why what?" Bowser asked monotonously

"Why did you save me?" DK asked

Bowser shrugged "Felt like it." he replied

DK fell silent.

"You know, this is still a battle. Why don't we get back to the part where we beat each other to a pulp?" Bowser suggested

DK cocked his head to the side, confused. But when he saw a slight smile on Bowser's face his confusion turned to contentment. DK nodded his head, approving Bowser's suggestion. But before they went into battle DK said one thing.

"Thanks."

"Don't get all mushy on me. Save that for that annoying little dinosaur." came Bowser

DK smirked.

"Let's go." DK said

"Well, actually, it won't feel so right if we don't have a countdown." came Bowser unexpectedly

"Okay. Want to count together?" DK suggested

Bowser shrugged, it didn't matter to him. With his smirk growing bigger DK began

"3..."

Bowser followed up with his own smirk and continued

"2..."

Then came DK once again

"1..."

"GO!" they both yelled and ran at each other, their fists rose to pummel.

The next series of events could only be described in one word "Absolutely Beautiful"...okay that was two words, but you get the point. And I probably shouldn't say beautiful when referring to Bowser and DK. It was more along the terms of "Utterly Diesel." DK got the first hit in, slamming his paw into the hard jaw of Bowser, sending the turtle into a tree, smashing it to splinters. Bowser retaliated with a sea of flames in DK's direction; said flames completely engulfed the furry fighter. When the flames finally died down DK was still standing, though sizzling, he was still standing. DK smirked and playfully taunted the large Koopa; laughing, grunting, and making a whole slew of simian noises. Steam billowed from Bowser's nose as he snorted and he dug his feet into the ground, bending his head down to expose his horns. A strange, angered mooing sound appeared from nowhere and Bowser charged DK with full intention on show DK just how sharp his horns were. DK stood his ground and awaited the bulldozing Koopa and a moment before Bowser's horns met DK's chest, DK pitchedhis arms out and took hold of both horns with an unshakeable grip. Then using sheer brute strength DK lifted Bowser up into the air and onto his back. Bowser struggled to get free but DK was unshakeable in the current position they were in. DK turned to the water and Bowser peered up and saw the crisp clean water of the lake that the water fall formed.

"You wouldn't dare." Bowser said coldly

DK nodded his head vigorously before heaving Bowser into the cold water.

"ROAR!" came Bowser as he hit the water, hard.

Bowser started sputtering and flailing around wildly like he was drowning, even though he could swim like a shark. Guess he had a momentary lapse in memory. By now, DK was rolling around on the ground, laughing his butt off at Bowser pathetic attempt at getting out of the water.

"You are going to pay!" Bowser shrieked curling into a ball and letting his shell spin feverishly at DK, kicking up water and dirt that should be so foolish as to get in his way.

DK took the full hit of the Spinning Fortress and bounced along the ground, ripping through a few vines and low level plants. Rubbing his head he looked up to see Bowser come down, the Koopa King's large belly coming down for a Body Slam. DK rolled away and Bowser made contact with the ground, which shook under his weight. It took him some time to stand, after slamming into the ground so hard, which gave DK plenty of time to wound his Giant Punch. Bowser looked up to see a large fist connect with his jaw. Bowser's face turned so fast that it looked like it was trying to run away from his body. Finally his body caught up and was propelled back toward the lake with such force that when he hit the water he skipped across it. He skipped across the water a few more times before landing with a thunderous splash.

"I hate you with the intensity of **FOUR** raging fires!" DK heard Bowser yell from the lake

This time when he swam back he swam back quickly but strangely he had a smile on his face, a strange devious smile. Then as he neared the shore he dove underwater and everything went quiet. DK look at the spot Bowser had disappeared in but could not see hide nor hair of the Koopa King. Slowly something came out of the water. DK looked down and saw a Bob-Bomb slowly making his way toward him. He freaked and prepared to make a run for it but, Bowser had lunged out of the water and let his flame breath ring. DK could only utter one word before the flames engulfed him and the Bob-bomb.

"Crap."

_**BOOM!**_ The Bob-bomb depressurized and exploded, blowing DK clean across Kongo Jungle.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**" boomed the announcer

"Nobody makes me go for a swim." Bowser mumbled

* * *

Back at the mansion DK was rubbing his swore muscles. Fire plus a Bob-Bomb will do that to you. As he was rounding a corner he bumped into Bowser and Yoshi. The latter seemed to be annoying Bowser to wits end, but the former somehow didn't lose his temper. He simply grunted and groaned at Yoshi's attempt at conversation. Word to the wise; Do not, DO NOT get Yoshi talking. He will not stop when he's got something to say. He has been known to go on for _hours_ at a time. Somehow, and I put emphasis on _somehow_, Bowser was immune to Yoshi's constant babble and only listened to key things in the conversation so that when Yoshi asked if he was listening Bowser could reply and say something pertaining to the conversation. As the two bruisers passed each other in the hall their eyes met and an entire conversation of their own was started without saying a single word. The eye-contact only lasted a second but that second was more than enough time to tell each other one thing. Finally after months of evil glares, snide remarks, and hateful spites the two strongest Smashers (physically) actually respected one another. You may want to read that line over again if you don't believe me but, THEY RESPECT EACH OTHER! THE WORLD IS...do I really have to say it again? Fine, because you asked so nicely. THE WORLD IS ENDING! REPENT, REPENT. A DIVINE SPIRIT SEES ALL! Then they broke eye contact and went their separate ways, Yoshi still blabbing away, thoroughly enjoying himself while Bowser shook or nodded hsi head every once in a while. Meanwhile DK decided to go to his room and take a long nap. But he never got that chance because he heard someone yell... 

"DONKEY KONG! YOU DID NOT TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE! **WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL**..."

Donkey Kong gulped. He knew death was in his immediate future.


	14. Don't Hurt Yourself Laughing

This is chapter thirteen my readers. Now get ready for gut busting fun where nobody is safe from bad puns, unfortunate _accidents_, food fights, and the occasional fit of insanity. Enjoy. (Sorry for taking so long to post.)

* * *

"Play with me." came the voice of Young Link 

"Not now, I'm busy." replied his older self

"Please?" Young Link asked

"No."

The small hyrulian tried to look over the shoulder of his older self but the older Link turned to the side, annoyed by his younger self

"Play with me." Young Link asked again

"I said no!" Link yelled, "Now go!"

The younger Link felt hurt, but held it in and simply stuck his tongue out at his older self before running off.

"I hope I never grow up." mumbled Young Link

But as he was running he tripped on something and fell flat on his face.

"Ow."

Ready to carve up whatever he tripped over Young Link turned and all his rage turned to unbridled mischief. For lying on the ground was a Mushroom...

"I was so annoying when I was younger." came Link as he polished his blade.

Link always made sure the Master Sword was in top condition so he polished it often. And when he polished it he **HATED** distractions, especially from his annoying younger self. It was like having a younger brother but even more annoying because he knew he was once like that. Because he was that; time is confusing.

"Will you play with me now?" asked the voice of Young Link, though slightly deeper

"I told you I was busy." Link replied, but then felt that something was amiss

"Oh _really_?" asked Young Link

Link turned around and noticed a large shadow. Looking up he saw Young Link, though a lot bigger than he should be.

"Young Link?" Link asked, fear evident in his voice

"Now we are going to play, and do you know what?" Young Link asked

Link shook his head slowly as fear gripped his heart. That fear became even stronger when he saw his younger self smile deviously.

(Five minutes later)

"Its a pinata." replied Young Link

The young Hylian had returned to his normal size and was now trying to get the other younger Smashers to play a little game with him. Ness, Popo, Nana, and Pichu were staring at the strange looking paper-mache object that was hanging from the ceiling. It strangely resembled a man, though it looked like a clown. And for some reason or other it was muttering.

"Is it alive?" Nana asked, "Because it keeps making noises and its moving."

"No...its just that I made it so well that it does that." Young Link replied cleverly

"Ooh." replied the four Smashers

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Young Link, a devilish smile creasing his lips

The four young Smashers looked at one another and then at the pinata and back at each other. Then they smiled. Ness reached into his backpack and retrieved his bat, Popo and Nana armed themselves with their hammers, and Pichu's tail began to glow brightly as he summoned the energy for an Iron Tail attack (which he learned from Pikachu). Then, they went at it. They mercilessly assaulted the large doll-like object with a mix of uninhibited passion and blind recklessness. Every time they made contact with the pinata it made a painful groan and muffled yell. Then Pichu turned and noticed that Young Link was standing nearby with a huge grin on his face.

"Aren't you gonna try?" Pichu asked Young Link

"No, I am just going to watch." replied Young Link

Pichu just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the pinata so that he could join his fellow Smashers in abusing the poor paper-mache man. At that moment Zelda and Samus walked by and saw the four little Smashers smashing the pinata, determined to get the 'prize' inside.

"Hey Young Link. Have you seen you're older self around anywhere?" Samus asked

With a big smile Young Link shrugged and said, "He's tied up."

That's when everyone saw two large pointy elf ears pop out of the pinata, followed by a muffled groan.

* * *

Walking the halls of the Smash Brother's mansion we stumble upon a certain yellow pokemon and a certain psychic who have decided to play a trick on the resident prince. They've noticed that he takes great pride in his hair, which is always smooth and manageable. So they decided it would be fun to mess with his prized possession. Sneaking into his room undetected Pikachu silently moves through Marth's room until he and Ness come to their target. Sitting on the nightstand is Marth's treasured hairbrush, a brush mystically designed to never lose the right amount of firmness, and the only hair brush he trusts to get the job done. And today it was about to undergo a polar transformation. 

"PK-Thunder." Ness whispered

"Pika." Pikachu whispered

Respectively their powers seeped into the hairbrush, changing its polarity greatly. The brush began to spark a little before finally dying down. With their deed done they began to leave the room, snickering all the way. But when they reached the door, but who should come in but the prince himself.

"May I ask what you are doing in my quarters?" Marth asked

Pikachu looked at the ground, he as no good at lying. So it was up to Ness to keep him from putting two and two together.

"We were just looking for my Yo-Yo. I left it in here and Pikachu was helping me find it." Ness replied innocently

Marth looked at the two for sometime. He wasn't sure if he should believe them or not. The looked sincere. But _looking_ sincere and actually _being_ sincere are two different things.

"I hope you have found your Yo-Yo?" Marth asked, eyeing the two

They both nodded their heads vigorously. Marth raised and eyebrow.

"Did you two happen to do anything else other than search for said Yo-Yo while you were in my quarters?" he asked

They shook their heads vigorously. That eyebrow was raised higher.

"I see." he replied

Looking around he room he looked for anything out of the ordinary but saw nothing. Giving them one last look he nodded then ushered them out of his room so the could do what he loved to do, brush his famous locks. The two snickered as they left his room, closing the door behind them. Then they put their ears to the door and listened. Marth was admirining himself in the mirror when he noticed a strand of hair was out of place.

"Now this will not do." he told himself

Bent on straightening the strand he reached for his brush and grasped its hilt. He felt a strange sensation as he clutched the hair straigtening object, but shrugged it off as nothing. He brought the brush to his hair and the second the brissles made contact with his hair...ZAP! Electricity immediately flowed from the brush into Marth's hair, sending it into overload.

(Back in the hallway)

"NESS! PIKACHU! I WILL END YOU!" yelled a peeved prince

Ness and Pikachu turned to see Marth barge out of his room and nearly died laughing when they saw the prince of Altea. His hair had frizzed and it looked like a giant ball of fur was now living atop his head. Marth's face was contorted into a furious scowl and he brandished his blade, ready to make mince meat out of the two pranksters.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" he hollered

However the two Smashers didn't hear a word of it, they were too caught up in their own laughter to even acknowledge the fact that he was yelling at them. The sight of his hair was too much for them.

"GRARL!" he growled and lunged for them.

But they were too quick for him and dashed off, laughing all the way. Tears began to form in their eyes as they gripped their bellies from sheer laughter.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Marth as he followed them in pursuit

The three Smashers sped down the hall, the first two still laughing to the point of suffocation, but somehow or other they kept ahead of the fuming prince. King Dedede, who had been heading for the bathroom saw the three Smashers zoom down hall so fast that he only saw a blur. He heard laughter and profanity float into the air as the three tore down a hallway. Dedede looked on as if he had seen the most idiotic thing in his life, and it might as well have been. He shook his head in disdain before muttering...

"Never a dull moment in the mansion."

* * *

Even though none of the Smashers were evil, that didn't mean they were the nicest people in the world. That was especially the case when it came to Ganondorf, King of Darkness...or he was until Link put a damper on that. He'd never, ever, _ever_ admit it but he was glad that Link had defeated him. The reason for this was because _he_ wanted to rule Hyrule and not Ganon, the evil demon that had once resided in him. That demon had taken some control of him after Ganondorf had stolen the Triforce and after Link had defeated Ganondorf, Ganon took full control. But after Link defeated Ganon, with the help of Zelda of course, Ganondorf was released from the demon's control. Though he would never truly be free of the demon blood that now coursed through his veins Ganondorf was not _evil_ anymore. Now he was just arrogant, rude, and a little mean. He proclaimed that he would eventually defeat Link to the point of crushing the boy's spirit, then he would take Zelda as his bride and rule Hyrule. Now we all know that will will _never_ happen. But a guy can dream, can't he? But lets not get _too_ deep into Ganondorf's past because of right now he'll be trying to do the most difficult thing he has ever done in his entire life. Trying to set...the VCR! Dun, dun, dun! 

"Stupid machine." he muttered as he pushed a series of buttons

He had tried, and failed at setting the stupid thing, constantly having to push buttons and check to see if all the wires and cords were properly connected. He had been at it for about an hour now and was thoroughly pissed. Sitting on the couch was Mewtwo and Falco. Fox had been sitting on the couch earlier but had went off to get a sandwhich and had yet to return. Falco was chuckling to himself as he watched the dark King try, and we put an emphasis on _try_ to set...the VCR! Dun, dun, dun!

"You know Ganondorf, perhaps if you push the 'ON' button that may help in your efforts to set the VCR." Mewtwo replied

Then for some strange reason the moment he uttered 'VCR' lightening struck, even though it was a normally clear day.

"Shut it you freaky cat." he barked, then turned to the VCR and saw that indeed the power was off.

He must have hit the 'OFF' button in his attempt at setting...the VCR! Dun, dun, dun!

"I knew that." he replied, less than convincing

"I'm sure you did." Mewtwo replied, hinting at sarcasm, "I would just like to watch _some_ television before I die of old age." replied the psychic pokemon.

Now Mewtwo was not the TV watching creature. But like anyone he indulged in it every once in a while. But right now he wasn't interested in television. Watching Ganondorf try to set...the VCR (dun, dun, dun!) was far more entertaining than anything that was on at the moment.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" Ganondorf asked through gritted teeth

"More than you know." Mewtwo replied, a grin on his normally monotonous face

Then came a loud scream that rang through the mansion, obviously a female's, then a large crash, a pained moaned, and finally a clatter of footsteps. Bursting into the living room came Fox, face plastered with luncheon meat, a large bump on his head.

"What happened to you?" Falco asked, turning to face his comrade

"I was just coming from the kitchen with my sandwhich when Kirby tried to steal it from me. So I ran and he chased after me. I tried to hide so I ducked into the nearest room. Problem was, it was the female shower room." Fox replied

"Ooh." came Falco, not needing to know the rest

"Why do they always hit me? Kirby saw Peach too." he whined, rubbing his head

"Speaking of Kirby you may want to run." came Mewtwo, still looking at Ganondorf trying to set...the VCR! Dun, dun, dun!

"What? Why?" Fox asked

But before Mewtwo could reply Fox got his answer as he was pulled into the belly of the pink ball. After what seemed like a minute of tussle inside Kirby, the pinkball spit out his fellow Smasher, now thoroughly clean of any food like items. Content Kirby skipped off to find something else to eat. Fox thought about chasing after the bottomless pit known as Kirby and give him a piece of his mind, but since his mind was currently throbbing he decided against it.

"Is he _still_ trying to set the VCR?" Fox asked, and once again thunder struck

"Odd weather we are having today." came Mewtwo as he looked out the window momentarily

"Yep, he's _still_ trying to set it." replied Falco, answering Fox's question

"I said shut it!" Ganondorf growled as he jabbed more buttons

"And failing miserably at the attempt." came Mewtwo, the smirk on his face growing

"I hate you all." came Ganondorf

"Sure you do." came Fox

Ganondorf growled but didn't reply.

"Stupid...machine...can't set...VCR." he mumbled, and at the utterance of the word the sky once again boomed and flashed with electricity.

* * *

"Hey, EVER wonder where Peach keeps all the weapons she seems to magically pull out her dress during battle? Ever wonder where that little Toad is hiding? Ever wonder where the Links hide all those weapons? Well I have...have theories, THEORIES! There good theories too...but _they _think I'm crazy. Yes, _they, _the **government**. They think I'm wrong. They say that those things just magically appear. But I know better! But _they_ are trying to hide the **truth**. WELL NOT ANYMORE! THE TRUTH SHALL BE HEARD! **_MHU HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**" so were the ramblings of the Crazy Hand 

"Come here 'brother'." the Masher Hand commanded calmly

"NO! HE'S IN CAHUTS WITH _THEM_. _HE _CAN'T BE TRUSTED!" the Crazy Hand bellowed

The Master Hand sighed. "I see I will have to take you away on my own accord." he said

"NO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE **_SILENCED!_**" the Crazy Hand screamed

"Please disregard everything my 'brother' has said. And no, I am not part of the government." came the Master Hand as he dragged away the mad Hand

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THE TRUTH HIDDEN FOREVER! THERE WILL BE OTHERS LIKE ME! THEY WILL TELL THE TRUTH!"

"For all our sakes, I hope there are not." came the Master Hand

* * *

The is one thing in the universe that you should never, ever, EVER do. If this didn't exist then it would be considered a law of physics. The one thing you **do not do** is give Pichu anything sweet. Now you may look at me and ask "So?", but let me warn you, it is not pretty. Once, the Smashers decided to honor the little mouse with a band of salt water taffy (the stuff is so good). Pichu gladly accepted and the Smashers felt pleased that he graciously accepted their gift. That my friends was the _biggest_ mistake they had ever made. And most likely will always be the biggest. The minute Pichu's small fangs dug into the taffy his tiny body was filled to the brim with so much sugar that it definitely assured a sugar rush from any person. But for the hyper activite, electric storage tank known as Pichu is did something _far_ worst. The intense sugar mixed with the naturally high electric currents running through his body and created something the Smashers will always refer to as 'Sugtricity'. Pichu shot around the entire mansion, blasting into rooms and disrupting their occupants, whether or not they were decent. (Fox recieved the bad end of the deal when Pichu busted into the rooms of the females, for he was the one who actually gave Pichu the salt water taffy in the first place.) The Smashers tried to stop Pichu, but at the speed _he _was going it was impossible to stay on him. And every person he made contact with felt a shockwave of electrical energy that left them paralyzed for hours. It took an entire _24_ hours for the sugar to run its course and the electricity to die down in his body before he finally stopped. The little guy fainted, having used up all his energy. He slept for an entire week after than incident and _never_ again ate anything sweet. Also, along with the beatings a certain fox took, the merc was punished with the task of cleaning up the entire mansion after Pichu's little 'episode'. From that day forward our pilot has never given the poor little mouse anything referred to as sweet. Heck, he hardly even uses the word sweet in Pichu's vicinity. Can you say 'emotionally scarred'?

* * *

Thank you readers for reading. I sorta ran out of ideas for slapstick, but I would love suggestions. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. School has been murder. Glad you're staying faithful.


	15. The First Step is the Hardest

The next chapter is here. Let me give you a quick summary of this chapter. The next few battles will follow Mario as he tries to ascend to the destined battle with the Master Hands. So expect this chapter to be very long. Now I know that Mario might not be everyone's favorite character and you, the readers probably have you own personal favorite Smasher that you want to battle the Hands. Don't worry. Even though this chapter will mostly be Mario centered, the other Smashers will play a key role later on in the chapter. Thank you for reading this and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

BLAM! BOOM! POW! The sounds of large fists connecting with a small face could be heard echoing through the Mushroom Kingdom (II) arena. 

"Come on you tubby plumber! I'm waiting for you to really try!" also came the sounds of the taunting tortoise

He was trying to save the Nintendoverse from utter servitude by the 'Hands' should they win. He had to defeat Bowser to go up the next rank to even get a chance at facing them. He was being beaten to a pulp to win this round.

"A sometimes being a hero a really sucks." he mumbled.

Mario wasn't exactly having the best time defeating his old enemy. Bowser was really on fire today and had our beloved plumber on the ropes. But Mario was not about to let himself be defeated in the first battle. No way. His pride as a hero wouldn't let him; so he continued to battle even though his body was battered from Bowser's assault. Bowser jumped into the air, extending his arms so that his bulk could crush the puny warrior. Mario put his arms up in a feeble defense as he watched Bowser descend upon him. Mario caught the full weight of Bowser and his legs nearly buckled under the immense pressure, but Mario was not to be beaten. He used all his available strength to heave the heavy king off of him and near one of the many ledges of the arena. His large body was propelled about a foot into the air before it began its plummeting decent to its doom below. But Bowser was not to be defeated so easily and he used the Spinning Fortress to drive himself back up the ledge. Looking around for his opponent Bowser was greeted with an empty ledge; for Mario had already jumped back to the side ledge of the level to soothe his aching muscles.

"A note to a self: Do a not carry a Bowser around like a ball." he told himself.

Yet, he didn't have much time contemplate this because the Koopa King had jumped up to pound our hapless hero to a pulp. Trying to buy him self some time he threw a fireball at the incoming tortoise, stopping his aggressive leap in mid-air. Bowser quickly landed at the edge of the side ledge, caught a little off guard. Using this to his advantage Mario ignored the pain running through his body and leapt at the oversized dino, putting both his feet into a powerful kick, thus sending the tortoise titan through the air. However because the attack was forced it didn't have near enough power to send Bowser flying, the Koopa King caught him self on the opposite side and regained his footing.

"Prepare to know what is feels like to be a gum wrapper under someone's shoe Mario. 'Cause I'm gonna crush you and enjoy every minute of it." he taunted, or more to the point, _threatened _our red-hat hero

Mario grunted and cracked his neck. Just because he had to save the Nintendoverse didn't mean he couldn't have fun while he did so.

* * *

"I heard that Mario's going to try and challenge the 'Hands' themselves." came a female voice 

"Really, I had no clue." came a sarcastic female voice

"Samus, be nice. I think its sweet that Mario's taken it upon himself to challenge the hands." came yet another female voice

The three voices belong to Peach, Samus, and Zelda (in that order) who were in the common room of the mansion. They were discussing the current events with great resolution. It wasn't a secret that Mario decided that now was the time to challenge the Hands. After the Giga Bowser incident it was time for the 'Hands' to learn they could not do whatever they wished. It was sorta expected. Mario--a big hero challenging the evil forces of the 'Hands'. Itis acommon heroic feet. Yet, it felt different this time around, like something really bad would happen should Mario fail. This wasn't just 'hero beats evil force and saves day'. This was more 'someone stands up to defeat in evil force before all of universe is thrust into darkness' (or other deep cliché).

"Well I think he's gonna get himself killed." replied Samus

"Samus! Don't talk like that!" cried Peach

"Sorry!" she said, putting her hands up in defense (or hand and buster cannon if ya want to get technical) "I've got nothing against the guy, shoot, he's one of my best friends. But I don't think he needs to be putting his neck out on the line when he doesn't have to. He knows that if we, as a whole, accumulate enough wins in the tournament then we _all_ get to fight the 'Hands' and whatever new toys they have to unleash."

"That is true. But the 'Hands' decided that in order for that to happen the Smashers would have to accumulate over 1,000,000,000 (one billion) KO's. And there is no way we can do that in the short amount of time we have so that we can save the Nintendoverse." replied Zelda

"Yeah, those stupid 'Hands' knew that and twisted the rules around so that they could have an edge. Either we get all those KO's or one of us has to battle their way to the top and face them alone." Peach pouted

"Yeah...and I don't want to have to hurt the little guy. We can't hold back in a tournament. It's all or nothing." Samus sighed

"Me neither. But it is for the best. Maybe if one of us defeats him then maybe he will decide not to participate further in a solo tournament." Zelda suggested

"Mario?" Samus laughed, "He isn't the kind of guy to give up so easily. You'd have to break both his arms and legs before he'd ever sit something big like this out. But I guess he's just like any of us. I think we're too hardheaded to admit defeat. Or maybe we're too into 'must protect the innocent' game. Or maybe we're insane and enjoy getting our butts handed to us on a daily basis. Though I am leaning toward 'must do the common good' thing myself." Samus mused

"Yes, protecting people seems to be our biggest qualities, even though the Smash Brothers was created solely to entertain the masses with blatant smashing." replied Zelda

"But we're just heroes like that." came a chipper Peach, then she thought about it for a moment "Well...most of us."

* * *

"Ha, ha!" came an overly happy Mario after he landed a punch square in the jaw of Bowser. 

Bowser slide across the ground after receiving that blow sending him under the small ledge above him, almost leaving the ring in the process.

"I a don't want to a hurt you a Bowser..." then he thought it over "Well...not that a much. Give a up already Bowser or you are a going down." Mario warned

"Please, the day I am defeated by the likes of you is the day that I wear a frilly pink dress and sing 'I'm A Little Tea Pot'." quipped Bowser

"Then I a guess you've a done that all a ready." Mario mocked

Bowser's eye twitched slightly.

"I'll get you!" he roared then charged toward Mario

"Then a bring it on!" Mario yelled and charged as well

The both ran to the middle of the arena then jumped, fists coiled back and muscles flexed, a steely determination set. Then they let the fists fly.

* * *

"I need more power!" yelled a voice 

"I'm giving her all she's got captain, she can't take too much more of this!" yelled another voice

"I don't care, GIVE ME MORE POWER!"

"She's gonna blow captain!"

DING!

"Ah, making inter-dimensional popcorn is great." came the first voice

"It sure it." replied the second voice

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom (II) arena the two combatants breathe heavily, their body's battered and bruised, but still ready to battle. 

"If you don't give up soon I'll have to send you to the big mushroom in the sky." Bowser nattered (to speak)

"No a way Bowser, I'm a going to win a this." countered Mario

"Burn!" he roared, obviously having grown impatient from the long drawn out battle

Blazing heat rose up Bowser's throat, turning in flames as it left his mouth, toward our weary plumber

"Oh a boy." Mario muttered

Mario raised his shield and took the brunt of the attack, his body aching from taking such damaging heat directly, even though the shield protected him from the physical damage...for now. Slowly his shield began to lose strength, coming dangerously close to breaking. But Mario couldn't chance dropping the shield because if he did the overwhelming flames coming from Bowser's throat would have roast him, thus leaving him weakened and wide open for a finishing blow--a blow that Bowser would be sure to take advangtage of. But the"Luck of the Irish"must have been on Mario's side today because an item crate appeared on the screen, generously taking the brunt of the flame attack. Not letting this blessing go to waste Mario rolled away just before the crate exploded, releasing the items that lay inside it. Items included were a Bunny Hood, Fan, and Pokeball.

"All a right a Bowser, it is a time to a finish this." Mario called

Donning the Bunny Hood and arming himself with the Fan and Pokeball Mario charged jumped high into the air. With his new found speed and agility he flew high into the air, far above the Tortoise Titan. Bowser tried to throw a Green Shell at Mario that had materialized nearby, but the agile plumber twisted his body so that the dangerous weapon passed by him harmlessly. Mid-twist Mario launched the Pokeball at the overgrown spiked reptilian while falling back down at him at an impressive speed. The Pokeball hit the ground first, instantly releasing the pokemon held inside.

"**Raahwooh!**" roared the Lugia that emerged from the Pokeball, flapping its mighty wings and deafening the field with a thunderous roar

Bowser shielded himself from the hurricane-like winds that were summoned when Lugia spread it wings and flew. However Lugia was only a distraction for the pasta eating hero known as Mario. His real plan went unnoticed. With a Drill Kick to the ground he battered Bowser's shield with daunting speed. When he landed Mario swung with all his might, shattering the shield around Bowser with one swing. The recoil of energy caused Bowser to flail about and lose his bearings. Mario dropped the Fan in his hand and for a moment stared at the dazed Bowser, almost feeling sorry for him. However the key word in that sentencebeing _almost_. Creating a ball of heated coal in his hand he wound back then struck with a furious punch, sending Bowser out of the arena with such speed that if he were being clocked he would have broken a couple of speed records; though at this point he might have broken a few other things, things including bones. Mostly like not however. This _is_ Bowser we are speaking of; he isn't a pushover, he was just defeated.

"Finally, it is a over." Mario exhaled, utterly exhausted after such a grueling match

Poor, poor Mario...if you are this tired from the first battle then you are in for a loop because this is only the beginning.

* * *

"Yo Slip, how's the repairs on the StarFox coming along?" asked a certain fox person 

"Coming along? Fox you're lucky they're even coming! After you trashed the ship we were lucky to salvage enough from the wreckage to even repair it!"

"Hey! I didn't trash the ship!" Fox shot

"You're right Fox. It was you, the flat guy, and that dino!" Slippy shot back

"Well it wasn't our fault! The 'Hands' cheated! If you want to blame someone blame them!"

"Oh I do Fox...but I still can't believe you three were able to take down the Great Fox." Slippy replied, rubbing the back of his head in wonder, amazement, and bewilderedness.

"Well..." he trailed off sheepishly

"I mean look at it! We'll have to completely re-haul it in order to get it back up to parameters! You're lucky structural integrity wasn't compromised. But look at the engine, it's totaled!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Beam Swords and Positronic engines didn't mix?" Fox asked in his defense

"Well now you do!" Slippy replied irate

Fox opened his mouth to say something back to the frog kid but instead he sighed. Using his index finger and thumb he massaged the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache that he was starting to get. There was no point in arguing the matter. What is done is done and no amount of yelling would change that. Besides, Slippy had a point; Even if it _was_ Yoshi who had trashed the ship and not Fox. And being the nice guy he was he didn't charge Yoshi for the cost of the repairs for the Great Fox because of the simple reason that Fox stole Yoshi's pie. Now if that piece of logic doesn't say 'unfair' then nothing does. But Fox stood by it. Why? We'll never know. However some people might call it a **guilty conscious**.

"Hey Slip, think you can give me an estimate on when the Great Fox will be up and running?" Fox asked

"Maybe in three months." Slippy replied

"THREE MONTHS!" Fox shrieked

"Yeah, and that's if I workaround the clock." Slippy commented

Fox's headache started to get worst and he cursed a few words under his breath.

"Note to self--make the Hand's pay for this, literally." he thought

* * *

"Silly Rabbit, Trix's are for kids." said a voice 

"I'm not a rabbit and I want don't want those damn Trix. Now leave me alone."

"Alright, right after this balanced breakfast."

* * *

Well that is the end of this chapter. So sorry it took forever, school has been murder and I've had a bad case of writers block. Don't worry; the next chapters should come more fluid from now one. But thank you again for reading. 

Me: Man, I hope that lawyer isn't around

Lawyer: (Ahem) I'm back!

Me: Ahh! (High-tails it.) I'll be back!


	16. Fighting, Nutrition, and Insanity

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of my story. It has action, drama, suspense, comedy, and a whole heaping load of smashing. Enjoy

* * *

"Give up Mario, you can not win and I do not want to have to hurt you." came a cold voice 

"No a way, I a will beat you Mewtwo and I will a go on. I will a not give up." replied the plumber defiantly

"So be it." Mewtwo replied coolly.

The psychic pokemon's eyes glowed blue for a split second before his psychic powers easily lifted the hapless hero and flung him effortlessly around the pokemon stadium arena. Mario would have been thrown out of the arena hadn't said arena transformed into its rocky form and Mario's body collided with a large piece of stone. Upon impact a crater of Mario's outline was formed as the psychic powers that enveloped him dissipated. Mario peeled off the stone, landing hard on his front-side.

"Do you now see how foolish this fight is? I am not holding anything back and if I must, I will hurt you." Mewtwo explained

"No a way." Mario replied, and with a burst of speed he jumped up into Mewtwo's face and landed a hard right hook across the pokemon's jaw.

Time seemed to slow as the fist made its way across Mewtwo's face and during the duration of the punch Mewtwo's mind tried to draw up a conclusion on how he wasn't able to see that punch coming.

"He was so fast. He usually is not like this unless he truly wants victory. He is not holding back as well."

Then Mewtwo became acquainted with the large stone on the other side of the stadium. Mewtwo's impact caused the stone to shatter, sending a metric ton of rocks tumbling toward him. Mewtwo raised his paws up in the air and stopped the rocks only inches from crushing him. Shaking off that punch Mewtwo levitated the rocks around him with his awesome powers, swirling them around him to create a makeshift shield. Mario threw a fireball but it was easily deflected by the rotating rocks.

"Momma Mia." Mario groaned

"Now Mario, you shall discover why I am the most powerful pokemon on Earth." gloated Mewtwo

The boulders swirling around him formed into a giant hand, and the stone hand lunged at Mario, encasing him in stone before he had a chance to evade.

"Now...what to do with you now, I wonder?" Mewtwo wondered

As Mewtwo pondered that thought he commanded the large fist to repeatedly squeeze Mario like one of those stress-relieving toys you see in offices of big businesses. But as you can guess it didn't alleviate any stress that the plumber was feeling at the moment.

"Now I could simply throw you out of the ring and end this battle, but that would seem too bland of a victory." Mewtwo rubbed his chin "I could snap you in two like a twig, but you are my friend and that would be wrong." He closed his eyes and moved deeper in thought "Maybe I could use this new attack that I have been working on. Hmm?" he wondered

Mewtwo was so deep in thought at the moment that he failed to notice that Mario had wormed his way out of the grip off the rock hand and had stealthly snuck up behind Mewtwo. Seeing an Item Crate idly sitting around Mario lifted it onto his shoulders just as the arena changed from a rocky surface back. When he was on level ground again Mario heaved the crate a Mewtwo while his back was turned. Thinking that the attack would be successful Mario stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mewtwo lift his hand up and stop the crate in mid-air.

"Wha? How? It can't?" Mario mumbled, utterly confused

"Not a bad try Mario. But I am a psychic; I mean I do have heightened sensory awareness." Mewtwo explained

Mario just looked at him, his mouth hanging open slightly

"I can sense things far better than normal people." Mewtwo explained in a dumbdown version

"Oh." Mario replied

"Here, this is yours." Mewtwo said before flicking his wrist and sending the crate Mario's way

Mario quickly put his hand up to defend and the crate splintered against his shield.

"Well at a least it didn't explode." Mario thought

"True, but it revealed nothing that could help you." Mewtwo replied

"Wha? How? It can't?" Mario mumbled again

"Psychic, remember?" Mewtwo reminded

And Mewtwo was right, nothing in the crate could help Mario. Being that the only thing inside was a Fan. But Mario was not to be dettered. He picked up the Fan and brandished like a blade.

"Please." Mewtwo scoffed and flung a blast of psychic energy at Mario and Mario, in desperation put the fan up to block. But instead of being flung clean out of the arena he felt a slight push and then nothing.

"Wha? How? It can't?" Mario mumbled yet again

For some strange reason the fan was glowing with Mewtwo's psychic energy. At first Mewtwo thought he was dreaming, but quickly dismissed that notion for he didn't dream when he slept. That's when it hit him.

"That fan...it must have a reflective surface. All reflective surfaces can absorb and redirect any type of psychic attack. How could I have overlooked this? I am an idiot. As long as he has that Fan my psychic attacks are useless." Mewtwo thought

Mario looked at the fan, thenat the perturbed look on Mewtwo's face, then back to the fan and once again. Then a smile formed on the plumber's face and he swung the psychic energy filled weapon, releasing its payload. The _mindful _(get it, mindful as in a good attack and _mind full_ as in it came from the mind. I'm hilarious, I know...yeah) attack raced toward Mewtwo, forcing him back to the edge of the stage. Then Mario ran up to Mewtwo, hopped, and attempted to smack Mewtwo across the face with the weapon but Mewtwo raised his hand and caught Mario in mid-air. Using Confusion he sent Mario back to the other side of the arena.

"Well...as long as he has that Fan and knows how to **use** it then my psychic attacks are useless." Mewtwo quipped

Mario recovered from the attack, burning determination visible in his eyes. He would not be defeated.

"Well it seems that Mario wishes to resume battle. I shall not disappoint him." Mewtwo replied with a smirk

As Mario charged closer a Shadowball formed in Mewtwo's hand, growing larger by the second with the intent on making Mario its target.

* * *

"Come on now you guys, growing children need to eat there veggies." pleaded Princess Peach 

"Yes, this is true. You may all be Smashers, however you are all still young. Eating your vegetables are a part of your healthy development." cued Princess Zelda

"Yeah, don't you all want to grow up big and strong--stronger than you already are?" asked Samus Aron

"NO!" barked the yelled the five young Smashers

Young Link, Pichu, Ness, Popo and Nana were staunchly refusing to consume the daily recommend dose of beta-carotene. As it is with small children; they hate vegetables.

"But they're freshly picked." Peach deliberated "Carrots these fresh need to be eaten at once." he explained

It had only been five minutes since she had picked them herself. Ah...the power of picking vegetables out of nowhere.

"No way, vegetables are way gross." Ness replied

"I'd rather have fish." Popo said

"Yeah, me too." quipped Nana

"I want an apple." came Pichu

"I want a pizza." came Young Link

"But..." Peach began, but was once again cut off by a loud chorus of...

"NO!"

Samus and Zelda stared at Peach as she was forcefully shot down. Peach lowered her head and looked at the ground, and from Samus and Zelda's view it looked as if she was about to cry; given that she was trembling. She bent toward the ground and put her hand on the ground, continuing to shake. Zelda and Samus were quickly at her side to try and comfort her; thinking she was breaking down.

"It is okay Peach. There is no need to cry. I am sure they are sorry for what they have said." Zelda told her

There was only silence from the five Smashers who were determined not to eat vegetables.

"Now look what you five did. She was only looking after your well being and you just dump on her. You should be ashamed." she scolded

Then Samus looked down at Peach and noticed something firmly gripped in her hand. It was strange that it was coming from the floor itself. It perplexed Samus so.

"Peach, what _are_ you doing?" Samus asked

After a few moments Samus got her answer. With a thunderous display of power, Peach pulled her hand up, literally tearing the ground apart as an uncountable amount of vegetables flooded from the floor. And with a roar that would make Bowser's roar pale in comparison she said...

"**_EAT YOUR VEGIES! EAT THEM AT ONCE! EAT, EAT, EAT, EAT!_**"

The expression was of true horror as the Peach that the Smasher's once knew was lost for the moment as the flood of vegetables over took the room that the Smashers were in at the moment. The five young Smashers tried to make a break for it amid the storm of subterranean food items, however it was in vain. Peach latched onto Ness's leg and pulled him to face her. Though he was upside down the look of complete horror etched on Peach's face was distinguishable from any angle. She looked as if she was ready to kill; an almost feral expression on her face.

"AHH, IT'S PEACHZILLA!" Ness yelled in fear, gripping his small heart as death hooked his leg

Link tried to make a mad dash for the door, but thanks to Farora's Wind Zelda instantly teleported into his path and grabbed him. Struggle as he may, he could not break free of Zelda's arm lock; an arm lock that kept his wiry body from escaping. The Ice Climbers tried to make a run for the air vent, but Samus kept them in a head-lock with her arm. The only free one left, Pichu, tried to use his Agility to zip toward the window and jump out; glass or not.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Samus as she used her Charger Shot Cannon's tractor beam whip to wrap around Pichu's small body and drag him back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, struggling to break free of the powerful whip.

The small electric mouse dug his equally small fangs into the floor, digging up the clean floor with two long lines.

"HELP US!" yelled the five Smashers as they tried with all their might to break free of there imprisonment. But to no avail. The four mother-like figures held fast the five young Smashers and the rising flood of vegetables grew ever daunting.

"**_YOU WILL NOW EAT THE VEGIES. SO SAYS PRINCESS PEACH!_**" Peach roared

And that was the last thing they heard before their world went dark with a whirlwind of vegetables.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

If there is one lesson if life to learn, it's that you should never deflected a fully charged Shadow Ball into the main control booth of a Pokemon Stadium and not expect something bad to happen. Problem was that was what exactly happened. Using a mixture of his Fan and his shield he deflected the powerful attack. But that deflected it into the control room of the Pokemon Stadium as stated earlier. The powerful dark attack eradicated many delicate machinery in the room, causing the periodic changing of the battle field to become erratic and unstable. Now Mewtwo and Mario had to battle on a field that constantly changed from one type of battlefield to the next in a completely random order with no control whatsoever. One moment they may be battling on a water field, the next fire, the next rock, and so on and so on. The constant shifting made it next to impossible to adeptly battle without losing your lunch. Luckily Mewtwo didn't eat much and Mario had a light snack earlier. 

"You just **had** to deflect the attack in **that** direction?" Mewtwo asked as the burning building beneath him was changed to a slippery rock where he accordingly slipped and fell.

"It was your a attack. Why are you a blaming me?" Mario asked as a platform made him rise into the air a few feet.

"I am blaming you because there is nobody else to do so." Mewtwo replied matter-of-factly

Mario just gave him a look.

"I am not an idiot." Mewtwo told him

Ah...the power of being a psychic.

The two Smashers continued there battle, though it was basically pointless because every time they got close enough to do any damage the arena would shift; throwing them off. Mewtwo soon grew impatient and decided to end this annoying interruption once and for all. Raising his hand in the air he summoned a great deal of psychic energy and concentrated. The arena began to shake as the energy being summoned grew. Mario lost balance as the vibrations from the build-up shook him to his very core. Such power was generated, that even Mewtwo himself felt the rampant power that tugged at his body almost begging to be released on the unsuspecting arena.

"This is...THE END!" he boomed, his eyes glowing brightly and his whole body tensing as he threw his arm down, discharging the pent up energy within him.

The moment the energy left his body he felt as if his blood vessels were drained of their vital fluids as the recoil of the attack sped through him. Mario however, was in a far more perilous situation. The only weapon he had with him at the moment was the reflective Fan, and he deduced that not even it could reflect a blast of psychic energy of that magnitude. While he watched the approaching energy...approach, he did the only logical thing that he could do at the moment...he made a mad dash for the edge of the arena and hopped over, mere seconds before the attack collided with the arena unmercifully.

* * *

Walking the halls of the Smash Brothers Mansion is not an easy feet. Now you may think what is the harm in walking down a hall? Well let me tell you, King Dedede found out the answer to that question, the hard way. It was a normal day for the Smashers in the mansion. There was lots of noise, big messes, and so many threats that if you got a penny for every threat yelled out Bill Gates would be your butler. In other words, complete and utter insanity; yep just a normal day for the Smashers. King Dedede was currently making his way toward the kitchen for some lunch, but after only taking five steps out of his room... 

"Wonder what I'll have, maybe a ham on rye..." he began, but soon stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Pikachu trying to squeeze into a garbage can.

"What are you...never mind, I don't want to know." he told the electric mouse

After that little occurrence he continued on his way. However when he turned the corner, Ganondorf flew through the wall on Dedede's left, flew by him, and then into the wall on his right. Moments later Young Link walked through the first hole made and was he ever livid.

"Nobody messes with the hood." he snarled before disappearing into the second hole made.

After _that_ little occurrence Dedede continued down the hall, but as you may have guessed something completely random happened. At the cross-hallway Link was running down the hall, looking as if he were running for his dear life. And by the looks off it here was carrying a cheeseburger.

"No! Stay away from me Kirby! It is mine!" he yelled

Kirby was only a few steps behind him, his mouth salivating over the prospect of gaining some food. Dedede just blinked his eyes a couple times before continuing down the hall. Finally he arrived at the door and reached for the doorknob. But when he made contact something plowed through the door, toppling the giant hammer-swinging penguin over. The only thing he saw was Yoshi barreling down the hall, laughing to himself, eating a fruit salad.

"Note to self--only go down the halls with a S.W.A.T. team." Dedede told himself before losing all consciousness

* * *

The light you could see emanating from the pokemon arena rushed past the audience, blinding them as it pierced the many windows of the stadium. Everything shook and the sickening sound of crunching metal could be heard echoing around the stadium. When the light finally dimmed down the only thing left of the arena was the main platform, charred beyond recognition. With a place to rest Mewtwo floated down toward the ground, obviously exhausted from exhorting himself. 

"Well it seems that I am victorious." Mewtwo mused

"That is a what you a think!" yelled an Italian voice

Pulling himself from over the ledge Mario rushed the weakened pokemon, sending a brown shoe on a course with a paleish purple face. Thunder clapped when the shoe made contact with the face and for a moment nothing happened.

"I guess I have been defeated." Mewtwo thought before reality kicked in

The force of the blow sent the psychic pokemon on a one-way trip out of the stadium, causing him to plow through a window before completely disappearing over the horizon.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED**" boomed the announcer

Yet another victory for the pudgy plumber; it was a devastating battle that pushed him to his limits. But he isn't through yet; more battles are to come to test our Italian hero. See you next battle.

* * *

Well that is chapter 16 my readers. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 17 will deviate from the current storyline and focus on other Smash Brother battles. They'll be a few that where suggested and new ones that you, my readers may post when you (hopefully) read and review. Thank you for your time. And remember my old saying...DON'T SUE! Thank you. 


	17. At Least You Don't Have to Pay

This is Chapter seventeen my faithful readers. Deviating from the current storyline I give you completely random battles. Most likely the next few chapters will be exceptionally long. But please enjoy the battles.

* * *

Zelda and Peach 

VS

Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi

Kanto Skies: Poké Floats

"**TEAM BATTLE!**" boomed the announcer over the roar of the audience

Today's battle consisted of royalty vs. mercenary on the ever changing battle field of Kanto Skies: Poké Floats. The giant balloons that floated effortlessly in the sky far above Kanto filled the heavens with a brilliant display of colors and funny faces. A giant Pikachu balloon that flew into view sports four combatants. The StarFox team, consisting of Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi and the princesses of The Mushroom Kingdom and The Kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda (respectively). The two teams glared each other down with steely eyed determination. The feet of the two teams shifted and contorted with the soft, yet durable material. Smiles crossed the face of Team StarFox as they were the first to initiate with snappy banter.

"Hope your dresses don't get mussed up in the battle. Wouldn't want 'em to get dirty or nothing." came Falco with a smart-alecky remark

Both princesses sneered at that wise-crack but retaliated with equal passion.

"Be care and don't fall. We all know you can not fly, being the turkey that you are." Peach retorted

"I'm no turkey!" Falco barked

"You could have fooled me." she replied with a smirk

Both Fox and Zelda could feel an oncoming headache from their teammate's child's play.

"Good luck Zelda."Fox told her exasperated

"I wish you the same Fox." she replied with a sigh

"**3...2...1...GO!**" the announcer boomed and with that the battle was on.

* * *

Ganondorf 

VS

Ice Climbers

VS

Dedede

VS

Ness

Brimstar: Depths

"**FREE FOR ALL!**" roared the announcer

The audience stood in awe as Kraid, the giant reptilian monster made its appearance on the battle field to impose fear in its combatants.

"The smell of decay, unbearable heat, an unstable arena, and a sickening destructive creature in the background of it all to cause untold destruction." he mused "What a wonderful arena to battle in." he chortled, with a menacing glare in his eye.

"Why you talking to yourself big-nose?" Ness asked

"I have told you time and time again child, my name is Ganondorf. You will treat it with the proper respect or you will be on the receiving end of my foot to your hindquarters." he told Ness

Ness stuck he tongue out at him.

"It's too hot here." Nana complained

"I know, I'm burning up too. Couldn't they cool this place down or something?" Popo wondered

Being out of their element had a profound effect on the two Inuit children.

"Children." Ganondorf muttered

He still couldn't believe that mere children were a match for a person of his caliber. He was Ganondorf after all. How could children defeat him in battle? It was unconceivable...yet they have done it time and time again. However, today he was going to be victorious against these children and the big, hammer-wielding penguin who were his opponents.

"Prepare for defeat fools! Mhu ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" he laughed with a trademark evil laugh that sent a shiver down the spines of men. Then again, it had no affect on his opponents. Too bad not one of them was a man (per say). While his laugh made the very atmosphere tremble in its wake the others simple stood and stared in bewilderment.

"**AHEM!**" the announcer uttered, clearing his voice to gain Ganondorf's attention

"Oh..." Ganondorf tried to play it off as if it was nothing with a slight and pathetic cough, but it prove fruitless.

"Geez, you are _weird_ big-nose." Ness commented

Ganondorf's eye twitch involuntarily.

"I shall end that child." he muttered

With a loud sigh the announcer commenced with his duties "**3...2...1...GO!**" he boomed, and Kraid erupted from the lava once again to let the fight commence with his deep throated deafening roar that shook the very foundations of the arena.

* * *

Link and Pikachu 

VS

Young Link and Pichu

F-Zero Grand Prix: Big Blue

"**TEAM BATTLE!**" the announcer bellowed

The roar of engines could be heard in the distance as a big blue ocean sparkled as the rays of the gorgeous sun reflected off it. A giant race track that consisted of mostly an enormously long tube hung in the air, imposing great magnificence to all that would glimpse at it. Large, futuristic race-crafts could be seen, revving their engines and preparing to sped off at a moments notice. Finally, four fighters appeared on one of the most popular of his vicious machines of speed and power--The Blue Falcon--a vehicle of the famous Captain Falcon; winner of F-Zero races and Smash Brother extraodinary.

"You don't think Captain Falcon will crash, do ya?" Young Link asked his latter self

"I do not know what to think when it comes to these races Young Link. The best advice I could give you is to not fall off...and to watch out for my blade."

"I'm not worried about the battle. I just don't want to die in a fireball of death." Young Link retorted, brandishing his blade at the time. "With my buddy Pichu we'll mop the floor with you and Pikachu." he quipped

"Pi, it's time to fight!" cheered Pichu exuberantly.

However, he excited himself a little too much and electricity inadvertently flowed from his cheeks and gave his body a little jolt.

"Don't hurt yourself Pichu." came Pikachu, acting as his littler version's big brother

"I'm okay!" he yelled, trying in vain to prove he did not need assistance in keeping his awesome powers in check.

People tend to forget that Pichu was far more powerful than Pikachu (for some reason or other), yet had a far harder time controlling himself than his evolved form. As for Young Link, when it came to speed, he blew his older self out of the water and (because of a lighter body) could jump far higher than Link could any day. Nevertheless Link easily overpowered his young self and usually took the role as big brother, giving the younger noogies, wet-willies, or even worst...tunic wedgies (a female screams in the distance), which are far more painful than ordinary wedgies.

"Well, be careful Young Link. You know, should you sustain an immense injury it could follow up to adulthood and I would experience it." suggested Link.

Link was commonly cautious with just how much activity his younger self participated in. I would too if I had a younger version of myself that when something big happens to him, it happens to me. But in spite of Link's warnings, Young Link couldn't be bothered. It was not like something big would happen, like him losing a leg for instance. He was a Smasher, and he had the right to be treated as such.

"**3...2...1...GO!**" bellowed the announcer.

At the sound of the 'go', F-Zero machines blasted off from the starting line and swords and discharges of electrically energy could be seen flashing among them.

* * *

Kirby and Jigglypuff 

VS

Samus and Mewtwo

Yoshi's Island

"**TEAM BATTLE!**" the announce proclaimed loudly

Nothing could have made Jigglypuff happier at the moment, except should this moment happen again. She and Kirby were selected to participate in a team-battle--their opponants; the world threatening psychic pokemon, the most powerful pokemon (cough--not--cough) the merciless Mewtwo and the intergalactic Metroid hunter, the femme fatale of bounty hunting, the sensational Samus Aron.

"This battle should be over rather quickly." Mewtwo commented

"I wouldn't be over-confident. They are small and easy to knock away but they're persistent. They won't be easy to KO." Samus informed

"We shall see." he replied

"Good luck Mewtwo and Samus." Kirby said from the other side of the pit.

"Luck will not be needed. We _shall_ defeat you and do not expect any mercy on my behalf." replied Mewtwo

"Don't worry about him Kirby, and thanks, good luck to you two." Samus replied, ignoring her arrogant partner

"Thanks Samus." responded Kirby

"Oh, Jigglypuff, try not to gawk at Kirby the entire battle okay. You two can spend some _quality time_ afterward, okay?" Samus half-joked

Jigglypuff turned a shade of red that covered her entire body as the brunt of that saying hit her dead on.

"Cool, I didn't know you could change color!" Kirby exclaimed, obviously impressed with her strange new chameleonic powers.

Ah, the power of being absolutely clueless about love (just like everyone's favorite pointy eared hyliean warrior.).

"Prepare...FOR DEFEAT!" Mewtwo shouted, stretching his arms out in an intimidating battle position

Kirby and Jigglypuff simply scratched their heads in confusion.

"Must you do that _every_ time you do battle?" Samus asked, annoyed

Mewtwo chose to ignore her.

"**3...2...1...GO!**" proclaimed the announcer

* * *

Mr. Game 'n Watch 

VS

Roy

VS

Captain Falcon

VS

Luigi

Infinite Glacier: Icicle Mountain

"**FREE FOR ALL!**" barked the announcer

Subzero temperatures, thinning air, uneasy slopes that could easily give, the threat of an avalanche, etc...just what the Smashers were looking for in a battle. Though the constant climb up the mountain during the battle was a bother, it didn't take away from the fast-paced action that the Smashers had grown accustomed to.

"Good luck to you Game 'n Watch." Roy praised as he unsheathed his Sword of Seals.

Game 'n Watch beeped a reply to the dragon-slayer, waving his two-dimensional hand in recognition.

"Somebody is gonna feel the burn today!" exclaimed Captain Falcon, raising a burning fist in the air proudly

"We shall see who burns who in this battle." Roy commented

"Your little sword ain't nothing compared to me. I'll snap it like a toothpick!" Falcon snapped

"I have not seen it happen yet, so it will not happen now!" Roy snapped back

"Get ready to fry!" Falcon proclaimed

"You'll taste my burning blade!" Roy replied

"You can't stop my burning ambition!"

"You can not stop destiny!"

"You..."

"**ENOUGH!**" barked the announcer.

He was fed up with the lack of concentration on the battle ahead and he wanted to start this. Sometimes it wasn't worth getting out of bed in the mornings.

"They are a both hot-heads. They will a end up burning one another if they are a not careful." Luigi mused, taking his position on one of the many frozen ledges. "But a little a heat could do a nicely." he commented, shivering slightly. The two Smashers in question quelled their argument until the battle commenced, glaring flames at one another that could light a furnace for weeks.

"**3...2...1...GO!**" the announcer barked, commencing battle.

From a distance, a giant blast of thermal energy could be seen radiating from the Smasher's current position, lighting the side of the mountain side in a translucent glow.


	18. Of Princesses and Pokemon

Here are the battles you have been waiting for my readers. Hope you enjoy them all and hope your favorite Smasher wins.

* * *

Opening up with the blaster was a common opening move for the mercenary known as Falco Lombardi while his partner, Fox McCloud was more liable to start off a battle with his incredible speed; all thanks to the Fox Illusion. But the girls were ready on the defensive, utilizing Nayru's Love and Toad Smash moves respectively. The shot from Falco's blaster ricocheted off the power of Zelda's spell, bouncing it back at the bird man, but Falco easily dodged his own attack with a quick side-step. Fox made contact with the little mushroom man who forced the fox back, hurting him slightly in the process. Luckily for him the soft texture of the Pikachu balloon cushion his little _trip_. 

"Pikachu, always there when ya need him." Fox chuckled, at the irony of course

"Ha!" yelled Peach as her bottom flew toward Fox

"Whoa!"

Back flipping to safety our favorite merc wielded his own custom blaster and fired a barrage of energy shots that caused Peach's delicate body to convulse with each rapid impact. Ignoring the pain however, she put her arms up to defend against the attack and slowly but surely pushed forward. Seeing that this was a pointless attack Fox opted for a much more close and personal assault. Ceasing his blitzkrieg of shots our furry hero called upon the burning ambition within him, tearing up the fabric of the balloon below him and shot forth with all the fury and passion he felt for battle! At that one split moment he truly became a Fire Fox! Peach anticipated the devastating attack though and hopped over Fox just as he passed in for his attack. Unfortunately, Peach actually aided Fox in his attack because she wasn't his target. Zelda, who was going hand-to-hand with Falco, was too busy battling to see a comet-like entity flying toward her. It wasn't until Falco stepped to the side to allow his teammate an attack-point did Zelda see the oncoming ballistic attack. But by then it was_ far_ too late to seize the opportunity and counter. The devastating attack hit dead on, launching the Hylien princess through the air, landing face first into a Squirtle balloon farther in the distance. Luckily, much like the Pikachu balloon, most of the impact was absorbed, in turn making the crash landing far less painful than first originated. (Lucky her...)

"Decent assist Fox, but I can handle it." Falco told him, jumping over to the Squirtle balloon to continue his onslaught on Zelda

"You're welcome." Fox snorted

At that moment Fox's sensitive ears picked up the sound of golf club slicing through the air and he instinctively pulled out his blaster and pointed it behind him, dead-centered aim on the forehead of Peach at point-blank range. The club in question stopped inches from the side of Fox's head; the always shining, glinting, and shimmering metal reflecting the golden sun which was setting over the horizon.

"Uh..." Peach muttered, which was followed by a weak, pathetic chuckle

"Looks like we're at a stalemate." Fox surmised

"A believe you are correct." Peach agreed

But the thing about being in the Super Smash Brothers is...there is no such thing as a _stalemate_!

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

A rapid succession of shots emanated from Fox's blaster, hitting Peach squarely in her forehead. She stumbled back in pain, cursing very loudly, very non princess-like at Fox

"That hurt! You (bleep)!" Peach yelled, holding her burning forehead with one of her gloved hands

"My, my, what a filthy word for a princess to use." Fox mocked

**KER-RACK!**

Swinging her club wildly she cracked it across Fox's head, which caused it to ring violently.

"You are so rude you beast! Firing at a lady like that at such a close-range! Do you understand how much that stings!" she barked, once again swing her club in Fox's direction

**KA-POW!**

"Not as much as that stupid club!" he shot back, rubbing his head to try and stop the ringing.

"Good, I am glad it hurts! Maybe that will teach you to treat a lady with more respect!" she yelled

"Okay then, why don't I help you to the other balloons!"

"What are you talking about?"

But before she could get an answer Fox grabbed her arm and flung her across his shoulder toward a smaller Chikorita balloon that floated nearby the Squirtle balloon. Even with the cushioning of the balloon Peach still landed with a THUD on her behind on the smaller pokeballoon.

"Is that respecting enough for ya!" Fox yelled, grinning wildly

DONK!

"You know, throw vegetables is really not lady-like!"

DA-DONK!

"Oh it's on now!" he roared

Jumping from the Pikachu balloon he launched himself at the vegetable throwing princess in order to show her exactly what was in store for her. Not fazed, Peach pulled out another vegetable, ready to throw it if necessary (though it's hard to imagine someone pulling veggies out of a balloon, but this is Smash Bros; go fig.).

"So, resorting to transformation?" Falco questioned

"Only until I get back my bearings." replied the newly transformed Sheik

"I got to ask, are you a boy or a girl?" Falco asked

"I am ignoring you." Sheik replied; fling his/her needles at the blue bird-of-prey

"Whoa!" he shrieked

Then a blatant disregard for copyrights appeared. The screen slowed down and Falco bent back, slowly dodging the incoming needles. Can anyone say, MATRIX? His arms flailed from side to side as the needles whizzed by him, creating ripples in the air due to the copyright infringement. Now, while the lawyers are distracted by another Matrix rip-off I am going to flee the scene of the crime, but you still get to enjoy the battle. Falco forced himself up and charged Sheik; bring his foot around to knock his/her block off. With a quick movement of his/her arm, Sheik intercepted the attack, blocking it before it could topple his/her head. A hard, right hook into Falco's beak came immediately afterward, knocking him back a few feet.

"Geeze, yah hit like a man." Falco grunted

Sheik snorted

"So you're a girl?" he asked

Sheik snorted again.

"Guess I'll never know." he realized

Standing up he glared at Sheik and then paused slightly. Sheik immediately knew what was coming and acted immediately, stopping the Falco Phantasm mid-move! Falco's gut became fast friends with Sheik's knee, a knee which brought down Falco as the wind was knocked out of him. Guess it decided that the attack was a little more than it could handle (the wind that is). Falco fell to his knees, gasping for air. You could just imagine how badly he was writhing on the ground, his body quaking from the pain and the lack of much needed air.

"Now, let us see if _you_ are a male or a female." Sheik snorted

Sheik brought his/her foot back, arching it so that it got optimal swinging leverage and then swung with everything he/she had, aiming directly below the belt.

**KER-BLAM!**

Now just imagine taking a hammer and cracking open two walnuts at once and you will understand the pain that Falco was going through at the moment!

"Ah...oiy...ya... (Gurgle)...eh..." Falco, well...he made funny noises

With victory well in hand Sheik bent down so that he/she was face-to-face with our avian mercenary. And even though you couldn't see it, Sheik was grinning like a mad person at his/her fallen warrior. That however, was a poor move on Sheik's part because at that range there was no possible way for Falco to miss when he put his blaster at the temple of Sheik's head.

"Say 'ello to my little friend." Falco squeaked

**BLAM!**

The force of the close-range blast caused Sheik's head to cock back rapidly, forcing it to fall back into the Squirtle Balloon, making it change shape as her weight went against its shape. Before Sheik received permanent neck damage he/she caught him/her own self and catapulted to his/her feet. Three needles seemed to magically appear in Sheik's hands. The speed at which they appeared started even the announcer. He had never known Sheik to be _that _fast!

"Needle Storm!" Sheik yelled, flinging the needles in Falco's direction

Sheik had never bothered to yell out the name of her attacks; thought that took away from the element of surprise. But at this moment she was truly ticked off by Falco. Getting blasted in the forehead was not a good feeling. Peach knew that feeling personally.

"Oh my aching...crap." Falco muttered

Quickly raising his deflector shield he blocked the incoming attack, sending it back to its sender.

Sheik leapt up, narrowly avoiding the deflected attack and in another blatant disregard for copyrights the screen slowed down once again, showing the transgender warrior raising his/her arms in the air, holding one foot back in order to snap it forward. Falco looked up, recovering slightly from his...trauma to see Sheik in the air, ready to show him/her the top of his/her boot.

**POW!**

Sheik's leg snapped forward, catching Falco's face in its path. Falco flew in the air as the screen circled the two combatants in such a Matrix fashion that the makers themselves would be appalled. Finally, ending the cheap rip-off once and for all (maybe) Falco landed with a muted thud on the balloon. Sheik on the other hand landed gracefully and in an instant transformed back into Zelda.

"You know that, that was a very inconsiderate thing to do Falco. Shooting someone like that in the head. I could have been seriously hurt for all you know." Zelda scolded him, rather calmly

"I you don't think_ I'm_ hurt?" he asked "Ya might have permanently damaged my ability to make children...not that I need the whining brats."

"You brought that upon yourself." Zelda replied simply

"Myself my foot. You got problems." he mocked

Zelda growled; a very un-lady growl mind you.

"Geeze, do I have to put you down for rabies or something?" he joked

Zelda's bared her teeth at him in another un-lady-like fashion.

"Don't bite me or nothing." he said

Zelda charged him, ready to shut him up with a well placed slap. But in her rage she became rather sloppy in her movements and Falco easily foresaw the attack. Jumping back on his hands he pushed up, pushing his feet up quickly and connecting with Zelda's jaw. But he wasn't done yet. Grabbing her by the top of her dress he brought her close; bring his arm back in the process and balling his fist. Then with all the force he could muster he brought his right hand forward and made contact with Zelda's face! Or in other words, he rocked her jaw!

"That was for the below-the-belt assault on my person!" he yelled as Zelda flew over to a Weezing balloon that happened to be floating nearby.

His triumph was short lived as his partner crashed into him, sending them both toward the same Weezing balloon as Zelda. Peach jumped up from the Chikorita balloon, and then bounced over to the Weezing balloon, only to see Fox quickly recover and jump at her, sending a spinning kick her way. Peach opened her umbrella and it gave her the necessary lift in order to dodge the attack. Fox could have retaliated with Fire Fox, but then he would have the power to return to the Weezing balloon, so he ignored her tongue that had been sticking out of her mouth in a mocking fashion, followed by the blowing of a raspberry. Instead, he used the Fire Fox to jump back onto the balloon. Both Smashers landed at the exact same moment, and without wasting a second both launched attacks; blocking, parrying, and countering in perfect rhythm. This exchange of blows was short lived at Falco leapt over Fox's shoulder and fired his foot forward, catching Peach in her chest!

"Oof!"

Peach slid back, but caught herself before going over the edge. Pushing off with his left foot Fox charged Zelda, intent on knocking her off with a well place punch, but a ball of fire stopped him before he had a chance to finish Peach. Fox bounced once and flew off the balloon. Luckily for him there was a Chansey balloon directly below them. Falco soon joined him on the Chansey balloon. Both princesses' dropped from the Weezing Balloon landing gracefully, yet with determination. Thrusting her arms into the balloon itself Peach grabbed hold of two objects and ripped them from non-existence. When Falco and Fox recovered from their _traumatic_ fall they were now face-to-face with Peach, duel-wielding Beam Swords!

"Damn!" they shrieked

Damn was right! Peach had never been known to _**duel**_-wield before! Guess having the ability to pull things magically from out of the ground has its benefits.

"Ya!" Peach yelled before rushing into battle

Both mercs moved it untold precision as the blades danced around them, trying to hack them to ribbons. Fox hopped over one attack, simultaneously kicking Peach in the back of the head. But that didn't faze her for long for she threw one of the Beam Swords at the retreating Fox, hitting him in his back!

"AH!"

While the deadly blade spun in the air, Zelda jumped for it, grabbing it in mid-air and slashing down on an unsuspecting Falco who was too busy dodging Peach's wild swings.

**_SLASH!_**

"GAH!"

With their opponents weakened the two princess's went for the finally blow. Seeing their prey on two smaller balloons (an Igglybuff and a Clefa balloon) they hurled the blades at the balloons, putting their backs into the throws.

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

When those blades impaled those two balloons, the quickly escaping air caused an abrupt shift in pressure and the balloons popped, sending the two mercs flying off into the horizon.

"**PLAYERS DEFEATED!**" roared the announcer right along with the audience who couldn't believe the stunt that Peach and Zelda pulled.

And to make the victory ever the sweeter they caught the blades on the return trip, stepping back-to-back to one another, Beam Swords shimmering in hand.

"And that..." Peach began

"Is why..." came Zelda

"You don't mess...!"

"With the princess!"

Their names could be heard being chanted as far as the ear could hear as the pokemon balloons wafted in the sky, lowering with the setting sun.

* * *

The sky is blue, the ocean is blue, and the track is blue. Today could be considered a very mellow day. Strange creatures swam the seas of the enormous blue ocean, water droplets sparkling off of their hides. The sun shone bright and steady, adding to the serenity of the peaceful ocean. Nothing could take away from the calmness that took priority on the track. Nothing broke the silence. 

**_VROOM! VROOM! VROOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

High-speed race crafts zipped along the track of Big Blue, leaving distortions of sound in their wakes! And doing battle atop the fast-moving metal death traps were none other than a band of Smashers doing what they did best, smashing!

**SLASH!**

"Wah!" yelled Young Link as his older self sent him spiraling to another vehicle, his back making contact with the hood of the vehicle.

"Hah!" came Link, flipping his sword so that it would come down on Young Link (which would have impaled him if it weren't for the fact that the Smashers were holding back!). Rolling to the side however Young Link narrowly avoided the attack and retaliated with a barrage of Fire Arrows. Eventually Link defended against the fiery attack and Young Link soon discovered that he wasn't doing much damage. Switching back to his blade he charged his older form, slashing away at him. Link instantly responded and blocked with his own blade; metal grinded against metal in a test of swordsmanship against the two sword-wielders. Though faster, Young Link was matched by his older self's precision blade handling and the two warriors matched blow for blow, sending sparks and flashes of light out on to the track with such brilliance that the spectators were left stunned in awe! Meanwhile the electrical power in the atmosphere grew to radical proportions as Pichu and Pikachu dealt each other devastating blows of electrical energy. At the moment the two electric mice were throwing out enough power to light up an entire city for twenty four hours straight and still dealing out the wattage!

" Chu!" yelled Pikachu as a bolt of electricity flew from his cheeks.

Pichu dodged the bolt with ease and countered

"Pi!" shouted Pichu as electricity danced about him, toward its intended target, though harming him in the process.

Shaking off the feeling Pichu amplified the voltage and watched as Pikachu danced around the blasts of electricity with his Quick Attack, slowly making his way over to Pichu for some close person combat. When he was in range Pikachu's tail began to radiate with power and he swung his Iron Tail attack at the smaller version, hoping to take him down in a single movement. But being the quicker of the two Pichu seemingly disappeared, only to reappear directly behind Pikachu, his own Iron Tail attack illuminated.

"Pikachu!"

"Pichu!"

Both yelled their names, attacking with combined Iron Tail attacks. The force of the blow caused a ripple in the atmosphere where electricity could freely conduct without the use of a grounder. More and more electricity accumulated at the two mice pushed against one another to see who would falter first. But strange as it seemed Pichu began to push back Pikachu, forcing the evolved form to break away from the attack before he was pushed off the edge of the vehicle they were doing battle on. The sudden released caused an unnatural flux in the electrical energy that they had generated and caused a massive explosion of power, blasting the two from the vehicle they were on and utterly destabilizing it in the process! Luckily the two pokemon landed on a nearby machine, their bodies crackling from the abrupt power surge. However the destabilized machine was not so lucky. Losing all power it bounced along the track, taking out four other vehicles before spinning out of control in a blazing ball of wreckage!

"Hope we don't have to pay for that." Pichu wondered

"BOMBS AWAY!" Young Link hollered, throwing a barrage of bombs at his older self

Flipping away from the volley of explosives Link aimed to counter with his Boomerang but Young Link was expecting that. The moment Link threw his Boomerang, Young Link ducked, successfully avoiding the attack. Then firing his hookshot from its holster Young Link latched onto Link. With a kick to the face Young Link sent his older form on a crash course with another vehicle the one he was on went off a jump. Young Link felt himself lift into the air as the velocity of the fall increased. Grabbing onto a wing foil Young Link stopped his self from completely lifting off of the rapidly descending machine.

"WHOA!" he yelled

When the machine finally hit the track Young Link's head snapped back, throwing him off the wing foil and on his back with a thud.

"Ow."

"Pika!" yelled the electric mouse as it fell from the sky

Smashing into Young Link's belly Pikachu effectively knocked the wind out of the tiny warrior.

"Oof!"

"Pika? Pi? Pikachu?" Pikachu said woozily as he climbed from Young Link's belly

"Hyah!" yelled the older version of Young Link as his blade slashed across Pichu, sending the smaller electric mouse plummeting to the track below.

"Pichu!" he yelled as _he_ fell from the sky

**THUD!**

Link immediately brought his foot down on the hapless pokemon, furthering its pain. This was foolish move however because the sharp, unexpected pain shot through Pichu so quickly that if caused a release of electrical energy; energy which flow into Link, zapping the Hyrulian warrior where he stood! It didn't take long for the Smashers to recover from the fall and continue their onslaught on one another thoughPichu and Young Link thought it wise to continue thefight workingtogether against their larger versions, seeing as the vehicles they were upon began to increase speed; in turn become more dangerous as the fight progressed.

"Rah!"

"Pi!"

Both smaller combatants yelled, charging at the bigger versions of themselves, attacks flying aimlessly at the two. Link and Pikachu easily evaded the blitzkrieg attacks and focused on countering at the right time. Link even came with a right hook; though it didn't do much damage it did succeed at throwing Young Link off balance, giving Pikachu the chance to Skull Bash the small warrior. Pichu tried to help his teammate but Link intercepted, throwing a bomb at the pokemon where it exploded on contact.

**BOOM!**

While Young Link gasped for breath and Pichu wiped at his head where the bomb exploded both Pikachu and Link sought to advise the two smaller ones on the most reasonable course of action.

"Just give up Young Link; you are not going to defeat me today." Link taunted

"Yeah Pichu, there's no shame in defeat." Pikachu replied

"Just because you oldies are veteran Smashers doesn't mean your better than us!" Young Link yelled

"Yeah, we're just as good as you, even better. I'm stronger than you!" Pichu yelled, pointing at Pikachu

"With no control," Pikachu quipped

"Same goes for you Young Link. It is hard to believe that I was once that reckless." Link mused

Now if you had an egg you could have fried it on the heads of Pichu and Young Link at the moment. It was one thing to act all brotherly, but it was another thing to act all brotherly _and_ act just like any older brother; arrogant. At that moment a Bob-Bomb appeared in front of Young Link and his mischievous mind went to work.

"Oh, it is payback time!" Link rooted, picking up the devastating weapon of mass destruction "Take this!" he yelled, and hurled it at Link and Pikachu

"HOLY...!"

Moving to the side at a back breaking angle Link narrowly dodged the incoming weapon while Pikachu cowered in fear of explosion, letting the dangerous device sail over him. On its collision course with the vehicle the Bob-Bomb wound up getting caught in the fuse-log of the vehicle. And we all know what happens when an explosive device gets caught in a fuse-log. But for those who don't know it causes a chain reaction of _explosive_ results (yes, I'm the master of puns, worship me and my puniness).

**_BOOM! KER-RACK! KA-BLAMMO! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _**(Another sound effect) **_KER-BOOM!_**

The blistering explosion of the vehicle they were on, lit up the track in a blinding inferno, catching a few more cars in ball of flaming death! Luckily the Smashers had already jumped to another vehicle after the Bob-Bomb had missed its initial target. As the part of the track that lay in waste slowly faded from view Link glared **daggers** at his younger self, more than pissed that they had almost become chestnuts roasting over an open fire.

"Oops."

Well...what would you say if you inadvertently blew up a high-speed machine with a small walking explosive that is far more dangerous than it appears! It's not the kid's fault that Bob-Bomb blew an expensive machine to kingdom come! Could have happened to any ten-year old child with a sword! Really!

"Pi!"

With out warning Pichu 'appeared' in front of Link and used Iron Tail across his face, knocking the elf-eared man to the side. With that as an distraction this gave Young Link the opportunity to strike the other electric mouse, catching Pikachu in a whirlwind of Whirling Blade attacks. Propping himself on his hands and then using them to push himself to a standing position Link caught the instance where Pikachu was thrown from Young Link's assault and the older Hyrulian jumped up, catching his teammate with adept precision. It was at that moment that all four combatants picked up a very loud noise on their sensitive ears. Looking forward they saw the reason for the noise. If you remember from earlier both Pikachu and Pichu caused a very powerful surge of electricity that created a distortion. That distortion had yet to dissipate and any vehicle that should travel through it was thrown from the track in wild directions! And the vehicle that they were currently battling on was on a collision course with said distortion!

"Pi. ka. chu." Pikachu said dismal, a saying that most likely translated to "We. Are. Screwed."

The machine flew through the distortion, slowly rising from the track as its overbearing speed got the better of it. Seeing as they might kick a few buckets the Smashers did the only reasonable thing that came to mind...they panicked.

"We're going to crash!"

"We're going to die!"

"This is going to be painful!"

"We're going to burn in a flaming ball of death!"

After they panicked they decisively went to work so that they could avoid the above circumstances of the imminent crash. While their machine cruised through the sky Link and Young Link used what they learned of pokemon training to save their hides.

"Pikachu!" Link ordered

"Pichu!" Young Link ordered

Both pokemon stood at attention immediately.

"THUNDER!" the warriors commanded and the small pokemon obeyed, use to having orders yelled at them

"Pi." began Pichu

"Ka." commenced Pikachu

" CHU!" both pokemon roared, calling on the heavens to beseech them with awesome powers!

A single, devastating bolt of electricity rang from the heavens, fulfilling their wish! Their power grew and it was transferred between their bodies. The accumulating electrical energy caused them to glow a radiant gold and their bodies pulsated with power unlike their usual. The machine below them magnetized, forcing it back on Big Blue as the sky danced with power! Such a move is only known to pokemon, a move known as Shock Flash! (Imagine Pikachu and Pichu going super-sayian)

"What power!" Link acclaimed as he could only watch

"Whoa." replied Young Link, even more caught up in the rapture than his older self

With their immediate deaths adverted it didn't take long for the small team up of the two teams to quickly dissolve. As power continued to flash Pichu, who couldn't take it anymore, fainted from the sheer strain it took to control such power. His power levels lowered and because of that he was thrown from Pikachu because of the strong magnetic bond that had been created between them. Shooting from Pikachu, Pichu shot toward Young Link, catching him in the head, causing both him and Pichu to bounce from the machine they were currently on, disappearing into the blue sea below them.

"**PLAYERS DEFEATED!**" roared the announcer over silence...until the audience bellowed with mirth at the fabulous display that they had the honor to behold.

* * *

With my faithful readers, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed these two battles. I'm already working on the next two so get ready for them fairly soon. Read and Review. 


	19. Hot and Cold The Switcheroo

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Now its time for another two thrilling battles in the world of Super Smash Bros. These two battles will be slightly different because I am experimenting with a way of dividing action between the stories. In this chapter I will constantly switch between the two battles periodically at key intervals. Hopefully this doesn't take away from the action. But if it should please tell me and I shall return to my old way of writing.

* * *

It was **hot**, that much was true, but the two little Inuit children were able to hold their own in the blistering heat of the depths of Brimstar. King Dedede had a hard time connecting with his own, far larger hammer as the two children countered with precision teamwork. Popo jumped into the air and came down with a devastating slam; Dedede blocked, but Nana came from below and took Dedede's feet out, causing him to fall to the ground. Their follow up attack consisted of an icy blast of wind from the throats of the two youngest smashers, enveloping Dedede in a ball of frozen H2O.

* * *

It was **cold**, that much was true, but with the fire deep within the two smashers the mountain didn't seem as cold as it usually was. 

"FALCON...PUNCH!" roared Captain Falcon, his hand taking the form of a raptor (bird of prey)

_**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ His hand screeched with glory as its fiery mass made its way toward the pyro swordsman with untold fury! But Roy was not to be deterred. Waiting for the right moment he intercepted the attack, bouncing most of the damage back at Falcon himself. While Falcon flew back from his own damage Luigi waited until the masked man was in range before attacking with a devastating head butt! His head grew large, knocking the racing bounty hunter high into the air. Sadly, not enough to KO him, but enough to shake him up a bit. But Luigi's beautifully time attack was short lived as the 2-D warrior known as Game 'n Watch clocked him from behind, sending the plumber down the slope. Fortunately he was able to climb back up the slope before he fell to his doom; unfortunately he was not able to dodge the Flare Blade that was coming right at him...

* * *

The large Gerudo was more than powerful enough to break that small child's bones, but with the child's psychic powers, those dark destructive energies did not hit their mark. 

"PK Fire!" yelled Ness, unleashing a powerful psychic fire blast

Ganondorf took the brunt of the attack, but tore through it and tried to grab the small child, but Ness skillfully dodged the large male and countered with yet another PK attack.

"PK Thunder!"

The attack snaked its way over to Ganondorf who once again took the brunt of the attack, while he pushed himself to clobber the small boy.

"PK... Whoa!" Ness shrieked

Now that was either a new attack or Ness just barely dodged the big boot that aimed to squash him like the bug Ganondorf believed him to be.

"Prepare to be a smear at the bottom of my boot!" he yelled

"Prepare to...uh...to, uh...to...be hurt!" Ness, ineffectively yelled back.

_Wow_ Ness, what a comeback. Bet he's shaking in his boots _now_. Ganondorf's hand began to glow black as the devil black fire increased in intensity. A ball of light generated above Ness' head, glowing radiantly as its power grew. When both fighters reached full power they exploded with immeasurable might, sounding battle cries that filled the air with a deafening roar!

"**RAAH!**" yelled Ganondorf

"**PK FLASH!**" yelled Ness

* * *

Roy was having some trouble contending with the paper like warrior. Game 'n Watch had unbelievable dodging capabilities since his body moved in such erratic ways. But not to be discouraged Roy let his blade ignite slightly before unleashing a burst of heat. The blast caught Game 'n Watch off guard, allowing the red-haired warrior time to wallop him with a well placed sword swing. Game 'n Watch flew a distance but he was able to save himself by catching onto a nearby ledge and dangling for survival. Roy went to finish the paper looking man off but Captain Falcon and his Falcon Kick intercepted him. 

"**FALCON KICK!**" he yelled, driving his heel into Roy's gut

Roy then knew what it felt like to catch a flaming football in his belly. It hurt, a lot!

"See ya Roy-Boy." He teased, as the flaming swordsman (like the Yu-gi-oh card, Flame Swordsman, you get it?) tumbled down the mountain

"Damn you Falcon, damn you!" Roy cursed as he fell

Meanwhile a certain 2-D warrior had been thrown into Captain Falcon, the collision causing Captain Falcon to lose his balance

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelped, trying desperately to stay on the slippery ledge. Game 'n Watch turned around to see the bumbling Smasher and decided to help his friend.

"Beep boop." Game 'n Watch said, which translated to 'Good bye.'

With a light shove the thin black man pushed Captain Falcon off of the ledge so that he could join Roy. Speaking of Roy, the swordsman was desperately climbing back up the mountain, trying not to lose (obviously) and grabbing at ledges, swinging himself up at lightening speeds. Seeing an opportunity to KO Roy and return to the arena at the same time Captain Falcon bounced off Roy's head. (His head people!) Using the bounce as boost Falcon flew back up onto the arena and climbed the mountain in order to catch up with the battle 2-D warrior and green plumber.

"Thanks for the lift Py-Roy!" he mocked

"I will slay you Falcon you (bleep!)." Roy cursed

* * *

Light and darkness collided with untold force, shaking the very foundation of the shaky arena! Just coming out of the lava, Kraid slammed down on the arena, slightly blinded by the strange Yin-Yang light that was localized in the central area. The arena shifted to the left, causing Ness to lose his balance and trip backwards, toward the lava. Luckily he fell into something big and soft. Unluckily that big and soft something happened to be the belly of Dedede. 

"Oh, hi De, nice weather we're having huh?" Ness asked hopefully, hopefully that Dedede wouldn't send pain his way

Unfortunately the big penguin didn't abide by Ness' wish and opened his mouth, sucking the pre-teen into his large mouth.

"Waah!" Ness yelled, but that yell was soon muffled by Dedede's thick belly.

Waddling over Dedede glared at Ganondorf but because of the 'prize' inside he couldn't retort to the following banter that Ganondorf sent his way.

"A _little_ stuffed?" Ganondorf asked, snickering under his breath

Dedede mumbled something.

"Maybe you need to lay off the _little_ snacks, huh?" Ganondorf asked, vainly attempting to joke

Both Dedede and Ness' mumblings could be heard now.

"Maybe you need to let yourself go a _little_ before you let yourself blow _a lot_." Ganondorf advised, visibly laughing at Dedede

Angered, Dedede opened his mouth and fired Ness out at a speed that rivaled Kirby's own exhalation abilities. But Ganondorf was not fazed. Putting his hand up he grabbed Ness (in mid-air no doubt!) and with one mighty swing he hurled Ness into the air, hoping that the throw would have enough strength to take out the annoying little brat. His hopes were not realized but he didn't notice.

"Thank you for the assistance, now I must defeat you." he told Dedede

But as luck would have it two children who preferred the cold came out of nowhere and battered Ganondorf into the ground like he was a nail.

"Why you insolent little brats! How dare you sneak up upon the Gerudo King!" he roared as he pulled himself from his hole.

"Weren't you kicked out?" Popo asked

"What! Who told you that!" he roared

"Link and Young Link." Nana replied

"Why those little...prepare to eat the dirt!" he bellowed, his hands glowing with dark magic

"Bring it on meany!" Nana yelled

"Yeah, we're ready!" Popo yelled

The atmosphere around them grew mysteriously cold. Meanwhile...

"Yo King Penguin, heads up!" Ness yelled as he descended back down on the arena at an incredible speed

"You're going down kid!" Dedede yelled back, bring his hammer back for a big swing

* * *

The pyro-weilding swordsmen known as Roy managed to climbed back up to the arena, mere seconds before realizing a chilling defeat (everyone laugh at my horrible puns). The other three smashers were currently battling it out on a much higher platform while Roy got his bearings. 

"Take a this Falcon!" Luigi yelled, sending a large fist in Captain Falcon's direction.

The fist connected with Falcon's gut, causing sizeable pain, but the Captain was smart. Upon impact he had grabbed Luigi's fist and now had the pasta eating plumber in his grips. Picking up the green hat wearing man he slammed him into the ground before commencing with one of his speedier attacks.

"**RAPTOR BOOST!**" he yelled, sending Luigi into an inferno of biblical proportions (okay, maybe not biblical proportions but it did hurt like hell).

As Roy made it to the ledge that the battle was taking place at he saw a fireball speed past him and fall to the ground below. He noticed that the fireball was wearing a green hat. Captain Falcon kicked, hoping to take out Mr. Game 'n Watch but the 2-D warrior evaded and a number appeared above his head. It read '6' and a hammer came out, clobbering Falcon. Even with his helmet Falcon went down like a sack of potatoes!

"Sorry Mr. Game 'n Watch but this is where you get off!" yelled a voice

Game 'n Watch turned to see a large foot heading his way and the foot collided with his head, sending him over the edge.

* * *

Kraid decided to make an appearance, deftly slashing at the arena with his huge claws. But when he brought his hand back he noticed that it was surprisingly cold, even though he had just emerged from molten lava. Looking at the arena he could see the Ice Climbers and Ganondorf with strange aura's surrounding them, icy blue and dark respectively. The temperature dropped as well, but it was a strange temperature drop. If you were intent on viewing the Ice Climbers the drop in temperature was obvious. They had the ability to freeze things so it wasn't that unusual that they could make the temperature around them drop. But Ganondorf fans would have had a conniption. It was true that Ganondorf didn't have any freezing powers, but take Kraid's word for it; the aura around Ganondorf was cold, _very_ cold, but not exactly an outside cold, more of a cold that penetrated deep within your very body, your very soul. It was that sort of cold. So Kraid now felt cold on the inside and out and decided until this was over he was not coming out of the warmth and safety of the lava. 

"These creatures are scary." Kraid thought as he lowered himself toward the lava.

Both Ness and Dedede looked on in amazement, while shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. Well Ness did anyway; Dedede was okay, being a penguin and all.

"**RAAH!**" Ganondorf roared, as he was ready to unleash his devastating attack

The Ice Climbers didn't utter a word; they simply stared at the figure in front of them, ready to counter whatever he decided to throw at them.

"You are going down!" Ganondorf roared and without a moment's hesitation he unleashed his attack

First came a Warlock's Foot that travel around the ground, propelling him toward them. The Ice Climbers skillfully blocked that. Ganondorf though did not falter and he immediately turned in the air to come crashing down on the Ice Climbers with his fist, executing a Gerudo Dragon attack. Nana saw the attack before her brother did and leapt onto her brother's shoulders, blocking the attack before it connected, but with the weight being pushed onto his small frame Popo lost balance and the two twins fell to the ground only to be slung up into the air by the Gerudo Dragon's follow up punch. Popo took the brunt of the attack (being that he was closer to the ground when the punch came up) and flew up first. Nana, recovering quickly did a back flip in mid air and her hammer collided with Ganondorf's jaw.

**WHAMMO!**

While Ganondorf flew up Nana made sure that the indestructible cord that held both Popo and herself together was firmly attached so that she could execute a follow up attack.

"Sorry about this bro." she said and with strength unknown to the other Smashers she grabbed the slightly dazed Popo and spun around, building up momentum before launching him at Ganondorf, at an impressive speed no doubt!

Popo flew and the cord elongated to its most possible length before the tension caused Nana to sling shot upward and bypass Popo to the point that she was directly over Ganondorf, with all three fighters closing in on the edge of the arena!

"This is for hitting my brother you big meany!" Nana yelled and came down hard with her hammer

Ganondorf looked up only to see some very well crafted wood collided with his face!

**KER-BLOCK!** (Ker-block? Ker-block? Man, I am seriously running out of sounds to make for attacks. Could someone give me some more sound effects? I'd be honored)

Meanwhile Ness and Dedede were battling it out; bat against hammer in a battle of strength and wits. Unfortunately those wits were entirely focused on the battle and not the strange whistling noise that was growing in frequency. It wasn't until it was too late that Ness' high IQ decided to inquire the sound.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Ness asked

**BOOM!**

* * *

It wasn't as if Roy didn't like Captain Falcon. In all truth he thought of him as a role model. Falcon's mastery over fire and his ability to run well over 100 mph gave Falcon a 'look-up-to-you' persona. But at times Captain Falcon could be a pain in the...oh, the battle is still going on. 

"**FALCON PUNCH!**" yelled Falcon, sending his fist toward Roy

Roy dodged and attempted to slash down on the spandex-wearing racer. Captain Falcon blocked and Roy bounced back, catching himself on his heel and pushing forward to continue with his assault.

"Double-Edge Dance!" yelled Roy

Roy was feeling particularly confident in his abilities today so yelling out his attack didn't seem like that bad of an idea. Besides, the superheroes on Saturday morning cartoons yelled out their attacks and usually they were successful, so why not himself. This however proved to be an incorrect assumption by the pyro-maniac for this gave Falcon the chance to block the attack, and the combination that followed. Only one problem: Falcon's shield couldn't take the attack and it shattered after the last overwhelming impact!

"GAH!" he yelled as the backlash of energy hit him, causing him to be immobile for the time being.

While the bounty hunter lay on the ground, obviously too shaken up to fight, Roy seemed to tower over him; a satisfied look in his eye

"I wonder what I will do to you?" he pondered, poking fun at the disabled racer

Suddenly he felt pressure around his ankle and looked down to see Luigi hanging onto his leg.

* * *

When Ganondorf collided with the ground the sudden force blasted both Dedede and Ness, sending them to either side of the arena with blinding speed! Normally, they would have been KO'd after a blast like that but it seemed as if the fates decided they wanted a longer battle. Both Smashers collided into the many floating platforms around the arena, experiencing a world of hurt, but not flying off the arena as first thought. 

"If anyone finds any teeth lying around, they're mine." said a dazed voice in a crater in the arena

As The Ice Climbers descended onto the arena Popo was just recovering from his sudden daze and asked...

"What happened?"

"I took care of the big meany."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"**RAAH!**" yelled the big 'meany', expressing the current hate he had for the two Inuit children, a shiver ran up the spines of the two children at his thunderous exclamation! "_**When I take hold of you children you shall experience a dimension of fear and pain like no other. If you thought I was a 'meany' before then just you wait until I have you in my clutches!**_" he bellowed

"Guess the big meany wants to play some more, huh?" Popo asked Nana

"Then lets play." Nana replied

Both Ice Climbers raised their hammers high, ready to smash Ganondorf into the dirt; the gerudo in question let his dark energies accumulate into his fist. He was ready to maim them if need be. But before he had a chance both himself and the Ice Climbers came against a little 'interference'. Ganondorf felt a rush of air, but before he could respond he was pulled into the vacuum-like gut of Dedede, meanwhile the resident child genius known as Ness jumped as high as possible in the air and brought his head back. Swinging it he aimed to clobber the Ice Climbers but Popo blocked and Nana went to counter. But unbeknownst to them, that was not Ness' true attack. From behind came his viper-like Yoyo that struck the two children with rapid piercing strikes.

* * *

"Ha, ha!" yelled Luigi as he threw Roy off the upper ledge to join Falcon who was going head-to-head with Game 'n Watch. Unfortunately it was Captain Falcon's _head_ that took a beating after Game 'n Watch clobbered him with a 2-D turtle. Game 'n Watch finished up with a flaming sausage before catapulting up with the help of two other two-dimensional men. 

"My head..." Roy murmured as he recovered from his fall.

The swordsmen shook his head of the cluttered mess it was now in and tried to determine exactly what happened. He remembered throwing Captain Falcon to the bottom ledge. Then, to impress the crowded he spun his sword around, moving into a stance that portrayed his obvious sword skills. But that's when Luigi grabbed his leg. The next thing Roy knew Luigi was head butting the young swordsman with his amazingly hard head and then flinging him off the ledge as if he were a used tissue.

"I will get that plumber." Roy muttered

However, he didn't have much time to mutter his vengeance because he was slowly falling down the mountain and if he didn't get his butt into gear he would soon fall off. With all his might he jumped up the mountain, trying to catch up with the other fighters who were busily trying to stay alive in their own accord. The mountain terrain was treacherous and only a few experience climbers could skillfully climb its slopes (the Ice Climbers being number one on that list.) But with some precision jumping he was able to jump up the mountain before the slopes ate him up. With a fall to his doom below him and a heated melee above Roy had but one decision. He _would_ come out victorious.

"Ha!" he yelled as his blade ignited and carried him upward, roasting all in his way

His attack was perfectly executed...well...except for one hitch. Someone dropped a pokeball.

* * *

It is perfectly normal in the Super Smash Brothers world to see giant penguins that wear clothes and carry large hammers inhaling large, brazen skinned, balding, big nosed, and ruthless men into their bellies. It is also normal to see a child who can use PSI powers and has a big head attack two Inuit children, who can fire freezing cold winds from their bodies and never like to separate themselves, with a yo-yo. It is also normal to see a large three-eyed creature emerge from molten lava and cause an entire chunk of floating debris to completely change direction while these four combatants dual one another. It is probably even normal for a large gerudo hand to be forcing its way out of the penguin's mouth and the Inuit children spinning around frantically trying to hit the child with PSI powers. The only thing that is not normal in the Super Smash Brothers world is the fact that all four (five if you consider the Ice Climbers two people) fighters were staring each other dead in the eye, waiting for the others to counter attack. Now you make think that this is no big thing but in the Super Smash Brothers world anytime the Smashers think about what they are going to do next you can be **damn** sure that when they act the outcome with be more then can be described with words. But since I am writing this story I am going to try my best to do just that. 

"If I attack the insolent Inuit children then the penguin and other insolent child shall attack me." Ganondorf thought

"If I attack Ness then Ganondorf and the two kids will get me." Dedede thought

"Can't go after the king penguin guy or Popo and Nana or big nose will introduce me to his foot." thought Ness

"I'm sorta hungry. Hope Peach is making lunch." Popo thought

"Me too." Nana thought

Well...you now know that the Ice Climbers know what the other is thinking. Must be some sort of a twin thing. Time went on as the four battlers stared down at each other and they would probably be still staring at each other if something had not happened to break that.

"No..."

"Way..."

"Is that..?

"A..."

"Bo-Bomb!"

One of the most lethal weapons in the Super Smash Brothers armory; the Bo-Bomb, little walking bombs that explode with such force you are promised a massive headache afterward.

"MINE!" they all yelled at once.

All five Smashers lunged for the explosive device, each with the intent to use it on the others. Now if there is one thing I've learned is that when a large group of Smashers all lunged for the same item there is prone to folly and pain. Dedede swiped at the Ice Climbers who, upon impact, were sent into Ganondorf, causing him to spin in thin air. His foot collided with Ness's head, propelling it toward Dedede's gut, knocking the wind out of the poor guy when he hit. All the Smashers slid across the ground, medical bills continuing to rise.

"Uh...wha?" Ganondorf mumbled, slightly opening his eyes from the strange tangle he was in

When he did he noticed one, decisive thing. The Bob-Bomb was right in front of him, in arms reach.

"Ha ha!" he cheered, grabbing the small weapon

Another thing I have learned is that when someone does grab a Bob-Bomb other Smashers run like cockroaches.

"Whoa!"

"Yipe!"

"Ah!"

"Run!"

That was the cheerful chorus of individuals scared beyond reason. Now if you've never seen a wild stampede on the Discovery Channel you would not understand what happened next. But to clarify, four individuals ran like they had some serious problems. Unfortunately they didn't have far to run because they were on a rather small arena. Ganondorf felt like he was king of the world (a gracious feeling for the gerudo because that is what he always wanted); people running away in fear from him and all. It not for the pure enjoyment but just to continue with his fear play he decided to throw the Bob-Bomb in the air. Jumping as high as he was able he grabbed the Bob-Bomb on the way down and at that moment it seemed as if time suddenly stopped. The other four Smashers watched in horror, wondering whom he was going to throw the incendiary device at.

"I do _so_ wish that I was battling Link or his young incarnation, but I suppose the small Inuit children shall have to do." He thought

And with that he hurled the dangerous weapon at the Ice Climbers with surprising force.

"Ahh!" Nana gasped, seeing the weapon heading straight for her brother "Popo, look out!" she yelled and like you see in many movies/TV shows she dramatically pushed him out of the way and turned her head to see a matching pair of eyes looking at her before all went boom!

**KA-BOOM!**

Nana flew like a pink bullet, crashing into Kraid who decided it was now safe to emerge from the molten river he resided in. The small girl popped off right in between the three eyes of the beast before hurtling through the sky, disappearing over the horizon. Luckily the Ice Climbers didn't lose since you had to KO them both in order to defeat them, but Popo wasn't concerned about that.

"Nana." he said gloomily, heartbroken that his sister was taken out but happy that she loved him enough to take an attack such as that.

"It would seem I was only able to get one of the annoying children. No matter. With his sister taken care of the brother shall fall quickly." Thought Ganondorf

It was still unbelievable, but it had happened. Not only were they separated but also Popo was sure that it was his fault. Now he understood that it was only a Smash Brothers battle and this kind of stuff was expected, but the shock of it was too much. He wanted one thing and one thing only.

"**Vengeance!**" he barked, using a rather large word for his current education

Ness took a step back and ducked. Dedede scratched his head. Ganondorf landed, looked at Popo and commented.

"Something wrong now that your sister is gone?" he asked "Do not worry, you shall be joining her ever so soon." he replied, walking toward him, his imposing large figure producing a dark aura

But Popo was not to be frightened. This is most likely because he had two dangerous weapons at the ready, a Freezie and a Pokeball. It was time to make this big meany pay.

* * *

Now you would never guess what came out of the pokeball...so I'm going to tell you; the most powerful pokemon in the Super Smash Brothers tournament! (Sorry Mewtwo but you just can't do this!) 

"Ho 'oh!" yelled Roy

Even though this was the first time he had ever witnessed a Ho 'oh in person he knew just how devastating the pokemon's attack was. He remembered Zelda had forced him to watch a small documentary on the items in the Super Smash Brothers armory and when it got to the part on Ho 'oh he watched in horror at what the pokemon did to a simple Wire Frame.

(Flashback)

"The move being depicted here is called Sacred Fire, the most powerful fire-type move imaginable. It takes the fury from the very heart of a pokemon and unleashes it in a rage like explosion of spinning heat. Ho 'oh is the only known pokemon to ever use this move and because of that fact the rarity of obtaining this pokemon has made many collectors search high and low for it."

"Whoa." Roy said after watching the Wire Frame literally smoldered before his very eyes

"That is not so spectacular." Mewtwo snorted

He would not show it but he was deathly jealous that he didn't have a power like that. Sure, he could cause a world-threatening storm but he couldn't unleash an attack that even rivaled that.

(End of Flashback)

"Run!" yelled Roy, but before he or any of the other fighters could flee a 2-D chair stopped them in their tracks.

"Game 'n Watch? This was your pokeball?" Roy asked

Mr. Game 'n Watch nodded his head.

That brief few moments was all it took for the Ho 'oh to get into position and with a mighty screech (much like Captain Falcon's Falcon punch) it erupted the ground around them in flames.

**_KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

Ho 'oh roared with fury unimaginable! The power, the strength; it was more than anyone could take! The ground seemed to float for just a mere second before the tremendous heat of the Sacred Fire attack unleashed itself on the three Smashers who were unlucky to not have summoned the phoenix!

"ARRGH!" yelled Captain Falcon, in pain

"MOMMA MIA!" yelled Luigi, in agony

"GRAAH!" yelled Roy, in anguish

And all and all Mr. Game 'n Watch, out little 2-D warrior sat down, currently busy watching his fellow fighters being burned horrendously. Luckily the powers of the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand helped keep the Smashers from being seriously injured. Nevertheless the attack raked their bodies and caused untold percent damage.

* * *

"Take this you big meany!" Popo yelled, throwing the pokeball 

The ball flew through the air but Ganondorf had been concentrating so hard on the little man he hadn't really noticed. It was not until it landed at his feet did he tense up. Fear crept up on him as he wondered what strange beast would come out and hurt him.

"Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen!" said the frantic fish pokemon

All was quiet...for about five seconds before Ganondorf doubled over in laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha! Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" he bellowed, "That was your big surprise! Oh...I'm _scared_ now!" he laughed

The large man was laughing so hard that he was crying. The sounds of he deep-throated laughter echoed through the depths of Brimstar so loudly that even Kraid disapproved of it.

"My sides hurt!" he laughed

Too bad that laughing would be his ultimate downfall.

"That wasn't _my_ pokeball." Popo told him

Ganondorf was able to collect himself enough to see that the small boy was correct. Sitting next to the first pokeball was a second one. And like the first one this one was open. It was surprisingly cold all of a sudden and Ganondorf looked up to an Articuno, in its entire splendor, softly floating in front of him.

"Oh Din..." He mumbled, trying to make a break for it

"Not so fast!" yelled Popo, thrusting his hand out; thus allowing for a frost blast of ice to envelope Ganondorf

With him securely in place there was nothing he could do to stop the freezing Blizzard attack from furthering frosting him over. (To many words with the letter 'f' in that sentence).

**PING!**

The explosion of cold shot the Gerudo warrior high in the air, sending him on a one-way trip out of the arena (and most likely out of this chapter)!

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**" boomed the announcer

"Yes! That's for you Nana!" Popo cheered, bounding around like he had had a bowl full of sugar

"Gotcha!" yelled someone from behind

Popo turned just to notice King Dedede right above him, his hammer already coming down.

"Yipe!" yelled Popo and at the last second he threw his hand forward

Luckily that hand just happened to be holding onto a Freezie and the cold item froze Dedede on contact!

**PING!**

Like Ganondorf, Dedede was shot into the air, crashing into one of the many cameras around the arena before falling to his doom.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

"Ha ha!" Popo laughed, "Nobody can be me!" he said, praising his victory

Now he should have learned from Ganondorf's mistake and not take the time to laugh at another's misfortune. That could wait until afterward.

"Buh bye." came yet another voice from behind

Once again Popo turned around and threw his hand out, but with no item he had no true way of defending himself.

**PING!**

Now if Ness were in the World Series he would have just been signed onto a billion dollar contract! Wood connected with face and shot Popo through the air much like Nana had so experienced. Also, like before, Kraid decided that _now_ it was 'safe' to emerge from the molten lava, only now to be hit once _again_ between the eyes by the blue bullet known as Popo.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

* * *

Finally, after a few torturous seconds of intense heat Ho 'oh decided that now would be a good time to end its attack and leave the battlefield. All three Smashers fell to the ground, smoking slightly and obviously in some intense pain. Mr. Game 'n Watch stood above them, a big smile on his 2-D face. 

"Beep boop beep." He said, which probably translated to "You are screwed."

Pulling out a flaming stick he went about to systematically take out the Smashers. First Captain Falcon shot up into the air in a fiery mass, vaguely resembling a falcon.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

Next came Luigi who flew more to the side, vaguely like a flaming bullet.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

Finally it was Roy's turn but the swordsman was not about to fall that easily. When Mr. Game 'n Watch's flaming stick came down Roy Countered it, slashing the man away and went to follow up his counter. However, Mr. Game 'n Watch bounced in the air with the help of two other 2-D individuals and evaded Roy's slash. And for a brief second Roy could swear that they had waved goodbye to him.

"What the?" he questioned and turned around to see something that scared him beyond all else

It wasn't Ho 'oh or even another pokemon. It was...a motion sensor bomb! His foot was dangerously close to it and he wondered why he hadn't set it off.

"Don't move too quickly." he thought to himself, moving mere centimeters away from the second most dangerous explosive item

At that moment a Mr. Saturn popped up, walking aimlessly toward Roy, more preferably the motion sensor.

"Go away. Go!" he hissed, trying to shoe the little creature away

The Mr. Saturn however had mistaken Roy's shoeing and hissing for wanting him to come closer and the small creature did as it thought it was being told.

"No! Not closer! Away!" he hissed more, but to no avail

The last step that the Mr. Saturn took would be Roy's last.

**KA-DOOM!**

Roy flew to the side as well and, you guessed it, **vaguely** like a flaming spear.

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

Man... I would have gotten a sore throat after all that yelling.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I took a long vacation from fan fiction over the vacation to sort my thoughts. I'm back now and better than ever! Thanks for waiting and read and review. 

Me: That was one long chapter.

Lawyer: Yes, it was.

Me: Ahh!

Lawyer: Come back here!

Me: Remember, don't suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue! (Runs off in the distance)


	20. Losing Your Cool, Not Your City

Okay everyone, did you enjoy those last two battles. After looking over the chapter I decided to keep to the way I wrote them, but I will tweak them slightly. I'm still experimenting with perfect grammar and flow so you may see the story change up every once in a while. But please tell me if it should take away from the story. I want you, the readers to enjoy the story. Anyhow this chapter is all about the battle between Jigglypuff and Kirby vs. Samus and Mewtwo. I'm also going to divulge a little more behind the Crazy Hand's plan and I'm even going to foreshadow a few upcoming events. Continue reading and enjoy.

* * *

Now who would think that such a peaceful little setting...could be the home to such a devastating battle! A Bob-Bomb was thrown at Mewtwo who saw it coming and teleported away before it made contact with his being! Samus swung a bat at Kirby who ducked down under the lethal piece of wood and tried to trip her but she easily rolled away from the little gumball's long feet! Mewtwo unleashed a small volley of Shadow Balls at Jigglypuff but, the small pokemon knocked each ghostly ball away without as much as breaking a sweat! 

"This is going nowhere." Mewtwo thought, grunting at his failed attack "I cannot score a decisive attack on this small creatures. I need something that covers a wide area so that they cannot evade."

Glancing around the arena Mewtwo searched for an item that would best help to combat the two small warriors. What he found happened to be sitting on one of the floating boxes that stared at you mindlessly.

"Ah, a Warpstar." he mused. "This shall be interesting."

Taking hold of the Air ride he hopped aboard and was immediately thrown into the air. Looking up Kirby noticed his own weapon being used against him and tried to the best of his ability to dodge the attack but, tripped and landed on his face.

**BOOM!**

"Wah!" Kirby yelled, shooting into the air

Fortunately for him the attack was not powerful enough to KO him but that didn't make-up for the fact that he was now a sitting duck any better. Before he crashed landed the round fighter stopped, only inches from the ground. Knowing that he wasn't the one who stopped himself he began wondering what was going to happen to him next.

"Be gone." came a voice, the voice, of Mewtwo

The psychic pokemon threw Kirby away and continued his assault with a barrage of Shadow Balls. The Shadow Balls knocked him around, encasing him in a shadowy flame. Kirby fell to the ground, burning with dark energy making a dull 'thud' sound resonate from impact.

**THUD!**

"Kirby!" Jigglypuff yelled, watching as her teammate (and love interest) fell to the ground

Without hesitation she turned to glare at Mewtwo, the source of Kirby's pain and immediately charged him, intent on sending her small hand across his face.

"Whoa!" Mewtwo gasped

Mewtwo was actually caught off guard by the speed at which Jigglypuff was moving at and would have been clobbered if it weren't for the fact that a little ball rolled under his feet.

"Jiggly!"

But just before Jigglypuff's attack connected it was intercepted by something hard and metallic.

"Not so fast Jigglypuff." came a robotic voice

Mere seconds before connection Samus blocked the attack, protecting Mewtwo and ceasing Jigglypuff's attack in one movement. Nevertheless the galactic bounty hunter was rather impressed by the show of strength the little one had offered. Samus had been pushed back slightly from the impact and the force, although rather weak, was felt by Mewtwo behind her.

"My teammate still has some business with Kirby. Don't worry, he won't hurt him too much and, if you want a battle, you can fight me." Samus told her

Jigglypuff simply wanted Mewtwo. But if she had to go through a friend to get him, she would.

"You can thank me later for saving you." Samus told Mewtwo while she held off Jigglypuff "I usually expect payment via bank accounts but for you I'll make an exception."

"I did not need your assistance bounty hunter." He told her

"Sure you didn't."

Mewtwo grunted.

"Let's do this!" Samus yelled, flinging Jigglypuff away and then firing a rocket at her

Jigglypuff easily evaded the projectile weapon and ran back at Samus, ready to plow through her. Samus flipped over her with ease, quickly turning and lashing out with her tractor beam, pulling the small puff in. Smashing her into the ground Samus continued with a ballistic barrage, raking Jigglypuff's body with small projectile shots.

"Jiggly!" she cried, not letting that attack deter her

Jigglypuff lashed out and attacked with an assault of slaps that rendered Samus immobile for a brief period. Then, with her opponent slightly dazed, Jigglypuff leapt into the air and spun around, a multitude of kicks greeting the cybernetic warrior.

* * *

"Brother? BROTHER?" called the Master Hand 

The Master Hand had spent quite some time trying to locate his 'brother', the Crazy Hand in the pocket dimension that they resided in. Usually, it wasn't too hard to find him but today the Crazy Hand had ventured deep within the dimension, concocting some strange and elaborate plan.

"**BROTHER! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF TO ME THIS _INSTANT_ I WILL...**"boomed the Master Hand, who stopped short when he saw his brother directly in front of him

"I do not have to yell." the Crazy Hand replied, rather calmly?

"..." Was the Master Hand's only reply?

"What is it that you want?" the Crazy Hand asked

This...was strange...to put it mildly. The Master Hand had never known his brother to speak _coherent_ sentences without yelling them or jumbling them up due to the blinding speed he spoke at most of the time. Something was up.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Crazy Hand?" the Master Hand asked, or rather joked

"If I were not busy I would _so_ laugh at your **attempt** at a joke." the Crazy Hand replied, a little snidely

Okay...now things were really strange. The Crazy Hand never had a clever retort for _anything_ the Master Hand said to or about him.

"What _are_ you doing?" the Master Hand asked, though it was more like a command

"Why don't you see, for yourself?" he suggested

"I have no eyes."

"You know what I mean."

The Master Hand floated around his brother in order to get a better view and when he did he nearly had a conniption, if that is possible for him. What he saw was his pet, Giga Bowser, unconscious and from the looks of it barely breathing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PET!" the Master Hand boomed

The Master Hand may have been cruel but when it came to pet ownership he made damn sure that Giga Bowser only got the best and was treated kindly.

"I told you, you didn't have to yell." the Crazy Hand replied, barely acknowledging the outburst

"I WOULD NOT BE YELLING IF YOU WERE NOT POKING AND PRODDING MY PET LIKE HE WAS SOME SCHOOL SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!" the Master Hand bellowed

"Don't worry. You're 'pet' is fine. I simply put him in a state of temporary suspended animation in order to extract a few prominent DNA samples without him trying to rip me a new one." the Crazy Hand replied

"_**I**_ SHOULD RIP_** YOU**_ A NEW ONE FOR WHAT **_YOU_** ARE DOING TO **_MY_** GIGA BOWSER!" yelled the Master Hand

"Never knew you like to use pronouns so much."

"_Never knew you like to..._" He mocked, "If even one SCALE is harmed on my pet's head I am going to..."

"Chillax brother. Like I said before, he shall be fine."

"Whatever." the Master Hand mumbled with an exasperated sigh "What do you want with his DNA anyway?" he asked "It is not like you can make a Giga, Giga Bowser." the Master Hand told him

The Master Hand knew everything about Giga Bowser, being that he was the one who created him, along with the polygons. The Master Hand created _everything_ that both Hands used against the Smash Brothers.

"I know that. I was thinking of something a little more, 'recurring'." replied the Crazy Hand

"What?" he asked, "What are you rambling on about?"

"You'll see. You'll see. MUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

"Please stop laughing."

"Okay."

* * *

"You must be joking." Mewtwo thought 

After Samus had saved him from a vicious slap by the angered Jigglypuff he had lost sight of Kirby. Reaching out with his mind the psychic pokemon tried to pinpoint the little gumball's location but by then it was too late. The small star warrior had jumped into the air with his mouth wide open ready for a meal. The next thing Mewtwo knew Kirby had inhaled him and showed the powerful being the inside of his belly. It didn't take long for Kirby to let out the strange cat and when he did Mewtwo looked on at the new, strange little menace that now dared to challenge him.

"I was told that he did have to ability to copy powers. However, I thought I was far too fervent to have such a pathetic looking creature imitate my powers." he thought, "I suppose I was wrong."

Yes, it was true. Kirby, after inhaling Mewtwo, now sported the psychic pokemon's powers and Kirby was now Mewtwo Kirby.

"I look funny." Kirby said, scoping out his new look

"If you did not before." Quipped Mewtwo

"Well, that's okay. Wonder what I can do now?" Kirby pondered

If on instinct he put his hands together and immediately formed a Shadow Ball, accumulating dark energy in his little arms.

"Hmm?" Mewtwo mused

When enough energy was created the Shadow Ball glowed intensely, radiating with the dark energy that was summoned. Kirby glared at Mewtwo and with a swing of his arm he fired.

"Ha!" he yelled, releasing the energy

But Kirby didn't realize that the Shadow Ball had **massive** recoil and his light, little frame was easily sent spiraling back.

"_Ohh, uhh?_" he moaned, the world around him spinning like crazy

Mewtwo on the other hand easily evaded the attack, moving to the side to let the dangerous power fly right by him and explode on a nearby hill with impressive force.

"I did not expect him to be able to take the recoil well. For his size anyway." Mewtwo mused, "I am also impressed that his arm did not come off due to the force. The attack itself was very potent in all respects as well. He is far more powerful than he appears to be, even though the only things on his mind are eating and sleeping." Mewtwo thought

"Wow, I'm really hungry." Kirby said out loud

"Like I was saying." Mewtwo quipped

Standing up, Kirby looked as if he were hurt, or going to cry. Mewtwo looked indifferent to the little gumdrop's suffering. But Kirby was not suffering at all.

"I wanna do that again! I wanna do that again!" he cheered, obviously thinking that recoil was fun

"I do not know if I should congratulate him or say he needs psychological assistance." Mewtwo quipped

"Me likey recoil! Me likey recoil!"

"If you are going to battle me please use proper grammar."

"Sorry."

"Let us just battle."

"Okay."

This time around both Mewtwo and Mewtwo Kirby collected dark energy in their palms. Small pebbles rose into the air as they did so, swirling around them as their power grew! More and more was collected, the balls of darkness growing rapidly in their hands, true power glowing with such radiance, yet so dark! It was something that could only be described as indescribable! (Oh, a contradiction) POWER! STRENGTH! MASSACURE! IT WAS...it was...it...oops. My bad, got a little carried away there. Let's get back to the fight. Now where was I...oh yes, I remember now. With the Shadow Balls at their full strength both Smashers fired their respective attacks, both suffering from the recoil (though Kirby was having a ball). Both attacks collided with impressive force, causing a sound wave to resonate from the impact zone, thus crushing a few flowers around them in an instant!

"This battle may not be as easy as I first interpreted." Mewtwo thought as he went toe-to-toe with the constantly hungry Smasher

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret base at the edge of the city, a city known as Smash Central, a group of men were sitting at a large table in dimmed light. It seemed like they were knee deep in a discussion, a discussion concerning the Super Smash Brothers. Each person sitting at the board table was a different representative of Smash Central, being that the city was so big that some considered it to be a small nation all its own. There were seven representatives in total and one head representative that oversaw the actions of the others. This group secretly controlled everything in the city, everything. Well, all except for the Smash Brothers. The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand controlled them, in respect. The group was fearful of the Smash Brothers actions because they were a group of warriors with powers that could easily take the city if they so choose to do so. The first tournament hadn't been that much of a bother, but now that there were more of them the representatives were concerned that should more decided to joined they could possibly be a threat. The Super Smash Brothers could even grow to become a small army! The representatives were, at this moment, trying to think of a way as to keep the Smash Brothers from gaining any more unnecessary power than what they already had. As you must have surmised the city was broken into seven different sections. The first section, which was called Su, the second referred to as Per, the third Smash, the fourth Broth, the fifth Ers, the six Me, and finally the seventh Lee. (Say the name of the sections in order to get a special little pun). The Smash Brothers Park and Mansion lay directly in the middle of the city and because of the location of both the seven representatives had no power. The Master Hand had placed them in the perfect place to keep the representatives from gaining any influence on the Smashers. Now, this council dare not oppose the Master Hand, not to mention the Crazy Hand. The Master Hand had legal rights on the mansion and even in his destruction the binding contracts he had could not be turned around. There were no loopholes. The Master Hand may not have controlled the Smash Brothers personally but he did control where they took up residence. 

"How do we go about taking control of the Smash Brothers?" asked the Su representative "Legally, we cannot do anything or the Master Hand will sue us for everything we have." he replied

"Yes, he has us wrapped around his little finger...figuratively speaking of course." replied the Per representative

"However we cannot let the Smash Brothers continue living as they are! They are just too powerful for their own good!" came the Smash representative, slamming his fist down on the table in anger

"They have no order or governing body and because we have no legal binding on them they are free to do whatever they please." The Broth representative acknowledge in a more calm demeanor

"It would only take a few to take the city and who knows what would happen if all twenty-six of them decided to wage war on us." the Ers representative said, his incite sending a chill down his own spine

"I am not sure that they would go to _that_ extreme." the Me representative assured. "But they could easily destroy the city from the inside out if they should ever decided to gain public opinion against us." the Me representative replied

"We must make sure that does not happen." Said the Lee representative "But how do we go about this?"

"Gentlemen, please. The answer is quite simple." said a female voice, the head of the representatives "We simply let them cause their own downfall and take it upon ourselves to repent for it."

"But how do we do such a thing?" asked the Broth representative

"Yes, how?" asked the Per representative

"Simple, propaganda." she replied, "We just simply need to wait for the right opportunity."

The board members looked at her quizzically.

"We cannot simple say, bad things about them. The public reveres them too highly for something like that." The Su representative told her

"I understand that." she told him "But should they do something that makes themselves look bad all we would have to do is swoop in and take advantage."

"How would we go about doing something like that?" the Me representative asked

"I have my ways." she told him "Please my board members. You can relax. I will deal with this personally."

* * *

"Damn she is fast." Cursed Samus mentally 

That much was true. Jigglypuff may not have been on of the strongest Smashers but she was among the most nimble of them and some of her attacks did pack a punch. At the moment Samus was only able to land about a third of her executed attacks on the small pokemon due to Jigglypuff's quick movements and insane dodging capabilities.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff roared (though it might be hard to really be intimidated by a voice such as hers)

A small foot came flying by, crashing into the metallic armor of Samus, and sending her a good distance away. Sliding across the ground the cybernetic warrior ate up the ground beneath her, leaving a grinded trail of dirt in her wake. With Samus temporarily out of her way Jigglypuff made a mad dash for Mewtwo, who was currently firing psychic blasts at Kirby, who was using his pliable body to dodge.

"Be gone!" Mewtwo yelled, his Confusion sending little Kirby every which way

Just as Mewtwo discharged the small pink creature another small pink creature jumped over at him, tackling him with her hard head. Mewtwo quickly collected himself and fired a volley of Shadow Balls but Jigglypuff defended herself and they bounced harmlessly off of her shield.

"Let us see how long you can withstand it!" he barked, continuing with his attack

Jigglypuff withstood the attack but with every deflection her shield grew weaker and weaker and it was in danger of shattering, thus leaving her open for a monstrous attack. To keep that from happening Jigglypuff rolled away, dodging more dark energy and moved in on her opponent. But Mewtwo was not about to let Jigglypuff get in close; she would be murder if that happened. He increased the intensity of his attack, unleashing a hailstorm of Shadow Balls on his attacker, completely engulfing her in explosions. Kirby and Samus turned to the display, watching, as Jigglypuff seemed to disappear due to the attacks power and the dust it kicked up. Even though he was her teammate, Samus thought that Mewtwo might have been overdoing it.

"Good god. You don't have to go that far!" she called to him

"Quiet bounty hunter! This is simply payback for her annoyances." He told her, continuing with his attack

"Good thing we can't use our full power or she might be seriously injured." Samus thought

"Hope Jigglypuff is okay." Kirby thought

Finally, exhausting all the power he could muster at the moment, Mewtwo ceased his attack and waited for the smoke to clear. He expected Jigglypuff to be lying in a crater, hurt, but otherwise okay. But what he discovered made his blood run cold. Jigglypuff was still standing and, from the looks of it, not as damaged as she should have been. Upon closer examination it could be seen that Jigglypuff was holding a Star Rod in her hands and Mewtwo surmised that she must have used it as a makeshift shield.

"Rather...smart...Jigglypuff." he retorted, exhausted from using so much power so quickly

Jigglypuff said nothing; her mind was on other things.

"Kirby, he is always there for me. Even when he's not there." She thought, staring fondly at the Star Rod "Is Samus right? Do I...like him, I mean _like_-like him?" she wondered

"You can decipher that after the battle small one." Mewtwo told her

"Hey, didn't you say that it wasn't polite to read people's minds when they don't know?" Jigglypuff accused

"Please do not bring that subject up. It belittles me." He told her

Jigglypuff stuck her tongue out at him.

"That will not anger me." He told her calmly

She pointed to her backside, trying to goat him.

"That will still not work." He told her exasperated

She spun around singing to herself.

"This is pointless." He said

Then she did the one thing she knew would get him.

"You're not the strongest pokemon in the world...I am." she told him

Mewtwo's eye twitched slightly and storm clouds started to roll in on the arena.

"IF YOU _DARE_ TO THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT ME YOU ARE SOLELY MISTAKENED. NOT ONLY WILL I DEFEAT YOU BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SUFFER TEN-FOLD FOR THAT INSOLENT INSULT TO MY BEING. YOU WILL..._**PAY!**_ " He thundered, his booming voice echoing through the minds of all the combatants

"Why don't you just save me the headache and put me out of my misery now!" Samus called to her teammate "Such a loud creature." she muttered

"Me brain! Me brain!" Kirby squealed in pain, clutching his head

"You don't have to yell...er...think so loud!" she yelled at him

"I MAY THINK AS LOUD AS I WISH YOU PATHETIC CREATURE! I WAS CREATED TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE AND NOW THAT IS MY MISSION IN LIFE! BUT IF YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE THAT THEM COME WITH IT. BUT BE WARNED, _**I**** AM MEWTWO, THE ALL POWERFUL!**_" he roared, engulfing the sky in a dark cloud

Jigglypuff had pushed his buttons and Mewtwo had now abandoned all recesses of rational thought. His only concern was to blast Jigglypuff away as far as he was able. He summoned dark energy, accumulating the power in his hands, letting it grow to wild proportions! The skies grew darker still and the winds kicked up, nearly blowing Jigglypuff off of her feet! Mewtwo's eyes were now glowing a dark red, contrast to the light blue that they usually glowed when he used his powers. At the moment Mewtwo was truly angered and that was a rarity. Mewtwo was always in control of his emotions and few things angered him to an extreme. But he took the fact that he was designed to be the strongest Pokemon ever _very_ seriously. That is why you could see him constantly meditating in order to centralize his powers further, thus making him stronger.

"Anger is for the simple-minded." He would always say

But now, he was eating his words. The ground literally shook due to the massive amounts of psychic energy that were being unleashed upon the little arena! And if it hadn't been for the power dampening abilities of the Master Hand and Crazy Hand the arena probably would have collapsed in on itself from the excessive amount of energy being released! To make matters worse Jigglypuff and Mewtwo stood in the epicenter of it all!

"Any last wishes before I defeat you and win the match!" Mewtwo asked, not bothering to mask his anger

"Yeah, catch!" she yelled, throwing the Star Rod at the mutant cat

Mewtwo bent his neck to the side and watched as the weapon sailed by him, landing harmlessly on a nearby hill.

"Please, is that all you possess?" he asked "You are a fool to have believe that would...work?" he questioned as he realized Jigglypuff's true intent

Jigglypuff had jumped through the air after hurling the Star Rod and was now too close for Mewtwo to fire his Mega Shadow Ball or he would have been caught in the explosion itself. But he had to release the attack or it would have backfired on him due to the strain! When Jigglypuff tackled him he lost his balance and started to fall to the ground. Before impact he fired the blast of energy and it rocketed from his grip, on a collision course with Samus and Kirby! Both combatants in question saw the ball of dark energy speeding toward them and with only seconds to spare, dodge away before they were engulfed by the dark shadow of power.

"Whoa!" Samus gasped

"Waah!" Kirby squealed

The blast was at an arc so it shot upwards into the sky after it narrowly missed the cybernetic warrior and the pink Star warrior, picking up speed as it shot higher into the air. The ball of darkness grew quieter and quieter is it traveled higher and higher into the air where if finally exploded, after reaching the extent of its stability. The explosion forced the gathered storm clouds to separate, clearing the sky and letting the sunshine, shine once again on the arena, which had seen better days. The ground was beaten something fierce, leaving only trace patches of green grass to cover it. Many of the living boxes that floated in the arena were still spinning due to the insanity that took place but moments ago. One of the hills was completely stripped of any semblance of plant growth while many a warp pipe were blackened and scarred. The arena looked more like a battle zone than a friendly retreat and all the devastation revolved around one person or more accurately, one psychic pokemon.

"You know Jigglypuff, I think it would be in your best interest to not get on his bad side." Samus called

Jigglypuff hadn't really heard but the point was taken. If she hadn't thought quickly Mewtwo would have blown clean out of the arena and then some!

"I cannot believe I let my anger take control of me." thought the psychic pokemon "I should not have allowed it from anyone, especially that pink excuse for a fighter." he thought "I must end this now before I lose my cool and the match."

Reaching out behind him he used his powers to grabbed the nearby Star Rod that Jigglypuff had hurled at him earlier and unleashed a hell storm of brightly lit stars. Jigglypuff had been caught off guard and took the impact of every star shot at her. When Mewtwo exhausted the Star Rod's energy he hurled the dangerous weapon at Jigglypuff, catching her upside her head and sending her bouncing out of the arena.

"Jigglypuff!" she yelled before she met her doom

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**" boomed the announcer

"Oh no, Jigglypuff got beat." Kirby said sadly

"She ain't the only one kid." Replied Samus

Kirby looked up to stare up the barrel of Samus's arm cannon and then the blast that propelled him out of the arena to a similar fate as Jigglypuff's.

**BLAM! **

"Waah!"

"**PLAYER DEFEATED!**"

"You need to anger management courses...and maybe a shot at your ego." Samus told the psychic pokemon before the match ended

"You're insight...will be duly noted." he told her "Maybe." he added quickly

* * *

"You know your orders." 

"Yes ma'am."

"You and your soldiers will have one week to prepare."

"A week ma'am? Is that not too long to prepare for just a battle?"

"The beings you will do battle with will not be easy to defeat and they will not go easy on you. A week is stretching it."

"I see."

"Be ready, one week."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

* * *

And that readers, is the twentieth chapter. Can you guess what may happen to the Smash Brothers a week from now? All I am going to say is that the Smashers will have the fight of their lives. 


	21. My Second Review

Attention fans of SSBM. I would like to say that the story is going to be on temporary hiatus until I can come up with some new ideas. It's not that I don't have any ideas but they just need to be reordered to better fit the story. For all those who enjoy the story, don't worry, it will be back on soon. I hate to have a story just stop, without an ending so I won't do that to you. Thank you and I hope you still tune in when the new stories pop up.

* * *


	22. Rocking In the Smash Brother's Mansion

Chapter 21: Rocking in the Smash Brother's Mansion

Okay, before this chapter starts I have a few things I should tell my readers. First, this chapter officially ends the hiatus the story has been on and the chapter should come at a regular pace again. Second, there will be drinking of alcoholic beverages in this chapter (well…an intro to drinking anyway) so I need to explain a few things. There will be no underage drinking because half the Smashers are under the legal age to drink anyway. Technically there are a few that can drink because of the way they are so I'll explain that. Thirdly, the action gets really intense now. The army is attacking the Smashers and the Smashers must fight to stay alive! You'll enjoy it.

* * *

Mario: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages 

Luigi: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Peach: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Yoshi: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (He met Mario around the day he was born so he has to be old enough)

Bowser: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Legally anyway. Nobody knows how that stuff is gonna react to his body chemistry. Alcohol and fire do not mix)

King Dedede: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Fox: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages (In his first adventure he was sixteen and he joined the Smash Brothers a few months later. Melee came around only after two years so technically he still has about a year or two to go before he's old enough)

Falco: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (he's older than Fox is)

Mewtwo: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Okay, technically he is one of the youngest Smashers because he was cloned and everything, but he has the body of an adult and the mindset of one as well so it's okay)

Link: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Okay, Link may be underage but in Hyrule the drinking law is lowered so it's okay for him)

Zelda: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Same rules for Link apply to her)

Young Link: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages (_He_ is too young to drink, period)

Pikachu: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Not because he isn't old enough but that stuff would screw up his body too much)

Pichu: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Same rules for Pikachu apply to him)

Jigglypuff: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Other than the fact that it would be funny to see her drink, her body is better suited for liquor so it's okay)

Kirby: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (Same rules for Jigglypuff apply to him, funniest included. And besides, his body can take anything; alcohol won't affect him in the least)

Ganondorf: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Captain Falcon: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Samus: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Marth: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Roy: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (He may be underage but the laws in his land are different as well, besides, he's a half dragon so he should be able to handle the stuff)

Mr. Game 'n Watch: Old enough to drink alcoholic beverages (He is after all the oldest Smasher)

Popo and Nana: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages

Ness: Not okay to drink alcoholic beverages

DK: Okay to drink alcoholic beverages (So he's a big ape, he probably can take a swing of liquor and I know he's old enough to take it.)

And there you go...the long explanation about who can and who can't have alcohol. I just don't want any reviews that say I'm promoting underage drinking or anything. Now, enjoy the story.

* * *

"Finally, I have a done it." Mario said, after finally defeating the last opponent before he would face the Master Hand and Crazy Hand 

Link had been one tough opponent, not letting up in the battle once, but Mario fought hard and prevailed in battle. Now with this final obstacle out of the way Mario had gained the right to battle the hands in a battle to decide the fate of the Nintendoverse. But that could wait until morning; right now the Smashers were having an evening meal. But the strangest thing about this meal wasn't what they were having for the meal but the fact that all 26 Super Smash Brothers were all present at this meal. Usually during dinnertime the most you would see was five, because everyone ate at different times during the day. Snacks were abundant in the mansion and sitting as a group was rare. But there they were, all sitting at the table, the very large, glorious table, topped with a multitude of different foods. There was so much food at the table that it had to be reinforced with a metallic underbelly just so it had the strength to withstand all the weight being put on it!

"Attention everyone!" Peach called out, through the noise of the various conversations that were being held, but nobody heard her "_Attention!_" she called again, a little louder

Clearing her voice she prepared to speak a little louder.

"I said…ATTENTION!" she bellowed, shocking everyone out of his or her individual conversations

With quiet dominating the scene Peach began her announcement.

"I would like to make a toast to Mario, who is going to go out of his way and heroically fight the 'Hands' tomorrow to decide what happens to the Nintendoverse." she said, lifting up a glass of wine

"Here a here!" Came Luigi, holding up his own glass of wine

"Yoshi!" chirped Yoshi, holding up a cup of wine

"Yes a toast." Zelda replied, her own glass of wine in hand

"Whatever, he just got lucky." Bowser replied, holding up a rather large jug of wine

"Very lucky indeed." Replied Mewtwo, using his psychic powers to hold up a glass of wine

"Luck had nothing to do with Mario's victories. He fought well and deserves this honor." Link replied, holding a large cup of wine

"I have to admit, if he can beat the older me than I guess he's good." Replied Young Link, holding up a cup of sparkling grape juice

"Well, the guy can fight, just hope he doesn't kick the bucket tomorrow." Replied Samus, her own glass of wine in the air while her helmet lay next to her on the table

"Pika!" squealed Pikachu, happy that Mario had won his matches and holding with two paws his cup of apple juice

"Pi" replied Pichu, happy that Pikachu was happy for Mario and that he didn't have to battle the hands himself, while holding a cup of apple juice as well

"He's getting what's coming to him." Falco retorted, his wine glass in the air

"Eh…he deserves it, but if he loses I'll finish up what he can't." Fox commented, sparkling grape juice in the air as well

"It is strange that I have been outdone by a mere plumber, but even I, the great Ganondorf am willing to admit when I have been bested…for now." Ganondorf replied, holding up a jug of wine

"Eh…the guy's okay, not as good as me, but I give him this." Came Captain Falcon

"Mario's a tough guy so I know he'll win tomorrow." Replied Kirby, holding up an entire bottle of wine

"He has a chance, so I guess I'll toast to him." King Dedede replied

"Jiggly, Jig Jigglypuff" squealed Jigglypuff, ecstatic with the news (More so agreeing with Kirby) and holding up her own glass of wine

"Mario!" the Ice Climbers cheered, in both their hands cups of sparkling grape juice

"For Mario!" cheered Ness, sparkling grape juice in hand

"For Sir Mario!" came Marth, wine in hand

"Yes, we honor you Sir Mario." Roy replied, wine in his hand

"_HOOT!_" hooted DK, large jug of wine in his paws, with a hint of banana

"Beep, beep, BEEP!" beeped Game 'n Watch, wine in his 2-dimensional hands (Weird)

Red in the face Mario scratched the back of his head; embarrassed at the praise he was being given my all his fellow Smashers. It was a little more than the Italian plumber could take and he looked down toward his plate to try and hide his embarrassment.

"Cheers!" the all cheered, some less enthused than others

"Thank a you…but a please, I a don't deserve all of this attention. I am a only doing what is a good for everyone. Please, this is a little much." Mario said sincerely

"Oh Mario…you are so modest." Peach said, giving Mario a hug

"Somebody gag me." Bowser grunted

"Can we eat?" Kirby asked, hungrily looking at his plate

"Might as well start before Kirby over here goes postal." Samus commented

"Yeah, let's a eat!" Mario cheered, hungry as well

"Yay!" cheered Kirby, ready to inhale his meal

But before anything could be consumed the lights went out abruptly, putting the entire dining room in complete darkness.

"What happened?" Peach asked

"Don't a know." Came Luigi

"Pikachu, you remembered to power the generator, right?" Samus asked

"Pika." Pikachu replied, assuring her he did so this morning

Unlike normal homes that got their power from the electrical plant the Smashers got free electricity via Pikachu and Pichu so they never had to pay electrical bills. Heck, they got free water thanks to Mario and Luigi's special plumbing from the nearby lake. They even got free Direct TV due to a satellite that had been put in orbit during the first tournament in order to broadcast it everywhere.

"Something tells me that is a power failure." Fox said, his ears twitching erratically

His ears weren't the only one's picking up various noises. Link, Zelda, Young Link, Pikachu, and Pichu's ears were also twitching due to the strange noises they were hearing.

"Outside, there are a lot of people outside and I mean _a lot._" Link said quietly

"Yes." Zelda agreed

"I cannot sense anything." Mewtwo replied

"Me neither." Replied Ness

"Who ever it is I cannot sense it with my magical powers, but I can hear them clearly." Zelda told them

"Scans tell me that who is out there is wearing some sort of battle armor, pretty advanced stuff too. All I can get out if it is that it blocks brain waves. It's possible that is why you guys can't sense them with your minds." Samus replied

"Why are they here?" Peach asked

"Don't a know, but it a looks like we have a fight on our hands." Mario said

Just as he finished that sentence numerous small objects were thrown through the windows, shattering the glass as they flew into the room and they suddenly started to release a strange gas.

"Knockout gas!" Samus cried, after immediately scanning the molecular configuration

Without giving it a second thought Mewtwo used his powers to take hold of all the cans of Knockout gas and flung them back out of the broken windows.

"Well that was a waste of time." A person said outside

Outside, there seemed to be an army of soldiers, all decked out in battle armor that covered their entire bodies, making them look similar to Samus' own Varia Suit.

"Maybe we can make the release mechanism operate faster." One of the soldiers suggested

"Nah, they'll be expecting another volley so it'd be a waste of time." Replied the master chief officer "Have the snipers give us some cover fire while out men go in." he told the second in command

"Right sir."

"So, what are we a going to do?" Luigi asked concerned

Various ideas were thrown up all at once, making the room quite noisy.

"We should go out and crush whoever's out there!" Bowser suggested, bawling his fist

"Fool, we do not know how many of them are out there. We should wait for them to strike and then crush them in out counter attack." Mewtwo suggested, his body glowing darkly

"We could a hide." Luigi suggested, quivering

"We should assess the situation first." Came Samus

"No way, full offense." Replied Falco, checking his blaster

"We should try to find their commander." Roy suggested, his own tactical expertise coming to surface

"No! Let's fight!"

And that is basically how it went for most of the Smashers. The only ones not in a huge argument over what they should do were Mario, Pikachu, Kirby, and Link.

"So Mario, what would be the best way to move forward?" Link asked over the noise

"I'm a not sure, why a ask me."

"Peach is right, you are far too modest." Link said

"Huh?"

"You may not realize it but you are very good at bring things together. If anyone can turn this situation to our favor I believe it to be you." Link replied

"Pika." Pikachu said, agreeing with Link whole-heartedly

"Yeah Mario, you're good at stuff like this."

"Well…I a guess then that we a should…" he began, but then things started whizzing through the windows

WHIZZ! ZING! PING!

"They're firing on us!" Cried Zelda

"Every a one, take a cover!" Mario cried, ducking out of the way of the windows

The other Smashers followed his lead and did their best to avoid the windows or the general range of the windows, hiding under the reinforced table, in the corners, or along the walls. Some of the Smashers tried to return fire but with the blanketing they were receiving they couldn't get off a significant shot.

"This is pointless, we're pinned down!" Falco yelled, firing out the window

"This is only cover fire!" Samus yelled, "If we don't do something quick they'll be all over us!"

"Let's a get upstairs before they a come in!" Mario suggested, taking for the staircase

Link, Pikachu, and Kirby followed suit, following the plumber. With their initiative the other Smashers soon followed, all making it up the stairs just before the door was blown in.

"We're in commander." Said one of the squad leaders

"Good, secure the first floor and make your way up. We saw activity on the stairs so it is possible they are on the upper floors." He told them

"Right sir." The squad leader said

Meanwhile, upstairs the Smashers, after some convincing on Link, Pikachu, and Kirby's part were listening in on what Mario had planned, but the plumber in question was simply making things up as he went, trying to find the best solution.

"O a kay…we a need to get the power a back on." Mario said

"Yeah, but all them soldiers are downstairs and the generator is in the basement. How are we supposed to get to it?" Captain Falcon asked

"Someone small take a Pichu and go a down the laundry shoot, that leads to the basement. Be a careful though, they must a be down there too.

"I'll take Pichu." Samus suggested, "I'll be able to fit in the shaft in power ball mode and I should have the fire power to hold them off."

"Beep, beep, beep!" Mr. Game 'n Watch said, volunteering to go with them

"O a kay. Now, we need to a make sure they a stay on the first a floor because if they a take to many of the floors we'll a be trapped." Mario said "Bowser, come a here." Mario asked

"What do you want runt?" he asked, walking over to the plumber

Mario then proceeded to whisper in Bowser's hear for a few moments. After that Bowser erupted in a yell that shocked everyone.

"WHAT! YOU MUST BE JOKING. THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE MAKING ME YOUR KOOPA SHIELD!" he bellowed

"But a Bowser, you're a shell is the only a thing we got that can a take a lot of gun fire." Mario replied

"Well find some other large-shelled Koopa causing I ain't doing it!'

"Do you want them to make you turtle soup?" Fox asked

"But those bullets will scratch up my shell!" Bowser whined

"Then buff it later, think about the team!" came Fox

"Team smeam. I better get something out of this."

"Peach will go out with you for a whole day." Zelda offered

"She will!" Bowser replied happily

"I will!" Peach practically yelled

"Yes, you will." Zelda replied, jabbing Peach in the ribs

"Fine…one day, not a minute more, and no hugging or kissing, got it."

"Let me in the castle and you got your self a deal." Bowser said

"Fine." Peach muttered

"DK, Dedede, and a Ganondorf, you a help a Bowser keep from being over a run." Mario said

"Right." DK said

"Fine." Replied Dedede

"Do I get anything out of this?" he asked, eyeing Zelda

"Do not get any bright idea's Ganondorf…but if you follow this plan then I will give you amnesty in Hyrule and allow you to walk the streets freely." She offered

"Hmm…nice proposal. Can I come to the castle when I want?" he asked

"No…but you can come to the castle gates." She replied

"Fine then." He said, seeing as he could easily cause mischief even at the castle gates

"Right a then, Fox and a Falco; you help them as a well."

"Gotcha…Falco?" Came Fox

"Fine, whatever." He replied

"Popo and a Nana, go with them as a well." Mario told them

"Why?" they asked

"Make a things a slippery on the stairs." He told them

"Right." They replied

"Everyone else, follow a me." Mario said, taking off for the third floor

With some of Mario's strange plan in action the excitement was about to beginning. Meanwhile, downstairs the soldiers had just secured the first floor and reporting to their commander.

"First floor secured commander. Should we move on to the second?" the squad leader asked

"Yeah, but be careful. They have the high ground for now, so they'll have the advantage."

"Yes sir." He replied, "Men, we're taking the second floor."

Outside…the commander was busy on the radio, calling to the second squad.

"Squad leader, give me the situation on the roof."

"It's clear."

"Good, make sure to take it quickly and we'll have them trapped." He said

"Right sir."

"If all goes well this battle should be over before morning." The commander commented

Back in the Mansion…on the third floor Mario continued to think up more ideas for his elaborate plan, but was soon interrupted by Link and Zelda.

"I hear rotating blades." Zelda replied

"I as well."

"Helicopters." Mario thought "They a must be a trying to get on the a roof!"

"If they do that then we'll be trapped." Came Peach

"Zelda, Ness, and Mewtwo. You a three must a keep them off of the a roof."

"Okay Mario." Zelda replied

"Gotcha." Came Ness

"And _why_ should I follow this plan? Who is to say that it will be successful?" he asked

"Well Mewtwo, if you don't want to be under control by people again I suggest you help. We need you for this." Zelda replied

"Of **course** you need me. There would be no point to fight without me. Come, I will lead this charge at defending the roof of this place." Mewtwo said, floating up the stairs

"Wow…I actually think that Mewtwo is thinking of others…sorta." Came Peach "I think he's coming around."

"It is a start." Zelda replied, following the psychic pokémon with Ness coming up behind her

"Now a…" Mario thought "We a need a way to a fight back. Hmm." He pondered, then an idea hit him "We a need to get to the a Item Storage Area."

"Are you sure Sir Mario, we only use the items during a match or the tournament. There are no suppressors outside the arena so using the items could be hazardous to us as well." Marth replied

"I a know, but we a have no choice. We must a use them." He told Marth

"Very well, I shall take Roy and Young Link with me to the dimension pocket that leads to the Item Storage Area." Marth volunteered

"Take a Yoshi with a you for some a back up." Mario said

"Very well." He said, then he turned to the three "Let us move out." He said, making his way down the hall

Yoshi, Roy, and Young Link followed after. Meanwhile, outside…

"Sir, we've run into a little snag." Said the second in command

"What kind of snag?" the commander asked

"Well, we cannot take the second floor." He said "Or the roof."

The commander raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked

"Well sir, they have the stairs to the second floor completely blocked and we cannot advance on them." He replied "As for the roof there is a group of them holding off our helicopters, keeping them from making a drop." He replied

"So, they have come up with a counter strike, eh? No matter, send in heavy weapons and blast a way through." He said

"But aren't we suppose to bring them in alive?" the second in command asked

"They're the Smash Brothers. I know for a fact they'll be able to handle it." He told him

"Yes sir."

Back in the mansion…the remaining Smashers continued to listen on to Mario's plan, though panic was beginning to set in.

"Mamma mia…" Luigi muttered, visibly shaking "I don't a know if we are gonna survive." He said, pulling his hat over his face

"Don't a be like that Luigi, of a course we're gonna survive." Mario assured him

"But we are notta in the arenas. We are not a safe anymore." Luigi replied

"We are a Super Smash Brothers, brother. There is a nothing we cannot a do." Mario replied, "Who ever these a people are, we will a beat them." He said

"'sides, if we don't, we're dead." Captain Falcon replied "So get you're self together and let's do this." Captain Falcon told him

"Thank a you Captain Falcon…I couldn't have a said it better my a self." Mario muttered

"No problem."

With a sigh, Mario continued on.

"So, a Luigi, I a need you to find another a way out of the mansion, in a case my a plan does not a work. It will a be up to a you to find a way for us to escape."

"But…"

"You a can Luigi…I know you a can." Mario said, patting his young brother on the shoulder

With a big sigh Luigi shook his head in agreement and with new found self-esteem he stood up, tall and proud.

"O a kay, I'm a ready!" he shouted, "Let's a go!"

"About time." Captain Falcon muttered

"Good, now a Captain Falcon, since you are a very fast you can a help my brother find a way out." He told him

"Oh come on…I want some of the action." Whined Captain Falcon

"Please Falcon; we have no time for this. Should we be overrun we need a way to escape. Besides, I'm sure through this you will inevitable run into resistance." Link told him

"Alright…but ya'll owe me." He told them

"Very well."

"Peach, you and a Jigglypuff go with a Luigi and a Captain Falcon. You two are a quick and can a fly, so you will be able to a help a lot." Mario said

"Sorry Mario...can't." Peach told him

"Huh, why a not?"

"Well…Jigglypuff won't let go of Kirby." She told him

It was true, Jigglypuff had an iron-hold grip on Kirby and it seemed that even the Jaws of Life wouldn't be able to pry him free from her."

"Jigglypuff!" she squealed, refusing to let go of him out of fear of his safety

"Somebody help!" he cried, trying to wiggle himself free, but to know avail

"We're gonna need a crow bar." Captain Falcon muttered

"Or maybe a club." Quipped Peach

"Huh?"

Magically taking out her driver from within her dress Peach proceeded to wedge the playing tool in between the softness of Jigglypuff and Kirby. When it was deep enough in she started to pull. At first it didn't work, as Jigglypuff refused to let go, but when Kirby started to push, gradually the distance between himself and Jigglypuff increased. Then, with one mighty pull, Peach separate the two, sending them rocketing in opposite directions. Kirby was sent down the hall while Jigglypuff was sent the opposite way, her lighter body causing her to careen rapidly down the hall. On instinct she curled up into a ball, to avoid any bodily harm and shot out of a nearby window due to the increase in her speed, making her way toward the mansion's garage that housed an assortment of transports. From horse, to hover cars, to airplanes, this garage had it all. That was why the soldiers attacking the mansion made sure to secure this place before the attack, to prevent escape. However, the group who captured the garage never saw the pink cannonball heading their way.

BOOM!

When Jigglypuff collided with them, the resulting blast blew them into the air, sending them to dream land in an instant. Peach, Luigi, and Captain Falcon ran to the broken window to see Jigglypuff pulling herself from the resulting crater created from her impact.

"Jiggly…JIGGLYPUFF! Jiggly, Jig, puff, puff!" she yelled in pokémon tongue, a series of insults and cursing emanating from her lips

"Guess she's mad." Captain Falcon said

"Yes…I a guess she is." Luigi replied

"Well, one good thing is that nobody is guarding the garage anymore. It would be good if we get there before they send in reinforcements." Peach advised

"Alright then, let's go." Captain Falcon said, jumping out of the window

"Wait for me!" cried Peach, jumping out and floating toward the garage

Luigi put a foot on the window pane of the broken window, ready to jump, but looked back toward his brother who was trying his best to look calm in the face of all this adversity, but it was apparent that Mario was having second thoughts.

"I just a hope this a works." Luigi muttered to himself before jumping out the window

Back outside…

"Sir, another problem has arisen." The second in commanded informed

"Now what?" he asked

"The garage has been taken back by the Smashers sir. It seems that they used a cannonball or other to attack our men. It must have been rather primitive because our sensors didn't pick up any gun fire." He said, "During the retreat our soldiers said they saw something pink in the crater it created."

"Pink cannonballs…a strange occurrence but that is not the concern." The commander told him "I want that garage secure. We cannot let them have it. They may use the vehicles that reside in there to plan an escape. I we must capture them." He told the second in command

"Well, that is a that." Mario thought, looking around at Kirby, Link, and Pikachu "It's a just us." He said

"Yes." Replied Link

"Well, what should we a do?" Mario asked

"I don't know…I was gonna ask Link." Came Kirby

Link shrugged his shoulders and looked toward Pikachu. Pikachu cocked his head in confusion and turned his attention toward Mario.

"Mamma mia." He muttered, looking out the window

ZING!

Mario immediately pulled his head down the moment the bullet penetrated the glass, rocketing by him and impeding itself into a nearby wall.

"Well…at least we now know that they are still out there." Link said, looking at the hole the bullet had made

"Well, going out there would be a bad idea, unless we have a distraction." Mario advised

"A distraction?" Link pondered

"A distraction?" Kirby wondered

"Pika, pi?" Pikachu thought

"Yes…a distraction." Mario said, looking at Pikachu

Link and Kirby joined this and looked at Pikachu as well, a small grin forming on their faces.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered as they stared at him

* * *

Well, this is part one to this event. Hope you like it. I'll try to bring the chapters in quicker, but I have other stories that I'm writing and I want to get those out as well. Don't worry, you'll like them. 


	23. An Army What a Nuisance

Okay, next chapter everyone. To recap, the army of Smash Central is attacking the Smashers because the representatives are afraid of the Smashers' combined might. Now the Smash Brothers must fight for their freedom in the world of Smash Planet or live a life of control. Will the Smashers win this or even come out of this alive? Nobody knows except me…

* * *

Pikachu loved the Smash Brothers but sometimes he wished they would just jump in a well and stay there.

"Pika, pika, pika!" squealed Pikachu, hoping they could talk about this

"Sorry Pikachu, but we need a distraction." Link replied "And you are the best candidate for this."

"Yes…you're distraction." Kirby replied, handing the electric mouse his Warp Star

"Pika, pi, chu, pika pi?" asked Pikachu, wondering why Kirby couldn't do this

"You have the most power out of the four of us…you can do some serious damage very quickly." Link replied, steadying Pikachu on the Warp Star

"Pika, pi!" screeched Pikachu, not wanting to

"This is a good for the whole a mansion." Replied Mario, opening a nearby window, out of the range of the army, "And a don't a worry, the Warp a Star will a do all the steering, all you a have to do is a do the thundering." Mario told him

"Pi…ka…" muttered Pikachu, hating every last one of them

"O a kay, ready Pikachu?" Mario asked

"Pika! Pika!" cried Pikachu, telling them that he was indeed _not _ready

"O a kay, here you a go!" proclaimed Mario, and with a mighty shove Link, Kirby, and Mario pushed Pikachu and the Warp Star out of the window

"_PIKA!_" cried Pikachu as the Warp Star took full flight and sped toward the army

"Did you hear something?" The a soldier asked, looking up into the sky

Just as he finished that sentence, electricity rained down on the soldier as if a thundercloud decided to join the fight.

"Airborne attack!" cried one of the soldiers before he was hit by a blast of electricity

The soldiers looked up and saw a star shaped craft darting around and electricity flowing down from the star, taking out numerous delicate and essential devices.

"Shoot it down!" the commander order and on his command the soldiers opened fire

Luckily for everyone's favorite mouse the Warp Star wasn't stupid and it dodge the incoming fire, throwing everyone's favorite mouse for a loop.

"_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaa!_" cried Pikachu as he held on for dear life

Electricity was now flying rampant and with no ounce of control as Pikachu had abandoned any sanity, scared as he was. Soldier upon soldier took blasts of electricity, sending them left and right in a flurry of electrical explosions.

"Ahh!" they cried as they were blown away

"It's like an evil little storm cloud!" the commander commented, "It's too fast to hit with ballistic weaponry and missiles can't get a lock on it because the electricity interferes with the locking systems." He muttered, "Take out the lasers!" he ordered

Large guns were brought out, taking two men to hold and operate properly. The first soldier held the gun itself while the second held the battery that powered the laser. Five groups of soldiers came out, all ready to fire upon the evil little thundercloud.

"Fire on my command." The commander said

The fire laser men all began to lock onto the fast moving thundercloud as they powered up their laser cannons. A low hum could be heard as the laser cannons charged to full and a beeping sound increased in speed, as the lock on the thundercloud grew closer.

"Wait for it…" he said, watching the thundercloud's flight pattern "Wait for it…" he said, watching it dart around "Wait for it…" he said, and that's when he noticed it make a strange turn, "Now!" he ordered and the cannons let loose, unleashing a powerful concussion wave at the thundercloud.

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu as he saw a bright light head his way, "Pika!" he squealed after realizing what that bright light was

He know he couldn't dodge it, at the angle the Warp Star was flying at and he knew if that hit him he'd be a goner, so the only option he had left was to take care of those beams.

"Pi…ka…" he muttered, building electricity quickly, "CHU!" he hollered, calling thunder from the heavens and then unleashing it upon the beams heading his way

Mega watts of energy rang forth and collided with the power of the concussion beams. The impact caused the beams to separate and fire off in random directions. Some of those random directions happened to be at the source of the beams in the first place!

"Take cover!" one of the soldiers yelled as the beams made their way toward them

Soldiers took cover while others weren't quick enough to avoid the blasts. Some of the blasts made contact with the battery packs on their backs and caused a malfunction. Discarding the packs before they blew the soldiers ran behind armored cars and tanks, watching as the packs went critical.

_**BOOM!**_

A thunderous roar soon cascaded over the Smash Park, alarming many a wild life that took residence in the park. The crater created by the exploding packs devastated the army, though nobody took a dirt nap, there were still many injured.

"Take the injured to sick bay, and give me more soldiers!" the commander yelled as he watched the storm cloud retreat into Smash Mansion.

"Pika…pika…pika…pikachu." Muttered Pikachu as he caught his breath

"Good a job Pikachu…look at a all that a chaos you a created." Mario said, congratulating his yellow friend and beaming at the chaos outside

"They are absolutely in complete disarray." Link commented, nodding his head in approval

"Crazy, crazy, crazy!" cheered Kirby as he hopped up and down

Pikachu wasn't sure why he was a friend with these people but he knew it wasn't for this reason.

"O a kay, we have them on the a ropes. Now if a Marth, Young Link, Roy, and a Yoshi get the a items we may a have a chance.

"Like these?" he heard someone say

Turning around the four Smashers soon discovered the source of that voice. With Roy, Marth, and Yoshi, Young Link stood with multiple items, each more dangerous than the last.

"How have you four held out?" Marth asked

"Pika pi chu." Replied Pikachu, showing Marth that fighting an army wasn't easy

"Well do not worry friends, we have means to retaliate." Came Roy, Super Scope in hand

"Mamma Mia!" cried Mario in shock "I a didn't know you a brought so a many." Replied Mario, his mouth gaping slightly at all the items they were carrying

"Well, we were not sure how many we should bring…so we got a couple of bags to hold them in." Marth replied, a bag of various items in hand

"Yeah…we brought tons." Replied Young Link

"Yeah tons…tons of pain now that we're out of the arenas." Roy replied

"Yes…we must be careful or…" began Link but a pink blur passing by interrupted him

"I want the Beam Sword." Came Kirby, taking hold of the aforementioned weapon and swallowing it whole

"He never could do that in the arena?" muttered Marth, as he watched Kirby transform

Atop the puffball's head a strange green hat appeared, not unlike the one that the Links wore on their own heads. A sword formed in his small puffy hands, which resembled a laser version of the Master Sword. With a swing Kirby showed off his new sword and held it up proudly, proclaiming himself as Beam Sword Kirby.

"Wow, I suppose that outside the arena he has access to other powers as well." Roy commented

"Well if you a think about it, the arena holds us a back…if we try a hard enough we can a use different powers as a well." Replied Mario, rubbing his chin

"Well then, we shall be putting that theory to the test." Replied Marth, looking out the window

It didn't seem like the army attacking the Smashers were playing around anymore. After that stunt with Pikachu they were ready to take the Smashers down by any means necessary. Eight tanks rolled in, heavily equipped to bring the mansion down if need be. Then, a loud, booming and commanding voice could be heard, most likely amplified by a blow horn or other such object.

"Smashers!" it called "Give yourselves and you will not be destroyed." Said the voice, which happened to be the commander of this little army

No response came from the mansion and the commander called again.

"Give us a response or we will be forced to open fire." The commander said

A large fireball came from one of the nearby windows and crashed into one of the eight tanks, destroying the main cannon.

"Fine then…OPEN FIRE!" the commander boomed and on that command the tanks began to fire upon the mansion

Seven cannons fired upon the mansion, ready to reduce it to rubble, but before that could happen, the cannon bullets crashed into what seemed to be an invisible wall.

"What in the…what is that?" the commander asked

After a few moments the second in command came up to him and explained the strange phenomenon.

"Sir, I am reading vast amounts of energy coming from the mansion."

"What kind of energy?"

"Psychic energy." He replied, "It has made a shield that repelled out weapons."

"Those Smashers refuse to give in." the commander muttered "Will we be able to break that shield?" the commander asked

"No sir, the energy readings are far to high for the weapons we have." The second in command replied "But the readings are also very strange. It is very precise; the large weapons of the tank cannot get through because they are too complicated, but simpler weapons and living creatures should be able to penetrate that shield.

"So we must resort to infantry?" he mumbled "Fine then, send in all available shoulders…get tactical at once!" he ordered

Guns soon were cocked and explosives were set as the soldiers prepared them selves for the assault on the mansion.

"What about the 'garage', is that secure?" the command asked

"No sir, four Smashers have taken it, inhibiting out assault." he replied "With this barrier up as well we can not use the tanks to roll through." he replied

"Fine then, we will take the mansion first and after that is successful we will overrun the garage."

"What if they make an escape?"

"There will be no escape; we will take them down here and now with all our remaining forces. One final assault." The commander ordered

Back in the mansion...

"It was a good a thing that a Mewtwo, Zelda, and a Ness put up that a shield at the last a moment." Replied Mario, sighing a big sigh of relief

"Well your little surprise attack on them didn't make things any better." Replied Falco, as he checked the energy levels of his blaster "Still good for a little longer." He thought

"Well it looks like Ness, Mewtwo, and Zelda are in a very deep trance, so we won't be able to count on them should those soldiers trying a direct attack." Replied Fox

"Lucky sons of…" muttered Falco "Why can't they stop everything from getting in? Why does psychic energy have to be so complicated!" he wailed

"That is just the way it is my friend." Replied Marth "Psychic energy is quite the mystery, we have no more control over it than the ones attacking the mansion. We must simply put out trust into our allies and hope for victory." Marth replied

"Whatever." Replied Falco, putting his blaster into his holster

"Peach…are we really gonna fight all those people?" Popo asked, less than enthusiastic about battle so many soldiers

"Well…yes." She replied, knowing that there was no point in lying to the boy

"Oh…" he replied, solemn

"Don't worry, we'll be fine…we won't lose." She replied, her bright smile radiating toward him

With a sigh of relief Popo ran over to his sister who was busy hugging Pichu, happy that he was okay.

"Shouldn't get his hopes up too much." Samus replied, stepping next to Peach

"I know, but I just couldn't help but feel bad, it was that face." Replied Peach

"We should just go out and waste them all…you know we could." Samus replied, looking straight down at Peach

"Yeah…but the Smashers aren't merciless killers." Came Peach, "We do what we want in our own worlds, but in this world we can't just take peoples lives…even for self-defense. That would just give the 'Hand's more of an excuse to prove we are just a crazy group of people that like to fight."

"Grrr…" growled Samus, but soon she realized that Peach did speak the truth

With a sigh the bounty hunter calmed herself and looked out the window, watching at the soldiers prepared to barrel in and attack.

"Looks like we'll be showing them whether or not that's true." Replied Samus

"I would crush them into dust if I didn't have to worry about those 'Hands'." grumbled Ganondorf, dark energy accumulating in his hands

"There is no time to worry about that now Ganondorf." replied Link, "Our problems are going to be a lot worst."

"Then there is only one thing to do." Came Roy

"Beep, beep, boop, beep." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, knowing that the Smashers would have to battle until this was all over

"Well then, let's get ready to pound those fools." Came Bowser, cracking his knuckles

Smasher's looked out, watching a the soldiers made their way into the mansion, storming in, breaking down anything that stood in their path. Soon the true battle would begin and it that battle would decide the fate of the Smashers. The outcome was unsure but the one thing that was, was that the Smashers were going to battle for their lives, in order to live another day. It was that fact alone that gave them the determination needed to face this opposing threat.

* * *

The mansion was quite as the soldiers barged in, not caring for secrecy or stealth. The soldiers were armed to the teeth with an array of different weapons made for various degrees of pain. From missile launchers to rail-guns the soldiers seemed as if they were overthrowing a heavily armed regiment, and in the case of the Smashers this was.

"Olly-olly oxen-free." one of the soldiers said

Stepping from the shadows came Young Link, wearing a Bunny Hood.

"Just one of them." a soldier grunted, cocking his gun

"Let's take him out." Said another, taking two heavy shields and placing them in front of him "Let's…" he began but before he could finish Young Link slashed through the shields as if they were nothing, knocking the soldier out in on fell swoop

"Get him!" the soldiers cried, but with Young Link's increased speed they soon fell

Cries of the soldiers could be heard on the second floor as Young Link's attack began. Hearing this the Smashers commenced with their own attack plan.

"Guess it's started." Replied Fox, a Smash Brother Laser Gun in hand

"Well then, let's get into this before the kid has all the fun." replied Falco, holding a Super Scope over his shoulder

Bowser nodded his head in agreement, since he couldn't talk because of his transformation into Metal Bowser, compliments of a Metal Box

"Pi, pi chu." replied a voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, though is was simply a cloaked Pichu

"Okay people, it's time to protect our home…er…second home." replied Peach, waving a Smash Brother umbrella around as if it were a sword

It seemed as if the soldiers were moving in slow motion due to Young Link's speed, but even with his enhanced speed Young Link knew he would be able to handle all the soldiers so he made his retreat, running to the stairs to escape his pursuers.

"Open fire!" yelled a soldier and the others did as they were commanded, letting loose a barrage of bullets at the young Hyrulian

"Whoa!" cried Young Link, running up the stairs to avoid oppressive fire

Soldiers followed him but were soon stopped by Fox and Falco, sending a flurry of kicks into their direction, sending them into nearby walls. One soldier was hit so hard by a roundhouse from Falco that he spun through the air like a top, before tumbling down the stairs.

"Only sixteen shots." Muttered Fox as he let loose with his Laser Gun, taking exceptional aim toward the soldiers so he didn't miss a shot

Laser blasts rained down on the soldiers, pushing them back down the stairs to crash into the floor below.

"One more shot." Fox thought, deciding to save that last shot and resorting to his own blaster, the caused mass confusion in the ranks of the soldiers

Heavy footsteps could be heard as Bowser made his way to the stairs, bullets bouncing off him harmlessly due to this metallic hide. Using all his strength Bowser jumped down the stairs, taking down any soldier foolish enough to be caught in his path.

"Uh…" muttered a few soldiers who had avoided Bowser's attack, although the ones at the bottom of the stairs weren't so lucky

"Hey boys!" cooed a feminine voice

Looking up the soldiers gazed upon the beauty known as Princess Peach, or so many people believe.

"Get her!" one yelled, running up the stairs

But the soldiers didn't stand much of a chance against Peach with her umbrella as she used it and her original umbrella as bludgeoning weapons to clobber any soldiers that got close. But the battle on the stairs wasn't the only battle, taking place in the mansion as soldiers came in through the windows, grappling up the sides. However, on one side of the mansion a barrage of fireballs inhibited some of the soldiers from getting into the mansion.

"Take a this, and a that, and a this!" cried Luigi, throwing fireball after fireball at the soldiers from his place in the garage

"Jiggly, jiggly, Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff said, wishing that Peach hadn't floated back into the mansion after they took the garage back

"Hey, I'd like to go in their and fight too but you heard Peach, she wants us to stay in here and keep the goons from getting our rides." replied Captain Falcon

"Jigglypuff!" cried Jigglypuff in dismay, worried over the safety of Kirby

"Only one lovesick girl at a time Jig." replied Falcon, taking cover in the garage as bullets rained down on it

"Jiggly!" grunted Jigglypuff, puffing up slightly

* * *

Even with Luigi's interference many soldiers did make their way into the mansion, looking for Smasher's to take down. It didn't take long for that to happen, but not in the way the soldiers were expecting.

"Ahh!" cried one shoulder as a jolt of electricity went through him, taking him down quickly

"What the…" said another before he too was brought down with electricity

"What's this?" one said, looking around as more and more of his fellow soldiers fell by a mysterious force of electricity

"Pi…pi…pi!" cried a small voice, barely audible

"It must be one of those electric rats, invisible.' said a soldier, flipping on a pair of goggles "Activate you infra-red goggles." he replied

The soldier commenced with this order and before long they saw the heated pattern of Pichu on their goggles.

"Get him!" one yelled, opening fire on Pichu

"Pi!" cried Pichu, barely dodging gun firing

Seeing as the soldiers could see him now Pichu took cover, hiding in a nearby room to avoid the guns.

"After him!" one yelled, kicking down the door to give chase

However the moment the door went down the soldiers came face-to-face with the most powerful Kong ever born.

"Rawr!" roared DK loudly, beating his chest with all his might before lunging forward and demolishing the soldiers in front of him

"Ahh!" cried a soldier as he was flung out a nearby window before crashing to the ground below

More soldiers met a similar occurrence as they too were thrown from the windows by the awesome might of King Dedede.

"Nobody can stop me." Grunted DK, proudly showing off his massive muscles and hooting with glee

"Except me." replied Dedede, swinging his hammer proudly

"Pichu…" muttered Pichu, wondering what all the hoopla was about over muscles, "Pichu pi." he said, feeling that vast electric power was way better than brute strength

Soldiers poured into the mansion, but the Smashers were a long way from being defeated, which they showed when Samus and Ganondorf teamed up to cause mass destruction on a small scale

"Rawr!" roared Ganondorf as his fist connected with a nearby soldier who was the unlucky soul to turn the corner of the hallway first

The sheer impact of the punched ripped the soldier's suit to pieces, blasting the soldier through wall and out of the mansion. If it hadn't have been for the suit taking the brunt of the attack the soldier surely would have lost his life.

"Damn Ganondorf, didn't have to hit him that hard." replied Samus, unleashing a storm of missiles on the group of soldiers

Explosions raked the soldiers, blowing their weapons from their hands and blasting them in all directions; some down the hall, other's to be impeded into the walls of the mansion.

"Oh, and that is holding back Aron." Quipped Ganondorf

"Hey, I coulda hit them with my Super Missiles, but didn't." she countered, scanning the soldiers, "Other than having some nasty bruises and headaches when they wake up, they'll be fine." she replied

"This is getting pathetic." Ganondorf commented "Could they put up more of a battle?" he wondered

"They might just, look!" Samus said, pointing down the hall to a couple of soldiers with rocket launchers

"Fire!" one yelled and six soldiers fired rockets at Ganondorf and Samus

However, Samus and Ganondorf seemed unfazed by the daunting attack and retaliated quickly. Firing from her arm cannon Samus unleashed a fully charged Charge shot that obliterated three of the six rockets heading their way. Ganondorf smirked, before hopping in the air, bringing his left foot out to stop the first rocket coming and grabbing the remaining two with his bare hands.

"What in the…not possible." muttered a soldier as the rockets lost their power and became idle in Ganondorf's presence

"Now you're just showing off." Samus said to him

"Yes, I know." he replied, throwing one of the rockets at the soldiers

"Take cover!" one yelled and with that the soldiers dodged out of the way of the weapon, while it landed harmlessly on the ground…until Samus fired a small shot at the rocket's small warhead, successfully detonating it

_**BOOM!**_

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked, after the rocket exploded

"Yoshi." replied Yoshi, not really paying attention as he hurled eggs at oncoming soldiers

"Yoshi, it is time to demonstrate our skills in at homeruns." Replied Roy, brandishing a bat

"We're with you too." Replied the Ice Climbers, each with their own Home-Run Bat

"Yoshi!" cheered Yoshi, ready to swing off

Outside, loud pinging noises could be heard, followed by the yells of soldiers as they were launched out of the mansion with incredible force.

"What is going on!" yelled the commander "Are we losing? How can my men, who have been trained for every possible scenario, be losing to this circus of freaks?" he asked, demanding an answer as one of his soldiers landed near him, his ribs broken

"They just keep coming!" Popo said, sending another soldier out of the mansion

"I have dealt with situations like this before my friend. Continue to battle, they can only supply so many soldiers." Marth replied, countering a blow from a nearby soldier before throwing him out of a window

"I don't know how long I can fight." came Nana, freezing a nearby soldier

"We fight until they're gone." replied Roy, his bat making contact with the back of a soldier

"Yoshi!" cried Yoshi, fighting off three soldiers with a combination of his tail, head, and bat

Yoshi never had to deal with this kind of danger when he lived with his fellow Yoshi's on Yoshi's Island. But feeling the rush of adrenaline going through him as he fought for his life, for the lives of those he called his friends, gave him the motivation to keep going, even when it seemed, that the sea of soldiers would never end.

"Yoshi…Yoshi…Yoshi!" yelled Yoshi, clobbering soldiers left and right

"Yah!" cried Marth, moving through the ranks of the soldiers at blinding speeds, taking them down one after another

"Nana…we can do this." replied Popo, his hammering smashing into the face of a soldier

"Are you sure Popo?" replied Nana, defending against another

"Well, I know that we have to, and it's better then letting them win." Replied Popo

"Right." replied Nana, pushing the soldier away "Let's get them." She said

A low hum could be heard as Roy stood still, his sword beginning to glow. Calling upon his Sword of Seals and the Fire Emblem embedded in it Roy drew in mass amounts of power, until his sword glowed white, like a thousand suns, beaming a glow that blinded those that opposed him. His fellow Smasher stood back as he unleashed the power in his blade, bringing it down toward the floor and creating an explosion that blew the soldiers away, sending them down the hall with a grand display of force.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Roy breathed, after unleashing such a blast of power, his body sizzling slightly from the attack

"Beep Beep." replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, dragging the unconscious body of a soldier

"Good of you to come Mr. Game 'n Watch. We could surely use your assistance." Replied Marth

"Beep Boop." replied Game 'n Watch, throwing the body at a group of soldiers

"Chu!" cried Pikachu, sending a group of soldiers out of the mansion with a blast of electrical energy

"Ha hah!" yelled Mario, throwing a soldier into another soldier, the force of the throw sending them cascading out of the mansion

"Hyah!" Link yelled, his blade making short work of a few soldiers

"Hy!" Kirby cried, a rapid succession of sword swings bringing down yet another group of soldiers

Soon the four stood back-to-back as they fended off attacks and retaliated against their oppressors, their true powers coming to surface after being repressed for so long. As they battled the Smashers truly felt like them selves, fighting with everything they had.

* * *

The Smashers fought and fought, the night going by as they battled the soldiers. Soldiers few out windows and through walls, crying out in pain from the attacks they suffered at the hands of the Smashers and before long the tables began to turn on the army that had invaded their home.

"Sir, are forces are dwindling, we cannot win this fight." replied the second in command

"This is impossible, my army has lost to them!" he yelled, "I see why the reps wanted the Smash Brothers out of the picture. With power like that they could take over easily." he said

"Sir we must retreat. Their may not be any casualties but the injured are just pour in." the second command replied, "We cannot keep supplying fresh soldiers into the battle."

"Fine then, order a retreat, we cannot defeat them. They are just too powerful for us." The commander order, getting into a nearby car

From within the mansion the Smashers could see that the soldiers were backing away, leaving the mansion, and ceasing their attack.

"I don't believe it, I don't freaking believe it…we won, we won!" Falco cried out, overjoyed that the battle was ending "…not that I didn't think we would." he said, quickly composing himself

"Sahweet!" cheered Peach, hopping up in down in excitement

"**_ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_**" roared Bowser, unleashing his pride in one full-blown roar

"Will you all stop with that infernal yelling?" asked the psychic pokemon, Mewtwo

"We won!" cried Young Link, hopping up and down in pure ecstasy

"Yes!" cheered Ness, delighted with the news

"I am glad for that." Replied Zelda, breaking from her trance

"Let us go after them and finish them off once and for all." Ganondorf suggested

"No, let 'em run. They know now not to mess with us." Replied Fox, rubbing his shoulder

"I'm with Ganondorf over here." Replied Falco, "We should get them while the getting's good."

"No, we're not so ruthless." Replied Zelda

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Ganondorf

"Besides, I am not sure about all of you but I am exhausted."

"Me a too." Replied Luigi, coming through the door

"Jiggly!" cried Jigglypuff, running over to Kirby in a flash

"Waah!" he cried as Jigglypuff tackled him, bringing him to the ground and embracing him tightly, "Help!" he yelled, trying in vain to pry himself from Jigglypuff's grip

"I suppose I could rest as well. Even powers such as mine need to be replenished from time-to-time." Replied Mewtwo

"Yeah, me too." Replied Young Link

"One problem, most of the rooms are totaled, where are going to sleep?" asked Captain Falcon "I don't mind sharing a room though…" he said with a devilish grin "How 'bout it Sam." He asked, eyeing her deviously

"Three, two, one." Muttered Peach before a loud clang could be heard as Samus's arm cannon connected with Falcon's head

"This is a going to be a problem." Mario mumbled, scratching his head

* * *

Well this is the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took a while but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is coming soon. A little hint for the next chapter, the 'Hands' aren't very happy about the small war that went on in their mansion. 


	24. Gigas, Gigas, Everywhere

And here's the next chapter for The SSBM, hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In certain respects the Smash Brothers were close, but they were only willing to get _so _close. With so many of the bedrooms totaled during the attack the Smashers had to share what rooms remained. From the living room to the bathroom, and even to sharing Samus's room, which had survived the attack, only because it was so heavily reinforced, the Smashers were bunking with one another. Samus was ready to tear her hair out after spending a night with Peach, who for half the time decided that sleeping on the floor was beneath her. Smashers like Mewtwo and DK only needed a nice area and they would be okay, since DK was prone to hang from the ceiling and Mewtwo simply needed to meditate in his sleep. However, Smashers like Ganondorf and Link, who had to share a room, would have rather slept outside if not for the fact that outside was a smoldering wasteland, due to the attack. After awhile however the Smashers finally calmed down and slept…and slept…and slept, well past morning and into mid-day, forgetting that Mario's big match against the 'Hands' was that day.

"Where is he!" roared the Crazy Hand, a very impatience super-being

"He is late." muttered the Master Hand

"I'll show him; being late!" the Crazy Hand yelled, moving away from Final Destination

The Master Hand quickly followed after his foul tempered brother in hopes of keeping him from destroying what he shouldn't. When the hands arrived at the mansion their jaws dropped…hypothetically. Though the mansion wasn't as damaged as everything around it, it was obvious that something incredible had happened. The Smasher's themselves were ruled out, the 'Hands' knowing that not even they could cause destruction of the mansion on this scale…accidentally anyway. The Crazy Hand, in his impatience flew through what was left of the front door in order to get some answers. However, barging in only proved to cause a lot of noise, alerting the sleeping Smashers. Thinking that the army had returned for a second round the Smasher's awoke immediately, ready to battle.

"I told you, we should have gone after those cretins." Ganondorf said as he rushed down the hall

"Well it's too late for 'I told you so's'" replied Samus, "Let's just finish them." she said, just as the Crazy Hand rounded the corner

In his rage the Crazy Hand didn't register the Smashers in the hall and nearly ran them over as he raced around, yelling and causing more destruction to the mansion. A sigh of relief passed of the Smashers after they realized that it was just the Crazy Hand, but when the Master Hand floated in calmly the Smasher's tensed up slightly, realizing that today was the day for Mario's match.

"What happen?" The Master Hand asked, skillfully masking his anger

Mario stepped forth, along with Samus and Zelda as the three did their best to explain the night's previous events.

"We were attack by a bunch of soldiers." Mario replied

"Yes, they came at us during the twilight hours and did their best to destroy us…I think." Zelda replied

"Whatever their motives were they weren't messing around last night, they meant business." Samus replied

"Who were these soldiers?" the Master Hand asked

"Not sure." Samus replied

"We were not able to discover their identities." Replied Zelda

Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"They were employed by the representatives of Smash Central." replied Mewtwo, floating next to the three

"How do you know?" Samus asked

"Their commander yelled so often that I was able to pinpoint his location, discovering that I was able to read his mind, for he was not wearing the same protective equipment that blocked my mental powers." replied Mewtwo

"So it was them…" muttered Master Hand "And they knew they couldn't try anything or I'd get them legally." he muttered "Fine then!" he yelled, turning and heading down the hall

On his way down the hall he took hold of the Crazy Hand as he was passing by and dragged the flailing 'Hand' out of the mansion.

"Where is a he going?" Mario asked

"Who knows." Replied Samus

Outside the 'Hands' took to the sky and the Master Hand explained what had happened to the Crazy Hand. After explaining the Crazy Hand went into total rage as he thought of the dishonor handed to him by the representatives of Smash Central.

"We'll crush them to dust, leave no one or nothing!" He yelled "We'll destroy the entire city to get to them!" he roared

"For once brother, I am in total agreement with you." replied the Master Hand as they made their way toward the city

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their rude awakening the Smashers couldn't get back to sleep so they decided to get something to eat. Luckily, and to the relief of Kirby, the kitchen hadn't been touched during the attack, leaving plenty of food for the Smashers to devour.

"Well, at least the TV's still working." Replied Fox as he sat himself on the floor, a sandwich in hand

More Smashers poured into the TV room; each taking a seat in random areas around it until every last Smasher was conveniently seated as the TV proceeded to rot their brains. Fox changed the channel and nobody argued, not really caring what they watched. As he turned the channel he hit the news channel and noticed something strange. It was only for a split second but he swore he saw Bowser. Looking back he saw Bowser sitting on the couch, a steak in hand as he ate it and Fox couldn't help but think he was losing it. Turning back to the news channel he saw that the Bowser he saw on TV wasn't the same Bowser, but something worst.

"Giga Bowser!" Fox yelled, old memories flooding back

Yoshi and Mr. Game 'n Watch flinched at the sound of that name, remembering all too well the hell they went through fighting the beast

That hell was multiplied as it was seen that there was more than one Giga Bowser around, apparently destroying the city.

"This is unbelievable!" The man in the helicopter said as he looked at the destruction, "Strange, giant creatures that resemble Bowser of the Super Smash Brothers are destroying the city!" he yelled "We are not sure what is going on but there is panic in the streets as these creatures go on their single-minded rampage!" He said, just as a Giga Bowser from below noticed the helicopter and fired a ball of fire at it

Luckily the helicopter moved out of the way before the ball hit directly, but took out its back propeller, causing it to make an emergency landing, just at the transmission went out.

"Okay, what is going on?" Fox cried out

"You don't think the 'Hands' are responsible for this?" Peach asked

"They did rush out rather quickly." Replied Ganondorf "Though I did not think they would do something such as this."

"We a have to stop them!" yelled Mario

"Why? It's not our problem." Replied Captain Falcon "Hell, the city is where them soldiers came from. You know, the ones that tried to kill us." He replied

"It a does not a matter. There are innocent people that could a get hurt!" he told him

"Mario is right!" replied Link, standing up, his apple falling to the floor

"We are not all heroes!" yelled Ganondorf, towering over the younger man "I don't need to fight a battle for people that tried to kill us." He said

"I don't care, we will help them because like it or not it **is** our problem. They may have attacked us, but that does not give the 'Hands' the right to attack them." He said, glaring back at Ganondorf with eyes that showed he was not afraid

"It doesn't matter, Giga Bowser is our enemy and no matter how many there are we're gonna crush them." Replied Samus, finishing off her roast beef and putting on her helmet

"Come on, we just finished fighting only a couple hours ago." Moaned Bowser

"Well then Bowser, looks a like I'll have to show you a up again." Replied Mario

"No way, let's get going!" he yelled, running out of the room

"I never knew Bowser could run so fast." Replied Young Link, sipping his juice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was in devastation as people ran for their lives from the Giga Bowser. Cars flew through the air, along with fireballs that incinerated anything they touched. A nearby school bus, with children on it was bone-rushed by a Giga Bowser, causing it to slide back toward the bridge, which had been decimated by a group of Giga Bowser. The front of the bus now leaned dangerously over the edge as the Giga Bowser approached, snarling menacingly at the occupants of the bus who were frightened beyond imagination. Its claw went up, ready to rip them to shreds, but just before it did the original Bowser crashed into it, his hard skull knocking the Giga Bowser for a loop.

"Bowser, the bus!" yelled Samus, followed by Fox, Mewtwo, Popo and Nana

"Hey Fox, you said this guy was suppose to be tough, but I took him down with one hit." Replied Bowser, slightly disappointed

"I don't know, something about these Giga Bowsers are different, but we don't have time for that, the bus." He replied

"Yeah, yeah." Replied Bowser, grabbing the back of the bus

It was heavy and leaning to far to get a good grip on it, but Bowser had successfully stopped it from falling as the people on the bus held onto their seats for dear life.

"Bowser, opened the door!" yelled Popo, Nana directly behind him

"Well I can't exactly move my arms or I'll lose my grip, you open it." He told them

However this bus was one of the kinds that opened from the inside, not the out, making it impossible for the Ice Climbers to open it normally. Although, they were not ordinary in the least, pounding the door inward with their hammers. The door fell down the middle of the bus, crashing into the front window and breaking through it to fall to the water below. Nana jumped down into the bus, her belay cord extended behind her as Popo held on.

"Take my hand." She said, and the bus driver grabbed onto her before the belay cord snapped back like a rubber band, bringing both her and the driver toward Popo and safely out of the bus

"Hurry…up..." Grunted Bowser, his hold on the bus slipping

He dug his claws into the bus, to try and keep his grip, but the bus was tipping far too much and its weight caused his claws to begin to rip through the metal like a knife through butter.

"Right." Replied Nana, jumping back down

Nana flew back and forth, taking hold of children and bringing them back up, trying to rescue them before the bus fell. When they reached the back of the bus Nana let go of the child she was holding, resuming her rescue, allowing the child to get off, climbing on top of Bowser head as they did so.

"Right, get going." He told them "Just use my head like a mat why don't you." He muttered

"Thank you." Replied a little girl

"Whatever." He mumbled

There was only one more person to pull off the bus, a small boy who was very afraid and right at the first seat. He tried to best to keep from falling and reach out to Nana, but the bus lurched, causing him to slip and fall.

"Popo!" she yelled and without saying anything more Popo knew what she had in mind

Detaching the belay cord to himself he allowed Nana to fall, toward the screaming boy. Grabbing his arm in mid-air she turned and threw the belay cord back toward Popo who caught it and hung onto Bowser for dear life. The belay cord stretched to its limit, stopping just before the two hit the water and snapped back sharply, like a gun going off. Nana and the boy flew back up, through the front, through the bus, crashing into Popo, who was still holding onto Bowser, sending all four hurtling into the air while the bus crashed to the water below. Bowser, who had taken the brunt of the hit, was sent flying into another part of the city, while Popo, Nana, and the boy flew on a one-way course toward a building. Fortunately they had a guardian angel, or should I say, guardian 'Mewtwo' who flew up and stopped them with his psychic powers before they crashed into the building.

"Can you not take care of yourselves?" he asked

"Hehe, sorry." They replied, holding the boy who was shaking with uncontrollable fear

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a group of Giga Bowser came upon a group of Smashers; Yoshi, Mario, Ganondorf, and DK.

"Yoshi, yoshi yosh." Replied Yoshi, telling his friends that something was far different with these Giga Bowsers than before when he faced him

"Whatever, let's crush them." Replied Ganondorf, charging the nearest Giga Bowser who happened to be on his right

His hand glowed with dark energy as he launched a devastating punch toward the Giga Bowser who retaliated with his own dark punch. The punches collided, creating a small shockwave but it was Ganondorf's that over powered the Giga Bowser, not only breaking its hand, but sending it a couple of feet away.

"This is pathetic." He said, "I was looking for challenge." He replied

"I a thought this wasn't your battle." Mario replied

"It isn't, but that doesn't stop me from getting excited over it." He said with a grin

"Let's a go." Replied Mario, as the other Giga Bowser attacked

Yoshi launched himself at a nearby Giga Bowser, swing his head as hard as he was able. The Giga Bowser swung his head as well, but unlike before, Yoshi was the one who caused a movie parody of 'The Hunchback of Notre Damn' to ring through the Giga Bowser's head. However as the Giga Bowser fell, another Giga Bowser to the opportunity to attack Yoshi, given that Yoshi was now vulnerable.

"Raaah!" it roared, its mouth wide open, ready to devour Yoshi

"No, no." said DK as he pushed Yoshi out of the way and grabbed the jaws of the Giga Bowser in mid-air

When they landed the Giga Bowser tried to push DK back, but DK easily overpowered him and flipped him over, slamming him into the street with a loud thud.

"Mamma Mia." Muttered Mario as he dodged the attacks of two Giga Bowser that got the bright idea to double team him

Nonetheless, even with the odds against him Mario held his own, dodging the attacks of the Giga Bowser, even flipping them around occasionally with his cape, making them look like fools. Eventually they grew fed up with this and stood side to side. The Giga Bowser on the left punched with his right hand while the Giga Bowser on the right attacked with his right, unleashing one devastating barrage. However it was a very _slow _devastating barrage.

"Wha ha!" cried Mario, hopping up so that he balanced on the two massive fists with his hands

The Giga Bowser's only had seconds to be shocked before Mario ran up their fist before kicking to the left, taking out the Giga Bowser on the left. Bouncing off the creature he threw his fist toward the Giga Bowser on the right, effectively bringing it down. Mario landed in the middle of the Giga Bowser after they fell, his arms stretched out after his perfect landing.

"Show off." Muttered Ganondorf, while Yoshi and DK held up signs, giving Mario a perfect '10'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha!" yelled Peach, smacking a Giga Bowser in the face with her crown

Whatever strange material her crown was made of, it made the impact worse for the Giga Bowser who went down like a bag of hammers. Slipping it back on her head Peach couldn't help but smile, her new crown living up to all her expectations.

"I knew it was a good idea to have to thing reinforced, who would have known the blacksmith at the castle was _this _good." She said "I'll have to do something special for him." She said, getting lost in her own thoughts

This proved to be a bad move on Peach's part because she was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice a Giga Bowser creeping up on her.

"Get away from her!" somebody yelled, causing Peach to turn around, only to see a bright flash

When the bright flash was gone the Giga Bowser laid on the ground, completely unconscious with Marth standing beside Peach.

"That was fast." She thought, shocked

"Are you okay Princess?" he asked

She nodded her head.

"I need guards like him." She thought

"Stop showing off Marth." Said a voice

Marth and Peach turned behind them to see Falco walking up to them; three Giga Bowser lay on the ground behind him, thoroughly beaten.

"I see you are enjoying yourself." Replied Marth

"Please, I _would_ be enjoying myself if I was sitting down eating. I'm only fighting." He said, "But fun is fun." He replied with a smirk

"It is." Came Marth

"Men." She sighed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two blades clashed against the claws of a group of Giga Bowser. Roy and Young Link fought with everything they had against the never-ending onslaught. The Giga Bowser may have been weak, but their numbers were large, making this fight rather difficult.

"We should not have been surrounded." Roy replied, countering the blow of an attacking Giga Bowser

"Sorry…I was just a little…excited." Replied Young Link

"Excited is far from it…but I have to admit, I was eager as well." He said

"Look, don't worry, I have a plan." Young Link said, reaching into his tunic

After some searching within the vastness of his tunic Young Link pulled out a strange weapon, which resembled a large hammer.

"What is that?" Roy asked

"I borrowed it from my older self, it's called the Megaton Hammer."

"Aptly named." Roy quipped, "Do you believe you can wield that effectively?" he asked

"Watch." Replied Young Link, ran toward an oncoming Giga Bowser

The Giga Bowser launched a devastating claw attack at the young boy but Young Link dodged to the side, jumped, and swung the heavy weapon.

_DONG!_

The Giga Bowser went down fast, but the impact had recoil, shaking up the young boy who had swung it in the first place.

"_wwwwwwhoa!_" muttered Young Link, trying to right himself

"I don't suggest you do that again." Replied Roy

"_rrrrrrrright._" Replied Young Link

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Falcon Punch!" yelled Captain Falcon, downing yet _another _Giga Bowser

However after landing his hand broke out in pain, as if a million needles were poking into it, numbing his arm.

"Damn, I used Falcon Punch too much." He muttered, trying to get feeling back in his arm

"Pika pi?" questioned Pikachu, looking at the racer in worry

"Naw, I'm okay, just used my punch about twenty-seven times." He replied "Just need a sec to get the feeling back."

However he didn't get that sec, because five Giga Bowser surrounded him and the electric mouse, all ready to roast them alive with their fire breath.

"Pi…" muttered Pikachu, a small thundercloud forming about his head

"Oh boy…" muttered Falcon, ducking down

"CHU!" cried Pikachu just as the Giga Bowser unleashed their fireballs

Blasts of electricity went wild, some flying off in random directions while others crashed into the Giga Bowser, lighting them up like Christmas trees.

"Whew, that was close." Falcon said, standing up

Looking around he saw all five Giga Bowser on the ground, smoldering slightly due to the blast.

"Looks like I got out of that one without a scratch." He said, before a strange smell hit his nose "Is someone cooking hotdogs?" he asked

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, pointing to Captain Falcon's bottom, which was currently ablaze

"Ahh! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" he cried as he frantically ran around while his butt blazed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beep beep!" cried Mr. Game 'n Watch, throwing a bell at an oncoming Giga Bowser

_DING._

The bell collided, sending the Giga Bowser for a loop, giving Game 'n Watch just enough time to clobber it with a movie shutter.

"Beep beep boop!" cheered Game 'n Watch as he dropped the Giga Bowser, not noticing one jumping from the top of a nearby building.

"Watch it!" someone yelled

Game 'n Watch turned just in the knick of time to see a large hammer collide with the Giga Bowser that tried to pounce on him. Then the 2-D warrior turned to see King Dedede running up to him, a somewhat irate look on his face.

"I don't want to hafta save you all the time." He said, catching his hammer on the return trip

Game 'n Watch nodded his head as Dedede took off to battle more Giga Bowser, but the 2-D warrior couldn't help but smile as he watching Dedede take off.

"Beep." He said before following after

"Hyah!" yelled a Hylien Warrior

"Ha!" cried a Hylien Princess

"Ahh!" cried an Italian plumber in fear

"Luigi!" scolded Zelda, grabbing him by his collar

"Sorry. Old a habits." He replied as she put him down

Luigi ducked down and visibly began to shake. Zelda thought he had buckled over in fear until he looked up and shot off like a rocket, a long trail of flames spewing from behind him. A Giga Bowser rounded the corner, looking for _someone _to eat, never noticing the human missile heading straight for it.

_BOOM!_

It was safe to say that that Giga Bowser wasn't getting up anytime soon. However other Giga Bowser came out to play, lunging toward Zelda and Link. Link jumped out of the way, but Zelda stood her ground, gathering magical energy into the palms of her hands.

"Zelda!" he cried out, as the Giga Bowser closed in on either side

Throwing her hands out Zelda unleashed her pent up power, her eyes glowing brightly for a second before devastating explosions erupted from her hands.

"Din's Fire!" she yelled, just as the Giga Bowser were upon her

Unconscious and devastated the Giga Bowser fell, Zelda's tremendous attack tearing through them easily.

"Do not worry for my safety." Zelda replied, turning to Link "I can handle myself." She said confidently

"Right…" he said, turning to face a new adversary before him

The Giga Bowser stomped over to them, it's imposing figure doing nothing to frighten the Smashers, since they had dealt with previous Giga Bowser with much hassle. Link leapt up, ready to slash the beast and end it, but as he started his swing the Giga Bowser before him caught his arm, stopping both him and the attack. It didn't take long for Link to realize, as he was dangling helplessly in front of the Giga Bowser, that this one was different from the rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not what we anticipated!" yelled the Smash representative as he watched the destruction to Smash Central through a series of view screens "Not only have our armies been dangerously weakened, but now the 'Hands' have figured out that we are the ones who attacked the mansion."

"Wasn't it made clear to make sure that there was no way they could figure out it was us?" asked the Su representative, obviously irritated with the lack of efficiency

"It would seem that the commander of our armies didn't think to wear the protective helmets that blocked psychic powers. One of those psychics read his mind and immediately knew who attack them." Replied the Me representative

"And now, because of his idiocy the 'Hands' have unleashed these creatures on us and now we have to rely on the very people we tried to capture in order to save the city." Muttered the Lee representative

"We'll be hearing hell from out lawyers about this one." Muttered the Per representative

"From our _lawyers! _That'll be the least of our troubles when the Smash Brothers decide to go after us, not including the 'Hands'." Replied the Broth representative

"Well then, it looks like out only course of action is to get out of here and deal with the problem when everything's resolved." The Ers representative commented

The other representatives agreed with that plan, seeing it as the safest way to avoid danger and quickly deal with the clean up after the battle was over.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice, causing all the other representatives to cease the murmuring and turn to the head of the representatives "Everything is going exactly as planned." She said

"Are you crazy, the city destruction is part of the plan!" yelled the Su representative

"I knew this would happen, but I also knew that the Smash Brothers would go and save it." She said "Don't worry, the damage won't be _too _extensive." She replied

"What are you getting at?" asked the Smash representative

"You will see." She replied, smirking wickedly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is the end of the chapter for now. It is sorta short in my opinion but I did it this way so that the next chapter can be chock full of action. Give my your reviews and tell me how I did.


	25. DOUBLE ATTACKS!

Sorry for the wait, but college is in full swing so I've been preoccupied with my work. But that's not really an excuse, so here's the story you've been waiting for a while.

* * *

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, unleashing a bolt of electricity at a Giga Bowser 

_Roarrrrrrrrr!_

With a painful roar the Giga Bowser fell, megawatts of energy thrown at him at once. Though he defeated yet another enemy Pikachu was feeling rather tired, having used quite a lot of electricity in this senseless battle. He had hardly the time to recover from the fight with the soldiers and now he was battling Giga Bowser; though weak, there were such a large number of them that Pikachu was steadily draining himself. He could only imagine what was happening to Pichu; with Pichu's lack of control Pichu must have been on the brink of complete energy lost.

"Pika pi." He wondered, hoping he could assist his small companion

However his thoughts were interrupted when his senses kicked in. Dodging, he narrowly avoided a blast of heat from the breath of a Giga Bowser. But before he actually saw the Giga Bowser he saw something even more horrifying.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the voice of Link as he was thrown into a fire hydrant

_Clang!_

Link collided with the fire hydrant, his shield taking the brunt of the collision, knocking said hydrant clean out of the ground and releasing the pent up water pressure. Since he was at a 45 degree angle with it when he hit he was thrown upward by the force, launched into the air only to come down a few seconds later on the pavement, cracking it slightly.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, running over to his fallen friend, "Pika, pika pika, pi pi chu?" he asked, hoping that Link was okay

"Be wary Pikachu, that Giga Bowser is much stronger than the others." He replied, pointing to an approaching Giga Bowser

"**Pika!**" growled Pikachu, readying himself

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

As the ground shook under the weight of the approaching Giga Bowser, Pikachu noticed that it well indeed was different from the rest. Bigger in appearance and with a far more feral look in its eye this Giga Bowser promptly stood out once you got an eye for it. A devious grin soon lined its face as it came closer, but Pikachu didn't falter and slowly began to generate electricity. But even though he wasn't afraid it was obvious that he was running on near empty. The electric rat just didn't have the electricity to battle too much longer, and if Link's defeat signaled anything, this Giga Bowser would be a tough one to beat.

"Pika…pika…pika…cha." Muttered Pikachu, breathing heavily

"So…it looks like the powerhouse is finally shutting down." The Giga Bowser commented

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu

"Oh, didn't think I could speak huh?" it replied, "Just because one doesn't say anything doesn't mean it can't communicate." He said

"**Pika pi pi pi chu?**" He growled

"Why are we doing this?" he said, after hearing Pikachu's question, "It's because I work with the Master Hand and Crazy Hand." He replied, "They made me, brought me into existence, and now I fight with them. When I first battled I was promptly defeated by your allies, but now I am ready for revenge, starting with you." He growled

"**Pi…ka…**" growled Pikachu, gathering the last of his power

"You don't have the power to stop me." Giga Bowser said, building fire in his throat

"**Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_CHU!_**" roared Pikachu, unleashing all the power he could muster

"DIE!" bellowed Giga Bowser, unleashing a wave of destruction toward Pikachu

The attacks hit dead-on, sending sparks and flames flying in random directions. Pikachu's attack was strong, but it was losing strength while Giga Bowser could keep his attack going indefinitely. As fatigue took over Pikachu's attack died down and Giga Bowser began to gain the upper hand.

"Raaah!" someone yelled

Giga Bowser looked to the side to see Link charging him, sword drawn. For those few seconds Giga Bowser was at a conundrum. If he turned to fight off Link Pikachu's attack would do some damage, even in it's weakened state, but if he kept pushing Pikachu back then Link would most likely bury his blade into Giga Bowser's skull. So to avoid damage from either he receded into his shell, as Link and Pikachu's attacks hit. Pikachu's the first to hit, but because he was in his shell a majority of the attack didn't get through, merely fazing him slightly. Link's attack was more devastating since he added a little magical touch to his attack, causing Giga Bowser to skid back a couple of feet after impact, crashing into an abandoned car, crushing it utterly.

"Pikachu…can you still fight?" Link asked

"Pika pi ka chu pi." Replied Pikachu

He could still battle, but he was out of electricity.

"Can you not just call more from the skies?" Link asked

"Pika pi, pika, pi pi, chu pika." Pikachu replied, saying it wasn't that easy

Even though Pikachu could call thunder simply by yelling to the heavens, he actually needed electricity in his body in order to safely transfer the rampant energy out of his body and into an attack. Without electricity Pikachu risked causing more harm to himself than his opponent.

"Great." Link muttered

"Pika." Muttered Pikachu

"Time to die, eh?" asked Giga Bowser, climbing from his shell, chuckling maniacally

Both Smashers held their ground as the behemoth approached, yet again, fire lapping at his lips.

"This will be too easy he muttered as he closed the gap."

"Huh…" murmured Link, his large ears picking up on something

Pikachu sensed it as well, though his eyes never left Giga Bowser as something fast approached.

"Any last words?" Giga Bowser asked, bringing his claw up for the finishing blow

"Yeah...see ya." Replied Link

"What…" but Giga Bowser never got to finish that sentence, for a pink cannonball collided with his face, sending him tumbling to the ground

_BLAM!_

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, happy for the assistance

"Thank you Jigglypuff, your assistance was timely." Replied Link

"Jiggly jiggly." Replied Jigglypuff, welcoming them, "Jiggly jig, jiggly puff?" she asked

"I don't know where Kirby is." Replied Link, "However, we've got far more important manners on our hands." He said, referring to Giga Bowser who was once again standing up

"Jiggly!" shouted Jigglypuff, scaring both Pikachu and Link

"Fine, fine, even though it isn't as important as finding Kirby, we still need to handle this first." Link replied

"Jig…gly…" muttered Jigglypuff, understanding the severity of the situation, though finding Kirby was still tops on her list of things to do

"I'll…crush…all…you…FOOLS!" roared Giga Bowser, leaping into the air wildly, claws brandished as he lunged at the three

"Jiggly…"

* * *

"Well, I suppose that we are taking Mario's fight." Replied Ganondorf, clenching his fists 

"Half of it anyway." Replied Samus, her arm cannon humming with energy

"OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY!" hollered the Crazy Hand, twitching uncontrollably, "GOT TO FINE THE REPS!" he bellowed

"We want to find them too, but destroying the city isn't the way to go." Replied Samus

"Yeah." Replied Ganondorf, "But I'd probably do the same thing if I still had my dark army." He murmured

"Are you ready?" Samus asked

"Yeah, let's take this hand down." Ganondorf replied

"COMING THROUGH!" the Crazy Hand yelled, flying at the two, fist clenched

"Raaaah!" roared Ganondorf, bringing his fist back while collecting dark energy in his hand, "Ahhhhh!" he yelled, throwing his hand forward with all his might

The two mighty fists connected with thunderous force, tearing up the street under them due to their might influence, but it was the Crazy Hand's fist that won, sending Ganondorf careening down the street.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled before colliding with the pavement

_Crack!_

The street flew apart on impact, a decent sized crater being created after his crash landing.

"GOTCHA NOW!" cried the Crazy Hand, coming down fast in order to squish Ganondorf

"Not so fast!" yelled Samus, firing a fully charged Charge Shot

Crazy Hand had to serve in order to avoid the blast, giving Ganondorf ample time to recover.

"Thanks." Ganondorf muttered

"No problem." Replied Samus

"Grr…stupid long-nose, stupid metal witch…" Crazy Hand muttered before rambling off about nonsense

"I almost feel ashamed that he's our enemy." Ganondorf commented

"Let's just take him out." Samus replied, before unleashing a barrage of missiles

As the missiles flew the Crazy Hand continued to ramble off, not noticing the deadly attack until it was too late. Missiles collided with his white-gloved self, exploding, raking his body with pain.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, flying through the air madly

"Did you hurt him?" Ganondorf asked as he watched the 'Hand' basically have a seizure in mid-air

"Not sure." Samus replied, "Let me try again to be sure." She said, unleashing another volley

However the Crazy Hand was ready this time and continuing with his pointless seizure he threw numerous bombs toward the oncoming missiles, obliterating them on impact; a few bombs made it past the initial blast and fell towards Ganondorf and Samus.

"Look out!" she yelled, taking cover behind a car

Ganondorf dove behind a parked bus before the bombs hit, devastating the street as they detonated.

"Ha ha…take that!" he yelled, cackling wildly

"Grr…" growled Ganondorf, placing his hands under the bus

With strength that was beyond any normal human's he lifted the bus over his head and turned to the Crazy Hand. With a devilish smirk he sent dark energy into the fuel tank to begin a devastating chain reaction.

"Hey 'Hand'!" he yelled

"Huh?" the Crazy Hand questioned

"You missed the bus." Ganondorf said before heaving the vehicle at the floating hand

"I did? Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late…wait a minute was that a pun?" he asked before the bus hit

_Boom!_

A furious blast of red and black fire erupted from the explosion, pelting the delusional 'Hand' with intense heat.

"Ahhh! You're so MEAN!" he yelled within the blast

"That should handle it." Ganondorf said, cracking his knuckles

"Don't get cocky. He's far more powerful than that. I've seen how his brother fights." She replied

"Hmm…" muttered Ganondorf

Samus's warning was dead on the money as the Crazy Hand emerged from the smoke, relatively okay. Besides a few minor burns and some scratches he looked unharmed, but very, very angry.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…you're gonna pay for that!" he yelled, stretching his fingers out

"He's attacking again, let's take cover." Samus suggested

"Please, what could he possibly do now?" Ganondorf asked

Blue lasers flew from his finger tips, eradicating anything they happened to touch when they hit the ground. Cars were ripped to shreds while big, dark lines appeared on the streets.

"Oh…well that is something." Ganondorf replied, somewhat dumbfounded

* * *

"This is just perfect." Muttered Bowser, facing down five Giga Bowser, "I'm stuck fighting my other half and the only person here to help me is an overgrown piece of bubblegum 

"I take offense to that." Kirby replied, "If I was bubblegum I'd eat myself…but that make a paradox or something." He said

"Uh…yeah…why don't we get back to the fight?" Bowser suggested, deeply disturbed

"Right." Replied Kirby

"Raah!" one roared, lunging toward Bowser

"Bring it!" he yelled, jumping up to greet it

Dodging a claw swipe from the Giga Bowser, Bowser took hold of its neck, turned and brought it down to the ground, smashing its head into the pavement. Another Giga Bowser took this as his chance to attack the distracted Bowser and lunged, but Kirby intercepted, back-flipping so that his large feet collided with the Giga Bowser's face. The Giga Bowser stumbled back, but was a long way from defeated. That's when he noticed that Kirby was now sporting a large chef's hat and smiling at him.

"Hmm…" it muttered, taking a cautious step toward the pink blob…the last step it would ever take again

The ground collapsed under the Giga Bowser, sending it plummeting, plummeting into an enormous pot, just big enough for the Giga Bowser to fit in.

_Splash! Plop!_

After landing in some water in the pot Kirby jumped down to the bottom of the pot and breathed fire, lighting up some sticks and leaves under the pot. Before long the water began to boil and the Giga Bowser cried out in agony, trying to escape, but the power of Cook Kirby was too strong for it.

"Graaaah!" it yelled as it finally sunk beneath the scolding waters

Bowser, the Giga Bowser he was holding, and the remaining three Giga Bowser looked on at this display, too shocked to move as Kirby added a little salt to his concoction.

"Almost done." Kirby mumbled to himself

"What's almost done" Bowser asked, though he had a feeling he knew what the answer was

"Lunch!" cried Kirby, brandishing a large pair of tongs and pulling the Giga Bowser out of the pot, though it looked more like a freshly boiled lobster than an evil incarnation of Bowser's rage

"Uh…" muttered Bowser, while Kirby pulled out a large shell-cracker

_Crack!_

With the reprehensible shell cracked open, all that was left of the Giga Bowser was the 'meaty' interior, which Kirby 'defeated' with one gulp.

Bowser's jaw dropped and the Giga Bowser wet themselves after seeing the horrendous display before them. Meanwhile Kirby simply patted his small belly, a huge smile on his face.

"Yum!" he cheered, before turning toward the other Giga Bowser, a grin running across his small face

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (ahem, cough, ahem) hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they yelled, before taking off, all except for the one who was still in the vice-like grip of Bowser

"You know, if you weren't evil and trying to kill me…I'd feel real sorry for you." Bowser replied

The Giga Bowser whimpered pathetically as Kirby closed in, licking his lips.

* * *

"Get out of my way, I have business." Replied the Master Hand 

"Do you even know where you are going?" Zelda asked, magical energy accumulating in her hands

"I have an idea, but most likely the reps have moved their location in order to hide from me." Master Hand replied

"If a they are you targets, then a why are you attacking the city?" Mario asked

"They control the city. Take down the city, they lose control."

"But what about the innocent people caught up in a this?" Mario asked

"Hey, _I_ haven't attacked anyone innocent." The Master Hand retorted

"That's not an excuse!" yelled Zelda, the intensity of her hands increasing

"Hmm…so you don't like the way I do things?" the Master Hand asked

"No!" she yelled, "Innocent people shouldn't be involved in other peoples fights!" she yelled

"Fine then. Defeat me and I will call of this attack." He replied calmly

"Just a like that?" Mario asked

"Just like that." The Master Hand replied

"Okay a Zelda, if we a charge him at a once then we can…" Mario began, but in blind fury Zelda rushed toward the Master Hand, determined to take him down, "Well, never a mind then." He muttered, following after

Sticking his index and ring fingers forward the Master Hand took aim. Zelda wasn't sure what he was going to do but she didn't care, he was going down. He waited until she was right in the line of fire, only five feet away before unleashing a power missile attack at the princess, hitting her dead on and sending her cascading across the street, crashing into a nearby lamppost before falling unconscious.

"Zelda!" yelled Mario, looking back for only a moment

"Well that was easy." The Master Hand replied, "She's suppose to have the Tri-Force piece of Wisdom but that was _so_ un-wise." The Master Hand taunted

"Grr…" growled Mario, fireballs forming in his hands

"Just like old times plumber." Replied the Master Hand

"Yeah." Replied Mario

"This time I will defeat you." He said

"We'll a see."

"Then…have at you!" yelled the Master Hand, flying at Mario, in a fist

* * *

"Wonder where all the Giga Bowser went?" Dedede asked 

"Mmm mmm." Muttered DK, shrugging his shoulders

Standing atop a defeated Giga Bowser, Dedede looked around for any more foes but found none in the immediate area. However it seemed that the destruction they left stranded a few citizens under rubble.

"Maybe we should help?" DK suggested

"Okay." Replied Dedede

Lifting up a car that a person was trapped underneath, DK smiled heroically as the person thanked him generously…before telling the large ape that he needed to take a bath.

"Lucky I save you." DK muttered

"Mommy! The giant penguin with the hammer saved me!" yelled a little girl as she was reunited with her mother

"Thank you kind…uh…penguin." She said, holding her daughter tight

"No problem." Replied King Dedede, "As a king it's my job to help the innocent and…" he began, but the mother and daughter were long gone, "I didn't even get to finish my big speech." He said, feeling sad

* * *

"Raaah!" yelled Ganondorf, heaving a car at the Crazy Hand 

The Crazy Hand scooped the car up in his hand, crushed it, and then heaved it away as if it were nothing.

"That car had 24 miles to the gallon!" the Crazy Hand yelled, "I coulda got a better deal though!"

"Maybe throwing cars isn't the best idea…besides, people bought those gas-guzzlers for a reason." Samus told him

"Mhe." He muttered, uninterested "You have an idea miss genius?" he asked

"Actually, I do." She replied, "I'm the faster of the two of us so I'll go in first and rush him, you support me with your power and we'll be snapping those big fingers of his in no time." She replied

"You know, that is actually a very good idea…except for one thing." Ganondorf replied

"What? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well…if he throws a building at us!" Ganondorf yelled, pointing toward the Crazy Hand, who was now holding a three story building in his hand/body

"I'm good a puns too!" yelled the Crazy Hand, "Price check, aisle everything!" he yelled, heaving the building at them

"We should move." Replied Samus

"No." replied Ganondorf, holding out his hand

Appearing from dark flames was his blade, a large curved blade with no name, though its mere aura gave it all the recognition it needed. Bringing it back so that it nearly touched the ground behind him he braced for impact. When the building was close enough he swung, bringing his sword forward in an overhead swing with all the force he could muster.

"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled, cleaving the building in two

The two sides sailed past Ganondorf and Samus, crashing a couple of feet behind them, crumbling into rubble.

"Wow, nice." Replied Samus

"Ohhh!" squealed the Crazy Hand in delight, "Do it again, do it again!" he squealed

"Uh…maybe we should put an end to this?" Ganondorf suggest, disturbed

"Yeah, probably." Replied Samus, "Alright then…Double Attack!" she yelled

"Yeah!" yelled Ganondorf, "Wait a second, do we have a double attack?" He asked

"No, but he doesn't need to know that." She replied "Just make up something." She said, rolling herself into a ball

"Okay then." He said, picking her and encasing her in dark energy

"This better not screw up my suit!" she yelled

"Dark…Power Ball!" yelled Ganondorf, throwing her as hard as he could

Samus flew down the street like a fast ball, glowing with both dark energy and her own, straight toward the Crazy Hand.

"Oh pretty!" he squealed, picking up a car

Throwing the vehicle he fully expected it to stop Samus in her tracks, but Samus simply blasted her way through as if the car was nothing but a paper bag.

"Whoa!" yelled the Crazy Hand, bracing for impact

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

"Alright my friends, let's do this." Link replied, glaring at the massive titan called Giga Bowser, the original 

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, ready for action

"Jiggly…puff!" cried Jigglypuff, more than ready to handle the overgrown tortoise

"You three are in for a world of hurt." Replied Giga Bowser, cracking his knuckles

"Jigglypuff, start us off." Link said

As requested the balloon pokemon began to spin quickly.

"What are you doing?" Giga Bowser asked, bewildered "No matter, I'll crush you before he get to finish." He said, charging them

"Pikachu, I'll hold him off, just worry about charging back up!" yelled Link, intercepting the behemoth

"You'll die first, Hero of Time!" yelled Giga Bowser, bringing a mighty claw down on the green-wearing hero

Meanwhile, Pikachu had taken position behind Jigglypuff and was currently concentrating. Small bits of electricity could be seen flickering between him and Jigglypuff and to any onlooker it seemed as if the electric mouse was trying to absorb electric power from her. Even though Pikachu was tapped, luckily for him all he need was a 'jump-start' to get his electric energy levels back up to par, and with Jigglypuff spinning at the speed she was she generated a rather small, but adequate supply of electricity in order to 'jump-start' Pikachu.

_Shing! Cling! Clang!_

Master Sword met Giga Koopa Claw in a deadly dance of claws and blades. With his speed Link was able to keep up with the crushing attacks of Giga Bowser, but the creatures daunting strength was beginning to overwhelm the hylian warrior, who was still very much tired from the previous fight back at the mansion. However he pushed on, refusing to let Giga Bowser even gain an inch, fighting back with expert swordsman ship and intricate skill.

"Get back, you hard-shelled, freak!" Link yelled, swinging away at Giga Bowser

"Hey…just because I'm evil and trying to kill you doesn't mean I don't have feelings too." Replied Giga Bowser, momentarily ceasing his attack, "That comment hurt." He replied forlorn

"Oh…I'm sorry." Replied Link, "That was rude of me. Please accept my dearest apologies."

"No problem." Replied Giga Bowser, "And remember kids, don't hate someone just because they're different from you. Hate them because they did something so stupid that you have to hate them."

"And that's the moral of today's story." Replied Link

"Really?" asked Giga Bowser

"No…but I thought I should remind people of that."

"Oh, that's good, now where were we?" Giga Bowser asked

"Uh…you were trying to kill us horribly." Link replied

"Oh yeah." He replied, "I'll pick you from my teeth!" he roared, lunging at Link, mouth wide open

Link dodged the incoming attack and retaliated but Giga Bowser pulled back just before the blade could plunge into his head. Then he swung around, trying to use his spiked tail to impale the hero. Link dodged just enough to avoid the spikes, but still was caught by Giga Bowser's tail, hitting him in the belly, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Not to mention blasting him into a nearby building, causing an impact crater on contact. As Link slumped down, too hurt to move, Giga Bowser focused his attention on Pikachu and Jigglypuff, who were still trying to spark Pikachu.

"Pi, pi, pi, pikachu!" cried Pikachu, trying to get Jigglypuff to hurry up

"Jig, jig, jigglypuff!" yelled Jigglypuff, telling the electric mouse to hold his horses

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

They could hear Giga Bowser approaching, well within range to roast them alive. However he continued to approach until his shadow fell on them and at that moment they knew they were going to be horrifically beaten by the overgrown tortoise. Then a ray of hope fell upon them saving them from a painful death.

"Go away!" someone yelled, their presence masked by the sun

"What the…?" muttered Giga Bowser, but that was cut short as something pink crashed into him

The impact sent him skidding back, destroying the street under him due to his claws and weight.

"Jiggly?" wondered Jigglypuff, wondering who had saved them

"Pi…ka…chu!" cried Pikachu at that moment, his power returning to him, "Pika!" he cried to the heavens, creating a thundercloud which answer him by sending down a powerful bolt of electricity

Energy coursed through the body of Pikachu, filling him with power, power enough to handle Giga Bowser.

"Jiggly…" replied Jigglypuff, ending her rolling

Looking up she saw her savior and nearly fainted at the sight of the one person who stole her heart, even if he wasn't standing in the most heroic looking pose. Having bounced off Giga Bowser, Kirby was now implanted in a mailbox, trying frantically to free himself, though he was failing miserably.

"Jigglypuff!" she cried, running over to her hero

"Oh no, Jigglypuff!" squealed Kirby, fear taking him over, thus doubling his efforts to free himself

With one, final tug he was able to pull himself from the mailbox, just before Jigglypuff could grab him, causing her to grab the mailbox and crush it in an intense hug.

"Whew…" muttered Kirby, safe for the moment

It took a few seconds for Jigglypuff to realize that the mailbox wasn't Kirby, it was far too hard and cold for it to be him.

"Jiggly…" she pouted, wonder where her love went

Kirby was busy fighting Giga Bowser, aided by Bowser (the one who threw him into Giga Bowser in the first place), Pikachu, and Link (who had just recently recovered).

"Jiggly!" she cried, throwing the mailbox aside and rushing over to help her friends (more so Kirby)

* * *

"Pathetic." Someone muttered 

"Wha…who?" asked a softer voice

"Attack like you did, pathetic." The voice repeated

"Oh…it's you." Replied the softer voice, realizing who she was speaking too

"You are suppose to be the holder of the sacred Triforce piece of Wisdom, yet your actions lead one to believe otherwise

"I know." She replied

"You let your emotions get the better of you in battle." Replied the first voice

"I know." The softer voice repeated

"And because of that you were promptly defeated."

"I know."

"If you know so much then why did you let it happen?!" the first voice practically yelled

"There is no excuse for what happened. I got mad because of that 'Hands' way of thinking and I acted out on my anger foolishly." The softer voice replied

"So then, what are you going to do?"

"Finish this."

Her eyes shot open, revealing to her the blue sky and the tall buildings of Smash Central. Her acute ears picked up the sounds of battle further way and she knew that it must have been her teammate locking horns with the Master Hand.

"This time, I will not be beaten." She said to herself, her resolve clear

Meanwhile, Mario was having some trouble handling the Master Hand. He had definitely grown stronger since the last time they battled and the Master Hand was not giving the plumber any leeway in the battle, his attacks precise and fast on the agile plumber.

"Can a not fight back!" Mario thought, "He is a keeping me off a balance!"

As Mario stumbled about, trying to regain his balance the Master Hand fire a salvo of missiles at the Mushroom Hero, which Mario turned back on him with a flip of his cape. But that was what the Master Hand was hopping for, flying in near Mario's side trying to swat him away.

"Yipes!" cried Mario, jumping into the air to avoid the attack

This proved to be ill-advised as now the Master Hand turned, clenched his fist and rocketed toward Mario while the plumber was in mid-air. At the angle the Master Hand had caught him in, Mario couldn't effectively dodge in mid-air like usual, leaving him wide open for a punishing blow.

"I have you now!" cheered the Master Hand, closing in for the finishing blow

But just before the attack connected, flames engulfed the Master Hand, like a bomb going off. The sudden explosion caused the egotistical 'Hand' to veer off radically, crashing into a nearby building soon afterward. When Mario landed he wiped his brow, relieved that he had been on the business end of the Master Hand's attack, but wonder just what had save him from the attack.

"Mario! Are you okay?!" he heard a voice ask

Turning around he saw Zelda running up to him, the power of Din's Fire just dissipating from her hands.

"Thanks a for the assist." He replied when she caught up

"No problem." She replied, "Sorry for the delay." She told him

"Are you a okay…" he asked, trailing off

"I'm ready this time." She told him, giving him a reassuring nod

"Oh a kay then, let's a finish this." He told her, as the Master Hand pried himself from the debris of the building he crashed into

"I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." He muttered to himself, "You'll pay for that princess." He growled

"No, you're the one who is going to pay, for everything that's happening." She retorted, magic beginning to glow in her hands, though not nearly as intense as before

"Zelda, we a need to finish him in a one blow, if we a don't this'll go on for a ever." Mario replied

"You're right Mario, and I have just the way of doing so." She replied

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I won't give you the chance!" yelled the Master Hand, beginning to spin like a drill

"Watch out Mario!" yelled Zelda, just as the Master Hand flew by

Dodging on the slimmest of margarines the two Smashers regrouped, as Zelda told Mario quickly what she was planning before the Master Hand could come in for another pass.

"Got it?" she asked

"Yeah…hope it a works." He replied, just dodging the Master Hand yet again, though the glove had nicked the plumber in the side

"Let's see you two stop this!" he roared, stretching his fingers

Blue beams flew from his fingertips, all converging on the two Smashers. Morphing into Sheik, Zelda was able to avoid the blasts with her speed and agility while Mario jumped out of the way, running along side cars in order to avoid the lasers. Quickly to ran up the Master Hand, Sheik on the left and Mario on the right as the lasers flew over their heads. Sheik, the faster, was almost upon the Master Hand with the giant floating glove crossed lasers, causing them to bounce, right into the path of Sheik!

"Graaaaah!" she cried out as a beam hit her, electrocuting her severely

"Sheik!" yelled Mario in dismay, hoping his teammate wasn't hurt

But instead of falling, like the Master Hand thought she would, Sheik caught herself, flipping on one hand to continue her advancement. Mid-flip she yelled to Mario, urging him forward.

"Keep going!" she yelled, completing her flip and taking off again

With a nod, Mario did, closing in on the Master Hand.

"I'll get you two." He yelled, crossing beams once again

This time however they were ready and were able to avoid the beams by jumping off nearby walls, sailing toward the floating hand.

"Please…" he muttered cocky, floating straight up to avoid them

As they flew at one another Sheik morphed back into Zelda and they met in mid-air, Zelda using Farore's Wind the moment they did.

"What the…" he gasped as he saw them disappear

He tried to track them, but it was too late as they came in onto of him

"Double Attack…" Zelda began, bringing her right hand back

"Double Attack…" began Mario, bringing his left hand back

He heard their voices and looked up, trying to fire missiles at them, but their attack was already commencing.

"Take this!" he yelled

Cackling with electric energy Zelda thrust her hand forward; blazing with burning flames Mario thrust his hand forward; both hands intertwining to create a devastating combo.

"Wunda Palm!" they roared, their attack tearing through the missiles and colliding with the Master Hand

"Waaah!" he yelled as they was propelled toward the ground like a rocket

* * *

"We finish him, now!" replied Link 

"Fine then, we start off." Came Bowser

"You fools can't defeat me!" roared Giga Bowser

"Yaaah!" yelled Link, running toward Giga Bowser

"Grrrrr." Growled Bowser, following Link

Giga Bowser threw a car at them, but Link slashed with his blade, carving the car in two. Then the deranged tortoise fired a large fireball at the duo. Link hopped back, sailing over Bowser, allowing the Koopa King to handle this. Bowser thrust his hands forward, catching the ball of fire. He struggled slightly due to the power, but eventually threw it up into the air, where it dissipated after some time. With that out of the way they continued their advance, amid the sharp claws of Giga Bowser.

"I'll rend you to pieces!" he yelled

Claws came flying, but the two Smashers avoid them adeptly, then they attacked. Link ran up Bowser's back, jumping off his shoulder like a springboard toward Giga Bowser's face while Bowser jumped toward his alter ego's belly.

"Double Attack!" they yelled

"No way!" roared Giga Bowser, bringing his claws in to finish them

"Master Guillotine!" they yelled, Link bringing his sword down while Bowser threw his claws upward

The combined power their slashes created a shockwave that rocked Giga Bowser's world, but the evil monster took the attack, continuing with his own melee attack.

"Whoa!" cried Link, putting his shield up

Giga Bowser's claws connected with Link, shattering his shield on impact and sending him spiraling back. While Link flew Giga Bowser then unloaded on his lesser self; a wave of fire engulfing the Koopa King in an instant.

"Do it!" yelled Link, right before he collided with a parked bus

Jigglypuff and Kirby raced forward, just as Bowser fell, hopping off him and flying at Giga Bowser.

"Double Attack!" yelled Kirby

"Jiggly Jiggly!" yelled Jigglypuff

"Not this time!" yelled Giga Bowser, bringing his paws together in order to try and squish the two

They both sucked up air quickly, increasing to four times their original sizes. When Giga Bowser connected with them his paws bounced back, throwing the turtle off guard. The two puffballs took advantage of this.

"Rapid Tempo!" they yelled (they didn't _both_ yell in English, Kirby did, but you get the idea)

Giga Bowser's world was now filled with a rapid succession of punches (slaps if you want to get technical) from the two puffballs; alternating their attacks so that they went hand-in-hand, increasing the damage he took.

"Enough…" he muttered as Kirby wailed on his face, "Enough…" he said as Jigglypuff unloaded on his belly, "ENOUGH!" he bellowed, retreating into his shell and spinning

Both puffballs were blown away violently; sailing across the street until they crashed into a lamppost.

"Raaaah!" yelled Giga Bowser in triumph, "Nothing can stop me!" he bellowed, not noticing Pikachu powering up

"Pi ka…Pi ka…pi ka…_pi_…_ka_…CHU!" Pikachu cried out, his body at full power

Electricity danced along his body, like tendrils of power. Giga Bowser looked on at this spectacle, not impressed by Pikachu's power.

"Ah you again." Giga Bowser muttered, "Come on rat, time to get exterminated." He said, goading him

"Pika…_chu_!" cried Pikachu, running toward Giga Bowser quickly

"Ha…you really think that's gonna work?" he asked, "Guess you didn't learn from last time." He said, retreating into his shell

However the electric mouse had learned his lesson from before, and had a well thought out and calculated plan of attack. Concentrating as much power as he was able he charged his tail with high amounts of electrical energy, causing it to glow brightly due to all the electricity currently running through it. Thinking he was safe and sound within his shell Giga Bowser never saw Pikachu's attack coming.

"Pika…" yelled Pikachu, sliding under the shell, "CHU!" he yelled, doing a back flip and hit the bottom of the shell with his tail, releasing the pent up electricity at the same time

_Pow!_

"What the…?" he wondered as he sailed upward into the sky

And without the ground to actually _ground _out Pikachu's electrical attacks, Giga Bowser was a sitting duck.

"Pi, Ka, **_CHU!_**" roared Pikachu, sending an enormous bolt of electrical energy toward Giga Bowser

Giga Bowser could only watch in horror as the electricity closed in on him, a monster far worst than him in appearance.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

Okay, hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took a while but college is college. Oh, and so that my readers know: 

Yes, I know that the Smashers don't have "Double Attacks". I put those in for my own enjoyment.

Yes, I know that "Wunda" is not a word. I thought it would be kinda funny. Actually it's "Wonder".

Yes, I know that only a few of the Smashers were used in this chapter. Don't worry, the rest will star in the next chapter.

And anything else that I may have missed, I'm sorry for.


	26. Nearly There

And here we go, the second to last chapter of my most popular story, the SSBM. Things are drawing to a close and at the most there will be this chapter and one more afterward, depending on how long this is. I do hope that all my readers have enjoyed the story and are ready for the climax. But don't worry, a new story that follows this one is coming pretty soon so I hope you'll continue to read what I write. Thanks for the views and reviews.

* * *

"So…this is where all of this has started?" Replied Mewtwo, floating near a strange, reinforced mansion 

"This is where the reps are?" asked Popo

"Yes, I believe so." Replied Mewtwo

"So, we're gonna go in there and smash them all, right?" asked Nana

"No…I have a better idea, though most likely there will be guards so I will need you two to handle them." He said

"Gotcha!" they replied at once

"Pichu, I want you to follow me, I have _plans_." Replied Mewtwo, rubbing his paws together deviously

Pichu didn't like the way Mewtwo said 'plans' or the way he looked when he said it, but nonetheless she nodded her head anyway and followed as the group opened the large door in front of them, immediately confronting a pair of guards with guns.

"What are you…" one tried to say, but was easily flung away by Mewtwo's powers

"Hey…" another yelped before being frozen by Popo and Nana

"I am counting on you two to handle the guards while Pichu and my self have business with these 'representatives' of Smash Central." Mewtwo said

"Right, nobody's getting past us!" Cheered Nana

"You can count on it!" Popo chirped

With a nod Mewtwo went on his way, Pichu in tow, heading for a specific destination.

* * *

"Oh come on! After all that, he still wants to battle?" whined Ganondorf as he watched the Crazy Hand begin to recover from the devastating attack he was dealt 

"Oh…my head hurts…wait, I don't have a head…so that would mean the top of my hand hurts…or maybe my fingers…or something." Replied the Crazy Hand, wobbling as he tried to float

"We can still stop him." Replied Samus, "Maybe we can hold him down?" she suggested

"Even with my **awesome** might paired with your own we still don't have the strength to keep him from escaping." Ganondorf replied

"Well, don't let my _weakness_ stop you." She muttered sarcastically

"I won't." he replied, "But we will need assistance." He said

"Like us?" replied a voice

Turning around they noticed Marth, Falco, Young Link, Captain Falcon, and Roy coming up to them. Having defeated every Giga Bowser in the area they decided to find one another, and had soon met up after awhile.

"Think _they'll_ be able to help?" Samus asked

"Maybe, just maybe." Replied Ganondorf, cracking his fingers

"Oh…I need an aspirin…but too many could kill me…but I don't have a mouth…I wonder how I'll eat them." Muttered the Crazy Hand, "Hey, here come the Smashers, maybe they can help…after I crush them anyway."

The Crazy Hand tried to float up to attack the Smashers, but was far too weak to even levitate off the ground, so he stuck to scuttling about like a crab, 'running' toward the Smashers with the intent on mowing them over.

"Yaaah!" yelled all the Smashers, lunging at the 'Hand', crushing him with their combined weight

"Hey!" yelled the Crazy Hand, "No dog-pile on the disembodied hand!" he screamed, trying to throw them off

However his efforts were futile, as he was just too weak to do so and the Smashers had a solid grip on him, each grabbing a specific part of the hand; Young Link taking his pinky fingers, Falco taking his ring finger, Captain Falcon taking his middle finger, Samus taking his index finger, and Marth and Roy handling his thumb. Meanwhile Ganondorf took hold of the wrist of the 'Hand', dragging him along while the others held down the fidgeting appendage.

"Where are you taking us?" Marth asked, beating the Crazy Hand's thumb with the hilt of his blade

"I am going to find Zelda, maybe she can do something to rid ourselves of this pest." Ganondorf replied

"Well hurry up, I don't want to have to hold this guy down all day." Replied Captain Falcon, pulling back the Crazy Hand's middle finger

"Ow, ow, ow! Uncle, uncle, aunty, cousin!" yelled the Crazy Hand as he was dragged away against his will, "You're all MEANIES!"

* * *

"Grrr…" grunted Zelda, using her magical powers to subdue the Master Hand 

However they were not enough, even in the Master Hand's weakened state; he was beginning to break free

"You can't hold me." He said, "When I break free I'm gonna break you in two."

"Mario, I can't hold him, need help." Replied Zelda, losing it

"Don't worry, Ness is here to help." They heard

Mario turned to see Ness, pointing at the Master Hand and concentrating with all his might. Before long the pressure on Zelda's mind subsided and it became much easier to handle the oversized hand.

"Thanks Ness, you're a sweetheart." She replied, winking at the boy

Ness couldn't help but blush, scratching the back of his head as he tried to play off his embarrassment smoothly.

"Aww…it was nothing Zelda, just helping." He said, grinning from ear-to-ear

"Need more help?" replied a grunted voice

DK, Fox, Yoshi, Game 'n Watch and King Dedede arrived on the scene, just having dealt with their own waves of Giga Bowser

"That would be appreciative." Replied Zelda

It didn't take long for the Smashers to completely hold down the Master Hand; no matter how hard he struggled he didn't have the power to break free from the collective strength of the Smashers and could only mutter his disdain toward the situation.

"I'll get you Smashers, all of you, and you're little 'Chus too." He told them, cackling like a witch

They ignored him and proceeded to drag the Master Hand toward the center of the city, Zelda and Ness doing the hard work.

"Where are we taking him?" King Dedede asked, using a head-lock manuever on the thumb

"Well, most likely to the others, I sense they'll be in the center of the city." Zelda replied

"How?" DK asked, scratching his head in confusion

"Psychic." Replied Fox, "Remember?"

"Oh."

"Beep!" replied Game 'n Watch

"Yeah, ya need to pay more attention to things like this DK." Replied Fox

"Yoshi." Replied Yoshi, agreeing with Fox

* * *

"You know, this ain't as easy as I thought it would be." Bowser commented, as he heaved the heavy and unconscious Giga Bowser (the original) on his back

"Well, that can't be helped." Replied Link, "We need to get him to the city center before he awakes and this is the fastest way." He said, holding up Giga Bowser's left paw

"Why are we taking him there again?" Bowser snorted

"Well…I'm not exactly sure…I just have this feeling." Link replied

"Meh, whatever." Muttered Bowser, "Hey plumber, how you holding up?" he asked

"I'm a doing fine…I a think." Replied Luigi, holding up the right paw of Giga Bowser, "Oh…I think I'm a getting blisters." He whined

"Baby." Bowser mumbled

"Pika pi?" asked Pikachu, wondering if the others above were doing okay while he carried Giga Bowser's tail in his paws

"We're doing dandy!" replied Peach cheerfully, "But he's still a little heavy." She said, getting a better grip on the rope that she, Kirby, and Jigglypuff were using to hold up Giga Bowser while floating in the air above him

"Heavy." Replied Kirby

"Jiggly." Replied Jigglypuff, agreeing

However, because they spoke, air inadvertently escaped their mouths, causing them to drop, and in the process, increasing the weight on the Smashers on the ground.

"Ahh!" they all cried as they were crushed slightly

"Kirby!" cried Peach, trying her best to keep Giga Bowser up but failing at it

"Whoops!" yelped Kirby, sucking up air again

Jigglypuff quickly followed suit, sucking up air as well and relieving the stress on the Smashers below.

"No talking for you two, just float." Bowser told them, annoyed, "This is hard enough as it is without you guys adding anything else." He said

"Sorry." Replied Peach

Kirby and Jigglypuff nodded, though with their bodies it just looked as if they were rolling in the air.

"Whatever." Replied Bowser, "I just **_better_** get something out of this when this is all over." He said

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"What in blazes…come in!" yelled the Su Representative, having being disrupted

"Representatives!" cried one of their assistants, barging into the room, panting as if he had been running

"What are you doing? What's the rush?" asked the Smash Representative

"It's been confirmed…four of the Smashers are here!" he cried out

"Here, here?" asked the Er Representative, sweating slightly

"Yes."

"Just…perfect." He muttered

Then everyone turned to look at the head of the representatives, watching as a devilish grin curled on her face.

"Yes, perfect." She said, "Now to implement my plan." She said

"What plan?" asked the Per Representative

"Follow me." She replied, getting up and heading out another door

Meanwhile the guards in the mansion were busily arming themselves for the arrival of the Smashers, some actually going out to the front to handle the Ice Climbers while the rest went to head off Mewtwo and Pichu. Speaking of Mewtwo and Pichu the two pokemon were currently in the basement of the mansion, near the power generator for the entire mansion.

"Pichu…if you please?" asked Mewtwo, pointing to the generator

"Pi." Replied Pichu, nodding before turning to the generator

Electricity began to build in her cheeks before a powerful surge left them, flying into the nearby generator and causing it to build up excess electrical energy. It didn't take long for the generator to overload, causing a massive surge of electricity to run through the entire mansion, effectively taking out any and all things that ran on electricity.

"Go, go, go!" yelled a squad leader, "We got the Ice Climbers taking out our men out front. Surround and subdue." He said, before the lights went out

Since it was morning it didn't really matter if the lights were on or not, but a low darkness flooded the mansion, making it a little harder to see than usually and creating small patches of shadows in corners around the mansion.

"Crap…they got the lights…no matter lets…" he began, before being cut off by the scream of one of his subordinates, "What was that?!" he yelled

"I don't know sir. Jefferson was just here a second ago then he was...AHHHHHHH!" the soldier cried before being pulled into the darkness

"It must be one of the Smashers, find 'em!" yelled the squad leader

"No need…he's already here." They heard a dark voice say, "And your time has come." It said

"Open fire!"

Bullets rang, unloading on everything in the general area. Expensive vases shattered, beautifully sculpted statues fell and the walls were torn asunder by the ballistic fire.

"Foolish." The voice muttered before all hell broke loose

"Uuuuwwwaaaaahhhhh!" someone yelled, thrown out a window

"Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" someone screamed, dragged into the kitchen by an unseen force

"Heeeeeyeeeeeelllllllp!" someone cried out, before being thrown into a nearby wall and then smashed into the ceiling

"Where is he!? Where is he!?" the squad commander bellowed, watching as his entire team was systematically taken apart

"_He _is right here." He heard a voice say behind him, before everything went black

* * *

"Is that…Link!?" Zelda cried happily, losing her concentration and dropping the Master Hand

"Whoa!" cried Ness, trying his best to keep the Master Hand afloat

"Whoops! Sorry Ness." She replied, taking control once again

"No problem." He replied, chuckling slightly

"Zelda, thank the goddesses that you are okay." Replied Link

"It seems we all had the same idea." Replied Ganondorf, observing the fact that the Master Hand and Giga Bowser had been captured

"Yoshi?" asked Yoshi, wondering if this was more than a coincident

"Must be some freaky Tri-force thing." Replied Fox

"Yoshi, Yosh Yo shi yosh." Replied Yoshi, giving his own thoughts on the subject

"That's true." Replied Fox, "When ya got the power of the gods in ya I guess they would think the same." He said

"Beep beep, beep beep, boop." Commented Mr. Game 'n Watch

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at. It is probably more like some psychic thing going on with each other. Not like having the same thoughts, but similar."

"Beep beep." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch

"Yoshi." Replied Yoshi

"So, now that we have 'em, what do we do with 'em?" asked Falco

There was a collective shrug throughout the group; nobody had a clue what to do with the two disembodied floating hands and the overgrown tortoise.

"Well…since this was a not the same a the tournament I a guess that we will a have to go through it again." Replied Mario, sighing with disdain at the thought of having to go through the entire tournament again

"Actually…that will not be necessary." They heard the Master Hand say

Everyone jumped back out of shock before steadying them selves for an attack, though an attack never came.

"You pick now to say something!" Fox practically yelled, "Ya nearly scared me out of my fur ya know!"

"I chose to remain quiet and you all chose to ignore me."

"That's true." Replied DK

"He has a point." Replied Captain Falcon, "I sorta tuned out the Crazy Hand's ranting."

"Yeah…" they all murmured, having their own separate thoughts on the subject

"Hello! I'm talking here!" yelled the Master Hand, but soon regretted it because it gave him a headache, "Look, the deal was that if one of you defeated us in the tournament then we'd leave." He said

They all shook their heads, agreeing with the 'Hand'.

"But because of these reps we can't continue the tournament on time." He commented

They all shook their heads again.

"And I for one don't want to have to reschedule the entire tournament and besides, it would be a waste of money." he said

They all shook their heads yet again, a gesture that was becoming very addictive.

"However, because we bent the rules slightly during the tournament things have changed."

"I'll say." Muttered Fox

"Yoshi." Muttered Yoshi

"Beep Boop." Muttered Mr. Game 'n Watch

"Quite." Replied the Master Hand "So under the inter-dimensional rules of Smash you can pull away from the tournament without penalty." He replied

Smiles began to appear on multiple Smashers faces, they would finally be able to end this.

"On one condition." The Master Hand commented

"Damn…there's always a catch." Samus said, glaring at the 'Hand'

"We get all the money from the tournament." He replied cheerfully

"What?! That's all!" yelled the Smashers

"Yep."

"Well…okay." They replied

"Thanks." Replied the Master Hand, floating into the air

Then with a snap of his fingers…nothing happened, nothing at all.

"That was it?" asked Marth

"Yep." Replied the Master Hand

"You could have done that from the start?" asked Link

"Yep." Replied the Master Hand

"But you put us through that tournament just to try and beat us _and _to make money?' asked Samus

"Yep." Replied the Master Hand

"Then you nearly destroyed the city, the people in it, and us just because you were a little mad?" asked Peach

"Yep." Replied the Master Hand

"Pika pi, pichu pik cha chu?" asked Pikachu

"Yep." Replied the Master Hand

The temperature around the 'Hands' seemed to lower considerably under the cold stares he was receiving from the Smashers, however the floating hand was not daunted and continued.

"You Smashers are quite the challenge. One day I'll beat you all, but for right now you have won the tournament…maybe it was a little unorthodox, what with all the Giga Bowser…my brother's idea mind you, but you have all still won, congratulations!" he said cheerfully, as if they were never bitter enemies moments ago, giving them a thumbs up

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or stupefied." Samus commented, taking off her helmet

"Guess the fighting's over." Replied Young Link, taking a swing of his Lon-Lon Milk

"Well, I suppose that was somewhat anti-climatic." Replied Ganondorf

"Indeed." Replied Roy

"Actually…you have one final fight ahead of you." Replied the Master Hand

"The reps." Replied Zelda knowingly

"Correct."

"Well then, let's a find them and put an end to this." Replied Mario

"Actually, that fight's already started." Replied the Master Hand

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Mewtwo, Pichu, Popo, and Nana aren't here." Peach commented after taking count

It didn't take long for the Smashers to put two and two together and come up with four, realizing just what was happening at this moment.

* * *

"Well that was bothersome." Muttered Mewtwo, observing his recent domination over the soldiers in the Representative's Mansion, "I have used far too much power. I need time to rest, to gain back my power." He thought before his senses picked something up, "And you are?" he asked

"The psychic pokemon Mewtwo…it's nice to finally meet you." Replied a feminine voice

"I would assume you are the Representatives of Smash Central?" he asked

"Correct, and you are one of the Smashers." She replied

"I realize that I have invaded your home and dealt with your security, however I have my reasons, which you probably already know about."

"You _are_ smart."

"Indeed. I also know that you wouldn't face me and my awesome powers without some sort of insurance, so don't believe I haven't come prepared to battle." He said

"Why fight when we can talk?" she asked

"Talk…if you wanted to negotiate you're attack on the mansion pushed that idea out of the window."

"I'll admit that was a little extreme, but you left us with no choice." She replied

"And why is that?" he asked

"When the Master Hand first threatened Smash Central, we, the representatives were suppose to handle the situation, however when you Smashers interfered you interfered with the law, thus making you all vigilantes, giving us the right to arrest you."

"So, the attack was simply to confine us, not to destroy us…I thought as much." He replied, "The attack, though devastating, wasn't very much lethal." he pondered

"Exactly…I'm glad I can talk to someone with some sense." She replied, "Now it would just be a simple manner if you all just turned yourselves in. It'll be easier to put this all behind us." She said

"Hmm…sorry, but I don't think so." Replied Mewtwo, "It wouldn't matter how many times you asked. I am definitely sure that the others, including myself, would not give our selves up peacefully."

"I was afraid of that, that's why I have other ways of detaining the lot of you." She said

Mewtwo glared at the conniving woman, wanting to fire away a blast of psychic energy, but knowing he'd need the remainder of his strength later, so he withheld his anger and simply grunted in recognition.

"I don't wish to harm you." He told her

"Is it because I'm a woman?" she asked teasingly

"No, because I have already dealt with your _highly_ trained soldiers, a term I use _very_ lightly and dealing with you would be child's play." He said

"We'll see." She said, taking step back

Not a being to miss even the smallest detail Mewtwo floated back, though even that gesture put strain on him. Nonetheless this gesture proved to be smart as a wall fell in front of him, only inches from the location he had previously been standing in.

_SLAM!_

"This is most troublesome." He thought, levitating toward the ground

* * *

"Whew…I'm pretty tired." Popo replied, taking a seat in a rather comfy looking chair

"Me too." Replied Nana, joining her brother in a chair opposite of his

"I wonder if Mewtwo's okay?" Popo wondered

"Yeah."

"I'm fine." They heard in their heads

Turning around they saw Mewtwo and their faces brightened, but only for a moment. Soon their faces turned to that of confusion as they stared at Mewtwo who was walking toward them. I repeat, _walking toward them_. Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but Mewtwo was never known to **walk**, ever!

"Mewtwo…you're walking?" Popo asked

"Yes, I'm aware of that." He replied calmly

"But you never walk." Replied Nana

"Yes, I'm aware of that as well." He replied again

"Are you…okay?" they asked as one

"I am tired and my powers have been drained, I am not okay." He told them

"And…you're walking." Popo repeated

With a sigh he walked over to them, took them by his paws and dragged them out of the mansion.

"Wow…you're a lot stronger than we thought you were. Bowser always said that you were a pasty faced nerd."

"Just because I choose to use my mind to over come my obstacles doesn't mean I don't have physical strength as well."

"What about that pickle jar?" Nana asked

"That was a ploy to mess with my head!" Mewtwo yelled, before quickly regaining his composure, "That fool Young Link put super glue on it, making it difficult for even my mighty psychic powers to untwist it."

"You tried to bit it off." Popo replied

"Must I fling you two out of a window?" he asked, "A _closed _window?"

"We'll be quiet now." They replied

* * *

"You know, I've never tried to teleport this many people before." Ness replied truthfully after overhearing what the Smasher's were planning

"Yeah, but it's the only shot we have." Replied Samus, "We know where Mewtwo and the others are because of Zelda and her powers, but we can't possibly get there in time, especially after what she said."

"Are you sure something really bad is gonna happen?" asked King Dedede

Zelda nodded her head.

"Yes, something horrible is going to happen if we don't get there soon. I shudder to think of the consequences."

"That settles it." Replied Link, "Ness…" he said, turning to the psychic boy

"I'll try." Replied Ness, "But just so you know, if I happen lose it, for even a second or two I could lose one of you, you could be sent to another dimension somewhere." Ness replied, "And I mean _any _dimension somewhere." He reiterated

"Oh boy…" muttered Ganondorf, "Are we sure we want to save the freaky cat, electric rat, and the small Inuit children?" He asked

"Yes, we are sure." Zelda replied bluntly, "And don't worry Ness, I'll use my powers during the trip to help keep you're concentration." She said, "Nothing bad should happen."

"_Should_, being the key word there." Quipped Falco

"Alright, let's just do this." Samus suggested, ending all the chatter

"Alright everyone, hold onto someone." Ness said, as he began to concentrate

Arms began to interlock, some creating death grips on others out of fear of flying aimlessly in a dimension they couldn't pronounce. For instance, Jigglypuff literally latched onto Kirby, like some sort of leech that had been hit by Cupid's rocket launcher of something, happily attached to her love interest. Kirby didn't bother to pry the love-struck pokemon off his person because, though she could be annoying, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Everyone ready?" Ness asked, while a portal appeared in front of him

There was a chorus of murmurs and grunts, not all of which were convinced of this mode of transport, but generally the Smashers were ready, crowding around Ness and making sure they were all touching one another, which was rather uncomfortable to some.

"Okay then, here goes everything!" Ness yelled before rocketing towards the portal

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" they all yelled as they were dragged into the unknown

* * *

"You really are tired and weak." Nana commented, having to drag Mewtwo away after the exited the mansion

"I've used my powers too often without much rest. I am still powerful however. _**Don't**_ call me weak." He told her, but even _he_ thought it didn't sound convincing

"Come on Mewtwo, we gotta find a safe place for you to rest." Popo said, looking around, "Hey, that bunch of boulders should be a good place."

Jogging over to said boulders, they place the psychic pokemon in the most comfortable position they could, taking off their parkas in order to make make-shift pillows for him to rest his head on.

"There we go." Nana said, "Wow…it's different without the parka on." She commented, stretching her neck

"Yeah, a little cooler, but okay." Popo replied, ruffling his hair

"You can't possible fight this battle without me." Mewtwo replied, trying to get up but failing

"You're too tired, we'll handle it." Nana replied

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Popo asked

As if those were the magic words, the worst happened, the mansion seemed to split into two, and two enormous panels underneath it began to open.

"Uh…" muttered Popo

Slowly, _something _began to rise from the opening panels, something large, very **large**. At first glance it looked like a giant robot (oh no, it's time for the giant robot battle at the end) with a single eye, a large body, which seemed to be floating in mid-air at its torso. (If you've ever played Shadow the Hedgehog, the game, then this robot looks a lot like Diablon, one of the final bosses. If you haven't just imagine a Zaku from any Gundam series with more weapons, a bigger body, and no legs. And if you don't know what a Zaku is then you just don't watch television much.)

"Well…thanks for opening your big mouth bro." Nana quipped

"Yeah well it couldn't get **worst**, right?" he asked

Then from below two large domes appeared and attached themselves to the strange robot, like giant batteries, making it more of a mobile armor unit than a robot.

"Popo…" she growled, glaring at her brother

"Okay, okay, but it can't…" he tried to say but Nana put her hand over his mouth

"Not another word." She snarled

Popo nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Let's go." She said

Luckily she stopped him when she did because the evil aliens waiting in orbit were waiting for Popo to open his big mouth, but without his unluckiness guiding them they decided to turn tail and run.

"That thing is huge!" Popo commented after deeming it safe to speak again

"Yeah…" muttered Nana in awe, staring at the mobile armor

They slowly approached it, taking cover behind bushes and nearby rocks to avoid detection, but it was all in vain since the sensors on the behemoth could easily detect them. After detecting them it raised its right arm, which held a Gatling gun and aimed it at the Ice Climbers, who hadn't noticed since they were hiding behind a large rock. Luckily for them someone had noticed. Just before the armor fired, a large ball of dark energy collided with the arm of the robot before it had a chance to fire. The unknown attack didn't do any damage to the robot, but it did cause its shields to go into the red zone for a moment, forcing it to cool down before it could do anything resembling attacking.

"That was a Shadow Ball." Replied Popo

"Mewtwo!?" Nana called, hoping he was okay

"Take out the guns on the arms, quickly before that thing cools down." He told them

"Right." They said in unison, Popo heading for the Gatling gun on the right while Nana headed for the missile launcher on the left

The armor tried to move, but the systems wouldn't allow it, so it was a sitting duck as the two children unleashed their most devastating attack.

"Squall Storm!" they yelled, bringing their hammers down on the two daunting weapons

When the hammers made contact, ice erupted from them, covering both weapons in below zero ice, and causing the delicate servos in the weapons to become brittle. Incidentally the attack also cooled the armor down to reasonable levels and it immediately retaliated, swinging its arms are the Ice Climbers.

"Whoa!" yelled Popo

"Yipe!" cried Nana

The Ice Climbers put up their hammers to block, which saved them from the brunt of the attack, but not from sailing across the horizon in opposite directions from one another. However, even though they were long gone their attack had done something. The deadly Gatling gun and Missile Launcher were inoperable. The ice had gotten too deep in the machinery and in order to keep from malfunctioning the mobile armor to had disconnect them; thus cutting its overall attack severely.

"Popo…Nana…" murmur Mewtwo, his eyelids growing heavy, "That was the last of my power, but I thank you for what you did…hope you're okay, but I need to rest." He replied, "Pichu...it is all up to you." he said before fall to the ground, sleep

The robot saw this and the pilot inside smirked.

"That's three down."

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled the Smashers as they violently exited the wormhole 

Ness screeched to a halt, creating fire from the sheer friction of his stop. However the other Smashers weren't as lucky and didn't stop immediately, instead they were thrown across a large field, each crash into his or her own boulder/rock.

"Is everyone here?" Ness asked, after shaking off the funny feeling he had from teleporting so many people

Moans and groans filled the air. Ness easily identified each one, confirming that everyone had made it through the wormhole.

"Is everyone okay?" Zelda asked, her own head groggy from the teleportation

Once again moans and groans filled the air and from the sound of it the Smashers were relatively unscathed.

"Okay, let's find the others." Zelda replied, standing up

"Can I puke first?" asked Young Link

"No, now let's go." Replied Zelda

It took a minute, but the Smashers were able to pick themselves up. As they did so, the nauseas Young Link spied something flying through the air. It was a young boy with brown hair, but he looked unfamiliar until Young Link noticed a wooden hammer in the boy's grip.

"Popo!" yelled Young Link realizing, before racing off toward the flying Inuit

"Popo?" wondered Ness before his mind picked up on something, a small girl flying through the air as well, "Nana!" he cried in his mind

Wasting no time Ness warped again, disregarding his pounding headache as he shot off into the wormhole.

"Hang on!" yelled Link as he ran at top speed to try and catch the falling Ice Climber

However it soon became apparent that he wouldn't make it in time and Popo would go splat against some incoming boulders. In desperation the young hylian boy donned his own personal hood, the Bunny Hood, and its magical properties instantly gave him an incredible boost of speed. Although, with this boost it didn't seem as if Young Link might make it in time, Popo was flying just way too fast.

"I gotta, make it." He thought, pushing himself to the edge

His speed increased ever so slightly, but it was just enough to get under Popo, where instinct took over and Young Link's arms shot out in front of him as if he were catching the Super Bowl pass of the century.

_WHAM!_

Ness shot out of the wormhole, but realized as soon as he did that he didn't warp near far enough to assist his fellow Smasher. His mind was just too boggled to accurately teleport. This didn't deter him however as he aimed a powerful blast of PK energy at his feet, resulting in an awesome explosion, which resulted in him being catapulted through the air, right toward Nana like a demented bullet. However, when he reached Nana he realized too late that he put too much power into his attack as he shot clean past her.

"No way!" he yelled, pulling out his trusty Yo-yo and throwing it at Nana

The Yo-yo sallied forth; wrapping itself around Nana's mid-section before pulling the unconscious girl toward Ness.

"Gotcha!" he cheered triumphantly when he caught her

Turning around he remembered that he was rocketing through the air dangerously and needed to land safely or risk becoming a decorative smear on the ground.

"Hope this works." He thought, brandishing his Yo-yo yet again

Lashing out with the toy he used it to wrap around a nearby tree as he passed it over head. It didn't take long for the string to go taught, straining it to its limit. Fortunately the string didn't break and soon it snapped back, taking Ness and Nana along with it.

"Whoa!" yelled Ness as he flew back toward the tree

Catching itself the Yo-yo soon began to spin around the tree, spinning Ness and Nana in the process. Nana was safe from the fast-pace spinning that had been created since she was unconscious and all, but Ness...well Ness felt like losing his lunch. Eventually the string ran out, leaving the two dangling five feet from the ground, a height even the incredibly dizzy Ness could jump down from without harm.

"Whew, that was close." He thought, flopping over on his back

The world above him began to spin so he closed his eyes to try and alleviate that spinning. While he rested his companion began to awaken, having to shake her own cobwebs from her head.

"Uhhhh…" he heard

That's when he remembered that he had yet to let go of Nana, and she just so happened to be lying on top of his chest after he decided to fall over.

"What happened?" he heard her say

"Don't know, was wondering if you'd tell me?" he asked, trying to look away, though her parka-less body made that difficult

"Big robot attacked…Mewtwo saved us…got hit any though..." she mumbled, shaking her head and standing up, "Not sure what happened after."

"Well, I sensed you and saved you." He said smiling, slightly embarrassed as he got up as well

"You did?" she asked, slightly bewildered, though a smile could be seen forming on her face

"Yeah, do it anytime, especially for a friend." He said, giving her thumbs up

"Oh thank you Ness!" she cried out suddenly, latching herself around Ness's neck in a vice-like grip

"No…problem." He managed to squeak before Nana planted a big one on his cheek

Ness went red and his legs turned to mush as Nana hugged him with all her might, ecstatic that her life had been saved by this boy who considered her his friend. The hug lasted for about seven seconds, until Nana realized one crucial thing.

"Popo!" she cried out, letting go of Ness, a worried look adorning her face

Ness wasn't prepared for the sudden release and lost balance, toppling over to crash to the ground.

"Oh…" she squealed in disdain, "I hope he's not…" she murmured, completely forget Ness was on the ground

"I think he's okay. I saw Young Link run after him and I sure that he saved him." Ness replied while still lying on the ground

"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding unsure

"Positive." Replied Ness, trying to stand but failing, "Young Link wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. We are friends after all." he said

"I hope you're right." She replied, assisting him in standing, "Let's go find them." She said, taking off

"Wait up!" Ness yelled, his legs still not obeying him

* * *

Sorry for ending the chapter here, but I gotta save _something _for the finale. You're gonna love the last chapter, I've got it all thought out and it's ready to be written. **_All_ **the Smashers will fight in this one and the action will be outrageous. And for all of those who enjoyed the story, it had to end sometime and that time is the next chapter. But don't worry; my Smash Brothers story writing isn't done. I'll write again. Thanks for reading and enjoy. 


	27. The Clincher, Part One

This is it, the 'final' chapter of my most popular story. There will be action, suspense, a little drama, and a plot twist so weird you may want to re-read the story. Hope you all enjoy the 'last' chapter and had fun in this rollercoaster story. I know I did...I think.

* * *

"I hope Popo and Nana are okay?" asked a worried Peach 

"They're a fine Peach, Young Link and a Ness went to a save them." Mario reassured, but Peach had her doubts, "I a mean, if a Young Link is a anything like Link he had to a save him."

"But he _is _anything like Link." Samus commented, "He **is **Link!"

"Yeah…that's a true." Replied Mario, "So you a see, Popo is a fine and I'm a sure that Nana is a safe too." Mario replied

"That's beside the point, we need to fine these representatives and take them down, horribly." Ganondorf intervened, "I'll crush them like insects, break them like a board, and beat them to a feeble…"

"Ganondorf…" glowered Zelda

"Fine, let's just peacefully talk to them like civilized individuals."

"Good."

"And if that doesn't work we beat them to a feeble pulp."

Zelda sighed.

"Well then, let's get going already!" Bowser said impatiently

The Koopa King was tired and wanted to end this as soon as possible, thus making him very irritable.

"Shouldn't we wait and regroup with the others?" Roy suggested

"Yoshi." Yoshi agreed

"I don't think we'll have time." Falco commented, "Look." He said, motioning everyone over to a small hill

The sight before them when they reached the top was something to behold. A large mechanical weapon hovered in mid-air due to its special anti-gravity generator at its mid-section. Its impressive sized made even Giga Bowser look small and the weapons it possessed looked menacing, albeit it looked like some damage had already been done to it, which the Smashers guessed had to come from their missing allies.

"What is that thing?" Link asked

"A big robot." Falco replied

"Big is an understatement." Link commented

"Samus…" Falco said, turning the to the bounty hunter

"Already on it." She replied, her suit scanning the mechanized weapon before them

After a few moments of scanning Samus raised an eyebrow within her helmet and couldn't help but whistle at the sheer complexity of the Mech, which was quite a distance away.

"It isn't exactly as advanced as say my suit, but it's armed to the teeth, hell, it actually _has _teeth."

"Oh joy, a robot that can chew." Fox quipped

"That thing sure is complex though. I'm reading multiple interchangeable systems and at least five different energy storages and even an electrical energy converter."

"For the ones who do not know all about this futuristic weaponry can you please elaborate." Ganondorf asked

"I'm saying that it can take electrical energy and convert it into energy to power itself." She said, "So basically we lost our powerhouse of electricity over here." She said, referring to Pikachu, "One bolt and that thing will be supercharged."

"Once again, oh joy."

"Don't tell me we have to fight that thing?" Captain Falcon asked

"Most likely." Replied Marth

"I told ya not to tell me."

"How, may I ask?" Ganondorf asked

"Not sure." Samus told him, "With us the way we are…don't think we could."

"Yeah, we've been fighting almost endlessly." Captain Falcon commented, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I could really go for a nap right about now."

"Mama Mia…maybe we should a take off, wait until later." Luigi suggested

"I don't run from battle!" Link proudly said

"Don't give me that…you're just as tired as the rest of us." Ganondorf said, "No man, not even someone like **me** can keep going on like this. Not to mention someone like you."

"Why you…"

"Pika, pika, pi pi, pika, pikachu!" Pikachu intervened, "Pika pi, ka, chu. Pika pika, chu, chu, pi pi chu!" he told them

"He has a point." Peach replied

"Pika pi, pi pi chu, pikachu! Pika, pika, pika chu, pi! Pikachu, pi, chu, ka, cha!" he told them

"Pikachu's right…we can handle this…besides if we don't we'll have to deal with it later and I don't feel like dealing with it later." Fox replied

"Okay…I'll fight, but after this I want some sort of reward or something for all my hard work." Ganondorf said, "I'm not exactly a 'good guy' you know."

"We'll think of something." Zelda replied

"So, are we just gonna stand here yapping or are we gonna fight that thing?!" roared Bowser

"It's not like we can just rush in there and fight that thing, it'd mow us down before we got close and I'm only reading a few places on that Mech where we could actually cause damage. This won't be an easy fight."

"When is it ever?" Falco asked

* * *

"Popo? Popo?!" asked a worried long-eared boy 

"Huh…what…donuts…" muttered Popo

"Uhh…must be hungry?" Young Link thought, "But this is no time to fantasize about food."

"…donuts…"

"WAKE UP!" Young Link yelled

"Wahhh!" shrieked Popo, like a banshee, "Oh…Young Link, it's you…where are we?" he asked

"How should I know?" he replied, "I saw you rocketing through the air and ran after you, just barely catching you mind you." He said, "You scared me half to a re-dead death." He said

"Thanks." Popo replied, picking himself up and dusting himself off

"No problem, just don't make it a habit." Young Link told him

"I'll try not too…NANA!" he cried out, instantly worried over his sister

"I'm sure she's fine…she's strong." Young Link replied

"But…there was nobody there to catch her, what if…"

"One of the others had to have sensed her or something…she's fine, I know it." He said, "I also have this weird feeling of jealousy toward Ness for some reason, I don't know why, but I just do." He said, shrugging his shoulders

"Well let's fine the others and quick." Popo suggested

With a smile and a nod Young Link agreed full-heartedly. Before they could take off however a shadow loomed over them and as they looked up a look of pure fear was etched onto their faces.

"No…"

"Way…" they muttered as the shadow closed in

* * *

"Pika pi?" wondered Pikachu, wondering why he was the one who had to do the dangerous stuff 

Racing across the field toward the large Mech, Pikachu was having second thoughts about being the one that should race in and distract the robot. Maybe it was the small speech he gave or maybe his _friends _enjoyed watching him act as bait. Whatever the reason he was going to make sure he paid them back, big time.

"Pika pi."

It didn't take long for the mech to notice him, what with all its advanced scanning units that were, at the moment, blaring intensely because of a high energy output and only Pikachu and Pichu could create levels of electricity that high in a localized area like that. It also didn't take long for it to unload on the fast moving rodent. Just because it didn't have its main weapons didn't mean it couldn't fire something at the Smashers; its hand opening up to reveal energy based weaponry, which fired explosive plasma grenades at Pikachu.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as he commenced with plasma bomb dodging, "Pi…ka…" muttered Pikachu, building electricity in his cheeks

But before the ball of yellow fur could unleash his powerful electric attack he remembered what Samus told him not but five minutes ago.

"Remember, no electric attacks. That thing will just get stronger." She said, conveniently placed in a thought bubble above the mouse's head, "Electricity bad, just distract it." She said, before looking at her surrounds, "So this is what it's like to be in a thought bubble…weird." She muttered before dissipating

Okay, so Pikachu couldn't use his electric attacks and a giant robot was hurling dangerous energy at him and for some reason he was losing his mind…nothing he couldn't handle, right?

"Pika pi." He said, wishing this was all a dream

BOOM!

* * *

"Well, I must say that the rat has made an excellent diversion." Ganondorf commented 

"He's gonna kill us when this is over." Commented Fox, sighing

"I know." Replied Samus, "But on a lighter note he should be too tired to shock us."

"He a bites too ya know." Replied Mario

"Oh yeah…" she thought, "Link, you are the target."

"What? Why me?"

"Would you want it to be me?" asked Zelda with puppy dog eyes

"Well no, off course not princess…but…"

"Thank you for taking one for the team." She said, smiling

"Uh…right…no problem princess." He said, a pseudo smile on his face, "…damn." He muttered

"I wonder if Bowser's in position?" Fox wondered

_ROAAAARRR!_

"Does that answer your question?" asked Samus

"He could have waited a few more seconds." Zelda said

"Eh…it's okay, we'll be there soon enough." Fox replied

"Let's go then." Ganondorf urged

* * *

More targets appeared on the Mech's radar and the computer system inside quickly determined them to Smashers as well, three of which had thrown them selves at the Mech in a reckless and haphazard manner. 

"Yoshi…" sighed Yoshi before joining DK, Bowser, and King Dedede in battle

With Bowser's 'initiative' the three mountains of strength attacked the mech with a single minded fury, luckily Yoshi had mind enough for all three, keeping them from losing it when the robot retaliated with plasma bombs.

"Yoshi!" yelled Yoshi, throwing a rapid volley of eggs

Egg met plasma bomb mid-flight, creating a miraculous set of explosions that probably could blind someone if they stared at the explosions directly for any lengthy period of time.

"Pretty lights…"

"Peach, stop staring." Falco scolded

"Right, let's get going." She said, "But I wonder how Kirby and Jigglypuff are doing?" she asked

"Knowing those two Jigs is probably all over Kirby right now."

"Whose idea was it to let her ride with him on the Warpstar?" Peach asked

"I believe it was Roy's." replied Marth

"Hey, it is a good idea."

"He's gonna kill you when this is over." Falco said

"Maybe eat ya." Captain Falcon commented

* * *

"I'm going to eat him…" muttered Kirby, flying high in the air on his Warpstar, Jigglypuff clomped onto him in an inescapable grip, "I'm gonna eat him good." 

"Jiggly, jiggly…jigglypuff?" Kirby asked, wondering what the problem was

Now Kirby, being the kind soul he was, couldn't dare to bring himself to say she was (the problem), so instead he made up an elaborate excuse as to why Jigglypuff should stop squeezing him like a tube of toothpaste.

"It's hard to fly the Warpstar with you holding so tight." He said, hoping she'd believe him

"Jigglypuff…puff." She thought, and saw that that was a plausible answer

Her grip loosened on the Star warrior and Kirby breathed a sigh of relief, now all he had to do was find his friends, and maybe he'd finally get something to eat.

"I wonder where Mewtwo is?" he thought out loud

"Jiggly?" shrugged Jigglypuff, which was weird since she didn't have shoulders

"Well he _is _a big cat." Kirby said, "Wish I had some catnip."

"Jiggly jiggly."

"I don't know…maybe we'll never find him." Kirby said, depressed

"Jiggly." She said, pointing down

"We found him!" he cheered

Flying down quickly the two soon met up with the psychic pokemon, who currently was in a deep sleep.

"Hey, those are Popo and Nana's clothes. Are they running around naked?" he wondered, "I thought humans didn't do that." He thought, "Oh well, I'm naked."

"Jiggly?" she asked, poking Mewtwo

Mewtwo didn't awaken.

"Must be really tired." Kirby commented

"Jiggly?" she questioned again, poking him again

Mewtwo didn't awaken.

"I wish I could take a nap." Kirby replied

"_Jiggly_?" she wondered, poking him yet again.

Mewtwo didn't awaken, but he seemed annoyed.

"Jiggly jig." She said, thinking he was just faking so that the didn't need to fight

"Well…the big robot is _way _over there and he's over here, so I guess he's okay; let's find the Ice Climbers." Kirby said

"Jiggly."

Hoping back on the Warpstar the two took off into the sky. But after a few moments they heard whistling noises.

"What is that?" Kirby wondered, turning around, only to see a look of sheer horror on Jigglypuff's face

Looking past her he saw why. A volley of missiles had been fired, all of which were locked on the Warpstar.

"Whoa!" cried Kirby, taking off

The Warpstar sped up as the missiles caught up them. Out of fear Jigglypuff tightened her grip on Kirby, which caused the Warpstar to jerk slightly but never decrease in speed. Kirby pulled up to try and avoid them, but the missiles were smart, easily keeping up with the Warpstar.

"Jigglypuff!" cried Jigglypuff, not enjoying the evasive maneuvers that the Warpstar was performing, "Jigg…ly…puff…" she gurgled, feeling sick

"The Warpstar isn't fast enough." Kirby thought, "If I don't think of something we'll…she'll…no, I won't let my friend get hurt! Or heave all over the Warpstar!" he thought, "There's only one thing to do, but I won't like it…" Kirby thought solemnly, "Hold on Jigglypuff." He said, hopping off

"JIGGLY!" she cried out, watching as he fell toward the missiles

"Don't let nothing happen to her Warpstar!" he said before turning back to the missiles

"This is it." He thought, the missiles closing in "SHADOW STAR!" he roared

* * *

"That thing fired a missile strike!" Fox cried out, "But where too?!" he wondered 

"I have a hunch." Replied Samus, "Just hope the little puffballs can handle that." She hoped

"Oh…I hope they make it out okay."

"Come on, let's a get this thing before it a fires again." Mario advised

A collective nod acknowledged him. Meanwhile…

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" roared Bowser, as he was cleanly thrown off the back of the mechanoid that was doing battle with him, DK, Yoshi, Pikachu and King Dedede

"This thing is tough." Dedede commented, gripping his hammer tighter in his hand, "Tell me again why I signed up for this?" he asked

"Robot is going down." Grunted DK, lifting up a boulder and hurling it at the mechanoid

The Mech easily countered, grabbing the boulder in mid-air and crushing it under its mighty grip, before firing on the five with plasma bombs. Pikachu and Yoshi's speed helped them to evade the volley, but Bowser, DK, and King Dedede weren't so lucky.

"Oh…" gasped DK before lifting up another boulder to defend him self with

Dedede took cover behind the simian before the hellfire hit, bracing for impact.

_BOOM!_

The boulder was obliterated, but it served its purpose; taking the full brunt of the blast. However the force was more than enough to send DK and Dedede spinning away, back flipping insanely until they met with the ground in a painful way.

"Pika pika, chu!" Pikachu yelled, hoping they were okay

"Yoshi, yoshi, yosh yosh!" Yoshi called to Bowser, Bowser being the only one who actually stood up against the blast

"I'm fine." Replied Bowser, his tough hide absorbing most of the blow, "A little sore though."

"Yoshi yoshi."

"Yeah, we sure could use Megazord Power now." Bowser muttered

"Yoshi." Agreed Yoshi

* * *

"Come on Ness…we're almost there, I can see them fighting!" called Nana 

"I'm coming…just still a little woozy from all that teleporting!" he called back, as he wobbled up the hill Nana had sprinted up

"I think the others are fighting that robot…but it's hard to see from here." She said

"Great…a robot, just perfect." Ness quipped, "How big is it?" he asked

"Come look. It'd be easier that way." She said

He was _so _not in the mood to fight a giant robot. He just wanted to take a nap, watch a little TV, and maybe grab a few burgers…hopefully not out of garbage cans. When he finally made it over the hill he could clearly see the giant Mech, firing bombs at what he believed to be the Smashers, but at that distance it was hard to tell.

"That's big." He commented, before his psychic senses picked something up, "I think that's Pikachu over there." Ness said, pointing to a far off plateau

"Are you sure?" Nana asked

"Yeah…but why is he _way _over there? I wonder."

"What's he doing?"

"I guess he's building up electricity for an attack for something, but from that far away he'll never hit the robot."

"And I'm guessing that that must be Pichu fighting with…I think that's Bowser. I see his spiky shell." Nana replied, "Well we should hurry up and join in…I don't think they can handle it alone."

"Even if we join in, we'll need help." Ness replied, "Lots of help."

"You rang." They heard a familiar voice say

Turning around they gasped, gaping at the sight before them.

* * *

It didn't take long for more of the Smashers to join in the battle, but that didn't improve the odds all that much. The Smashers were still very tired and this Mech was a daunting foe with numerous weapons and abilities. One of those abilities oh so happened to be that it could create seismic waves along the ground, thus rendering anyone who didn't jump in time, immobile. And of those any ones that had been rendered immobile were Ganondorf and Mario, who hadn't moved in time. 

"Take this!" yelled Samus, unleashing a powerful charge shot blast

The Mech prepared to easily counter the blast, but Zelda was no slouch and attacked the hand of the Mech with Din's Fire before it could deflect Samus's attack. The explosion knocked the large hand of the Mech out of the direct line of the blast, allowing Samus's shot to fly true, toward the cockpit of the behemoth, scoring a direct hit.

"Thanks for the assist." Samus said

"No problem." Replied Zelda, just as Fox and Link rushed past her, blaster and sword drawn respectively

"Raaaaaaah!" they yelled as they closed in, but he Mech was ready for them

In a big arch it swung its massive arm, to try and punch the oncoming warriors. Fox saw it coming and hopped in the air, effectively landing on the arm of the Mech and continuing his assault. Link wasn't as lucky, though he managed to block the attack with the Master Sword, since he had no shield, all thanks to Giga Bowser. The punch though sent the Hero of Time spiraling away. When he landed he dug his heels into the ground to try and stop him self, barely keeping his balance as he ate up the ground beneath his feet.

"Link!" cried Zelda, rushing to his side, "Are you…"

"I'm okay…but I can't take another hit like that." He said, "If only I had my shield."

"What happened to your shield?" she asked

"I lost it in the battle with Giga Bowser." He replied, "I had dropped my guard and lost it due to my foolishness."

"Here, take mine." She said

"What? But you don't…"

With a snap of her fingers a new shield appeared in her hands.

"How did you..."

"You don't become a powerful sorceress without knowing a few good spells." She told him, "Use this, it will aid you in battle greatly." She told him

"The Mirror Shield?"

"Not quite, it's much lighter than the original and it's infused with a powerful magic. It's not a strong but it won't be breaking anytime soon."

"Thank you princess, truly." He said

She nodded her head and smiled, but soon sensed a disturbance, quickly putting up Nayru's Love in the knick of time. Plasma bombs raked the area, but they couldn't penetrate Zelda's shield.

"Waaaaaaah!" yelled Fox, being pushed back by a great force, though his reflecter shield saved him from an early demise

Luckily for him Samus had been keeping an eye on the vulpine and quickly came to his aid, catching him mid-flight.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He replied, "Be careful, that thing's cockpit has a powerful laser; had the joy of meeting it personally."

"I see, thanks for the tip."

"We sure could use that avalanche right about now." Fox commented

"I think it's coming." Replied Samus

* * *

"I think this should be enough rocks." Replied Peach 

"I think so too." Falco agreed

"As do I." replied Captain Falcon

"So why is it that I must push them?" Roy asked

"We drew straws, you lost." Replied Marth, "And in terms of strength you are physically stronger than any one of us."

"He has a point." Captain Falcon replied, "You are half-dragon after all."

"That does not mean I need to do menial labor!" Roy protested, "Why don't you all help?!"

"And break a nail?" Peach replied

"Grrr…"

"Fine, fine. We'll help, but if I break a nail you're paying for my manicure." She said

"Fine." He muttered

With the added might of the four other Smashers, Roy was able to push the largest boulder, the boulder that would evidently cause a chain reaction of the other boulders, thus resulting in a very effective avalanche.

_Dun Dun! Dun Dun! Dun Dun!_

It started out slow, but eventually the rocks began to pick up speed and increase in number. A few moments later a decent sized avalanche had occurred.

_Dun Dun Da! Dun Dun Da! Dun Dun Da!_

By the time the Mech noticed the avalanche; huge boulders were tumbling down the cliff, right for it. With a glowing cockpit the robot prepared to fire its beam cannon at the approaching avalanche, undaunted by the numerous boulders rolling toward it.

_Fwoosh!_

The beam flew tried and true, connecting with a large boulder tumbling down. However, the pilot miss calculated the power of the beam and instead of simply obliterating the boulder; he blew a hole clean through it.

"Princess, look out!" yelled Roy, pushing Peach out the way just as the beam reach the group

Roy immediately countered the blow, but he blast had more power than he could handle, creating massive feedback that shot him in the air like a golf ball.

"Roy!" yelled Peach, watching him sail away

Meanwhile the Mech wasn't doing too well either, since it never actually stopped the avalanche and was soon crushed by tons of heavy boulders. When the dust settled the Mech was still clearly visible beneath the rubble it was buried under, but whether it was functional or not remained a mystery.

"Did that do it?" Zelda asked

"Not sure…" replied Samus, scanning the Mech

It seemed that all functions had ceased, but Samus wasn't entirely sure.

"Hmm…" Link murmured, "It's never that easy." He commented

Link had spoken the truth, as the Mech's systems had rebooted, alerting a threat alert to Samus's scanners.

"Look out!" she yelled, but it was too late, the Mech fired its beam weapon toward Zelda

However Link, pushing his own safety aside jumped in the way like the hero he was (or idiot, you decided) brandishing the Mirror Shield mid-jump. When the beam made contact with the heavy, reflective metal it ricocheted clean in another direction. The direct threat may have been averted, but the concussive force of the blast pushed Link back.

"Hold on." He heard someone say

Turning his head back slightly he noticed Samus take hold of him, helping him to push back against the beam, digging her heels into the ground for leverage. As they held the continuous beam, Zelda instantly transformed into Sheik and darted forward to attack while the Mech was distracted. She was soon joined by Fox who had come along from the other side, Ganondorf who was coming up from behind and Mario who joined him, making so that all four had made their way toward the Mech, trying to find some sort of weakness they could exploit.

"Can't…hold it." Link thought

The Mirror Shield could only do so much and with their fatigue, the two Smashers soon lost the battle with the beam as the ground at their feet cracked and finally gave in, their feet being driven into the earth until the beam itself literally drove them six feet under. With two of its targets down the Mech focused its attention on the Fox and Sheik, but they were already darting around the Mech with their god-like speed, creating a blur effect. Their eyes darted all about the Mech, looking for a weak spot, but they found no such thing. The Mech was heavily armored and armed; not even an exhaust port was seen on it

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" roared Ganondorf, launching a magically charged fist at the Mech's mid-section

Ganondorf's fist collided with the Mech armor, but other then causing it to vibrate violently the Mech remained undamaged, but Ganondorf wasn't so lucky.

"Yow!" he cried, holding his sore hand

Luckily he didn't break his hand, but he wasn't gonna do that anytime soon. Seeing Ganondorf's miscalculation, Mario decided not to try and attack the Mech directly, but to try and distract it by firing numerous fireballs. They didn't do anything, but the Mech did focus on Mario and tried to smash the plumber with its heavy fists.

"It has to have some way of relieving all that heat it creates when using a weapon like that." Thought Fox, "So where could it be?" he wondered

Then he saw it, looking closely at the cockpit he noticed hot air rush out, but it was done in a fashion that allowed the heat to escape through the very lining of the armor, making it near impossible to get at. Only a powerful kinetic force might actually stand a chance of doing damage it.

"I see it Sheik, its weakness. But we'd need something pretty darn powerful to hurt that thing!" he yelled

"Will this help!?" he heard someone say

Sheik, Fox, and even the Mech turned and stared wide eyed as three new combatants entered the battlefield. Young Link, Popo, and strangely enough the mountain of muscle known as Giga Bowser. The two boys were riding atop the incarnation of anger while it charged forward, with malice intent in its eyes.

"Young Link? What is going on?!" Sheik immediately asked

Being confused would have been the understatement of the century. Even saying Sheik was perplexed would have been pushing the envelope. For a moment Sheik thought he hit his head. Never, in a million years would he have seen a sight like this!

"Giga Bowser's, helping us!" Young Link yelled excitedly, hopping off

"Yeah, he's on out side!" yelled Popo, a huge grin on his face, following Young Link

"What in the...how in the…wha…how? Fox said flustered, his ability to make complete sentences taking a back seat, with his sanity right behind it

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Giga Bowser, crashing into the Mech with as much force as he could muster

Albeit, the Mech was still at least three times bigger than Giga Bowser, the enormous tortoise still had the strength to topple it, bringing it crashing to the ground, the first combatant out there to actually cause some slight damage to it.

"Take THIS!" bellowed Giga Bowser, bringing his clawed fist down on the cockpit of the Mech

_WHAM! BAM! BOOM! POW! DONG!_

Giga Bowser's fists repeatedly beat against the Mech cockpit; his pounding attacks were brutal toward the Mech and its pilot, with no restraint against it as he bashed the powerful machine. Sensors inside began to inform the pilot that Giga Bowser was doing some damage and that it needed to be remedied, and soon. The pilot had enough though and before Giga Bowser could land another blow the Mech reached out, catching his paw mid-punch, completely engulfing Giga Bowser's fist and with one mighty pull, flung the overgrown tortoise off of itself.

"Waaaaaaaah!" he yelled before he was slammed into the earth, _hard_, "Oof!"

The pilot smirked, but had no time to celebrate as the original Koopa King was not to be left out and lunged at the Mech, grabbing onto the cockpit himself and trying to rip it off the main body.

"I don't know what's going on, but I ain't gonna let _him _upstage _me!_" he yelled, mustering his strength

Even so, Bowser was not quick enough and it didn't take long for the Mech to throw him away as well. But the Mech didn't stop there. Taking hold of Giga Bowser he flung the large tortoise at Bowser, and Bowser, not ready for such a counter attack, took his larger self, head on, sending him bouncing across the field.

With the heavy bruisers out of the way, only Fox, Sheik, Young Link, Ganondorf, Mario and Popo stood in the way of the Mech, although a quick glance to his backside revealed to Fox that Falco and Marth were making their way down the cliff to join in the battle.

"Where's Peach and Roy?" he wondered, but only for a split second, he had other pressing matters at hand

The Mech picked itself up and seemingly glared at the Smashers before its 'jaws' opened up and it 'roared' at the four with a mechanical screech.

_Reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

"This is bad." Fox thought before the next stage of the battle commenced

* * *

"Roy! _Roy!_" yelled Princess Peach as she searched for the missing swordsman 

After his one-way ticket to **_Painsville_** and his flight to **_Kingdom Come_**, the Smashers had lost track of the fire-wielding general. Peach had elected to search for him while Marth and Falco left to help their friends, though without a solid plan to fall back on they weren't sure what difference they could make.

"Where are you Roy!" she called, feeling horrible

He pushed her out of the way of the blast, only to be rocketed away himself and all she could do was watch in horror as he was blasted to who-knows-where. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she was on the verge of being hormonally unbalanced. And for Peach, this was a bad thing. Peach's emotions were a scary place and only the bravest of men _dared _to travel that road.

"Why…why did he do that?" she asked herself, though she already knew the answer

He was a knight, first and foremost, and because of that his honor told him he had to help a fair maiden in need. But even so, she cursed herself for not being able to avoid that blow, but she had frozen up at the last second. The sheer power had scared her and Roy had taken it upon himself to push her out of the way and take the blast.

"I'm so stupid." She thought, searching relentlessly for Roy, "No wonder Mario has to always save me." She murmured, "Roy!" she called out again

"Err…ugh…aww…" she heard someone moan

"Roy!?" she called cheerfully, hoping it was him

She ran to the source of the noise before tripping over something. Whatever she tripped over moaned in pained.

"Roy?" she said, looking down to indeed see that Roy was the something she tripped over, "Oh Roy, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, taking hold of the downed swordsman, squeezing him with pure mirth

"Peach? Good, you're okay, but you're crushing me." He croaked

"Oh!" she gasped, immediately letting go, causing him to tumble to the ground with a dull thud, "Are you okay?" she asked, "I mean, that blast, it was so powerful and…"

"It's okay, give me a few moments and I'll be back on my feet." he said, "Besides, I deflected most of the blow. I didn't take near as much damage as I would have should I have been hit with no interference." He replied

"You're still hurt, you shouldn't move." She told him

"No…I must help the others, it's my duty." He said, forcing himself to stand

"Roy don't…" she said, unable to finish, "You can't, you'll…"

"There are some things a person must do, even if they must disregard their own safety to do so." He said to her, "I'm not sure what I can do at the moment against such a foe, but I'll be damned if I sit idly by and do nothing." He told her, "Besides, I am a Smasher. It would destroy my reputation if I backed down out of a fight." He said with a smirk, before racing off to join in the battle

Peach sat dumbfounded…she never thought of it that way. She had only become a Smasher because she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. She wanted to show that just because she was a girl and a blonde that she wasn't some silly stereotype. But the problem was, and she now realized it, that she was proving herself in the wrong way. But, within a short time and just from Roy's simple speech she realized something. She had already had the ability to take care of her self all along, but didn't realize it until now. All those times Bowser had kidnapped her, she never panicked, she simply kept her cool and waited. All those Smash Battles, she was always confident in her abilities and win or lose she never lost that confidence. But that one moment of uncertainty had caused her to question everything about her that didn't need questioning. She didn't need to change, she was already what she wanted to become. Now, now she had to make up for all the time she wasted not realizing this. Now she had to pick herself up and face the hardship ahead. Now, she was truly **pissed** off and now, she was hormonally unbalanced…anger had taken the place of her normal happy attitude. She wanted to teach that Mech a lesson and she was going to. Oh, was she ever going to.

"Grrrrrr…" she growled, heating up

The ground beneath her began to scorch, surround leaves going up so quickly they didn't have the time to burn.

"Grrrr…"

Her muscles tightened and increased in mass slightly, while her veins pulsated every few seconds.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…."

She stomped the ground once, causing a small tremor to travel along the ground. Finally she couldn't hold back. She arched her back and looked up before unleashing a small amount of her pent up anger.

"**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Fox after hearing someone yell, loudly 

"Not sure…" replied Sheik, "But we don't have time to contemplate it at the moment." He reminded him, "Get Young Link and Popo out of here and find Ganondorf and Mario. I'll distract the robot." He told him

"You can't possible fight that thing yourself, are you crazy or something?"

"We have to get them out of here." He told him, "Whether or not I'll win is not the question, just do it."

"Right…but watch yourself." He told Sheik

"Will do."

Fox darted toward the unconscious forms of Young Link and Popo, who had fallen due to the onslaught of plasma bombs the Mech had fired at them. The Mech saw this and turned its attention to Fox, but Sheik was already there to stop it. One electrically charged Flail Whip later the Mech only had eyes for Sheik. (Wow…that didn't sound exactly right. Man on Robot action? Perfect. Now I have images. Somebody shoot me).

"Well…now that I have its attention, now what?" Sheik wondered, as he stared down the barrel of a plasma cannon

"Yoshi!" he heard someone yell, before a loud clang could be heard

Yoshi collided with the cannon barrel, effectively pushing it away before it could fire.

_Fwoosh!_

"Thanks for the assist Yoshi!" Sheik said, watching as the blast flew away harmlessly

"Yoshi, yosh, shi!" replied Yoshi, before turning back to his opponent

Plasma bombs fired freely, but Yoshi curled up into his egg and rolled away, avoiding the blasts. He ended up circling around the Mech, making a fool of the sophisticated machine.

"Now's my chance." Sheik thought, transforming into Zelda

Building magical energy into her hands, Zelda focused, creating a golden like aura around her hands. Before the Mech could realize what was happening, Zelda fired a golden beam of magical energy at the Mech, hitting it square in its robot chest, knocking it over in one fell swoop.

_Thummm!_

"Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi!" called Yoshi, overjoyed that the Mech had been defeated

"I'm not so sure Yoshi…I don't think this battle's over quite yet." Replied Zelda, sweat visible on her face

Zelda was correct in her assumption, for the Mech picked itself back up, seemingly glaring at the two. But even so, it looked like it had taken a big hit due to Zelda's attack.

"I need time…can't do that again." She said, breathing heavily "Yoshi let's…" she began, but the Mech didn't give her time to finish

Using its move; dubbed the Seismic Hammer, it created a thunderous shockwave along the ground. Zelda saw it coming, but Yoshi hadn't evaded in time and was thrown down to the ground. Momentarily paralyzed the Mech took this as its opportunity to smash Yoshi into an omelet, bringing its fist high in the air.

"Yoshi!" Zelda cried out, dashing over to the fallen dinosaur

Nayru's love kicked in, just as the fist came crashed down, taking the brunt of the attack, but shattering only moments after the hit. The sudden feedback of energy threw Zelda for a loop, the ability to create it gone at the moment. This time the Mech brought both its arms up, to finish the job, and with no interruptions the Mech would have surely crushed the two, but low and behold something stopped the devastating attack, dead in its tracks.

"No way…Peach?" asked a dumbstruck Zelda

Standing before her and Yoshi was Peach, fire enveloping her entire body, her eyes dead to the world, thought they were stuck on hate. A seemingly unreal amount of strength poured from her body, as he held the two giant fists in place, growling angrily.

"Go." She growled

"What…I can't…"

"GO!"

Zelda was gone and she took Yoshi with her.

"Grrrrr…" she growled, fighting against the powerful fists

She may have been holding it back, but it was still far larger than she was and it had its immense weight on its side. Even her unexplainable burst of strength couldn't hold out for long and the Mech began to push Peach to the ground.

"Rrrrrrrrr…" she growled, building up the last of her strength, "Raaaaaaaaaaaah!" she roared, igniting brightly for a few moments

The sheer amount of energy unleashed caused the Mech to real back, throwing it to the ground forcefully. The many delicate sensors inside short-circuited due to the phenomenal release of energy.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" she breathed, falling to her knees, her breathing going back to normal as her temper cooled

The explosion of hormonal energy was not without its fault; Peach had drained herself considerable and was now very vulnerable to a counterattack, which the Mech wasted no time in delivering. A devastating barrage of plasma bombs rained down on the princess, and with muscles aching and a cloudy mind she didn't have the stamina, nor the ability to stand, let alone run away. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Not so fast!" yelled Zelda, who instantly teleported to Peach's side

Scooping up the Princess Zelda immediately teleported again, just before the plasma bombs could hit, saving Peach from an early demise.

_Reeeeeeeaaaaaah!_

As if angered by the sudden interference the Mech screeched, causing any nearby Smasher, that wasn't lying around unconscious to scatter like roaches away from the daunting adversary.

* * *

-Now for a commercial break- 

"Hello every a body. It's a me, Mario!" Mario said cheerfully, "We're a taking a break from the story to tell everyone…well…uh…darn…"

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked Samus

"Uh…no, I a just can't remember at the moment."

"Yep, you forgot." She sighed

"Well do _you _remember?" he asked

"Yeah, we're suppose to give hints about what exactly is suppose to happen later in this crazy battle we're in." she said

"Oh…I a knew that."

"_Sure _you did."

"Can we start already!?" asked an impatient Young Link

"Pika, pika!" replied Pikachu

"Yoshi, yosh, shi." Replied Yoshi

"I know that they could just skip this and continue reading, but what would be the fun in that?" replied Samus, "Besides, the author is about to lose his mind writing this and a little diversion will help to keep his sanity."

"Oh…" replied Young Link, "We don't want him to go crazy after all."

"Yeah, wouldn't a want that. I think." Replied Mario, contemplating the thought

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Young Link asked, "I mean, we can't exactly tell them…but what would be the point of leaving anything out, it's not like this is going to be a cliffhanger or anything…this is the last chapter, right?" he asked

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a **_long _**one." Samus replied

"Pika, pika, pika!" replied Pikachu

"I know, we're gonna get beaten pretty badly in the rest of this chapter but it's all leading up to some big finale that nobodies expecting."

"Yoshi?"

"One of us is supposed to finish that thing, but I don't know who. The author was stingy with the details."

"But who is it a gonna be?" Mario wondered

"Whoever it is it's probably gonna stump us all when it happens." She said

"Is this something about suspense or something?" Young Link asked

"Probably." Replied Samus

"Pika?"

"Eh, we'll see."

"Yoshi, yoshi, yosh, yosh, shi."

"I don't a know." Replied Mario

"Well I think it's about time we got back to the story, and think the author's okay now."

"Hey, will I be any chance get caught in some random explosion?" Young Link asked

"Maybe, but you're unconscious at the moment so it's not likely."

"Whew."

"But don't get your hopes up. The author might just do it to spite you."

"Oh joy."

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu cheered to the readers before signing off

-End of Commercial Break-

"I think someone is a little mad." Fox replied, after the Mech released its intimidating screech

"Well, with good reason." Replied Zelda, referring to Peach

"She sure did a number on it…whatever happened." He replied

"She has such power." Zelda replied, impressed

"I just think the girl's a little crazy or it's that time of month."

_Pow!_

"Sorry!" he yelled, "Mind keeping the punches directed toward big and gruesome?!" he asked annoyed

"It wouldn't matter; we're not doing the damage needed to take this thing down. Also, many of the others were taken down…I do hope Link is alright." She said

"Ya know Samus was caught in that blast too."

"Oh yes…her too."

"Glad you feel _so _bad for her."

_Pow!_

"Hey! What was that for?"

* * *

"I'll rend that thing to pieces." Muttered Ganondorf, busting his way out of a pile of rocks 

"Me first." He heard someone grunt

Boulders tumbled away to revealed DK, climbing out of his own hole

"Me second." He heard another say, this one being Dedede

"I hate to say it, but even though my anger toward that thing is immense, blinding charging it won't do a thing." Ganondorf said, "It'll fire on us before we can get close."

"We'll just have to remedy that, now won't we." Replied a voice from behind

Floating toward them was the psychic pokemon, Mewtwo, looking very much refreshed.

"Where were you?" Ganondorf asked

"I had to rest."

"Lucky you." Replied Dedede

"Let's go, time to smash that thing." DK said

"Look, it's the pink blob." Replied Ganondorf, pointing to the sky, "Though he is not riding that abnormally bright star of his." He informed

"Is that…the Shadow Star?" Dedede questioned

"What's that?" DK asked

"Not sure, but that thing…it gives me the creeps."

"Something isn't right about that thing, I can feel it." Mewtwo said, "Just darkness radiating from it, equal to that of the light generated by the Warpstar, maybe even more so." He replied, "And it would seem that the darkness is having an effect on him."

"Hmm…" mumbled Ganondorf, "I didn't think the little guy _could _be dark. He was always sickening nice. _Too _nice for me." He replied, "A little darkness could be good for him."

"What if he becomes darker than you?" Dedede asked, "Try and take your place."

Ganondorf gasped loudly.

"We must free him from that abomination!" he cried, taking off into the sky

"Wait!" someone yelled

All four Smashers turned around and immediately glared at the newcomer that had yelled loudly. Floating a few feet in the air behind them were the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, The Master Hand floating calmly while the Crazy Hand, while doing basically the same was fidgeting ever so slightly. However, soon those glares turned to looks of confusion as they saw who was riding atop the two 'Hands.

"Hey guys!" called Nana, "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…what…" began Ganondorf

"What is going on?" the Master Hand finished, "Simple, we're helping you."

"Why?" asked DK

"We want too." Replied the Crazy Hand

"Whoa…is he okay?" asked Dedede

"Yes, I don't believe I ever heard the Crazy Hand complete a sentence without yelling or screaming or stumbling over words." Mewtwo replied

"I CAN BE CALM WHEN I WANT TO, IT'S JUST MORE FUN TO BE **_CRAZY!_**" he bellowed, before cackling wildly

"That was short-lived." Commented Ganondorf

"Hey, aren't we gonna catch Kirby?" Ness said, hopping off the Crazy Hand

"Yeah, Mewtwo said that thing he's riding on is bad, right?" asked Nana

Mewtwo nodded his head.

"But he won't learn if we do anything." The Master Hand replied

"Learn what?"

"Haven't you ever heard of foreshadowing?" the Master Hand asked

"For what?"

"Intense drama and a little fan-service later on."

"For Kirby?" Ganondorf asked

"You'll see. Give it about fifteen minutes." The Master Hand replied

"Okay, so what are we suppose to do for at least fifteen minutes?"

(five seconds later)

"Got any fives." Asked Nana

"Go fish." Replied Dedede

"We're gonna fight right?" DK asked

"Yeah, we just have to wait until the author puts us in, don't worry." Replied Mewtwo, "Got any fours?"

"Darn." Muttered DK

"Hey, you've won every hand, are you cheating?" Nana asked

"What would make you say that?"

"You're psychic." Replied the Crazy Hand

"Ness is psychic too and he hasn't won at all." Mewtwo retorted

"Maybe he sucks…" replied Dedede

_Pow!_

"Maybe…he's been unreasonably unlucky…" replied Dedede, slightly dazed

"I think it's time for a scene change." The Master Hand thought

* * *

"Oh…my a head hurts." Thought Mario, "Not only was I thrown really far away, but I was out of the story for at least ten minutes." 

Mario stood up and brushed himself off and looked off toward the battle that was taking place further up. Marth and Falco had arrived moments after Zelda had rescued Peach and were now battling along side Yoshi, who had returned to the fight. Looking off toward the right he noticed Giga Bowser and Bowser recovering from their flights, ready to jump back into the fray. Mario sighed though; it didn't look like this battle was going too well for the Smashers, even with Giga Bowser's assistance.

"We a must hit it with a something big." Mario thought out loud, "But a what?"

That's when he noticed something streak across the sky.

"This that…Kirby?" he wondered as he focused on the fast moving thing

Indeed it was the bottomless pit, but he wasn't riding his trademark Warpstar and he was wearing a strange, yet decorative hat on his head. As Kirby closed in on the Mech Mario tried to figure out just what power the small Kirby was utilizing now.

"I a swear I know what that power is." Mario thought, trying to remember when he saw it last, "What a was it…Smash Kirby…no…Bump Kirby…no…" he pondered

Mario did remember it had to do something with a large explosion.

"Bomb Kirby…no, it was a stronger than that…wait a second…CRASH KIRBY!"

Now Mario had never actually seen Crash Kirby in action before, but a retelling of a battle between Kirby, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Yoshi told him of the destructive capabilities of this power. Captain Falcon had told Mario the last thing he remembered was seeing a bright light before he, Ness, and Yoshi were catapulted clean out of the arena. Yoshi said that Kirby had transformed after eating a Bo-bomb by mistake. Ness had told him that the energy released from Kirby during the attack was so powerful that it would have had some serious consequences if it wasn't being dampened by the 'Hands during the tournament.

"He a can't be a thinking what I think he is a think?!" Mario thought, immensely worried

Though the worry was not for Kirby's safely, since the little puffball was nearly invulnerable, no, it was for the other Smashers who were currently still battling the Mech. They'd never see Kirby until it was too late and from the looks of it, Kirby wasn't slowing down, let alone stopping to warn them about his Crash Abilities.

"What is a Kirby thinking?" he thought, running as fast as he could toward the battle, though it was in vain

Kirby would make it there long before Mario. Hell, it would take at least five minutes to make it there at Mario's speed, while only thirty seconds for Kirby.

"There a must be a way…" he pondered, "Zelda!" he thought, closing his eyes and concentrating

Meanwhile, Zelda was just helping Link and Samus from the hole they were driven in. Link was the first to be lift out, while Samus climbed out herself.

"Are you two okay?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, fine." Samus asked, "What happen while we were out?"

"Long story short, we're not really winning, but Giga Bowser came to help…don't ask why."

"I won't."

"Let's resume our battle then." Replied Link

"Right the others…" she stopped abruptly

"ZELDA!" she heard someone yell in her head, a familiar someone

"Mario? What…why are you thinking so loudly, what is wrong?" she asked

"Look up!" he yelled

"What…why?" she asked, obliging him

The moment she did she sensed a great darkness approaching before actually seeing Kirby flying in. Confused by Zelda's sudden lapse, Link and Samus looked up as well and saw Kirby, not riding his Warpstar.

"What is that?" Link asked

"I'm reading a strange energy coming from that thing…a dark energy." Replied Samus

"Shadow Star…" Zelda said in a whispered voice, followed by "Crash Kirby…"

Then she gasped, grabbing hold of Samus and Link and literally dragging them toward the fight between the other Smashers and the Mech.

"Princess! What are you doing?!" asked a surprised Link

"No time to explain, grab the others and get them as close to me as possible!" she said,

"Right." Replied Samus

Even though the bounty hunter didn't know what was going on, something about the situation told her that the surrounding area might be devastated in a few seconds. Zelda let go of Samus and Link and in that moment Samus took hold of Link and launched him toward Marth, who had just countered a series of plasma bolts. Marth didn't see Link coming and the two collided with some force.

_Bam!_

"What…what is going on!?" Marth yelled, shoving Link off

"Zelda wants us to meet up with her." Link said, dazed, "Let's go." He told him

Marth didn't quite understand, but if it was an order from Zelda, then he couldn't argue with her wisdom. She had the freakin' Tri-Force of _**Wisdom**_ in her for the gods' sake! With a nod Marth followed Link toward Zelda, who was running toward Yoshi.

"This isn't gonna end well." Samus thought, jumping clean over a barrage of plasma bombs, "Falco!" she yelled

Falco looked away for a moment to acknowledge her before jumping away from a devastating punch launched by the Mech.

"What!?" he yelled back

"Something really bad is gonna happen soon and it involves Kirby and that weird thing he's on."

Falco looked up and noticed Kirby was about a few seconds away. His avian eyes could see the look Kirby had on his face and Falco didn't like that look. It was a look of anger, anger and sadistic pleasure and it didn't suit Kirby in the least.

"We gotta meet up with Zelda!" Samus yelled

"On my way." He said, running at full speed toward Samus who turned on her heel and bolted toward Zelda

The Mech turned and noticed Kirby closing in and fired a salvo of missiles at the puffball. Kirby however didn't make a motion to avoid them, as if he didn't actually see them barreling toward him. Meanwhile, Zelda was literally dragging Yoshi by his tail toward Marth and Link and happened to notice Giga Bowser and Bowser stomping over. She gasped again, knowing that she wouldn't make it to them in time and came up with the only plan she could to get them away from the battle ground.

"Forgive me." She said, summoning an immense amount of magic in her hands before throwing it at the two

Giga Bowser was hit first and was driven away by the force while Bowser flew like a rocket. She hoped they weren't hurt and were far enough way, because what would happen in the next few seconds would surprise everyone. After expelling such magical energy, Zelda didn't have the power to keep running and fell over, unable to move.

"Yoshi!?" cried Yoshi, trying to help her up

"Take me to the others." She said, "Hurry."

Yoshi understood and ran, but stopped when he heard a thunderous boom. Turning around he saw that the missiles fired by the Mech had hit their mark. But after only moments Kirby blasted his way out of the smoke they created, virtually unscathed, the dark aura around him flickering insanely before returning to normal.

"Hurry!" Yoshi heard Zelda yell and Yoshi resumed his race against time

Kirby would be on top of the Mech in mere seconds and the Smashers pushed themselves to make it to Zelda in time. They had no clue what was about to transpire, but their instincts told them it wouldn't be pretty. The insane look on Kirby's face grew and his body began to glow, energy seeping from him. The Mech waited patiently, waiting for Kirby to get close so that it could punch the puff from the sky, not knowing the dangerous attack Kirby had in mind for it.

"Yoshi!" cried Yoshi, jumping at the group, colliding with all four Smashers

"Farore's Wind!" yelled Zelda, teleporting all six of them in an instant

Just as Zelda transformed the Mech threw the punch, colliding with Kirby, who released his attack

_**KAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The Mech and Kirby were enveloped in an intense explosion in seconds, an explosion that spread until there was no sight of either of them, creating a large crater in the ground. The explosion was quite visible from afar and every last Smasher could see it, even the ones playing cards.

"What in the…" Ganondorf said, unable to finish

The Master hand whistled; taken back by the power that was just released. Though this was another weird instance since he had no mouth.

"That is pretty powerful, didn't think he'd go that far?" the Master Hand said

"You knew this would happen!" yelled Nana, "Kirby could be hurt!" she yelled

"He's fine, didn't I tell you about drama and a little fan-service."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." Replied the Master Hand

As said earlier, everyone saw the explosion, the Smashers that had teleported away in the nick of time, the Smashers that had just recently recovered from devastating attacks, and Jigglypuff, who was still high in the air on the Warpstar.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" she yelled, watching the devastating affects of the explosion unfold right before her eyes

An image of Kirby smiling popped up in her head and it was that thought and that thought alone that pushed her to stand. With intense emotion she commanded the Warpstar to move, and move it did, guided by her feelings. She jetted off toward the explosion, which was beginning to die down, her thoughts of Kirby smiling pushing her to find him, to save him. It was those images that told her to never let Kirby stop smiling, ever.

* * *

Yes, I know this was supposed to be the last chapter. But there is so much that needs to be put in this last sequence that I'm extending this chapter to a part 2. 

Now, there are probably other questions you have on your minds at the moment and would you probably want them answered. Any and all questions will be answer in the real last chapter, but your welcome to ask any that you want and I'll be sure to answer them to the best of my ability.

I hope you all enjoyed part one, and if so, you'll love part two.


	28. The Clincher, Part Two

Okay, I _hope _this is the last chapter of the story. Not that I don't think this was a great story and all, but because I want to move onto my next one and I won't be able to unless I finish this one off. You'll like this finale; it has tons of action in it, a little drama, but mostly action. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

* * *

The Smashers waited until the light of the devastating explosion died down before they made their approach. However, they _still_ couldn't see anything due to the column of dust that had shot into the air, covering the entire battlefield. 

"Mamma Mia…" Mario murmured as he arrived, looking around for any survivors, "Is a any one okay!" he called

No one replied.

"If you can a hear me, say a something!" he called

No one replied.

"Anyone who is a dead, yell!" he called

"What sense did that make, really?" He heard someone ask

"Samus…" he sighed in relief before a smirk hit his face, "Well at a least you are okay." Replied Mario, helping Samus up, "Where are the others?" he asked

"Right here." he heard a male voice say

"Marth!" he cried out happily, "Where is a Link?" he asked

"Over here." He heard Link say

Mario ran over to Link, helping the sword wielder to his feet while the other Smashers dusted themselves off.

"Oh…" groaned Zelda, "Thank you Samus." she replied, stumbling to her feet with the aid of Samus, "Is everyone okay?" she asked

"I think?" replied Samus, "Is everyone okay?" she asked, "Groan if so."

She heard a gaggle of mumbling and groaning so she assumed that all the Smashers in the immediate area were accounted for.

"I wonder if the pink time bomb is okay." she asked

The Smashers shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question.

"_I _wonder if this fight is actually over." Falco wondered out loud

"We'll see in a moment." Replied Marth, pointing over to the settling dust

A small breeze swept over the battle field, clearing away the last of the dust from the previous explosion. The Mech was revealed, damaged severely, lying on the ground motionless. However, Kirby was no where in sight.

"I a hope Kirby is a okay." Commented Mario, before the wind began to pick up mysteriously, "What a the…"

The wind began to grow more powerful by the second, and for some reason it was pulling, not pushing.

"Uh…what's going on?" Marth asked, trying to keep his footing

"Wait a minute…" mumbled Zelda, peering toward the Mech, "It's Kirby!"

Indeed it was, the pink menace was still alive, still atop the Shadow Star, and still with an evil look on his face, though he looked rather hungry; very hungry and it seemed that the Smashers were on his menu.

"Move!" yelled Samus, but it was too late

Kirby floated out of hiding and increased the velocity of his suck, slowly but surely dragging the Smashers toward his gullet.

"Hold on to something!" yelled Zelda, digging her nails into the earth

"Hold onto what?!" yelled Falco

There was no stable ground around due to the explosion, and any boulders that had been in the immediate area had been turned to dust.

"Princess!" Link called out, throwing his hand toward her

Zelda grabbed hold and was slightly astonished that Link was able to hold her in place.

"Thank you Link." Replied Zelda

"No problem princess." He replied, trying his hardest to hold onto his sword that he had driven into the ground to avoid being sucked in by Kirby

Marth had copied the Hero of Time, driving his own sword into the ground and taking hold of Samus, though she had a much better time keeping her footing due to her heavy armor. Falco on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"I don't have a sword ya know!" he yelled, "Could someone lend me a hand?"

"How 'bout this!" called Samus, firing her tractor beam toward Falco

The tractor beam wrapped itself around Falco's wing before dragging him toward Samus, very slowly.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot!" called Falco, though it was hard to say if it was a sarcastic remark or not

"No problem." Replied Samus, indifferent

Seeing his potential meals slipping away, Kirby decided enough was enough and took off the kid's gloves, increasing his sucking power to its max.

"Oh…no…" muttered Zelda

It felt as if a whirlwind had kicked up, literally pulling the Smashers into the air, the swords no longer any use since they had been ripped from the ground.

"Waaaaah!" they all yelled as they were pulled in

Suddenly something flew through the storm and latched itself around Zelda's arm. It was wet and sticky and red and it took a few moments for Zelda to realize what it was.

"Yoshi!" she cried out in relief

Completely out of the range of Kirby's suck, Yoshi had launched his tongue an incredible distance, taking hold of Zelda's arm, saving her and Link. However Marth, Samus, and Falco were quickly closing in on Kirby's mouth. Link fired his Hookshot, letting it fly freely through the storm, where Marth grabbed it. Meanwhile Yoshi latched himself onto a nearby boulder, refusing to budge while his tongue held onto Zelda, who held onto Link, who held onto Marth with his Hookshot, who held onto Samus, who held onto Falco with her tractor beam. In truth, it was a very weird sight, but weird or not it kept them from being gobbled up. Kirby was beginning to loss his stamina and slowly the whirlwind suck began to lose its power.

"Hey, it's dying down!" Zelda said, calling out the obvious

Kirby heard that, and being the evil little guy he was at the moment he closed his mouth, right then. With the storm immediately cut off the Smashers fell like stones, crashing into the ground with a thud.

_DOOSH!_

"Ow…that hurt…" Falco muttered, rubbing his head

Mid head rub the avian sensed something amiss and looked up. His eyes went wide and his mouth went agape as he saw that Kirby was already upon him, mouth wide open ready to swallow the ace pilot.

_POW!_

Moments before Kirby could make Falco his dinner Samus made a face to arm cannon collision with Kirby, sending him skyrocketing away. However the Shadow Star was no slowpoke and immediately shot off, catching the tumbling puffball before its influence could weaken.

"Sorry about that puffy, but you let me no choice." Samus said, "You okay?" Samus asked Falco

"I nearly got blown up, eaten, and dropped multiple times and **you **ask **me **if I'm ALRIGHT!" yelled Falco, "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied calmly, "It's just the norm, being a Smasher and all."

"Good, let's get Kirby off that thing." Samus said, "I know he can't help himself and the longer he sits on the thing the worse it's gonna get for him."

"Right."

Samus and Falco ran toward Kirby, who was still recovering from Samus's previous attack. The Shadow Star sensed them coming and flew straight up, out of their reach, though not out of their range. Missiles and laser blasts flew at the Shadow Star, but the nimble little Air Ride avoided them effortlessly.

"Jigglypuff!" yelled a loud, piercing voice, causing Kirby to look up

Riding atop the Warpstar was the balloon pokemon named Jigglypuff, with a peeved look on her face. Kirby flinched slightly due to the sheer anger etched on Jigglypuff's face. And that was all the hesitation needed for Samus to connect with a well place missile.

"Whoa!" yelled Kirby, the blast launching him off the Shadow Star

The Shadow Star tried to catch him again, but Jigglypuff wasn't going to let that happen; crashing into the dark Air Ride with all the force she could muster. The Shadow Star spiraled out of control and with that out of the way Jigglypuff jetted down toward the falling Kirby.

"Jiggly!" she yelled, trying to rouse him from his daze, but Kirby was far too out of it to hear anything she yelled

With only one option left Jigglypuff began to spin rapidly, quickly picking up speed. The spinning ball of puff grinded against the Warpstar, kicking up sparks that resembled tiny stars. Then without warning she shot off the Warpstar, spinning through the air on a one way course towards the falling Kirby, the ground coming up ever quicker. Jigglypuff flew down at an angle, an angle that would make it so that she would hit the ground before Kirby did, right under the pink vacuum.

"This isn't gonna end well." Falco commented before Jigglypuff and Kirby hit

_Boom!_

The crash kicked up dirt and dust, clouding the Smashers' view for a few moments.

"Are they okay?" Falco asked

When the dust cleared their question was answered. Kirby was safe, caught by Jigglypuff and Jigglypuff was safe, caught by _Pikachu_.

"Where'd he come from?" Falco wondered

"Don't know, but Pikachu just saved the day." Replied Samus, "Come on."

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff questioned, wondering what was going on

"Pika, pi Chu." Replied Pikachu, explaining that he had just come out of hiding after the huge explosion

"Jiggly, jig?" she asked, wondering where he had been before hand

"Pika, pi, pika chu." He replied, saying that after getting thrown away by the Mech he had just recently returned to the battle field

"Jigglypuff." She replied, thanking the electric mouse

"Pika pi." He replied

"Oh…what happened?" moaned Kirby, rubbing his head, "Did I get hit with a bus or something?" he asked

"The equivalent of." Replied Samus, "You okay Pinky?" she asked

"Well, I think so. I am sorta hungry though."

"You're okay." She replied with a chuckle, "Hmm…where's Mario?" she wondered

"Right a here." She heard

Turning to the sound of the voice she discovered that Mario was currently standing over the cockpit of the downed Mech, trying to think up a way to open it.

"You were there the entire time!" Samus practically yelled

"Yes." Replied Mario very slowly

"You could of help!" yelled Falco

"Oh…I didn't a notice, I was a too busy seeing if I could open this thing up." Replied Mario, twiddling his fingers

"Mario!" both Samus and Falco screeched

"I'm a sorry, I didn't want to be a sucked up by Kirby so I a ran around to try and stop him, but he had a gave up before I could, honest." Replied the plumber, sincerely as possible

A snort came from Samus and Falco, but they believed him. Mario was known to be an honest person, even if he fibbed ever once in a while.

"So, _did _you find a way in?" Marth asked

"No, this a thing is a sealed tight." Replied Mario, "We'd a need a pretty a big nutcracker to open this." He said

"Will this due." Replied a voice

Everyone turned around to see more Smashers converging on the scene. Ganondorf, Popo and Nana, Young Link, Dedede, DK, Ness, Mewtwo and the 'Hands; they all were coming.

"Let's crack that thing open." Replied Dedede, patting his hammer

"I don't think that's wise." Samus commented, "We don't know if this thing has any defensive weaponry. Messing with it might set something off." She replied

"So we just leave this thing here?" Ganondorf asked, "What if it just gets up and comes after us again."

_**Abracadabra**_, the Mech seemed to hum back to life and before the Smashers had time to contemplate its revival the Mech was up and ready for action.

"You just _had _to open you mouth." Muttered Link

"Shut it boy." Ganondorf growled, brandishing his blade

Link raised an eyebrow at the overly large sword, but didn't reply.

"If you're wondering how I can hold this the answer is, very well." Replied Ganondorf, a smirk running across his face

The Mech looked down at the Smashers and opened it mechanical jaw to roar, but when it did all that came out was an irritating screech.

_Reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

It seemed that the Mech had taken some damage from Kirby's attack and was beginning to lose power. Regardless it brought its large arm up, its plasma bomb launchers glowing with merciless intent.

"Get ready to move." Replied Samus, arm cannon humming

But just before it was ready to fire the launchers simply…went out, light a match.

"Uh…is it out of ammo?" Marth asked

"I a guess so." Replied Mario

If the Mech could twitch in anger it would have, but instead of retreating it raised its arm high in the air.

"Move!" yelled Samus and with that the Smashers scattered before the Mech could smash them with its enormous fist

It may have been without weapons, but the Mech was more than powerful enough physically to end the Smashers' lives. It tried to scan the area around it to lock on all the Smashers, but many of its scanners were useless, due to Peach's earlier interference. However, it didn't need scanners to see what was coming dead for it.

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Deafening roars from Bowser and Giga Bowser announced their arrival on the battlefield, obviously peeved because of prior circumstances.

"You're going down!" roared Giga Bowser, charging head first at the Mech

The Mech launched a punch at the overgrown tortoise but Giga Bowser slid to the right, avoiding it before coming with an uppercut to the cockpit. The Mech backed away and spun around, extending its left around so that it would collide with Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser ducked under the swing and unleashed a fireball at the mechanized menace, but the flames didn't do any damage to the Mech's strong armor. The Mech tried for another punch but Giga Bowser aptly dodged it, ducking under the blow. At the same time Bowser leap into the air and rammed the Mech, pushing it back a few feet.

"What's this thing made of?" Bowser wondered after landing, his headbutt having little effect on the Mech

His thoughts were cut short by the Mech who tried to squash the Koopa King, but a fully charged Charge shot and Shadow Ball interrupted it.

"Hey, forget we're here!?" yelled Falco, blaster at the ready, while Mewtwo's paw and Samus's arm cannon still fizzled due to their attacks

The Mech hopped in the air, preparing its Seismic Hammer attack, briefly disengaging its gravity generators. However, just before it could land, two more Smashers entered the fray.

"Falcon…" they heard someone yell

The Mech turned to see Captain Falcon blazing his way over to it but before it could react Captain Falcon leapt up and threw his body forward, toward the cockpit.

"PUNCH!"

Unlike the rest of the Mech, the cockpit wasn't as well armored and the force of Captain Falcon's punch pushed the Mech off balanced, just as Luigi came from seemingly nowhere and hit the Mech's gravity generators with a misfired Green Bomber. The Mech spun 180 degrees before it actually fell to the ground, a complete lost of balance on its part.

"Oh yeah, Captain Falcon does it again!" cheered Captain Falcon after he landed, "Thanks for the assist Luig." He replied

"No a problem Captain, just a doing my job."

"Where did _you_ two come from?" Samus asked, "Better yet, where were you two when we were getting beaten to a pulp?" she demanded

"Well, after the avalanche went south I sat down and thought of a way to beat that thing." Replied Captain Falcon

"I did too." Replied Luigi, "…after awhile." He mumbled

"So this was _planned_?" Samus asked, "Couldn't you have come up with this a little sooner? You know, when Kirby went all dark on us?"

"Sorry, but we had to a sure that we could that that a thing down." replied Luigi nervously, "You a understand, right?"

"Yep." Replied Captain Falcon, "Good thing two cause we just save your butts."

"Don't think this battle is over just yet Falcon." Replied Marth

The Mech began to pick itself up again, albeit very slowly, as if it had been damaged by Captain Falcon and Luigi's attacks.

"Not so fast!" roared Giga Bowser, bring his claw in for an upper cut slash

The Mech took the attack head on and was popped in the air, though it caught itself before any further damage could be done to it.

"I'll rip this thing to shreds!" bellowed Giga Bowser, ceasing to end his rampage

This time however the Mech was expecting this attack and swiped Giga Bowser away effortlessly, sending the beast spiraling away. When Giga Bowser finally landed he crashed into a few boulders farther away, soon buried by them.

"Well, we just lost our heavy hitter." Samus commented

"What about me!" Bowser bellowed, "I'm way better than that over excuse for a Koopa!"

"We sometimes forget that." Replied Mewtwo, smirking

"Stuff it."

"Scatter!" yelled Marth, the Mech approaching quickly

The Smashers fled, running in random directions to avoid the giant Mech and its large fists.

"Hey, anybody wonder where G 'n W went?" Captain Falcon asked as the Smashers ran

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu, not exactly sure, "Pika pi?" wondered Pikachu

"Don't know where short stuffs at." Replied Falcon, "Probably stuck somewhere."

_WHAM!_

Narrowly avoiding a boulder thrown by the Mech, Captain Falcon and Pikachu scurried away.

"This is getting us nowhere." Muttered Falco, "We'll eventually run out of juice before than thing does." He said "We need to deal some heavy damage here and now."

"Any bright ideas?" Falcon asked

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu growled, electricity building in his cheeks

"No, that'll just power it up." Replied Samus, "NO ELECTRICITY!"

"Pika pi…" mumbled Pikachu, the electricity dying down

"Uh…did we forget something?" Ness asked

"What?" asked Nana

Everything went silent after that…until…

"Uh…KIRBY AND JIGGLYPUFF!" yelled Popo

The Smashers looked back to see Jigglypuff and Kirby try to waddle away from the Mech. Since Kirby was still out of it, Jigglypuff had to carry the bottomless pit. Being a pokemon that couldn't exactly run very quickly didn't help Jigglypuff at all in this situation and she could barely dodge the Mech and its relentless attacks on her person.

"Jiggly!" yelled Jigglypuff, swearing vengeance on all the Smashers

Luckily for her, just before the Mech could finish the two, something crashed into it from behind, toppling it over.

"Jiggly?" wondered Jigglypuff, as the shadow behind her grew larger very quickly

_BOOM!_

"JIGGLY!" she cried out, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the oversized falling Mech

The impact of the falling Mech propelled the two light puffs into the air, sending Kirby and Jigglypuff in opposite directions. Luckily Jigglypuff had far more control of her self in the air than on the ground, so she easily got away and made her way over to Kirby, who was just keeping himself afloat. Although Jigglypuff had wondered just what had knocked over the Mech. Giga Bowser, the only thing around that could actually stop the Mech, was still recovering, so it couldn't have been him.

"Jigglypuff?"

That's when she saw it, the dark aura of the feared Air Ride, the Shadow Star. It had not given up its quest to obtain Kirby and it was coming up on the puffball fast.

"Jiggly!" she yelled to Kirby, but it was no use, he was just too tired to get away and the Shadow Star was right on his tail

"Jiggly…" mumbled Jigglypuff, closing her eyes, not wanting to see that evil look on Kirby's face again, however…

_Ping!_

A sharp, pinging noise jolted Jigglypuff back to reality where her expression lifted and a smile skipped across her face.

"Jigglypuff!" she cried out in glee, for the Warpstar had finally made an entrance

Not only had it deflected the Shadow Star but it also caught Kirby, and it seemed that Kirby was okay too, the bright smile that usually adorned his face was back and he seemed like he had gotten some of his strength back.

"Go away!" Kirby yelled at the Shadow Star

The Shadow Star seemed to react and 'flinched' slightly, but it tried to move in closer on the puff and his star.

"Go!" yelled Kirby

Like a beaten dog the Shadow Star flew away, its tail between its legs.

"That's that." Kirby said, before looking down at the Mech who was _once again _picking itself up after being knocked over, _yet again _

Kirby lowered himself so that he floated directly ten feet in front of the Mech's line of sight and glared at it, obviously peeved off at the Mech resilience and stubbornness.

"Go away!" he yelled at it, hoping that it would obey

However, unlike the Shadow Star, the Mech did not fear Kirby and immediately voiced its opinion by trying to squash the Star Warrior like a bug.

_WHAM!_

Luckily Kirby avoided the attack and flew away from the mechanized monstrosity.

"Eh, worth a shot." He thought

"Jigglypuff!" he heard some cry out

And before he could get away Jigglypuff had clomped onto him like fat to a burger.

"Hi Jigglypuff." He said, less than enthusiastic about her arrival, though he couldn't help but smile slightly, happy that she was okay

The Mech began to follow after them, but thought against it, its power cells were in the yellow, meaning it only had about half its strength left, and trying to swat them from the sky would be just a waste of energy. Instead, it decided to try an entirely knew method of taking the Smashers out, one that might just work. Meanwhile…

"You think it'll work?" Falco asked

"Well, I scanned them and they're still operational, they just need a power source." Samus replied, looking over at Pikachu

"Pika?"

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Game 'n Watch." Replied the pyro swordsman named Roy, "But I should be okay now." He said 

"Beep Beep." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, "Beep Bop, Boop, Beep Beep?"

"I know the others must still be fighting that robotic menace, I just hope they are all okay." Roy told him

"Beep Bop."

"Yes, we should get going." Roy replied, until he noticed something afar

"Do you see that?" Roy asked, pointing toward a strange sight

"Beep?"

It seemed as if a thundercloud had formed over a small plateau. And when I say over, I actually mean _over_. The thundercloud was actually resting on the plateau itself, as if it were living or something.

"Do you suppose it's worth it to check this strange phenomenon out?" Roy asked

"Beep Beep Boop." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, nodding his head

With that, the two took off toward the strange cloud, trying to deduce just what could be going on.

* * *

"What's it a doing?" Luigi asked, dumbstruck as he watched the Mech transform before his very eyes 

"Not sure, but let's get on with this 'plan' before it has time to hurt us further." Replied Ganondorf, dragging the younger plumber brother along

The Smashers split up, each going in opposite directions around the Mech. With coordinates given to them by Samus, the Smashers had a plan to hopefully defeat the Mech. Whether it would work or not would all rely on teamwork, a little ingenuity and a whole heaping mess of luck.

"I don't like what that thing is doing." Samus said, as she, Falco, Mario, Captain Falcon, Zelda, and Mewtwo raced toward their target destination

"I sense it, it's collecting energy." Zelda replied

"A great **deal **of energy." Mewtwo commented

"Plasma energy to be exact." Samus replied, "I think it would be a good idea to not let that thing see us anytime soon." She replied

"I'm with Sammy." Replied Captain Falcon

"Me a too." Replied Mario

"Ditto." Replied Falco

In the opposite direction…

"This doesn't look to good." Replied Fox, followed by Young Link, Marth, Popo, Nana, Ness, and Pikachu

"What?" asked Popo and Nana at once, "What doesn't look good?" they asked, like a pair of siamese cats

"Uh…that, and the fact that that thing is collecting a load of energy." He replied

Popo and Nana didn't get the first part, but Young Link did and he couldn't help but to giggle.

"Ahem…" Marth interrupted, "What is the problem?" he asked Fox

"Well, I don't like the readings I'm getting." Fox replied "I not sure _what _it's doing but I can tell you that it won't be good for us." He replied

"Pika, pika?"

"Well that settles it, it is imperative that we reach those weapons before that thing is done doing whatever it's trying to do." Marth replied

* * *

"Ohhh…" moaned Giga Bowser, rubbing his sore head, "Stupid machine." He muttered 

Picking himself up and throwing boulders off himself Giga Bowser looked for his daunting foe and found it seemingly in a trance of some sorts, though is now sported two strange energy plates that were glowing brighter by the second.

"Hmm…" mumbled Giga Bowser, not liking what was happening, "Something tells me I should take cover." He thought, slinking away

Samus's group arrived at their destination first, the missile launcher that had been discarded by the Mech earlier. Hopefully the weapon could still be used now that most of the ice had melted.

"How is it?" Falco asked

"Well, it's still operational, but the ice screwed with the guidance system." Samus replied "We'll have to aim manually and hope that the Mech doesn't move out of the way." She said

"Well, that's better than nothing." Replied Captain Falcon, "So let's fire this thing up!" he proclaimed

Meanwhile, Fox's group had just come upon the Gatling gun that was once part of the Mech.

"Can't say it's out of ammo." Fox quipped, "Could this thing have any _more_ bullets?"

"That does not matter." Replied Marth, "This is the only weapon we have to defeat that thing." He said

"I know, I know, just saying..." he trailed off, looking at the Gatling gun intently

"_Well?_" Marth asked impatiently

"Well what?" Fox asked, not really paying attention

"…by the heavens…Can we use it or not?" he asked, irate

"Sure, just need a power source." Fox replied calmly, "It'd have to be a pretty big one though." He said

Everyone looked toward Pikachu.

"Pika pi." Pikachu mumbled, knowing that it would be no use in trying to disagree

* * *

"So that was what you were doing?" asked Roy 

"Beep Beep." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, "Beep, bop, boop…Beep." He told Roy

"And to think that I thought you fled out of fear." Roy replied "I am ashamed of myself for ever doubting you." Roy replied

"Beep Boop."

"Now, let us see just what we are dealing with, eh?" replied Roy, the two-man group almost upon the strange thundercloud

"Could this be the work of Pikachu or Pichu?" Roy wondered, staying a safe distance away, "They can call thunderclouds from the heavens after all." He replied

"Beep beep boop, beep beep." Replied Mr. Game 'n Watch, "Boop, beep bop."

"I suppose…let's see." Roy said, gathering his courage and walking closer

He walked up to the thundercloud and stopped when he was merely five feet away, seemingly examining the strange phenomenon.

"Pichu?" Roy called

No respond came from the cloud.

"Pikachu?" Roy called

No respond came from the cloud.

"Beep boop?" called Mr. Game 'n Watch

No respond came from the cloud, though a squirrel ran by mysteriously.

"That was random." Replied Roy, scratching his head

Mr. Game 'n Watch nodded his head in agreement.

Roy and Mr. Game 'n Watch were very curious about this cloud, though they kept their distance. They weren't fools. Touching electrically active clouds could kill them, horribly.

"This is too strange." Replied Roy, "Just what could this thing be?" he asked out loud

As if those were the magic words the thundercloud sparked violently, causing Mr. Game 'n Watch and Roy to back away quickly. After another violent spark the cloud began to die down, the thunder condensing into a more contained fashion and beginning to take form; a familiar form.

* * *

The Mech was finally done and ready to unleash its most devastating attack. However, there was one glitch in its plan: It didn't know where the Super Smash Brothers were hiding and without its scanners it wouldn't be able to find them. But that didn't matter because for what the Mech had in store for them, they wouldn't be able to hide…or survive for that matter. 

"Is it done?" Link wondered

"I think so." Replied Bowser, "But somethin' ain't right." He commented

"I'm with Bowser on this." Replied King Dedede, "Maybe we should…"

But it was too late; the Mech fired its most powerful attack, the Omega Plasma Cannon. The chest of the beast opened up, revealing a revolving core, it's main power source, which was currently glowing very brightly.

"What the…?" mumbled Ganondorf, his bewilderment matched by the other Smashers

For a few moments the Smashers didn't know what was going on, until the Mech fired.

_Do, do, do, do, do…FWOOSH!_

"RUN!" yelled Link before the beam unleashed itself

* * *

"LINK!" yelled Zelda as she watched the Mech devastate everything in its immediate area 

She knew Link and the other Smashers were in that general area and the sheer magnitude of power that the beam unleashed was simply nauseating.

"Whoa…" muttered Falco, unable to say anything else

Falco had only seen that kind of power when he was in an Arwing, battling bio-creatures, ships, and ironically enough, Mechs. But he had never seen a beam that powerful on foot, it was an entirely knew experience for the avian pilot.

"Unbelievable." Samus said, not bothering to check her scanners

She didn't need to in order to tell of the destructive power that beam was unleashing. Mario and Captain Falcon stared idly at the beam, wanting to say something, _anything_, but not being able to find the words.

"Hmm…" mumbled Mewtwo, the only Smasher among them who kept his wits about him

However, even Mewtwo was impressed, if not a little frightened by such power, power that he wanted to be able to wield one day. But that was for another day; right now they had to stop that menace.

"Let's go." He said, floating over to the Missile Launcher, "I can direct the missiles to an extent; keep them on a straight path." He said

"What are you talking about!?" Zelda practically yelled, "We have to go and help them, help Link…"

"I know you are concerned Zelda." He replied calmly, "But I assure you that none of them have met their makers just yet." He said

Meanwhile…

"That…was big." Replied Young Link, "Very big."

"No kidding." Replied Ness, "I hope the others are okay."

"You don't think…" Nana asked, trailing off

"Don't know." Replied Popo, "I really don't know."

"We still…have to fight that thing, for the sake of the others." Replied Marth

"Well we have the power source." Replied Fox

"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, not liking this idea

"All we need to do is aim this thing." He replied, ignoring Pikachu

"Pika pi chu." growled Pikachu, vowing that Fox would get his

"Then let's get pushing!" replied Young Link, already putting his back into aiming the Gatling gun at the Mech

* * *

"Ugh…my a head." Groaned a green-clad plumber, "What happen?" he asked, "Am I a dead?" he wondered, "Am I in a heaven?" he wondered 

"If that is the case then I must be in hell." Replied Ganondorf, rubbing his own head

Luigi looked around and noticed that they weren't in heaven, nor hell, though close enough. They were underground by the looks of it.

"I a thought we were hit by that beam?" Luigi questioned, making sure that all of him was still in one piece

"Something happened…the ground caved in on us at the last second." Replied Link

"The ground doesn't just cave in out of nowhere, especially when large laser beams are fired at you." Replied King Dedede, "Something made us fall."

"I'm that someone." Replied a deep voice

From the shadows trudged Giga Bowser, looking rather tired.

"_YOU _saved us?" questioned Donkey Kong, bewildered

"Don't look so surprised." Replied Giga Bowser, "Only I get to kill you lot." He replied

"Sounds a just like Bowser." Replied Luigi

"I heard that." A voice said, "And get off my head plumber."

The ground beneath Luigi began to rumble; giving Luigi only seconds to hop away before Bowser erupted from beneath the rubble.

"Next time you decided to burrow under us, don't." muttered Bowser

"Hmm…peeved I saved you?" asked Giga Bowser, smirking

"I DON'T need you to save ME!" Bowser roared

"Don't start!" yelled Link, "He saved us and we should be thankful." He said

"Easy for you to say long ears!" Bowser bellowed, "I bet if it were old Ganny over there who saved our hides you'd be singing a different tune."

Link tried to retort, but swallowed his tongue instead.

"I thought so." Bowser replied, turning back to Giga Bowser, "As for you, I'm gonna finish this right here, right now!"

"Bring it fool!" Giga Bowser roared, baring his teeth and claws

Both Koopas charged at each other, ready to rip one another to pieces, however before they could, someone interfered.

"Stop right a now!" yelled Luigi, jumping in between the two

"Move it plumber or you're going down with him!" Bowser bellowed

"Just give me a reason!" yelled Giga Bowser

"Both of you shut up and a listen!" yelled Luigi, much unlike himself

This outburst gave him complete silence.

"You don't a care if you two hate each others guts, that is a not the problem. We have big robot out there that wants to a kill us and we a need to work together." He said, "You'll have plenty a time to kill each other after we survive." Replied Luigi, "So make a up and let's get out of this hole." He told them

"Grr…" growled Bowser

"Grr…" growled Giga Bowser

"Now!" yelled Luigi

"Fine." Muttered Bowser

"Whatever." Giga Bowser mumbled

"Well that's settled…" replied King Dedede, "Mostly."

"Let's just get out of here." Groaned Ganondorf, "I have a headache…" he whined

* * *

"I can't…keep this…up…long." Groaned Samus as she held up the missile launcher, "Why didn't we…er…get the others. Like…Ganondorf…or…DK?" she asked 

"They wanted to handled the Mech personally." Replied Mewtwo

"Bet they're regretting that now." Falco joked

"Don't joke like that, they could be hurt, or worse." Replied Zelda worried

"I told you, they are fine." Replied Mewtwo, "They avoided destruction through Giga Bowser's interference, ironic enough." He said, "Now let us aim this thing and end this pointless battle." He told them all

"Easy…for you…to say…you're not…holding this thing…up!" yelled Samus, straining under the weight

"Alright guys, fire when ready!" Falco called to Mario and Falcon, who had to manually fire the rockets

"Oh a kay!" called Mario, pulling the cords that activated the missiles

A small chain reaction went off, sending five missiles spiraling out of the launcher wildly, luckily Mewtwo had a hold of each and straightened their path, toward the Mech. The Mech was busy gathering energy for another attack until it noticed something coming up behind it. The Mech turned and saw missiles, its missiles hurtling toward it. With its rockets all used up and no defensive measures to counter the threat the Mech could only try to avoid the wayward missiles.

_WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

It was able to dodge three of the missiles, but two caught it at its sides, puncturing its dense armor.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The Mech spun to the side, but in the process grabbed a boulder and flung it in the direction of the missiles, right toward the Smashers.

"What the…lookout!" yelled Falco, spying the boulder before the others

Samus tried to lift the missile launcher off of her before the boulder could hit, but it was apparent she wouldn't make it so instead they fired another volley of missiles, eight to be exact. Five of which flew off in random directions, though the remaining three hit their target, obliterating the boulder and showering the Smashers in rocks.

"Well it now knows what we're up to." Replied Falco, before a rock bonked him on the head, "Ow."

"Well…then…guess there's no point…er…in holding back…" Samus grunted, "Fire…them all." She said

"Oh a kay." Replied Mario, "Captain Falcon, I'm a going to need some a help." Replied Mario

"No problem." He replied, "Falcon…" he said

A fireball formed in Mario's palm.

"Punch!" he yelled, through his fist into the missile launcher just as Mario released his fireball

Missiles galore fired from the Missile Launcher, flying in crazy, random directions, though Mewtwo and even Zelda were able to control some of them and send them on the correct path. As the missiles flew, bullets cut through the air, and the sound of rapid gunfire assaulted the Smasher's ears.

"Good, about time they decided to fire that thing." Falco retorted

The bullets, being the faster, hit the Mech first, pelting it with hot metal. At first the bullets had little effect against the tough armor of the Mech, but over time the bullets began making bigger and bigger dents against its armor, even with it moving away frantically to avoid them.

"That's it Ness, keep on him." Marth encourage

"Thanks…but this ain't easy." Replied the psychic boy, his mind being strained to its limits as he tried to aim the weapon

"And you think hot wiring a Gatling gun was?" asked Fox, "I'm surprise the stupid thing hasn't blown up yet!" He retorted, "Slippy would have a fit if he saw the sloppy work done on this thing."

"Pika pi, pikachu, pi chu pika!" yelled Pikachu, not liking the situation either since _he_ was the one giving up his electricity to power the thing, and he was already running on empty as it was

"I think…it's slowly down." Replied Young Link, squinting his eyes to get a better view

Indeed the Mech was slowly down, as the bullets and missiles being launched at it finally did some damage, hitting vital parts in the Mech. The Gravity generators took a big hit, causing the Mech to fall to the ground, unable to continue floating, though it was not dead on the ground for the back up generators kicked in, allowing it to 'roll' along the ground.

"Yeah, they got it on the run!" cheered King Dedede, until a bullet whizzed by his head

"Get down idiot unless you want to lose your head!" yelled Ganondorf, dragging the penguin down

However, all good things must come to an end and eventually the Smashers ran out of ammo to throw at the Mech.

"Oh…great…" muttered Fox, the Mech turning to them, "It's gonna…" he didn't get a chance to finish as the Mech prepared to fire his Plasmas Laser

Though not as powerful as the Omega Plasma Laser, this laser was still hard to avoid and still very dangerous. Although, before it could actually fire the beam a loud yell turned everyone's attention to a small plateau in the distance.

"PICHU!"

"Huh…could that be…Pichu?" asked Fox, stating the brutally obvious

* * *

"Ah, he is finally ready." Replied Mewtwo, a pleased smile on his face 

"What are you talking about?" asked Zelda

"My ingenious plan for defeating that Mech." Mewtwo replied proudly, "I knew that even I didn't have the power to deliver the damage needed to destroy that thing so I told Pichu to do it for me."

"Huh?"

"Pichu has been biding her time, collecting the necessary energy needed and it seems that she is finally ready." He replied, closing his eyes

Making a mind link to the aforementioned pokemon, Mewtwo gave Pichu the okay to finish off the monstrosity once and for all.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…CHU!" yelled Pichu, unleashing her attack

Pichu shot off like a rocket, destroying the ground beneath her in one movement.

"Whoa!" cried Roy, dodging rocks that had been launched

"Beep!" cried Mr. Game 'n Watch

The Mech didn't need sensors to see Pichu hurtling toward it, like an electric comet. Pichu zipped by nearby plateaus, leaving scorch marks in her wake as she barreled toward the Mech. But the Mech was not daunted, it turned and powered up it Plasma Beam, knowing that Pichu wouldn't be able to survive its blast. However, before it could fire it was interrupted by a pair of mischievous gloves.

"Not so fast!" yelled the Master Hand, crashing into the underside of the cockpit

"But so slow!" yelled the Crazy Hand, grabbing the armor on the Mech's back and pulling

The combined efforts of the Master Hand and Crazy Hand caused the Mech to fire its beam upward to the sky, making it utterly harmless to the electric comet coming its way.

"Now to make sure you can't get away!" The Master Hand yelled, taking hold of the Mech's left arm, "Brother!" he called

"Right-o!" cried the Crazy Hand, taking hold of the right arm of the Mech

Trying to fight them off the Mech soon discovered its efforts were futile, it was just far to damaged to fight off too large 'Hands who had had ample time to recover. So it tried to roll away, but Giga Bowser wasn't having any of that, taking hold of its mid-section and firmly keeping his footing.

"No…you…don't." grunted Giga Bowser, holding fast against the struggling Mech

The Mech struggled for all it was worth, but could not break free of its captors. It was out of luck and out of time, for Pichu was already upon it.

"PICHU!" cried Pichu before crashing into the Mech's chest, completely piercing it and heading for its core

Wires and energy conduits were severed as Pichu tore through them like a knife through butter. Systems in the Mech began to systematically shut down without their connecting ports and the Mech's struggling had ceased, though Pichu continued to rip through it until it broke through the Mech's back, just above Giga Bowser's head. Pichu landed and immediately turned back around and rocketed back up toward the Mech, going through it again for good measure. As Pichu flew through the air the core detonated, destabilized beyond repair.

"Pichu pi." Pichu said, floating through the air,

The final blow had been delivered and now it was time to get out of the blast radius of the impeding explosion. The cockpit of the Mech seemed to take on a strange transforming until it resembled a small plane, a plane that took off in a desperate attempt to get away from the main body. The 'Hands and Giga Bowser took this as their cue to flee the battle scene as well; the 'Hands taking flight while Giga Bowser burrowed quickly underground.

"It's gonna blow!" yelled King Dedede, hightailing it

The other Smashers followed, quickly, running as far as their tired legs could carry them while Kirby and Jigglypuff took to the skies, moving as far out of reach as they could, watching as a series of small, random explosions came from the Mech. Its arms flailed about wildly due to the explosions while pieces of its armor fell to the ground until finally, the Mech tipped over, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

_THUD!_

Moments later the remainder of the core collapsed in on itself and the Mech self detonated.

_**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The explosion rocked the very earth; even more devastating than Crash Kirby's attack. The ground was literally pulled up; causing the Smashers fleeing by foot to tumbled which way and that. It was as if the ground itself was trying to swallow them whole, though it 'spit up' Giga Bowser, launching him skyward. Kirby nearly lost his balance on the Warpstar, even at the height the two puffballs were at. The turbulence caused Jigglypuff to clamp onto Kirby, nearly squeezing the life out of him as he fought to maintain control. The Smashers farther off prepared themselves for the gust of wind that would surely follow this devastating explosion, which it did.

"Grr…" growled Fox, trying to keep his footing against the gale winds that hit him

Zelda was knocked off her feet by the gust of wind and tumbled back until she caught herself, dragging herself up to one knee. Meanwhile, Pikachu's light frame nearly caused him to be blown completely away by the winds. Luckily Fox was there to catch the flying rodent before Pikachu could become UFP, an Unidentified Flying Pokemon.

* * *

"By the heavens!" Roy gasped, watching the explosion of the Mech, "Mr. Game 'n Watch, hurry, we must see if the others are okay!" Roy exclaimed, hurriedly running toward the explosion as is began to die down

Meanwhile, Pichu, who had been the only Smasher to actually be caught **in** the explosion felt like she was floating on air. Was she dead, she wondered? She couldn't be sure but she knew for sure that she was floating.

"Pichu?" she heard someone call to her, faint

"Pi…" Pichu mumbled

"Pichu?" she heard the voice call again, this time closer

"Pi…chu…" Pichu mumbled

"Pichu?" she heard the voice call yet again, though this time it sounded like it was right in her ear, "PICHU?!" The voice yelled, jogging her awake

Pichu looked around and noticed that she was indeed floating in the air, but when she looked up Pichu saw that she was being held up by none other than the pink vacuum, Kirby.

"That was close." Replied Kirby, "Whew."

"Pichu?" Pichu mumbled, confused

The moment Kirby had gained control over the Warpstar he saw Pichu skyrocketing in the air. Acting immediately he flew over to the bullet known as Pichu and saved her before she could meet an early demise.

"Jigglypuff?" asked Jigglypuff, hoping that Pichu was okay

"Pichu pichu." Replied Pichu, relatively okay, though the electric mouse was quite hungry and very tired, yawning moments later to prove her point

* * *

After the defeat of the terrible Mecha that wanted to eliminate the Smashers the Smashers simply headed back to the mansion. Beat, bruised, and very, very, very, very tired they barely got into the door before they fell over one another and went into slumber land. Even Kirby, who usually had something to eat every five seconds was actually too tired to eat at the moment and fell asleep in the main hallway, and many of the others followed suit. No one actually made it into their rooms, though Young Link was the closes, falling asleep right outside his room door. The mansion grew incredibly quiet, which was a rarity among rarities. This phenomenon should have been recorded for future generations but it wasn't, unfortunately. Meanwhile…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked the head of the representatives after the pilot of the Mech gave her his report, "MISSION FAILED!" she shrieked, causing the pilot to run away in fear

The poor guy was then promptly fired moments after.

"This isn't good." Replied the Su representative, "Not only did we not defeat the Smashers, but those 'Hands will sue the britches off of us

"BUT HOW!" screeched the head, not listening, "HOW COULD IT LOSE! ALL THAT MONEY SPENT ON IT!"

"Down the drain." Replied the Per representative, "Along with the rest of our money once those lawyers get a hold of us."

"THIS CAN'T BE, IT MUST BE A JOKE! THAT IT, A JOKE! HA HA, REAL FUNNY SMASHERS! JOKES OVER!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, putting even the Crazy Hands insanity to shame

"Maybe we should do something?" the Er representative suggested, "She's kinda scaring me."

"Call in the guys in white." The Broth representative replied, "And let's get our pocket books, they'll be getting a workout soon." He said

"**I'LL GET YOU SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, I SWEAR! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HE, HE, HE!**" the cackled, falling on the ground in a fetal position

* * *

One Week Later

"Hey a look, we're in the news." Replied Mario, holding up the morning paper

Smashers galore crowded into the kitchen, surrounding the plumber and for a moment Mario felt like the proverbial 'deer caught in the headlights'.

"This is pathetic." Mumbled Mario, "One paper for all these people. I needed to talk to the paper boy." He murmured

"Well?" Samus asked, a little anxious about why the Smashers were in the paper

It was never anything good when the _Smashers_ were in the paper, for half the time it was about something in the city they destroyed or someone they scarred for life.

"Okay, oh a kay." Replied Mario, clearing his voice before he began

"One a week ago the peaceful city of Smash a Central was a overrun by strange reptilian creatures known as a Giga Bowser, commanded by the mischievous 'Hands. Great collateral damage was a done to the city and for a moment all hope seemed to vanish. However, a ray of light soon a shined on the city for surprisingly the group called the Super a Smash Brothers came to the scene and fought against all a odds for the benefit of the city and its a citizens. This came to a shock for a many who only referred to the Super a Smash Brothers as entertainment in the ring, circus monkeys one would say."

"I take offense to that." Replied DK

"Anyway, through their gallant efforts the Super a Smash Brothers pushed back this terrible threat and saved the city from complete destruction. However, the Smash Brothers were not done saving the day yet for eye witnesses report that they also defeated a large mechanical robot of sorts that was making its way to the city to further its destruction. Information on a why this robot wanted to destroy the city is a unknown, but the Super Smash Brothers averted the threat. The city gives the Smash Brothers its a utmost thanks in it defense in its a darkest hour and is forever in a debt to their heroics and self sacrifice."

"Wow." Samus said, "Actually something good."

"And look a here, some nut job was a put away last week. It a says here that they caught her yelling 'I WON, THEY DIDN'T, THEY CHEATED!' over and over again." Replied Mario, "Ain't that a something?"

"Quite." Replied Ganondorf

"Never thought the city would thank us for anything." Captain Falcon replied, "Once they came with pitch forks and burning sticks." He said

"That was after the 'Kirby Incident' that _you _started." Replied Samus

"Hey, that place said all you could eat."

"Yeah, _all you can eat_ not _you can eat all_." She said, "You know how Kirby is."

"Well _sorry_." He said

"So…you think this is the last time we'll here from the reps?" Fox asked, "Not to mention the 'Hands and Giga."

"Don't know." Replied Peach, "They are pretty big meanies." She replied

"We'll just crush them when we see them, we are the Super Smash Brothers, the heroes of Smash Central after all." He replied proudly

"Ganondorf and hero in the same sentence…I feel a bad omen coming upon us." Replied Link

"So _very_ funny elf."

"Hey, Pichu was the one who beat the Mech anyway, shouldn't she get all the glory?" Young Link asked

"Yoshi, yosh." Replied Yoshi, agreeing with him

"Please, if it was not for my impeccable genius Pichu would never have taken the victory." Replied Mewtwo

"You were sleep half the time!" yelled King Dedede, "I was the one who fought that thing hand-to-hammer!"

"Whatever blubber butt. I was the one who got most of the beatings from thing." Bowser quipped

"What about me, I was hit by that large beam!" screeched Roy

"Yeah, to save clueless over there." Came Ganondorf

"CLUELESS! I'll show you clueless!" she yelled, brandishing her club

While she and Ganondorf duked it out, the remaining Smashers continued to argue over who was the real hero one week ago. All except Mario, who continued to read the paper, for he already knew who the heroes were that day.

"All of a us." He thought, turning the page, even though he thought he did most of the work

EL FIN

* * *

Well that's it people, the end of the story. It's all done, finally. But truthfully I actually enjoyed writing it, even if it took awhile to get the right ideas for the story. I still want to change a few things around and add some more, but I think that's just the critic in me saying that. I'm pretty sure you all enjoyed it, but if you didn't you can stick it up your…never mind. Hope you did enjoy it and stay tuned for another story that is still in the works. Now stop reading. Get your lazy butts up from that chair, cut off the computer and get a sandwich, or watch TV, or play video games, or whatever you young whippersnappers do to have fun. (Geeze, can't a guy leave you for five seconds without ya wanting more?) 


End file.
